Amber Eyed Angel
by xZig-zagx
Summary: After witnessing the death of her parents. Neko, a small child, finds help in an amber eyed stranger. Her savior is lied to and Neko is sold to slavers. Will Neko’s Amber Eyed Angel save her once again or will the Shinsengumi use her against him? COMPLETE
1. – A Fateful Night –

A/N: Hi! Author Zig-zag here! Just got a little something to say before I let you get to the story. This story has been posted once, then it was removed because someone thought there was too much violence for a PG-13 rating. I was gong to re-post under PG-13 and then change the rating to R when the violence came into play, but it got removed again. This time I'm just starting out posting it as R.

I guess I was too violent and kill people. Because you know… the setting is during a war. I mean God forbid anyone should die during a war. Nothing mean or nasty every happens during times of war. Or... you know... the Fanfic adminsters responding to my emails... god knows they can't give me a chance to defend myself and my story. I would never give them two thumbs up on the job they're doing... I give them two fingers up instead... -walks off grumbling-

Please read and enjoy my story! And if you've already read it once, I hope you enjoy it again. Like last time the first two chapters are written a bit fast still… but! This time around I have a beta or two! Yay! So thanks to Melimsah for beta-ing this chapter for me!

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Fateful Night

In a dark alleyway at night in Kyoto during the Bakumatsu was not a place one would want to find himself. This doubled if you were seven-years-old. Neko clung tightly to her mother's and father's hand as they quietly walked down the dark alleyway. The little girl let go of her father's hand to brush a lose strand of her dark black hair out of her emerald green eyes. In that instant her world would change forever.

"Stop right there," a calm and threatening voice called out to the three.

Neko felt her mother push her into her legs as her father's hand went to the sword at his side. "Who's there!" Her father yelled out to the two men who had suddenly stepped from the shadows. One was tall and slender. His narrow, frightening eyes made Neko shiver as she stared into them. The other seemed no more than a young smiling boy but the presence that surrounded him suggested differently. "You're… you're members of the Shinsengumi!" Neko's father's voice faltered as he breathed the words.

"I am Saito Hajime," the taller one stated.

"And I am Okita Soushi. You are Midori Kojima, an Ishin Shishi supporter." Saito unsheathed his blade and stepped forward.

Midori pushed his wife and daughter back as he also drew his blade. He let out a yell and charged at Saito. Saito was unimpressed. "Weakling…" He muttered as he easily avoided Kojima's attack. Kojima gasped in surprised at his missed attack then cried out in pain as Saito's sword slid through his back. Kojima fell to his knees, blood trickling down the corner of his lips as his life slowly drained from his body.

"NO!" Neko's mother screamed and threw herself onto Saito. Saito was momentary surprised by the woman throwing punches at him. He grabbed a fist full of her black hair and tossed her aside. Saito carefully and slowly pulled his blade from Kojima's corpse. The woman screamed at seeing her husband's blood and pulled a small dagger from her sleeve. She charged Saito again.

Saito turned and grabbed the women's wrist. "Don't throw your life away." He pushed her to the ground. He turned to leave but as he did she jumped back up on her feet and ran at him. She raised the blade, but before she could strike she found Saito's blade being pushed into her stomach. She lost her grip on the dagger and it clanged nosily to the ground. "Foolish women." Saito sneered as he freed his blade. She whimpered then fell next to her husband, never to speak again. It was over in a matter of seconds.

Saito and Okita turned and left and Neko was left alone. "Mommy? Daddy?" She asked the corpses as she neared. "Mommy! Daddy!" She felt her heart beat against chest as realization slowly began to sink in. "MOMMY! DADDY!" She screamed into the night shaking her father's lifeless body. "I'll go get help! Wait here! I'll get help! You'll be okay… I just need to get help," she said as tears streamed down her face. She ran out into the street looking for anyone who could help her.

"Help me." She whispered so quietly she barely heard herself. No one was in site except for a young man. Her heart lifted and she ran over to him. "Sir! Please! Please hel…!" Her voice caught in her throat when she met his amber eyes. For a moment she was frightened. This boy reminded her of the demon that her next door neighbor's son had told her about. Red hair, cross shaped scar, and evil soul sucking eyes.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked looking Neko over with those eyes of his.

Neko snapped out of her stupor. "My mommy and daddy! They need help. Help them. Please help mommy!"

The man nodded. "Where are they?" Neko grabbed his hand and gently pulled his arm, beckoning him to follow.

Neko lead him all the way back to her dead parents. "Please help them! Please help Mommy and Daddy!" she pleaded as she gently tried to shake her mother awake. "Please…" she whimpered.

The man with long red hair softly placed his hands on her shoulders, knelt down next to her, and looked her in the eyes. "I can't help them. They are dead."

Neko shook her head even though she knew it was true. "No. No. No, no, no, no, no." She began to sob slamming her head into the boy's chest. "NO!" She screamed hitting her tiny fists on the man's body. "Help them! Help them!" she sobbed.

The boy held her until she quieted. "I will help you dig their graves." He said as he gently picked up her mother. The two carried the body to a nice quiet area and using just their hands the two dug a hole in the ground. Neko tried her best not to cry as they repeated the process for her father. She did a good job at holding the tears back until the work was complete and the sun was just beginning to rise. As she stood next to the stranger, overlooking their work she fell to her knees and cried. Everything seemed so unreal and it was all happening so fast.

To her surprise the man knelt down and rubbed her back trying to comfort her. Neko looked up at the man and saw that he too looked as if he was about to cry.

"What's you're name?" She whispered.

The man seemed hesitant to answer. He looked down at his feet and murmured so softly that she almost didn't hear him. "You don't need to know my name."

"Thank-you, nice man." The boy laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nobody has ever said that to me before."

The boy took Neko to an inn. For awhile he spoke to the innkeeper before coming back to her. "I have to go." Neko looked panicked. "But I will be back in three days, okay? Until then you will stay here. Do you have any aunts or uncles?" Neko nodded. "I want you to try to reach them while I'm gone okay. If you haven't gotten a hold of someone you can stay with I'll come back for you, okay?"

"Yes sir." Neko answered sadly. The boy patted her head before handing the Innkeeper some money and leaving.

That night Neko slept fitfully, always awakened by nightmares of her parents' death. The next morning Neko awoke early and was trying to brush her long midnight hair when the innkeeper entered her room with another man right behind him.

"Come here, kid," the tall, black-haired man behind the innkeeper instructed. He had a black mustache and a hard set face. There was something about this man that frightened Neko, so she quickly did as she was told.

The Innkeeper, a slightly older, balder, and fatter man clasped Neko's shoulder. "It's just like I said. Some boy just dropped her off here last night saying both her parents died. Now, I have no use for some snot-nosed kid. What do you think?"

The man with black hair leaned over and grabbed Neko's chin. He moved it from side to side and up and down looking her over. "She has pretty eyes." He tilted her head down and rubbed his hand through her hair. "Soft hair, she's quiet. Yes, I think she would be useful to me." He let go of her face and rummaged through a pocket. He handed the Innkeeper some money.

The greedy Innkeeper took the money. "You will want to leave right away. The boy said he would be back for her in a few days." The man nodded in a agreement and grabbed Neko's wrist.

"Come with me," he ordered but Neko stood firm.

"No! The nice man said he was coming back for me! I have to wait here for him!" she said, tears suddenly falling from her eyes.

Both men laughed at her and the one that held her arm pulled harder. "Yes, that is why we must leave now. You are a slave now and must do as your told." He quickly scooped Neko off her feet and began to carry her away. Before he left he nodded to the Innkeeper. "Pleasure doing business with you." He then left, with a kicking and screaming Neko in his arms.

As he had promised, the boy returned three nights later to check up on Neko. "There was a little girl that I brought here a few days ago. Where is she?" he asked the Innkeeper.

"Oh, it's you," the innkeeper wiped some sweat off his forehead. "She left earlier today with an uncle. She wanted me to thank you for her." The boy looked forlorn. "Hey, at lest she's not your problem anymore."

"Yes, I was just worried about her. I'm glad she is alright." The boy bowed to the Innkeeper. "Thank you for taking care of her."


	2. – Slavery –

A/N: Thanks so much to Aikida for beta-ing this chapter for me!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Slavery

Once out of the eyes of others the man who had taken Neko struck her. "Now I will tell you a couple things about being a slave," he snarled at her. "Never look into the eyes of those higher then you, which is everyone, never talk back and always do as your told. If you are slow or break any of these rules, there will be a punishment. Understand?" Neko stood, crying, unable to answer. The man's hand came out and slapped her across the cheek. "UNDERSTAND?" Neko nodded her head. It wasn't good enough. This time he hit her so hard she crumpled to the ground. "I can't hear you!"

"Yes."

He pulled her hair. "YES SIR!" He hollered at her.

"Yes sir!" She wailed out in pain and he let go of her hair.

She walked behind him as he lead her to a small group standing around a few wagons. "Those are my other slaves. I am a slave dealer and you are to call me Master or sir. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Neko replied eyes downward.

"Good girl." Neko met her new travel mates afterwards. Master left her and she looked towards the road he had carried her down longingly.

"Don't even think about it kid," an old, frail looking man said solemnly. "They'll just catch you and beat you."

"But… but that boy." She wiped a tear from her eye. "He told me to find my uncle and if I couldn't get my uncle he was going to help me. I have to be there when he comes back."

The man let out an old and crackled laugh, although a deep sadness was clearly heard in it. "Child forget your family and forget that boy." The wagons began to move and the old man took Neko's hand. "My name is Makoto," he said after they had walked a few minutes. "What's your name child?"

"Neko." They walked a few more paces. "I didn't even know his name. He wouldn't tell me."

"Who?"

"The boy." She sighed. "He helped me bury my parents after they were killed."

"Really, that's strange these days. What was he like?" Makoto asked, talking about this boy seemed to be cheering the child up a little.

"He was different. A foreigner maybe but he spoke perfect Japanese. His hair was red." She traced an 'X' on her left cheek as she spoke. "He had a scar here and his eyes," she smiled, "he had the most beautiful amber eyes." She closed her own emerald eyes for a moment remembering, when she opened them again she noticed a panicked looked in Makoto's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Did… did this man have a sword and did he wear a navy gi?"

"Do you know him!" She asked practically jumping up and down.

Makoto stopped and grabbed Neko's shoulders. "Child… I….I think that was the Ba…."

"Hey you two keep up!" The master angrily yelled back at them from up ahead. Leading the caravan onward.

As they began to walk again Neko kept asking about the boy. Makoto looked down at her but now he couldn't tell her that her savior was the demon Battòsai. "I think he was an angel."

Neko gave a wide smile. "An angel! Really!" She began to skip. "Do you think he helped Mommy and Daddy to heaven?" Makoto nodded and with that little lie Neko was able to sleep in peace that night.

A quick bond formed between Makoto and Neko. He'd flash her a toothless smile making her sadness disappear for the smallest fraction of time. She became like the grandchild he never had and he fell in love with her. She would look up at him with her cat-like eyes and she would even let out a hiss from time to time when he called her kitten. She loved her name, her eyes. Some of the other slaves had mocked her but she couldn't help but love her cat like nature. "Your parent's named you well, Little Cat." Makoto would say from time to time.

Neko took her new life in stride. She was never completely unhappy. The seemingly endless walks were hard but Makoto would always go out of his way to make her laugh ever so often. Makoto taught Neko what was going to be expected of her and how to avoid beatings.

One morning Neko forgot to re-load a bushel of rice back into the wagon. It wasn't until lunch when the Master noticed the bag was missing. "WHO DID THIS!" He yelled to the cowering slaves. "WHO TOOK THE BAG OF RICE?" Slowly it dawned on Neko that she had forgotten to put the rice on the wagon. The master and a few of his workers unwound their whips and hollered for the guilty party to step forward. Neko huddled next to Makoto's arm afraid of the whip's sting.

"What's wrong child?" He asked her as she hid behind him. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Yes I did." She cried. "I took the rice. I forgot to load it into the wagon!"

Makoto's face went white as he tried to calm her sobs. "Just stay quiet. It will be okay." He tried to sooth her.

"No it won't! Master will punish everyone if I don't step forward!" She said looking up at him with red, puffy eyes.

"Dry your eyes little one. I will take care of everything. It will be okay. Just don't say _anything_ no matter what happens." He said sternly.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, looking confused. He patted her on the head and freed himself from her grasp.

"Just don't move and don't say anything," he repeated sternly. Makoto took a steadying breath and walked up to the Master. At first Neko thought he was telling on her but soon Makoto's old and cracked voice called out for all to hear. "Master I am sorry but I forgot to load the rice onto the wagon this morning. My memory must be leaving me." He said, his head down.

The Master stood a moment glaring at Makoto then quickly backhanded the old man on the side of the head. "Did that knock your memory back! How could you leave a WHOLE bustle behind!"

"I'm sorry sir." Makoto whimpered, but apologizing wasn't enough. The master held his whip high and brought it down on Makoto's back. Neko watched in horror as the whip was raised and brought down over and over again. She wanted to run out and help her friend, she wanted to yell out and tell them to stop, she wanted to do something but her feet wouldn't move and her voice was gone. Silently tears rolled down her face and fell to the ground.

When the beating was over the master looked over his 'cargo' carefully. "There will be no lunch today!" He took one more look at Makoto before walking away.

As soon as Master was gone Neko ran to Makoto who was quivering on the ground. "Why Makoto! Why did you do that." She said crying over him. With her help Makoto sat up and ran his hand through her hair.

"It's alright Kitten. It's alright." He held her close. "Don't be afraid, I'm fine." He pushed her away. "Go do your choirs, okay?" Neko wiped her eyes as she nodded. "Good girl." Neko walked off just as one of the other slaves approched up to help Makoto dress his wounds.

"You shouldn't have said anything." The women said as she worked. "If they think you are useless, they'll…"

"I know."

"You're getting older Makoto-san, please be careful."

* * *

Nights fell as time moved on. One night Neko was shaken awake. "Wake up little one." Makoto's voice was urgent as he started to pick her up to her feet. Neko was half asleep as Makoto raised her from her bed.

"What's going on?" She said noting the look of dread on the old man's face.

Makoto told her to be quiet as he ushered her where the other women where standing. He had her stand in a line with the other and looked her straight in the eye. "This is the master's best 'customer'." He said the word with a great distaste. "You do as your told and pray to the Kamis he doesn't pick you. Try to zat dumb or something. Just pray he doesn't pick you."

Neko was scared now. Makoto had to go and she was left standing there scared without a reason. The other women around seemed upset and their discomfort made Neko even more frightened. Soon Master walked forward with another man. This man was tall standing well over her Master's head. He was clean-shaven and even from where she stood Neko could see his eyes were blood shot. His dark, black hair was long and straight falling to his shoulders. He slowly walked down the line of girls looking them over carefully. He stopped and took a closer look at some and they would cringe under the man's gaze.

When he came to Neko he stopped and looked at her. Neko kept her eyes down looking at the man's feet and she was surprised when the man reached out and grabbed her chin. He lifted her head up so fast she nearly bit her tongue. Neko looked into the man's brown eyes watching them look her over carefully. He began to move his thumb around in circles on her cheek. His other hand he ran through Neko's long hair. Neko had put it in a pony tail and the man worked the wrap in her hair out let her hair fall pass her shoulders. He ran his hand from the top of her head following her hair all the way down to just above her elbow. "You got a name kid?" He asked her. His breath filled her nostrils and she did her best not to gag.

"Neko, sir."

"Well, you have very smooth skin." The man let his hold on Neko's face go and went and spoke a few words to her Master. Her Master nodded and Neko could feel her stomach turn as the new man handed coins to her Master. He walked back to Neko and as he stood looking down on her Neko wanted to run, something about this man filled her with terror. "You belong to me now." He grabbed her wrist and began to drag Neko away.

"No!" She screamed. She looked back to Makoto. He was crying. His tears glistened in the moon light as he stood and did nothing. There was nothing he could do, the sale had been completed. She wanted to run to the old man and be at his side but the man had an iron lock grip on her small wrist and was dragging her further and further away.


	3. – A New Master –

A/N: Thanks so much to Aikida for beta-ing this chapter for me!

* * *

Chapter 3 - A New Master

Neko was taken to the man's house. "Listen Neko you are to do as your told. Don't think about running away because I'll send the dogs after you and they will bring you back in pieces." Neko's mouth quivered. Was this man serious? He called out two names and two men came running up and bowed their heads. "Hold her."

The two men did as they were told. One sat Neko down and hugged her pinning her arms to her side. The other pulled up Neko's kimono slightly exposing the bottom part of her legs before pushing down on her ankles to the floor. Her new Master pulled a dagger out of one of his pockets and looked over carefully. Neko could feel her heart beating faster and faster as the man started to move closer to her. Nervous tears rolled down Neko's cheeks and she was breathing so heavily it was if she had just run a whole mile. Her Master smiled as he place the cold steel on Neko's leg and traced a very straight line down her leg.

Neko cried out in pain. Her scream echoed throughout the house as her own blood dripped down her leg. She tried to trash and get away from the pain but the two men held her tighter as her Master ran the blade horizontally on top of the first cut making a T shape. Hot tears rolled down Neko's face running into her mouth. "No!" She screamed over and over as the branding continued. From the each of the two corners of the T her Master drew two shorter lines. The final result looked like an arrow pointing up Neko's leg with a line going across the top.

"Clean her up." Her Master said casually as he produced a white rag from his pocket and wiped Neko's blood from his dagger. "I'm going to bed." He turned his back on the screaming girl, bleeding on his floor.

One of the two men picked Neko off the floor and took her through a couple rooms until they reached an empty room. Inside was a tall table which they sat Neko on before leaving. Neko wasn't sure what to do as she sat on the tabled, her leg throbbing. Shortly a younger woman entered carrying a bucket of warm water. "Hello there." She had short black hair that fell to about her chin. She had ice blue eyes and seemed to only be in her twenties. She took a rag from the bucket and blotted it against Neko's right leg. Neko winced in pain as the women worked. "My name is Akina." She said as she looked at Neko's leg. "What's yours?"

"Ne..ko." She answered through sobs.

"Well don't worry Neko. You're leg is going to be just fine." She said wrapping a white bandage around the cuts. When the bandages were secure Akina picked Neko up and carried her to the sleeping area. She helped Neko make her bed and wished her goodnight.

* * *

Neko was running, running from the screaming voices coming from behind her. She was running down an endless alleyway. She started to run faster as a crackling laughter joined with the piercing screams. "Some… one… help… me." She said running out of air. Ahead in the darkness of the alley two glowing amber eyes shone threw. A smile was instantly on her face. "My angel!" She said happily. "Wait for me!" She ran faster and she could almost see him. Just a little closer.

"Wake up." Neko rolled away from the hand that was gently shaking her. "Neko, you have to get up now." Neko opened one eye just a crack just to see who was talking to her. She almost expected to see her mother's sweet smiling face but when she saw it was only Akina she groaned and pulled her blanket over her head. "Come on time to get up." Akina said a bit playfully as she pulled the blanket completely off Neko. Neko grumbled as she sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes. "Come on, if you don't hurry you'll miss breakfast."

Neko yawned and went to stand but a pain shot up her leg. She stopped where she was, half standing, afraid of the pain that would come from fully standing. A soft touch on her shoulder made her look up. Akina smiled sadly down at Neko then helped her stand. With Akina's help Neko was able to make her way to breakfast.

Akina helped Neko with her choirs until she was able to walk without pain. Neko was glad Akina was here but she wished she had never come. This new Master was frightening. Nearly every night he would return drunk and strike his slaves randomly. Being as small as she was Neko had been able to avoid his wrath except when he called for her. Then she would be the one to do his biddings. Sometimes he struck out at her but it was rare when he called for her.

The longer Neko stayed there the more things she noticed. Almost all of her Master's slaves where women, young women. He did have a couple men but not many. Some nights when he came home he would ask for a certain girl and when she came to bed later that night she would crawl into bed sobbing. Neko had only been living her for a couple months when he started calling for her.

"Neko come in here." He called to her in his drunken voice one night as she passed the room he was in.

"Yes sir."

"Shut the door." Neko did as she was told. "Come here."

Neko took a few more steps towards him and held her head down. "Is there something I can do for you sir?" She asked nervously. Something didn't feel right.

"Don't talk." He said as he staggered towards her. Neko remembered the night they had first met. She could feel his eyes looking her over. Neko tensed when she saw him raise his hand but instead of striking her he rubbed her cheek. Neko stood stunned as he gently moved to her hair and began to brush it with his fingers. "You were pretty." He said slurring his words.

Neko stood at let him brush her hair but she grew alarmed when he moved to her shoulders. Neko didn't know what he was doing except that it had to be wrong when his hands started to try to work their way into the openings of her kimono. "Stop, I have to stop him." Her brain screamed at her. Without thinking she opened her mouth and let it drop. A scream echoed threw the household as Neko's teeth bit into her Master's hand.

"Why you little…" He ripped his hand out of Neko's mouth and struck her across the cheek. Neko flew to the other side of the room. She laid their and spat out the blood inside her mouth which was a mixture of her own and her Masters. "How dare you!" He yelled at her kicking her in the ribs. Neko curled into a tight ball trying to protect her head and chest from the rain of blows that came from above.

As the beating continued Neko shut her eyes. In the inky darkness behind her eyelids Neko saw him. His amber eyes glowing like a beacon for her. "Please Angel. Please, come and save me." She begged the man behind her closed eyes. "Please, please help me." This became a mantra as the blows continued to fall. After awhile her Master began to tire so he left her. Neko couldn't believe it when the blows stopped but she still didn't dare to move or even open her eyes. Every inch of her body ached as she laid there trembling. "Angel, where are you?" She whimpered. That's where Akina found her the next morning. Neko was still curled up in a ball and was still trembling.

"Neko!" She yelled when she saw her. She placed a gentle hand on Neko's shoulders and Neko flinched. "It's alright." she said soothingly as she cradled Neko in her arms. Neko turned and sobbed into Akina's arm.

"He kept me safe." She cried. "Master beat me but, but that was it. He beat me but that was it."

"What are you talking about?"

"The angel. He told me to bite. So Master hit me, but that was it." She stopped crying and let out a happy sigh. "My angel."

This happened more and more. Master would call for her and she would bite his hand. The beating hurt but she knew they were better then Master's gentle hands. She tried to avoid him even when he called for her but the beating where even worse when he found her. Neko hardened herself she wasn't going to let him do this forever.

* * *

She was running, running in a grassy field. She was running so fast and she was so happy. She got tired and had to stop. She fell down and let the sun shin down on her face, catching her breath. She closed her eyes a moment against the blinding sun and when she opened them again he was standing there. He looked down at her with those eyes of his and extended his hand. "Run. Run or he'll get you." Neko took his hand and was completely regenerated. She jumped up She laughed as she ran with him. "Keep running." He told her. "Don't tire, be strong." She nodded as she ran with him laughing.

Neko opened her eyes to the darkness. She sat up in her bed and thought about her dream. She was always running. Running for some reason and just when she couldn't run anymore her angel would come and give her strength to run some more. She sat there in her bed, she had to run away. Away from her Master and to her angel. She rose from her bed towards the door. "Neko, what are you doing?" Akina's frightened voice whispered.

"I'm running away."

"The Master's dog will kill you!" Neko stopped. "Come back to bed." The Master had beat her close to death before but would he go as far as killing her? She didn't doubt it. With a heavy heat and a sigh she climbed back into bed.

So Neko stayed but she dreamed of running away. She would practice every minute she could spare. She wanted to make her legs stronger so she could run faster. She hated living with her Master and everyday she would look for the chance to run away. One day it came.

"Come Neko, we're going to market." Her Master called to her. Obediently she followed behind him. The two walked through the busy market of Kyoto. Her Master went from shop to shop buying things and giving them to Neko to carry. "Wait here." He told her as he went ahead and started to speak with a stand owner. They began to argue over something.

Watching as her Master's face grew red Neko's heart was lifted. Slowly she began to back up. She took one step at a time, no one was paying any attention to her. Finally unable to contain her excitement of possibly getting away she dropped what she was holding and ran.

The clattering of the dropped items grabbed the attention of her Master. He turned his head and saw Neko running. "Stop her!" He bellowed into the crowd. "Stop her!" He forgot about what he had been arguing over with the shop owner and took flight after Neko.

"Let me get away!" She pleaded as she ran. "Please Angel help me get away." Neko ran, her legs pumping beneath her. All her practice was coming in handy her Master wasn't catching up. She was going to make it. She was going to run away and find her angel but then a hand reached out and grabbed her.

An onlooker had grabbed the back of her kimono. The stop had come so suddenly Neko half choked on her clothing. Whoever had grabbed her pulled her back and Neko fell to the ground. Her head hit the hard earth and for a second Neko saw stars, when her vision cleared the red face, huffing figure of her Master stood over her. "No, please no." Tears streamed from her eyes falling in the dirt. "Angel come and take my hand. Come like in my dreams." But he didn't come., a hand did come but it was balled in a fist and it struck Neko's stomach. Neko curled into a ball and closed her eyes. Silent tears fell from her eyes as the beating began.

* * *

"Are you listening Himura?" Reizo asked when the teenaged boy walking beside him didn't even look at him.

Himura, Kenshin the Hitokiri Battòsai was never in a talkative mood. Hadn't Reizo figured that out yet. Kenshin nodded slightly although he really hadn't been. He walked briskly through the town his scarlet hair blowing softly in the afternoon breeze. He had his eyes closed as he walked. Now he opened them and gave a glance over towards Reizo who stopped talking and fell back away from Kenshin when he saw that those amber eyes were on him. Reizo was a man of about 23. He had dark brown hair and was whole head taller then Kenshin. He had his hair tied up in a topknot. The two walked in silence for a few minutes which Kenshin fully enjoyed when Reizo noticed a small crowd. "I wonder what's going on?" He thought out loud, stopping to look at the gathered crowd.

Kenshin opened his eyes and looked the scene over. It seem that there was a man beating someone openly on the street. The man had a very threatening ki but it didn't seem to be a swordsman ki. Kenshin's eyes wandered looking to see what this man was beating on. It turned out to be a young girl. Kenshin looked at the girl closely she seemed familiar. Wait, he did know that girl. He could feel his angry rising, he was going to give that Innkeeper a piece of his mind but for now there were more important things to do.

"Hey where are you going?" Reizo asked as he walked off.

* * *

"How dare you run away!" Neko's Master yelled as he went to throw another punch but he found his hand wouldn't move.

"That's enough." Came an icy and angry voice from behind him. Neko's Master turned to yell at the man that had grabbed his wrist but froze dead still when he saw.

The man who had stopped him had blood red hair, a cross shaped scar, and eyes the glowed with hatred. "Are you… the Battòsai?"

Kenshin didn't answer but the crowd gasped and took a step back. Some even ran away. "What are you doing?" Kenshin asked but he had a feeling he already knew this man wasn't this girls uncle.

"She's mine and she tried to run away." He pointed to Neko's leg where the scar that had formed was partly exposed. "See that mark. That means she's mine."

Kenshin didn't replay but he let the man's wrist go and knelt down beside Neko. He reached out and gently touched her shoulder.

Neko flinched expecting the touch to hurt but it didn't. She trembled a bit but finally built up the resolve to open her eyes. Slowly she opened her eyes and there, kneeling beside her was her angel. Her breath stopped. Was this a dream? Could this really be her angel coming to save her?

Kenshin looked into Neko's cat like eyes and knew that it was the girl he had helped all those nights ago. He gently picked Neko up. "She doesn't belong to you anymore." Neko clung to Kenshin's gi.

"What are you saying boy!" Neko's Master yelled forgetting who he was talking to. "I paid for her, she's mine! I'm not going to let you just take my property." Neko's grasp on Kenshin's gi tightened as her Master yelled at him.

Kenshin glared at the man and he shut up. "If you want her you can fight me right now for her." The man didn't move. Who would be foolish enough to fight the Battòsai? "People aren't property. Get use to it because when the revolution comes there will be no more slaves." With that Kenshin turned his back on the man and walked away. "You'll be alright now." He said to the shivering girl in his arms.

Neko rubbed her head against his chest. He was real. He was really real and he was saving her. She knew he would come and now he was here. She would never have to go back to that Master again.

Kenshin stopped at Reizo who stood with his jaw partly opened. "I'll be back at the Inn later." He told the stunned man as he walked off carrying Neko. He would take care of her first then he would take care of that innkeeper.


	4. – A New Start –

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Yay! I'm glad to see people are still reading this and is still interested in it! Yay! Oh! I forgot to mention this before, but if there are any mistakes still in the chapter. It's my fault. Sometimes I forgot to change things my beta pointed out to me because I'm stupid like that. -grins- Silly me! Aikida once more was my beta for this chapter. THANKS SO MUCH!

REVIEWERS!

**lolo popoki** - Thanks SOOOOO much for the support!

**animeinsomniac** - Well… thanks for saying all my works are wonderful, but you must not have read some of my earlier stories… they sink compared to Amber Eyed Angel. BUT THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE COMPLEMENT AND THE SUPPORT!

**tsumesgirl05** - Glad you're liking the story on the second read through!

**Shadow Wolves** - Wow… I think you've read this more then I have. -winks- As for the name of Neko's master, I do name him later. Those last couple chapters were suppose to be from Neko's perceptive since she doesn't know her Master's name, he is called such.

**Hikari and Koi** - I LOVE Kenshin torture stories! If you want some to read I run the Kenshin Torture C2 here on fanfiction . net if you want to check it out.

**Chibi Binasu-chan** - Yes, I guess some of my methods were violent, but couldn't they have sent me a warning instead? I would have listened and changed it. They didn't need to delete the whole thing. And technically…. I only hinted at rape. -grins like a lair who just got away with a lie- I never said anything about rape, and Neko was only molested, never fully raped.

* * *

Chapter 4 - A New Start

Kenshin took Neko to a restaurant which was relativity empty. He figured that would be the best place to think and he was sure the girl he had just helped, again, would be hungry. "What would you like to eat?" He asked her. He himself turned to look at the menu.

Neko squirmed in her seat a bit. "Um, I…" She trailed off and stared hard at a spot on the table. "I can't read."

Kenshin shrugged, it wasn't uncommon for someone to be unable to read. So he ordered soup for her and tea for himself. He picked up his tea when it was set before him and began to sip it. "If you're still hungry we'll order more."

"Okay Angel."

Kenshin nearly choked on his tea. He must have heard her wrong. "What did you call me?"

Neko smiled brightly. "Makoto told me." She said happily. "He said you were an angel."

He sat down his cup. "I'm not an angel." He shut his eyes for a moment thinking. 'I'm more of a demon.'

"Yes you are. You helped me, twice!" She held up two figures.

Kenshin shook his head. "No. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

Neko cocked her head. He had to be an angel so why wouldn't he admit it. She smiled as a thought accrued to her. Maybe nobody was supposed to know he was an angel. She could keep his secret. She sipped her soup a little. "What's your name?"

Kenshin sighed. The angel thing had really shocked him. "Himura. Himura, Kenshin."

"I like your name!" She said happily. "I'm Midori, Neko!"

"Neko? You're name is Neko?"

"I like my name!"

"It suits you." Neko smiled at Kenshin and Kenshin could feel the corner of his lips wanting to curl up, something they hadn't wanted to do in a long while. The bouncy, smiling little girl was so cheerful, even around someone like him. Most kids her age would look the other way or cower behind their mothers when he walked down the street but here she sat at the same table with him laughing and smiling and calling him an angel! It almost made him laugh thinking about it.

As Neko ate Kenshin had her retell what had happened since they had parted. He could feel his anger rise as she told of the night she had been sold into slavery, how Makoto had taken a beating for her, the night she had been sold again and had to leave Makoto behind. She told him of her branding, of Akina. When she told him about her dreams he blushed slightly, then she told him how she would practice running so one day she could escape her Master, but the thing that made him the most upset was how Neko explained what happened the night her Master had been gentle with her. "I didn't know what he was going to do, but I knew it was bad." She said tears now flowing down the sides of her face as she relived all those moments.

Kenshin could feel his fists tighten. He had let that man off too easy. One reason he had let him walk away was because for now it was still legal to own slaves. He would have a big enough shock when the Revolution came and he lost all of his slaves but now; he shook his head angry with himself. If he ever saw that man again he would make sure he couldn't touch girls like that ever again.

"What about your family?" He asked wanting to change the subject. "You said you had family."

"Yes one uncle."

"Do you know where you uncle is?"

"Yes! He is fighting for the patriots!" She said a big smile on her face.

Kenshin sighed. If he were fighting, it would be hard to locate him. That was if he was even still alive. "Did he have a wife?"

"No, not yet." Kenshin sighed. Neko would have to come back with him to the Inn. At lest for tonight.

When Neko had her fill the two left the restaurant together. When they were outside Neko grabbed Kenshin's hand. Kenshin looked down at the hand in his stupidly. He hadn't held someone's hand like this since… Tomoe. For a second he wanted to rip his hand away from hers but he also wanted to keep hanging on. Neko smiled up at him and he walked letting her hang onto his hand. As they walked Neko looked at all they passed her eyes wide in wonder. She used to come to this city all the time with her mom and dad but that seemed so long ago now.

Kenshin on the other hand had a thousand thoughts running through his mind. What was he going to do with this kid? She couldn't possibly stay with him. She would need new clothes. What was Katsura going to say? She was going to have to stay at the Inn for now. He couldn't trust leaving her with someone again. Maybe one of the Inn women would want to take her in, he could trust them. What was he going to do with this kid? In the midst of all his thinking Kenshin looked at one of the shopkeepers and stopped. "Wait here." He instructed Neko before walking off. Neko entertained herself by looking up at all the different shops. "Here." He said handing her what he had bought.

Neko turned and her eyes brightened when she saw what he held. It was a simple small grass doll. "For me?" She said breathlessly. He nodded. Slowly she brought up her hands and took it from him. She looked at the doll and smiled at it. The doll was made from grass with some black fabric at the top for hair. It had a green cloth wrapped around it's body for clothing. Neko hugged the doll close to her. "Thank-you!" She would treasure that doll forever, a gift from her angel.

"You're welcome." She took his hand again and they continued. Kenshin took her to the inn he and other Ishin Shishi members were currently staying at. Katsura was not there currently but he was suppose to be by tomorrow, he would have to wait until then. As he walked through the halls awkward glances where thrown his way. Kenshin easily ignored them but Neko grew nervous under their staring eyes. She moved closer to Kenshin's side not sure what these men with swords were intending with their strange looks. She hugged the doll closer to her feeling comforted by the doll's closeness to her.

Kenshin took Neko to his room when they entered and shut the door. He let her hand go and knelt down on the floor to think. He looked at Neko closely trying to feel her emotions. Out in the hall she had been scared to death needing to move closer to him for comfort. Now that she was alone she seemed fine. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going!" Neko asked nervously. "Can't I come?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No, I need to see something. I'll be back in a couple seconds." He left the room shutting the door behind him. Outside the room Kenshin didn't go anywhere. He stood and read Neko's emotions. The fear she had felt before in the hall tripled, she was anxious and nervous. She was either afraid of being alone or afraid of people. Kenshin guessed it was a little of both. When he re-entered the room he felt her fear suddenly peak but disappeared once she had seen who had entered the room.

"That didn't take long!" She said happy to see him again.

Kenshin nodded but inwardly sighed. Having her sleep in her own room would be pointless, she would be too scared. "Tonight you are going to sleep here. Tomorrow I'm going to talk to someone."

"All right." Kenshin shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kenshin sighed and rose to lead the way.

* * *

Darkness. Even if he wasn't an assassin anymore he still knew how to use darkness to his full advantage. Running from rooftop from rooftop to get there as quickly as possible Kenshin made his way to the Inn where he had dropped Neko off at just a few short months ago. It was just outside of the city. He dropped down silently as a cat and ran the rest of the way on the ground.

The Innkeeper was checking someone in when the red head walked through the door. He wiped a little bit of sweat off of his head as he talked to the man he was checking in not yet bothering to look at the man who had just entered. "Be with you in a second." He called out.

"I don't think you want to make me wait." Although he hated his nickname sometimes it came in handy for getting things done quickly.

The Innkeeper looked up and studied the man who had walked through his door. He had red hair, a cross shaped scar, and amber eyes. The Battòsai! A lump grew in the Innkeeper's throat as the Battòsai moved towards the counter. "How… how can I help you?"

"I want to know why you thought you could trick me?"

"Trick you sir?" The Innkeeper went through his memories furiously trying to recall any moment he could have been so stupid as to offend the Battòsai. The man who had been checking in stood and stared at what was happening too afraid to move.

" A few months ago, a man brought in a young girl to your Inn. He gave you money and instructions to take care of her and help her contact her family and if her family could not be gotten hold of in the meantime that man would be back in three days to pick her up?"

'Oh Kami!' The Innkeeper thought; fearing for his life. 'Was that him?' He thought back to that night. A young man had brought in a child and what had he looked like? He didn't have red hair did he? Yes, yes he had. Well he certainly didn't have a cross shaped scar. Now that he thought of it he had. Oh Kami, he hadn't known. The rumors where just starting back then he had thought the Battòsai to look more like a bloodthirsty killer not the teenager that stood before him once again. Oh Kami, he was going to die. He had pissed off the Battòsai. Finding his voice the Innkeeper spoke. "Why do you care about that girl?"

Kenshin ignored the question. "I'm curious, what did happen to her? I know she didn't go with her Uncle like you told me." He laid his hand casually on the hilt of his sword.

The action made the Innkeeper gulp. "I… I sold her to a slave trader."

"A slave trader." Kenshin repeated. "A slave trader! How dare you tell such a lie!" Kenshin took a firm grasp and unsheathed his sword. He pointed it at the Innkeeper and the sweaty man thought that was the end. "If I ever find out that you did something like that again I'll kill you. I'll be watching this Inn very closely and all who stays here will have the wrath of Battòsai to worry about for the rest of their lives for giving their money to sweaty, greedy pigs like you!" The man who had been trying to check in ran out screaming. Kenshin smirked. That should hinder this man's business quite a bit. "Now I want you to repay me my money I wasted here. I also want the money you received from that slave trader." Kenshin lowered his sword and the Innkeeper quickly got the money out and handed it over. "Do you know where I can find the man that bought Neko?"

"Neko? Oh! The girl!" The Innkeeper shook his head. "No! I swear! He just happened to be passing through. I have no idea where he or the girl is. Please! I beg you!"

Kenshin sheathed his blade, he believed the man. "I shall spare your pathetic life for now, but if you ever do anything like this again I'll return and then I'll take more then just the money you owe me." The man quivered as Kenshin left.

Kenshin let out a sigh when he was alone. Wild rumors were sure to spread but he was sure that the Inn would never be the same. With the rumors that the wrath of Battòsai would fall on anyone who stayed there should keep most people away. He had been able to punish the man without taking his life. He wanted to find the slave traders who had bought Neko but he guessed that they traveled quite often and it would be nearly impossible for him to track them and still be around on call for whenever Katsura would need him. He would not be able to help Neko's friend Makoto. What of the man that had beat her? Surly it would be easier to find him but not tonight. He had to return now, he had done all he could for now to repay Neko the pain he had cost her for being so foolish.

* * *

Kenshin entered his room through the open window. He found Neko right where he had left her: sleeping on his bed and hugging the straw doll he had bought her close to her chest. She was wearing one of his sleeping garments which was ten sizes too big but it had been the best he could do.

Kenshin hopped into the room and not bothering to change propped himself up against the wall just a few feet away from Neko and tried to sleep. For a long time sleep evaded him as ever twitch from Neko caused his reflexes and nerves to act up. He sighed. Sleeping in the same room so close to someone was going to be difficult. He eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

Neko, on the other hand, did dream. She dreamt that she and her mother where cleaning the house. Her father came home and scooped her up in his strong arms. She was laughing and so were her mother and father. Nothing could ruin this day but from behind her dad two narrow leering eyes appeared. Neko wanted to yell out and warn her father but her voice was gone. The two eyes were personified by a man she knew as Saito. His sword came out of nowhere and she felt her father's muscles slacken as he dropped her. They both fell to the ground. "Daddy?" She mouthed her voice still gone but when she shook him his head rolled away from his body. She screamed but no sound came from her mouth. She turned to her mother for help but she too was on the ground the life pouring from her body and forming a puddle around her body. Tears streamed down Neko's face as she looked up to see Saito standing over her. His sword racing towards her.

Neko opened her eyes her breath catching in her chest as she woke up just as Saito's blade bit her. She reached up and touched her head right by the corner of her eye. Tears had left their salty trail there. She let her finger linger there as new warm tears slipped down her face tracing the old one's trial.

She slowly sat up and looked toward her angel. He was sleeping. She rose from his bed clutching his clothes close and tiptoed toward him. When she had, had a bad before, she would sneak up on Makoto and gently wake him. She was so quiet, like a cat that he never once heard her walking up even if he had already been awake. Now she used that talent of hers to walk up to the Battòsai without his notice. She reached out her hand to touch him.

Kenshin's senses went off and he reached up and grabbed Neko's wrist. He then moved to strangle the girl but stopped himself when he saw who it was. His heart was racing as he saw that she was crying. He had scared her, he just knew it. So he was surprised when she cried., "I had a bad dream!" and fell into him.

Kenshin was absolutely flabbergasted to find the girl crying into his chest babbling about her dream. Hadn't she been afraid when he had grabbed her? He didn't know it but she had mistaken the grab as his way of telling her he was awake. A blush started to rise to Kenshin cheeks when Neko asked an innocent question. "Will you sleep next to me please?"

"We're in the same room!" He said trying to back out of it.

"Please!" She wailed. "I'm scared!" Neko continued to cry until she told Kenshin everything that had happened in her dream, although she had left Saito nameless, and he had promised to sleep next to her.

She climbed back into bed and slid over to make enough room on the mat for him. Kenshin's checks where a bright red as he lay down next to her facing away from her. "Why am I so embarrassed?" He yelled at himself. "She's just a scared kid. She could have been my sister if we were related." Saying that didn't make him feel any better especially when Neko rubbed against his back to assure herself he was there and she was safe. It was going to be a long sleepless night.


	5. – Where’s Katsura? –

A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to get these chapters out! Been really busy lately! Thanks to Aikida who was my beta for this chapter.

REVIEWERS! YOU REALLY MAKE MY DAY!

**FairyMage** - Wellllll… I think I got removed for my writing is LATER chapters. These chapters I don't think is what the person that complained was worried about. Yes, I'm sorry, but my editing is horrible.

**Me, Random Person of Doom** - I've changed a few things, mostly for editing, but that's about it.

**WolfDaughter** - Sorry I didn't update sooner.

**Shadow Wolves** - Wow-blushes- I'm GLAD you like this story so much!

**animeinsomniac** - Thank you so much for all your praise! It means so much to me!

**lolo popoki** - Thank you! Your reviews mean so much to me!

* * *

Chapter 5 - Where's Katsura? 

Kenshin watched Neko chase a butterfly the next morning. They were out in the back of the inn and the sun had just risen. Kenshin sighed, tired. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this exhausted. He had stayed up all night before and had never felt this tired. He replayed the events of last night in his head. He had waited for Neko to fall asleep then he was going to leave but every time he tried she would reach out and grabbed the back of his gi in her sleep. In the end he laid there next to her until the first rays of light shown through the window. Then he had sat up and gotten out of the bed. His movements had woken Neko up and she smiled up at him. "Thank-you Kenshin. I slept without any nightmares! Did you have any nightmares?"

He had taken her to breakfast where she ate a bit nervously around the other men but not quite as afraid as she had been when they had walked down the hall together yesterday. Her heard some of the others whisper about Neko, wondering what she was doing here and why she was with the Battòsai. He pretended not to hear. When Neko finished he took her out back because she had been very bouncy and needed to burn off some energy.

Now she was chasing a little yellow butterfly that had flown into the backyard. She tiptoed silently through the dewy grass keeping her back arched as she slowly stalked the butterfly. She tensed her muscles preparing to pounce when her shadow fell on the butterfly and it took flight. Neko jumped anyway cupping her hands but she missed the butterfly. "Come back!" She called as she stood and gave chase after it.

Kenshin watched her in her futile efforts to catch the elusive butterfly for a few moments before falling back into his thoughts. Katsura should be back today and he could help find Neko's uncle. Katsura should be able to figure out what to do with Neko in the meantime. There was no way she was going to sleep in his room again. "Kenshin! Look!" Neko called pulling him from his thoughts. Kenshin looked down at Neko's cupped hands as she held them up towards his face and she slowly opened them. Inside the little butterfly sat opening and closing it's wings slowly. It's tiny legs feeling Neko's skin as it tapped them. Then without warning it flew up, nearly collding Kenshin's face before flying away. Neko laughed and waved goodbye to the butterfly as it grew even smaller in the distance. Kenshin smiled at Neko. She wasn't that bad.

"Okay Neko, time to go." He said heading inside.

She ran up beside him. "Where are we going?"

"You need some new clothes so we are going to buy you some."

Neko started to skip and jump around. "We're going shopping!" They went shopping and Kenshin thought they would never get back to the inn. Neko looked over every piece of clothing and always asked what he thought about it. He never knew shopping for a couple of new clothes would take so long. In the end Neko finally picked out four different kimonos her size. Kenshin used the money he had gotten form the Innkeeper the night before to pay for them.

When the two returned to the Inn Kenshin was surprised to find that Katsura had still not arrived. Kenshin went to his room closely followed by Neko. Kenshin sat down and closed his eyes to meditate like he did nearly everyday. Especially on days like this when he needed to think. Neko sat quietly for a few minutes but then got bored. She started to play with her doll humming as she did so. "Am I going to live here now?" She asked Kenshin.

"No."

"Where am I going to live?"

"I don't know."

"Am I going to live with you?"

"No." Kenshin was growing just a little annoyed by all of Neko's innocent questions when all he wanted to do was think.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to think."

"Oh." She was quiet for a few seconds. "What are you thinking about?"

"Things." Why wouldn't she be quiet.

"What kind of things?"

Kenshin sighed. "I'm trying to think about what to do with you until I can talk to Katsura."

"Oh." Again she was quiet. "Who's Katsura."

Kenshin could feel his body tensing in anger. "He's my boss."

"Oh! What do you do? Do you save people? Like you saved me!" She was excited now.

Kenshin rose to his feet. "Why don't you go look around the inn?"

"Will you come with me?"

"No, I'm going to stay here and think."

"I don't want to go alone. Can't I stay here with you?"

"Yes, but only if you're quiet." Kenshin sat back down, took a deep breath, and started to lose himself in his thoughts.

"What do you do?" Neko asked unable to be quiet until she knew the answer.

"Neko." Kenshin rose to his feet and so did Neko. He put a hand on her back and walked her out of his room. "Just stay around the inn all right. You'll be fine and if anyone gives you a problem tell them you're with Himura, okay? They'll leave you alone."

"But…"

"Neko you'll be fine. I just want a little time to think is all." He shut the door and walked back to the middle of the room and sat down.

"That's not very nice!" He heard her call from behind the closed door.

* * *

For awhile Neko stood by the door unsure of what to do. Why had her angel done that? Was he mad at her? Her chest felt heavy as her head drooped. She walked, dragging her feet, away from the door.

She roamed the halls without any idea of where she was going. A few people passed her in the halls and she could feel the fear growing inside her as they moved closer to each other. Each time she expected someone to reach out and take her back to her Master like whoever had grabbed her when she was trying to run away but no one did. Most of them ignored her but a couple men did stop and asked her why she was there.

One man did stop in front of her though. He made no attempts to grab her but Neko was still nervous. She held her doll close to her as the man spoke. "Who are you? Are you the innkeeper's daughter?"

Neko was scared to death but she remembered what her angel had told her. "I'm with Himura." She said clearly. The man's face paled a little before he nodded and walked off. Neko was surprised at how effective that sentence was. She continued her walk.

* * *

Kenshin rose from where he sat and went to the door. He shouldn't have gotten so mad at Neko like that. She was just a curious kid. He was a little surprised when she wasn't at the door like he had thought she would be. "Neko?" He said softly looking down both ends of the hall. Kenshin moved out of his room and began his search for Neko.

It didn't take him long to find her but he was surprised at the relief he felt when he found her safe. "Kenshin!" She said happy to see him. "Are you still mad at me." She then added sadly.

"I'm sorry Neko. I shouldn't have done that. I'm not mad at you." If anyone had been in the halls they would have been quite surprised to see the mighty Battòsai apologizing to a child. Kenshin took Neko outback again to play.

For awhile Neko entertained herself. Kenshin watched her dully. "He looks bored." Neko said talking to her doll. "Let's cheer him up!" Neko ran up to Kenshin who looked at her questionably. "Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

Neko reached out her hand and touched Kenshin's leg. "Tag! You're it!" She ran off giggling and laughing. Kenshin watched her run away. Tag? Did she really want him to play tag with her? "Come on! You have to chase me! You do know how to play tag don't you?" Oh he knew how to play tag but it just felt so… weird to be asked to play. "Come on!" Kenshin slowly walked toward Neko, smiling inside. He would have to remember not to run too fast. He started to speed up and Neko took off running and laughing.

Kenshin chased Neko for a long time going just fast enough for her to be out of arm's reach. He finally tagged her when she tripped. Neko giggled and picked herself off the ground and gave chase after Kenshin. She was fast for her age but Kenshin still had to hold back a large amount of speed so she was just behind them. After awhile Kenshin slowed down enough for Neko to catch him. This went on back and forth until: "Himura, what are you doing?" Reizo said stepping outside.

Kenshin stopped abruptly and Neko ran into him. "Nothing." He cleared his throat. "Is Katsura here yet?"

"No." Reizo seemed nervous. "You don't think the Shi-"

"No." Kenshin answered quickly more because he didn't want to hear it and second he didn't think it was time to panic just yet. "He's probably just running late."

"Yeah." Reizo said but he didn't feel comforted by this. Katsura was hardly ever late.

"What's going on?" Neko said not understanding the conversation.

"Nothing." Kenshin said sharply. "Come on it's time for dinner." They ate dinner together then went outside to do a little people watching. Neko sat on the ground playing with her doll and Kenshin sat on a nearby bench watching her. "She's going to have to sleep in my room again tonight." Kenshin groaned slightly. "Please no nightmares tonight." He moved his eyes up to the darkening sky. Where was Katsura?

* * *

That night went by a lot easier and with more sleep then the previous. There were no nightmares and Neko laid pretty still so Kenshin awoke the next morning feeling slightly rejuvenated. He was even able to leave the room without waking Neko giving him a little time to himself to put his thoughts together.

When Neko woke up she was slightly alarmed to find her angel missing. "Kenshin?" She called out. She left the room to look for him. "Kenshin?" She called out softly in the hall. She thought she heard the door leading outside opening. She navigated herself towards the front door to see if it was Kenshin. She was slightly surprised to see a strange man. He was a generally good-looking man with black hair. His face looked rather young and he wore his hair in a topknot. He had to be an important person from the way he held himself.

"Who are you?" The man asked when he spotted Neko staring at him.

"I'm with Himura." She said hoping the man would leave her alone.

"Himura? Himura brought you here?" Neko gulped. She wasn't expecting another question. Why did this man react differently from all the other men here?

Kenshin rounded the corner having sensed the new arrival's coming. "Katsura." He spoke when he saw him.

"Aw. So you're Katsura!" Neko said understanding a little more. This man was Kenshin's boss.

"Yes. I am." He turned to Kenshin. "Himura, who is she?"


	6. – Watchful Eyes –

A/N: Short chapter. Sorry about that. Will try to get the next chapter to you guys sometime this weekend. Not promising anything though… kinda busy. Aikida was my beta again!

REVIEWERS!

**ichigo-chan** - Thanks for reading the first time and again!

**AekaAnime** - Sorry, but Violet Eyed Angel is on hold until this is up completely again. I just don't feel right updating the sequel when the original isn't up. If you want new stuff from me, I'm writing another Kenshin fic called Under The Weather.

**WolfDaughter** - Thanks for the review!

**lolo popoki** - I love picturing Kenshin playing tag too! I jus think it's sooooo cute!

**FairyMage** - I'm glad you like Neko's cuteness and didn't think I overdid it any.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Watchful Eyes 

Katsura, Kenshin, and Neko sat in a privet room together. Neko's eyes gazed around at everything in the room in childish curiosity as Kenshin and Katsura spoke to each other. "Now, Himura, please explain to me what happened."

Kenshin cleared his throat. "It was right before we were suppose to leave for…" he took a glance down at Neko trying to decide if she was listening or not. "…battle." She wasn't and he continued. "I went out to walk the streets late that night when she came up to me. Her parents had been murdered and they were Ishin Shishi members. Obviously on a night before a battle I couldn't bring her back here with me but I couldn't just leave her there either. Desperate for a place for her to stay I paid an inn to keep her until I could get back and help her locate her family. As soon as we got back I went to the inn but the Innkeeper said that she had left with her uncle. So I left thinking she was safe but I was wrong. She had been sold to slave traders and then sold to a Master. When I saw her two nights ago I saw her Master beating on her so I intervened. She's been here ever since." He paused for a moment for what he had said to soak into Katsura's brain. "She has one living uncle. She said he is fighting for the patriots."

Katsura nodded slowly. "What's his name?"

"Midori, Ryuzo." Neko said answering the question.

Katsura nodded his head and smiled at the playful girl. "All right. Why don't you go outside to play?"

"Okay!" She said jumping up and practically running out the door. Katsura chuckled slightly at Neko's enthusiasm.

"Midori." Katsura repeated trying to think whether he had heard the name before. "I'll look for him but he might not be in this clan."

Kenshin nodded in agreement. "But what should we do about Neko in the meantime?"

"Well what have you been doing while I haven't been here?"

Kenshin's eyes found the floor. "She's been sleeping in my room."

Katsura smiled and gave a sigh as Kenshin's face turned red. He just couldn't believe a man like Himura being so shy. "Then that should do for now."

"But Katsura-san, shouldn't she stay somewhere else besides here? I mean, it's not the ideal place for children."

"I know, but until a place for her can be found she will stay with you." Katsura rose. "I have some other things that need to be taken care of. The Shinsengumi have started to get smarter. We have to be extra careful."

"Is that why you are late returning?"

"Yes, be careful Himura, you are no longer a nameless face. People hear the rumors and they know who you are. Be very careful."

* * *

Neko sat playing with her doll outside the front of the Inn. She was humming a made up tune her mother use to sing to her. She was playing happily clueless of the eyes that watched her every move.

Hironori Muroi, Neko's old Master, watched his property as she played. How dare that insolent boy steal what rightfully belonged to him! He watched her, ignoring the impulse of jumping out and grabbing her. Battòsai would come after him and this time he probably wouldn't live through it.

Muroi watched Neko and grew more angry. He had to get rid of the Battòsai but how? He wasn't a fighter and he could never grow to Battòsai's level. How? Who could he get to kill the Battòsai? Muroi watched Neko even longer, the impulse to walk up and snatch her becoming nearly uncontrollable. Maybe he could just walk up and grab her. The Battòsai must have left her with another innkeeper. He couldn't have any use for a slave like Neko. Yes, he could just walk and take her back.

Neko hummed away while making her doll dance oblivious to her old Master who was slowly making his way towards her. "Neko? Are you out here?" A voice called stopping Muroi in his tracks.

Neko looked towards the voice and smiled. "I'm here Himura!" She picked herself off the ground and ran over to a young man with red hair. Muroi cursed his luck. The Battòsai was still looking after her. He watched, anger welling up inside him as he watched the Battòsai take his property back inside.

"How dare he. She belongs to me!" He cursed Battòsai name under his breath. There had to be a way to beat him. He was going to need help. Muroi thought long and hard until a smile came to his face. He knew of someone who could help him and now that he knew where Battòsai was staying he was sure this man would help. He smiled at himself. "Enjoy yourself with her Battòsai. I'll take her back soon enough."

* * *

That night Neko stood out in the back yard and looked up at the stars. She felt so alone all of a sudden. She missed her home and her old life. She looked down at her doll. "What's going to happen to me?" The faceless doll was quiet as always but Neko nodded hearing the doll's voice. "That's right my angel will protect me." She hugged the doll closer and tried to think about how much fun it's been living with Kenshin but her thoughts wandered. They just couldn't leave the look in her mother's and father's eyes as they died. Neko shivered.

Kenshin found her stargazing and saw her sullen mood. He wanted to say something to her but he didn't know what. "Neko, come get ready for bed." Neko nodded her head slowly and came inside.

Neko still slept in Kenshin's bed and Kenshin leaned against the wall, sword propped up against his shoulder. He had his eyes closed and his head against the wall but he wasn't asleep. The two of them were still awake even though they had 'gone to bed' hours ago. Neko just wouldn't fall asleep. Slowly and quietly he could hear her, she was crying. "Kenshin? Are you awake?" He heard her whisper. Kenshin opened his eyes and saw a teary eyed Neko standing before him. When had she gotten out of bed? How long had she been standing there?

Timidly she tried to speak. "I miss mommy." Kenshin stared dumbly at her not knowing what to do or say. Neko knew what to do. Slowly she bent down and positioned herself into Kenshin lap. She gently placed her head on his chest and Kenshin was able to feel her head jiggle as she tried to hold back sobs. "Why did he kill my daddy?" She asked almost breaking down in tears. "Why did he…" She started to cry.

Not knowing what else to do Kenshin wrapped his arms around the shaking child and held her close. He softly placed his chin against her head and held her until she quieted. He remembered how much comfort this had brought him when he was a child. His mother would hold him just like this. "It's all right." He told her softly although he knew it wasn't.

"He killed them." She cried out. "He killed them and didn't care. What kind of person can do that? He took my family." Kenshin was silent. How many families had he ruined? How many children had he left without a father? How many women did he make widows? How many people had he hurt? "I wanna go home." Neko said when she finally got her sobbing under control.


	7. – Never Go Back –

A/N: HA! I got it done and out when I said I would! Yay! Don't know when I'll have time to get the next chapter posted. Still pretty busy. Aikida was my beta once again!

Reviewers!

**FairyMage** - About the name, all I can say is: Opps. See, when I pick out names I just pick my Legend of Dragoon video game book and point at a random name on the credit's page, hoping I get the gender right. Opps… and no I won't be changing it because other have already read the story and know my character as Muroi, it just wouldn't feel right to suddenly change the name. Thanks for telling me though!

**Shadow Wolves** - Yes, it is sad that I made someone so young go through so much… I'm just plain evil. -winks-

**Shaolin 10** - I had it saved on my computer. I'm just going through it again trying to catch mistakes before I upload each chapter again. That's why I'm being so pokey at getting it back up. I haven't added In The Beginning to the Kenshin Torture C2, it's just not enough Kenshin torture to qualify… although I keep thinking about it.

**BakaBokken** - Thanks for coming back and reading the story again!

**lolo popoki** - Thanks for pointing that error out! I will fix that the next free moment I get!

**AekaAnime** - Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 7 - Never Go Back 

"All right." He said holding her a bit tighter. "Do you know how to get to your old house?"

She pulled away from him slightly so she could look up at his face. "I think so."

"Then tomorrow we will go there." Neko sighed and fell back into Kenshin's grasp.

Slowly she was relaxing and falling asleep. "Kenshin?" She asked sleep lining her words.

"Hm?"

"Do you think my mommy and daddy are happy?"

He was silent for a moment. "I'm sure they are." Neko smiled, then frowned. She missed them so much. She yawned and slowly her eyes closed against her will. Kenshin on the other hand began to blush.

"She fell asleep… why didn't she go to her own bed?" When he had offered her comfort he hadn't expected it to last all night. He looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms. Her eyes were red and she was frowning but she looked so innocent. He let his head fall and slowly his eyes also closed against his will. The two slept peacefully through the rest of the night.

As he had promised Kenshin prepared to leave the inn to look for Neko's old home. He grabbed a straw hat and placed it on his head in hopes that would make him stand out less as they made their way around the town. Neko led the way trying to get her bearings. It took a long time to reach her house because she lived so far out of town. "This is it." She whispered when they finally arrived.

It was an ordinary looking house. It looked the same from either building beside it. A tall one-floor house that looked like a middle class family owned. Neko grabbed Kenshin's hand and led him inside. The walls were mostly bare, a wall scroll hung here or there, but for the most part it was pretty empty. Neko led him from room to room explaining which were which. That had been the dinning room, that's the kitchen, this was the living room. "This, this is my room." She said at last entering her little room. Makings of a bed sat neatly folded up in one corner of the room. A small shelf was on the wall with a few toys on it. A piece of rope she had used as a jump rope, a paper ball, a pin wheel, and a couple of fancy looking dolls were sitting neatly up on the self. Neko put the doll Kenshin had given her next to one with a glass face and looked at the two. "I like the one you gave me better," she told Kenshin. "It won't break if I play with it." She took the doll with the delicate face and kissed it. She then replaced it up on the shelf and took the doll Kenshin had given her.

She moved around the room and stopped at a dresser. She reached out a hand and opened the drawer. Inside were some of her clothes and she gently caressed them. She bit the bottom of her lip to keep from crying as memories of her old life washed over her. She moved out of her room and into a room Kenshin guessed use to be her parents room. The first thing Neko did was open the drawer and pulled out a beautiful blue kimono. She clutched it tightly to her and inhaled. The scent of her mother was still strong on the cloth.

Kenshin's memories raced back to the times that he had taken that ribbon out and inhaled just as Neko had done. Haku Baikou, her sent. He would just take a whiff of that intoxicating scent and he was back, back in Outsu and happy. Softly he heard Neko sobbing into the fabric that she had smashed her face into.

* * *

As Kenshin and Neko reminisced of things they could no longer have, Muroi was planning their demise. He woke up that morning with a slight hangover but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He rose from bed and quickly dressed. He entered Kyoto his destination growing closer with each step. He knew he was getting closer as more and more men dressed in Shinsengumi uniforms could be seen.

Muroi walked right into the building he knew was run by the Shinsengumi. "Hey, I need to speak with Hiroko," he called out to one of the men standing around.

"Why do you wish to speak with Captain Shirakawa?"

Muroi smirked. "Because I know where the Battòsai is."

* * *

Neko had walked every inch of her old house. It was her home but it no longer felt like home. Walking aimlessly around she felt the quiet and emptiness weigh her down. She ran her hand along the wall. When she had first walked through the door it had hit her. She could never go back. She could never return to her old, happy life here in this house. It had been destroyed, murdered in cold blood. Tears streamed down her face. She could never go back. She fell to her knees and cried.

When it was time to leave Neko took a few things with her: her mother's and father's favorite outfit, the paper ball, a couple of her kimonos, and her bedding. Everything else she left behind. "Don't you want your doll?" Kenshin asked, when she had finished gathering her things.

"No, that is my old life with mommy and daddy." She looked up at Kenshin with pleading eyes. "Can we visit them? I haven't gotten a chance to pray to them yet." Kenshin nodded and picked up the bag that held the few things she was taking with her and led the way out of the house. When they reached the doorway Neko stopped and looked back into the dark house. She would never return to this home. With a sigh she walked out of her house for what she could only guess for the last time.

* * *

Captain of the Shinsengumi, Shirakawa, Hiroko eyed the man that entered the room carefully and motioned for him to sit down across from him. When the man had been seated Hiroko made a motion for the others to leave. When they were alone Hiroko smiled at the man in front of him. "It's been a long time Muroi. You still a drunk?"

Muroi scowled at Hiroko. "Now is that anyway to treat an old friend? Especially one with the kind of information I have?" He stared down Hiroko's ice blue eyes. He looked his friend over carefully. He had changed a little since they had last met. The most noticeable difference was he had a rather long scar that started at the top of his left eye and ran down to his jaw. He wasn't as scrawny as he had once been and his arms showed great strength in the muscles that covered him. His sooty black hair was as unruly as ever, looking as if the man hadn't ever brushed it.

Hiroko laughed slightly. "I've known you for a long time Muroi, hell, we even grew up together." He looked at his friend sternly. "It had better be really big news for me to take the word of a man with breath like yours."

"You insult me. Maybe you don't want to hear what it is I have to say." Muroi was doing his best to keep his impatience out of his face. He knew how to bait Hiroko into believing whatever he said but if got angry or just bust out saying it Hiroko would never believe him. "Perhaps I should leave and come back later then. Then maybe you will treat me with a little more respect."

As Muroi rose to leave Hiroko motioned him to sit again. "I'm sorry, I want to hear what you have to say. I know you wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important."

This was the moment Muroi had waited for. He had to say this very carefully or Hiroko would never believe him. "Hiroko, the other day when I went to market the strangest thing occurred that you would never believe."

Hiroko's eyes crew curious. "What happened?"

"Well, it was so strange, one of my slaves had tried to run away…"

"…is this a story about how your dogs finally got a hold of her?" Hiroko knew his friend's reputation and grew annoyed. He was too busy with other things then to hear how Muroi's dogs ripped a person to shreds.

"No. That wasn't the strange part. What was strange was someone took her from me!"

Hiroko's attention came back. He also was well aware of his friend's feelings towards anyone that stole from him or tried to rip him off. Just a couple of weeks ago he had nearly killed a boy who he thought had pick pocketed him. This was not a matter his friend would take lightly. "What did you do? Did you kill the person this time?"

The look in Hiroko's eyes told Muroi he had won. Whatever came out of his mouth next the man across from him would believe. "I couldn't! I couldn't do anything! You won't believe this but the man who took her was the Battòsai!" Pure shook radiated from Hiroko's eyes. "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"No! No! My friend! I believe you the Battòsai is a man after all and the women you have I can…"

"But it wasn't a woman! It was a child!"

"A child? Why would the Battòsai want a little kid? Are you certain it was him?"

"He had red hair and an 'X' on his left cheek. His eyes, they struck pure terror in me! You know I am not a man who is easily frightened!"

"Yes I know!" Hiroko shook his head. "It is so strange."

Now Muroi smiled it was time to give his information. "What's even stranger is he still has her with him."

Hiroko stopped pondering as a smile grew over his face. "You know where the Battòsai is."

"I know more then that. I know his weakness."

* * *

Kenshin and Neko walked silently, hand in hand, from Neko's old home. Kenshin felt a small ki running towards them. He stopped and looked behind them. A little boy with his brown hair pulled back in a small pony tail behind his back was running towards him. "Neko!" He cried out trying not to stumble as he ran. "Neko wait!"

Neko finally turned around and looked at the boy. "Kanai?" She said questionably. She let go of Kenshin's hand and started to walk towards the boy.

The small boy bent over and started to breathe heavily. When he finally caught his breath and looked at Neko with his big brown, puppy dog eyes he smiled. "Neko you're alright! I've been going over and knocking on your door everyday but you're never home!" He straightened and looked around. "Where's you mom and dad?"

Neko winced. "They died."

"No way!" Kanai said shocked. Neko began to cry. "Don't cry Neko! It's alright! It's alright!" He patted Neko on the shoulder. "Where have you been?"

Neko pointed over her shoulder at Kenshin who stood a few feet away, just within ear shot. "I've been living with Kenshin. He's an…" She trailed off. She was suppose to keep his secret.

"He's an what?"

"He's a… a really nice guy." She nodded her head. "That's what I wanted to say. He's not an angel, but he's really nice." She smiled at herself. She was good at keeping secrets.

Kanai laughed slightly and tried to get a better look at the man that was taking care of Neko. His hat hid his eyes and most of his face but he had really long red hair. That was a really strange hair color. He carried a wakizashi and a katana, nothing strange there. The man tilted his head slightly and Kanai was able to see his cheek. It had a cross shaped scar. "Neko… is…is he the Battòsai!"

Neko seemed stunned for a moment. "Why would you say something like that!"

"It's him! Just like in the stories!" Kanai was scared now. "You've been living with the Battòsai! How many people has he killed? Did he kill a hundred? Did he kill your paren-" Kanai didn't finished because Neko slapped him across the face. "Neko?" Kanai whimpered holding the right side of his face.

"How dare you!" she hissed at him. She had her fingers spread apart and bent so her nails had clawed Kanai's face. "How dare you say that about him!"

"Neko! It's really the Battòsai! From all those stories I told you!" He growled at her, angry at being hit. They had been neighbors and friends all their lives, Neko had never once hit him that hard before or viciously before.

Neko narrowed her eyes. "He's not the Battòsai! He's not! He's not! He saved me!" Neko turned her back to Kanai. "I'm leaving!"

All the anger in Kanai's face vanished. "You're leaving? When will you be back?"

Neko stopped but she didn't turn around. "I don't think I'm ever coming back."

"WHAT!" He yelled out. "But… but, but then who will play with me?"

Tears streamed down Neko's face. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to go. Neko, you're my best friend."

"I want my mommy and daddy back. I'm so scared." She was sobbing now.

Kanai ran in front of her and looked her in the eye. "It's okay Neko. I'll always be your friend and I'll always be here for you!" He said striking his chest, trying to look like a strong grown-up to her.

"But I can't live here anymore," Neko said between sobs. "I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you and mommy and daddy!"

Kanai didn't know what to do. Acting on impulse he reached out and grabbed Neko. He pulled her close and hugged her. "No matter what happens Neko you'll always have me." Kenshin watched the two closely as Kanai held Neko until she was able to calm down. "We'll be best friends forever!"

Neko nodded then ran to Kenshin's side. "I'm ready to go now." She took his hand and the two walked away together.

"Be careful Neko!" Kanai yelled after her then softly he spoke to himself. "Surly that man is the Battòsai." He was worried for his friend. Living with the Battòsai couldn't possibly be safe. "I pray the stories aren't true and he will be able to protect Neko." Kanai watched the two walk away until he couldn't see them anymore, he then made his way home.

* * *

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Muroi asked once the two had finished talking.

"As long as the information you have given me is true then there is no way my plan will fail!" Hiroko assured him. "Unless the Battòsai is even more of a heartless demon then we expect. He will fall."

Muroi smiled. "And what about me?"

"As soon as the Battòsai is eliminated then we will worry about returning to you what belongs to you." Hiroko chuckled. "If the Battòsai is here then Katsura can't be far behind I will kill both of them at once."

Muroi rose and nodded a farewell to his friend. "I wish you good luck. I can hardly wait." With that he left and headed home finally feeling at ease. 'Once the plan has been set there is no going back and there will be no more Battòsai to stand in my way.' Nobody stole from Muroi, not even the Hitokiri Battòsai.

* * *

Neko kneeled at the gravesite of her parents. She shed not a single tear as she gave her blessing. Silently, she prayed for a long time. She told her parents of all the nice things Kenshin had done for her and how she will try to be strong. She said one last prayer and rose to her feet. "I'm ready," she said turning to Kenshin. Kenshin nodded and the two walked all the way back to the inn without a single word passing between them.

It was already dark by the time they returned. Neko ate dinner but mostly just pushed the food around on her plate. Kenshin suggested going to bed early and Neko took it. She climbed into bed and shut her eyes, falling instantly asleep. Today had been too hard for her, saying goodbye to her old life had taken all her strength from her.

Kenshin sat and watched her sleep. He felt disgusted with himself. He couldn't ignore the fact that he had done the same thing to other children. He had taken their parents from them. He looked once more at Neko before letting his eyes close. He would atone and maybe someday he could help others like Neko. "Give me strength Tomoe," he whispered just before sleep took him.


	8. – A Rainy Day –

A/N: BAW! Way too long for an update! I'm sorry! Just with college and midterm week I was super busy and literally had no time to myself. -rubs head- However, I think that's over and I'll try to be quicker with the updates!

**BakaBokken** - DON'T POKE ME! Save it for Nekotsuki!

**Stormykittycat** - I'll try to get this reposted quickly so you can get back to the part you left off on.

**FairyMage** - A lot of people agree with about Muroi dying.

**Shadow Wolves** - The fun will start next chapter!

**lolo popoki** - Don't kill them yet! I still need them for the story!

**Shaolin 10** - I know you may not see this, but I hope everything is going well for you.

* * *

Chapter 8 - A Rainy Day 

The next morning the residents of Kyoto were visited with a soft pattering rain. Neko laid in bed staring at the ceiling listening to the rain fall. She remembered a story her mother told her once to help stop her fear when storms came. The rain drops where the tears of a mother who had lost her child. The thunder was the father's angry booming voice when he found out his child had been taken. The wind was the child calling out for help and the lighting was the mother and father coming to save their child. When the storm finally passed it meant that the child had been saved and the family was together again. "But who will save me?" Neko said softly as the rain drummed on the roof. "My mommy and daddy are gone." Images of Kenshin filled her mind. "That's right. I have an angel." She sat up with a smile, already in a better mood.

Kenshin on the other hand was not entirely thrilled with Neko's improved mood. Thanks to the rain Neko was stuck inside with a million questions. "Do you live here all the time? What time is it? Wanna play a game with me? Why is your hair red? Are you good with your swords? When's lunch? What's for lunch? How old are you? You never told me what you do! Let's play! Whatca doing?" The questions just never seemed to end.

"Hi Reizo!" Neko said skipping down the hall.

"Hello Neko." He waved at the young girl as she passed.

"Bye Reizo!"

Reizo laughed at Neko as she continued to skip down the hall. "Bye Neko." He was still laughing as he opened the door to his room but it was replaced with confusion as he looked inside. "Himura, ah, why are you in my room?"

Kenshin visibly blushed. "Ah, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Reizo smirked. "Are you sure you wanted to talk about something?" Kenshin nodded. "Okay, about what."

Kenshin flinched. "Ah well…"

From down the hall Neko could be heard calling for Kenshin. "You just wanted to hide from Neko didn't you?" Reizo said, enjoying putting the manslayer in his place.

"No." Kenshin replied quickly and stubbornly.

"Maybe I should call her in here then." Reizo said, looking down the direction Neko had gone, fully enjoying himself.

"No! Just… just close the door." Kenshin half begged.

Reizo shook his head slowly and laughed. This blushing man had killed countless men without flinching, but when it came to dealing with a seven year old, he could be found cowering in other people's rooms. "You're such a bad lair. I'll keep her busy for awhile and just a little advice, next time try hiding in the men's bathing area." Reizo broke out in a fit of laughter but stopped abruptly when Kenshin glared at him. "I'm going to find Neko." He said practically running from the room, afraid that staying would bring dire consequences.

* * *

"Reizo, have you seen Kenshin?" Neko asked when Reizo found her. "I can't find him." She added sadly.

Reizo thought of Kenshin hiding in his room and laughed. "No I haven't seen Himura."

Neko's face dropped, she had hopped Reizo had seen him. "Oh." Neko sighed. "Reizo, would you play with me?"

Reizo nodded. "Sure I will. What do you want to do?" Neko took Reizo's hand and led him to a spot near an open door. Reizo looked outside to the bleak view. The rain had begun to pick up intensity, masking the world in gray. Puddles had begun to form, gathering the water up and slowly becoming larger. A cooling and refreshing wind blew softly, bringing in the sent of fresh rain water.

Pulling on his hand she had him sit down and she sat right next to him. "Tell me a story!"

"A…story?"

"A good story!"

Reizo cleared his throat. He didn't know any stories. "Hm. Let's see. Once upon a time." Neko leaned against Reizo arm and got a far away, dreamy look in her eye. Lost deep in thought, it look almost like she could see into a person's soul. "There was a… a, a great battle!"

"What were they fighting about?"

"Well one side was fighting for equality and the other side was fighting to keep the traditional values." Neko nodded her head. "There was a man who wasn't a very good fighter but he believed in the equality he was fighting for. He left his home and his wife behind to fight on the battlefield! A great battle broke out and the man was soon over come. He was able to hold off most of the enemies for a time but he soon tired. The man fell and soon a body loomed over him ready to take his life!"

Neko gasped. "Did he die?" She asked, concerned.

"He thought that was the end. He thought of his wife and the grief she would suffer when she found out she was a widow, but death never came. When the tired man looked up he saw that another fighter had stopped the attack. This fighter was much stronger. He pushed the would be killer away from the man and ran his sword through the attacker, killing him." Neko winced slightly. "The two didn't have long to catch their breaths for many men circled them. The man thought now surely this must be the end, but the man that had saved him merely glared the attackers down. His eyes radiated hatred, stopping the approaching men in their tracks. With a fierce battle cry the man rushed the attackers and took three down in one swing!"

"With one swing?" Neko repeated amazed.

"Yes! He was amazing. The other fighter had never seen such skill in his life! After falling two more men the skilled swordsmen leaped into the air and with another cry sliced another man in two! Soon the battlefield was as red as his…"

"What are you telling her!" Kenshin interrupted.

"Kenshin! Reizo is telling me a story." Neko said, smiling. "It's a scary story."

"Actually Neko it wasn't meant to scare you because it's about me." Reizo told her.

"Really?" she said slowly, sliding away from Reizo. "Did you kill all those people?"

"No, I could never do something like that. The skilled swordsmen was…"

"Neko why don't you go to lunch?" Kenshin suggested quickly.

"But I want to…"

"I'll be there in a minute." Kenshin said sternly. Neko sighed but rose from where she sat and walked away. Kenshin turned to Reizo and glared at him. "Why did you tell her a story like that?"

Reizo eyes widened slightly. "You haven't told her. She doesn't know who you are." He stated softly, surprised clearly written on his face.

"She doesn't need to know." Kenshin said softly, but yet sternly, as if it was an order.

"Himura, how long do you think you can keep something like that hidden? Especially while she is living here?" Kenshin kept all the emotion out of his face. He knew there was a good chance Neko would discover he was the Battòsai, but yesterday her friend had told her that he was the Battòsai but she hadn't believed him. How much longer could he keep this from her? Kenshin's silence was answer enough for Reizo. "I'm sorry Himura, I won't tell her any more stories."

Kenshin broke his gaze and headed towards the eating area. He was shocked to find Neko missing. "Did Neko come in here?" He asked the few men who were in there. They all shrugged or shook their heads. Kenshin left and traveled the halls again, passing Reizo on his way. "Have you seen Neko?"

"No, I thought she was going to eat lunch. Are you sure she wasn't there?" Kenshin nodded. "Why wouldn't she listen to you? She always listens to you."

"I don't know but she's not there." Kenshin could feel Reizo growing anxious.

"She must be around here somewhere. I'll help you look for her." Together Kenshin and Reizo looked all around the inn. Reizo occasionally calling Neko's name. "Where could she be?" Reizo asked, now very nervous.

Staying clam Kenshin looked outside. "I think I know where she is." Reizo followed Kenshin's gaze and a he let out a relived sigh. Neko was outside playing in the rain.

* * *

Neko twirled in the rain splashing in the muddy water as she went. She had started out going to the eating area like Kenshin had told her to, but the rain was too inviting to be ignored. She moved her head up and opened her mouth and let the rain collect in it.

Kenshin was a bit irritated at Neko as he walked out into the rain becoming instantly drenched. He pushed his bangs away from his eyes as water dripped down them. His feet squished in the mud as he moved toward Neko who was now kicking at the wet, sloppy dirt. "Neko…" He began to scold her, but at the sound of her name Neko twirled sending an attack of mud flying towards Kenshin.

Kenshin jumped out of the way with only seconds to spare as the mud landed all over Reizo who had been following closely behind. As Kenshin landed he hit a slick spot of ground losing his balance. Kenshin, unprofessionally, began to swing his arms wildly in the air trying to get his balance back. He was unable to do that and fell backwards into a rather large mud puddle.

Reizo watched the whole thing wide eyed. He bust out laughing when Kenshin landed with more of a squish then a thud. "Kenshin!" Neko cried when she saw what she had done. She began to run towards her fallen angel but slipped. She slid and smacked right into Kenshin making him fall and even deeper into the mud. Now Reizo was laughing so hard he could barely stand. "Don't laugh at us!" Neko scolded and went to shake her finger at Reizo but instead sent another clump of mud flying in the air. The flying projectile hit Reizo right in the face. He was so startled he too fell down landing with an undignified squash.

Kenshin smirked at Reizo as he cleared the mud off his face. "Don't you say anything." Reizo yelled angrily at Kenshin, throwing the mud he had cleared off his face at him. Kenshin leaned out of the way and the mud hit Neko's chest instead of it's original target.

"That wasn't nice!" She yelled grabbing a fist full of mud and flinging it at Reizo, most of it hitting his chest but part of it hit Kenshin in the back of the head. Kenshin whipped his head around to glared at Neko but she merely laughed at his glare. She grabbed another handful of mud and tossed it at him. It was too close for even Kenshin to doge and the whole thing smashed into his chest. Reizo burst out in laughter. Kenshin gave Reizo a glare as well but he was laughing so hard he never saw it. Kenshin growled to himself and started to pick himself up. This was no way for someone like him to act, but as he tried to stand Neko grabbed onto him trying to stand herself. The end result was both of them falling back headfirst into the mud.

After a few more struggles the trio finally rose to their feet. All were covered from head to toe with mud, even the doll Neko carted around with her all the time. Not to mention they were soaking wet. Mud caked in their hair and mud in-between their fingernails. Kenshin shook one of his hands and mud flew all over. Neko giggled happily while Reizo made a face as he tried to rub some of the mud off his clothes. They walked back inside; Kenshin storming off, determined to get the bath before anyone saw him, however, as he rounded the corner he nearly ran into Katsura.

"Himura… what happened?" Katsura said wide-eyed, looking Kenshin's mud caked body over and over. He was doing his best not to laugh.

Kenshin was doing his best to keep from yelling out in frustration as he tried to explain. "We. Fell. Into. The. Mud." He wanted to scream so badly.

"Yay! It was fun!" Neko came bounding up with Reizo close behind. Katsura found it even harder to not laugh when he saw them all together. He put his hand up to his mouth to fake a cough.

That was it. Kenshin snapped. "I'm going to go get cleaned!" he yelled before storming down the hall. His yell brought unwanted eyes from rooms who wanted to know what was going on. As Kenshin walked by he looked everyone in the eye and, even covered in drying mud, he sent everyone back to their rooms. Reizo decide to wait until after Kenshin was done to get himself cleaned.

* * *

Later that night; after Kenshin had calmed down and Reizo had a chance to wash, Katsura called a meeting for every patriot at the inn. "The Shinsengumi are getting smarter," Katsura began. "We need to leave here as soon as possible." He told everyone the new location to meet at and soon one by one they would make their way there. After a few more speeches Katsura closed the meeting, but asked Kenshin and Reizo to stay behind. "Kenshin I still haven't been able to locate Neko's uncle but it's too dangerous for her to remain with us any longer." Kenshin was still for a moment then nodded his head. "I'm going to send her with Reizo to another inn until I can locate him."

"Why can't Himura stay with her?" Reizo asked. "She would like that much better." Reizo watched Kenshin carefully for any sign of emotion. The lack of any was slightly unnerving. He didn't care. He knew full well that Kenshin would also rather it be himself who watched Neko so Reizo asked the questions Kenshin was either to proud or unable to bring himself to say. "Himura should stay with Neko."

Katsura looked at Kenshin, but spoke to Reizo. "I need Himura. Plus don't you agree that it would look less suspicious if someone else took her? She would be safer if you take her." He gave a sigh. "Do you agree Himura?"

"Hai." Kenshin said simply. "When do we leave?"

"We will be the last to leave. Himura, myself, and a few of my body guards will leave, then I want you to leave with Neko the next day, Reizo. As soon as her uncle is found I'll send word to you." Katsura bowed his head. "Good-night."

Reizo and Kenshin bowed lower. "Night," Reizo replied as Kenshin remind silent. After Katsura left Reizo turned to Kenshin. "I'm sure he would let you take Neko if you asked him," he prodded.

"No. He's right she'll be safer with you. She won't give you any trouble if that's what you're worried about."

"Damn it Himura! I'm not stupid! I know you care about Neko." Reizo yelled, pointing a figure into Kenshin's face. Kenshin in returned glared up Reizo's extended arm slightly frightening the man, so much so that he pulled his hand back as if Kenshin had tried to bite it. "You, you try to hide the fact but you care about her. Don't you?" Now Reizo was unsure. He remembered how cold Kenshin had been the first time he had met him back when he was a shadow assassin back when he had only one scar. Then he had slowly gotten to know the man called Battòsai, the manslayer, and discovered that he hadn't seemed as cold. That was after he had gotten the second scar. What had happened to this teen? Had Reizo been mistaken that the cold expression in the man's amber eyes was sometimes merely a façade?

Kenshin scoffed, ending the conversation. He turned his back on Reizo and made his way to his room. The rain pattered softly on the roof, the sound becoming somewhat hypnotic. He wouldn't have to worry about Neko for much longer. She would be safer away from him. He didn't want to protected any one anymore. If he didn't need to protect them then he couldn't hurt them. Then why did his chest feel so heavy?

Softly he pulled the door to his room opened to not wake Neko, who had gone to bed before the meeting. She was there sleeping on her mat peacefully, not even twitching as Kenshin entered and shut the door. He walked over to where he normally slept, propped up against the wall, but as he passed the sleeping girl he couldn't help himself but to look down at her. Neko's sleeping form was spread out over the whole mat. She was on her right side with her right arm stretched out awkwardly, her left was clutching the doll Kenshin had given to her tightly to her chest. Her legs were spread wide apart and it looked like she had kicked her blanket off in her sleep. Her black hair was sprayed out against her pillow and across her face. Although her hair hid most of her features a relaxed smile could be seen in-between the strands. As Kenshin watched her take one calm, slow, deep breath after another she stretched. Kenshin slightly afraid she was going to wake up held his breath but relaxed when she gave a slight shiver and curled up into a tight ball.

She moved the doll closer to her, now hugging it with both hands and tucked her knees as close to her chin as she could. She buried her nose into one over her hands and gave a happy sigh. Kenshin smirked and shook his head slightly as one of Neko's hands began to curl into itself and then uncurl. Kenshin reached down and took hold of Neko's blanket and in one fluid motion he covered Neko with it. Again Neko gave a happy sigh, but didn't wake up.

Kenshin moved to his spot by the wall and sat down. He took one more look at the sleeping figure and smiled. She wasn't that bad even if she got him a little dirty from time to time.


	9. – Broken Safety –

A/N: Ah! This took WAY too long to update! Sorry everyone! I had beta issues! But I have my favorite beta back! Yay! Thanks to Nekotsuki for taking over the beta work after my first beta got abducted by little green men.

Reviewers!

**hana** - Sorry it took so long to update!

**ami** - Please forgive me for taking so long with updating!

**moeru himura** - Sorry your wait was so long!

**Shauntell** - Here's the next chapter!

**misaoshiru** - Ack! You poked my eye out! How am I suppose to type when I can see! Ah!

**BakaBokken** - I'm glad you're liking this story so much!

**tsumesgirl05** - Actually the torture won't start until the chapter after this.

**Shadow Wolves** - I LOVED the fanart! I plan on leaving a link for all the fanart I've gotten at the end of the story. I would do it now… but I'm in a bit of a hurry… -laughs meekly-

**lolo popoki** - I'm not sure if I answered your questions in a review to you… I think I did. Just in case: The answers! Yes! I have read Bakumatsu Mud Fight by koe760 GREAT story! I loved it! Also Shaolin 10 had personal issues that made her decided to leave I don't know the full story.

**Rurouni Oro** - I don't post it all at once because that would that a lot of work. That and I'm trying to get it all looked over by a beta to catch mistakes so it will be an easier read this time through.

**FairyMage** - I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Sorry this one took so long getting to you!

* * *

Chapter 9 - Broken Safety

The next morning Kenshin and Neko sat together on the back porch. The ground was still wet, and Kenshin gave Neko strict orders not to play in the mud. Instead, the two sat on the porch, Neko playing with her doll and asking a couple of questions now and then. When there was a lull in the questions, Kenshin decided it was time to tell Neko.

"Neko, remember how I told you that you wouldn't be living here forever? It was just until we could find your uncle?"

"Uh-huh." Neko stopped playing with her doll and looked up at Kenshin. "Did you find him?"

"No. Neko, you like Reizo, don't you?"

Neko's eyes looked past Kenshin. "Yeah," she answered a bit hesitantly. "He's nice, but he kills people."

Kenshin looked down at his hands and slowly rubbed his thumb over his palm, feeling the calluses made by his own sword. A sword that had killed a lot more than Reizo's.

"Why do you ask Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked straight ahead, unable to look at her anymore. Why was this so hard all of a sudden? "Because you'll be moving soon with Reizo. It's not safe here anymore."

Neko looked up at Kenshin. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Her stomach felt as if it was twisting in on itself. Why did she feel this way? Everything was fine. "You too, right?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm. "You're coming too." She was on the verge of tears, yet she didn't know why. Of course he was coming too; he was her angel, after all.

"Neko, I can't come with you."

"No," Neko said, shaking her head. Tears slipped down her cheeks. "No. No, no, no, no!" She stood up and looked Kenshin straight in the eye. "Why? Why aren't you coming with us?"

"It's not safe for you to be around me anymore, Neko," Kenshin answered simply.

"No!" Neko wailed. "You keep me safe. I know I'm safe when I'm with you. You protect me!" She sobbed. "Do you hate me?"

Kenshin was so startled by the question that his mouth hung open slightly. "No! Neko, you've done nothing wrong! This isn't your fault! You can't stay with me, it's not safe."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. The only sound was the occasional sob from Neko. Without any warning or prompting, Neko climbed into Kenshin's lap and snuggled up to him.

Once again Kenshin's mouth hung open, not sure what to do with the child in his lap. "But…" Neko's shaky voice broke through before Kenshin could think of what to say. "But I want to stay with you. I feel safe when I'm with you. Please don't go away."

Kenshin hugged Neko to him. "I'm sorry. There is no other way. I don't want you to get hurt." He could feel his clothing becoming damp from Neko's tears.

Neko pulled herself off Kenshin just enough that she could look up into his face. "You'll visit us, won't you?"

"I don't think we'll ever see each other again." New tears streamed down Neko's face.

"WHY!" She shouted, slamming her head back into Kenshin' s chest. "Why can't I see you again?"

"I can't be with you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm sorry, Neko." Silence fell around the two for a long time but this time it was bearable. They sat together for a long time, the only sound being the birds and Neko's choked sobs.

"Kenshin?" the little girl asked quietly. She sat up slightly to look up at him.

"Yes?"

"Can I brush your hair?" she asked, barely above a whisper. For a moment Kenshin couldn't answer. It seemed to be such a strange request, but if it made her happy… he nodded his head. Neko carefully climbed out of Kenshin's lap and moved behind him. She reached up and gently worked out the tie that held his hair up in a high ponytail. Kenshin's hair floated down against his shoulders and Neko began to run her hand through it, using her fingers as a brush.

Neko had wanted to do this ever since she had first seen her angel. It was such a strange color, but it was so beautiful. Now that her fingers slipped through the soft locks, she felt content for the moment. Cupping her hand slightly she brought a few strands to her face and inhaled. He filled her lungs and body and she felt safe. There was an odd smell that never left him that she couldn't figure out what it was. It reminded her of a doctor's office, but it wasn't a clean smell. She didn't know what it was but she didn't care, it was him and she loved it. She let the strands fall from her hand and continued stroking Kenshin's long red hair.

Neko let her mind wander as her hand automatically moved up and down; feeling his hair separate between her fingers. She stared hard at the back of Kenshin's head, trying not to cry, but it soon began to blur. "Neko?" Kenshin questioned softly when she stopped, her hand still entangled in his hair. Feelings of abandonment and loneliness radiated from her. It hurt Kenshin knowing it was because of him that she felt that way. He was going to turn around and say something to her when he felt a weight against his head.

Neko placed her forehead against Kenshin head. Why? Why was it when she met someone, they went away forever? Her mother and father, Makoto, and Akina; they were gone and she would never see them again. Now she was supposed to lose her angel as well? Tears fell from her eyes. Why did everyone she cared about leave her?

Kenshin felt Neko's tears fall, wetting the back of his head. He wanted to tell everything was going to be all right, but he knew that wouldn't help. His heart yearned to go with her and Reizo, but he knew it would only put Neko in danger. No, it was best if he disappeared from her life.

Neko lifted her head and wiped her eyes. She felt so helpless. Her hand began to move again. Deep down, she had always known her angel would leave her when her uncle was found, but she didn't think it would be so soon. She took a deep breath and sighed. If these really were the last few days she had with her angel, then she was going to make them happy memories. In both hands she took hold of Kenshin's soft, silky hair and began to style it. Yes, if she was going to make these memories ones she could look back on and smile ...

She was just finishing as Reizo walked up.

Reizo had his head down as he made his way outside. Kenshin had told him that he was going to tell Neko today. He wanted to know how Neko had taken it and he wanted to know if there was anything he could do to cheer her up. "Done!" he heard Neko call out in an accomplished voice, and as he looked up to see what the child was talking about he felt himself choking in surprise.

Neko had put Kenshin's hair up in a bun like the women who worked at the Inn wore their hair. It was sloppy from Neko's inexperienced hands, but it still held the effect she wanted. As Kenshin reached his hand back and felt Neko's work his face went red, matching his hair. "Neko!" he shouted from a sudden loss of words.

"It's a nice look for you, Himura!" Reizo yelled, embarrassing the young man even more.

"You're so pretty!" Neko added, clapping her hands together.

Kenshin let out a grunt showing his annoyance. He put his head in his hand and glared out in front of him. Neko giggled but walked up and took down her work. Using her fingers again she brushed out some of the tangles and then put his hair back up in the ponytail, although it was slightly lopsided.

* * *

The days passed one by one. Neko did notice that the faces she had gotten to know were slowly disappearing, but she didn't think too much about it. The only thought on her young mind was to spend as much time with her angel as possible. Kenshin grew to like Neko as a constant companion. He treasured her innocence as she followed him around.

"I have to talk to Katsura and Reizo today," Kenshin informed Neko one morning when they finished breakfast.

"Can I play outside then?" she asked, already knowing she wasn't going to be invited. Kenshin had many meetings with Katsura and other people that she was never allowed to join. She looked up at Kenshin with pleading eyes. "Pleeeeeeeasse?"

"Alright, but don't go too far." Kenshin waved goodbye and headed towards the meeting as Neko made her way outside.

* * *

Neko hummed to herself as she walked down the street, looking at the different shops selling their wares. Finding a nice spot out of the way and where she wouldn't be trampled, Neko sat down and held out the doll Kenshin had given her in front of her. She held each arm and slowly twirled the doll as she hummed. "Hmmm, hmm, hmmm, hm, hmmm." She gave her whole attention to the dancing doll, so she never noticed the two shadows that stopped over her.

"That's a pretty song," a voice called out to her, making her jump. Neko turned and let her eyes slowly trail up the two men that stood behind her. They were both wearing the same uniform; she knew she recognized the pattern from somewhere. Light greenish blue with white … Neko's eyes widened in fear. They wore the same uniforms that the men who killed her parents wore. Neko's eyes shot up to the men's faces; no, they weren't the same men as before.

They were both a little taller than Kenshin, making them both too short or tall to be either of the men who had slain her parents. One had short black hair tied in a simple topknot, while the other had hardly any hair at all. Both men had brown eyes and they were smiling down at Neko. "Are you lost little girl?" the one with only stubble for hair asked.

Neko slowly began to scoot away from them on her butt. A low, high pitched growl rested in her throat but neither man heard it. "Why don't you come with us?" the other man said, reaching his hand out. "We'll help you get home." Neko hissed as the man tried to grab her, and jumped to her feet out of the way. Her heart was beating fast as she took off for the Inn. She wasn't going to let anyone grab her again. "Get her!" the man yelled as they both took off after Neko. "We're supposed to have her BEFORE the attack!"

As the two chased Neko they had smug smiles on their faces. How hard could it be to run down such a young child? But as they neared the inn, their smiles vanished. They couldn't catch up; Neko was slowly pulling farther and farther ahead of them. Soon she burst through the inn door and ran down the halls. "KENSHIN!"

* * *

Kenshin and Reizo walked down the hall, discussing various things said at the meeting. Reizo was going on about something when Kenshin stopped. Reizo continued on a little bit before looking back. "What's wrong?"

Kenshin felt that something was wrong. He started to put more thought into it when a flash of terrified ki flashed through his mind. "Neko," he said out loud. "There's something wrong with her."

"Where is she!" Reizo said, stepping closer to Kenshin, worry written in his eyes.

Kenshin hushed him. "She's coming this way." The danger he had felt before tried to gain his attention but he ignored it, focusing on Neko.

"KENSHIN!" Neko rounded the corner and ran into Kenshin's legs, hugging him to her. "Kenshin! The bad men are here!" she yelled.

"The bad men?" Reizo repeated.

Kuso. He knew he shouldn't have ignored that feeling. Kenshin grabbed Neko's wrist and began to lead her down the hall. "Quickly! We have to get Katsura out of here!" he yelled.

"Wait, Himura! What's going on!" Reizo shouted as he caught up to Kenshin, who was constantly increasing his speed.

Kenshin turned his head so he could see Reizo. "The Shinsengumi are here!"

"The Shinsengumi!" Kenshin led the group to where he knew Katsura to be. Not even bothering to knock, he threw the door open.

"Katsura-san! The Shinsengumi are here!" Kenshin shouted. Katsura and his two bodyguards quickly rose to their feet, not bothering to question Kenshin's statement. Quickly, they made their way down the hall and towards the back door.

Neko clutched her doll close to her as she ran to keep up with Kenshin. She was so frightened as the sounds of fighting quickly escalated. They seemed to echo all over. A shriek escaped her when a member of the Shinsengumi jumped out in front of them. She felt Kenshin let go of her hand and push her back. As she stumbled backwards, she watched as Kenshin gave a yell and charged the man standing in front of them.

Grabbing the hilt of his sword, Kenshin pulled the blade free, bringing it across the man's chest. The man screamed out in pain as he fell to his knees, clutching his bleeding chest. His blood flew through the air and splattered the people standing behind Kenshin. Kenshin sheathed his sword with a small click as the last bit of life poured from the man.

"Kenshin?" a meek, questioning voice called out. Kenshin turned and saw Neko, blood splattered across her tiny chest. She looked down at the body as its blood pooled by her feet. She moved her head up and stared at Kenshin.

Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide. "Neko," Kenshin called her softly and went to take her hand. Neko winced and backed up slightly. Angels weren't supposed to kill. Neko's lip trembled; she had seen it. She had seen the cold eyes of a killer, and they frightened her.

Kenshin saw the fear in Neko's eyes. He had seen that look in just about everyone he had killed, but seeing that look in those dark green eyes hurt more than any time before. He had touched her and she had flinched. A dying scream from somewhere else brought everyone back to reality. Kenshin grabbed Neko's hand again and led the group onward. Neko didn't flinch this time, but Kenshin could still feel the uncertainty coming from her.

They were able to get outside without any further trouble. "Reizo, you take Katsura and Neko and get them to the safe house," Kenshin said, not wasting any time and pushing Neko towards Reizo.

"What are you planning on doing, Himura?" Reizo asked, grabbing Neko's shoulders.

"I have to go back in there," he stated simply.

"Himura, come with us!" Katsura demanded.

"You'll be fine, but you have to go now," Kenshin said, wishing they would leave. "Katsura, if you die everything we've worked for will be ruined. Do not worry about me!" With that, Kenshin gave one final look at Neko and started to head back inside.

"Himura!" Katsura shouted after him, but he was already being led away by his bodyguards.

"Come on," Reizo said, taking Neko's hand and leading her away. Neko let Reizo guide her as her mind drifted. Her feet moved underneath her automatically as she tried to sort things out.

I'm no angel.- -You've been living with the Battòsai! How many people has he killed?- -Soon the battlefield was as red as his…- -It's really the Battòsai! From all those stories I told you!- -A man with red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek- -I'm no angel- -Did he kill your parents?- -Thank you nice man. Nobody has ever said that to me before.- -Child… I….I think that was the Ba… I think he was an angel- -Soon the battlefield was as red as his…- -Did he kill a hundred?- -Cross shaped scar- -You can't stay with me, it's not safe.- -Red hair- -You don't need to know my name- -Amber eyes- -Soon the battlefield was as red as…-

"His hair," Neko said out loud, finishing her memory. No! He couldn't be the Battòsai! Neko yanked her hand free from Reizo. She had to know, she had to find out if her angel really was the Battòsai. She ignored Reizo's yells to come back and ran straight for the Inn.

"Keep going! I'll get her!" Reizo yelled as he took off after Neko. She wouldn't answer him, and all he could do was watched as she disappeared inside the building.

* * *

Kenshin made his way from one attacker to the next. With his sword, he cut down man after man. Their blood pooled at his feet but he continued fighting the unending attacks. Block, slice, scream, fall, bleed, and move onto the next. He moved without thinking, but that wasn't entirely true; he thought about Neko's eyes and how she had looked at him. He screamed as he pushed his blade through a man's chest and out his back. Kenshin pulled his sticky sword free and continued on.

He wasn't sure how long he had been fighting, but without even noticing the fighting stopped. Kenshin blinked his eyes a couple times and took a few deep breaths and looked around. The Inn was a bloody mess with bodies strewn every where. There was a flash of ki from behind him and Kenshin turned, his sword in hand, ready to attack whoever turned the corner.

To his surprise it was Reizo. He was covered in blood and his left arm was injured. "Himura!" he yelled when he set eyes on the youth. "You're alive."

"Reizo, you're supposed to be protecting Katsura. What happened?" Kenshin could feel himself growing nervous but he kept it all out of his face. "Where's Neko?"

"Katsura is fine, but Neko…" Reizo had to take a couple breaths.

"What happened?" Kenshin demanded.

"I don't know! We were running and she pulled her hand free and ran back here. I tried looking for her, but I kept getting attacked." He shook his head. "I'm sorry Himura, but I can't find her." Reizo looked up and for the first time ever could clearly see fear written all over the manslayer's face.

Kenshin walked past Reizo and made his way to his old room. "Neko?" he called out. His eyes wandered the floor, looking for her body. "Neko?" he called again, as he opened the door to the room he and Neko had occupied. It was empty. He turned to continue his search elsewhere. "Neko!" he yelled, growing frustrated. He moved down the halls, swiftly calling her name. He passed the old eating area but he stopped cold. Had he seen correctly? Kenshin backed up and looked in the room once more.

Bodies were piled inside the room. Kenshin entered and looked straight ahead at a little puddle of blood but it wasn't the blood that concerned him. It was the grass doll that lied face down half in the good-sized puddle. "There were other children here," Kenshin tried to tell himself. "It could belong to them." Besides, Neko would never leave that doll anyway. Ever since he had given it to her, it had been her constant companion. Slowly, Kenshin knelt down and reached out his hand to pick the doll up but stopped just over it. What if it was Neko's? For a moment he sat there, not knowing what he wanted to do. Making up his mind and grabbing the doll quickly before he could change it, Kenshin turned the doll over. There was no mistaking it; it was Neko's doll. As Kenshin held the doll, its half red face looking up at him mockingly as the inconstant dripping sounded. He couldn't breath. He didn't know what else to do. He lowered his head and pressed the doll against his forehead. Kenshin slowly closed his eyes. "Neko…" he spoke softly.

Reizo found him like that. Bent over the shimmering blood, doll pressed against his forehead, eyes closed. Reizo could see the blood on the doll and could tell who it had once belonged to. "Himura, is… is there a body?" he asked, fearful of the answer.

Kenshin opened his eyes and quickly scanning the room. There were plenty of bodies, but none belonging to a small girl. "No, but if she is bleeding this badly then she won't be alive much longer."

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Hiroko yelled angrily. He had promised to kill both the Battòsai and Katsura on that ambush. Instead, those two idiots fumbled the very simple task of grabbing a girl to keep Battòsai from fighting. Not only that, but she had been able to warn everyone and Katsura had escaped while Battòsai was able to cut down nearly all of his men. "Damn it!" he yelled again.

A shadowy figure approached Hiroko. "Master," the man dressed in black called out with a bow.

Hiroko turned to look at his best ninja. "What did you discover?"

"There are two alive who are still at the Inn."

"Someone survived. That's surprising. Bring them back," Hiroko ordered, not entirely thrilled by the news.

"They are not our men, sir."

"Then why didn't you kill them?" Hiroko yelled, annoyed.

"One man has red hair."

Hiroko smiled; he still had a chance then. "You are dismissed." The ninja bowed and left the room as silently as he came. Hiroko took out a sheet of paper and began to write a note.

* * *

Reizo held his arm. It had been glanced in one of his last fights. Now it pounded like hell. As he held it, he wondered slightly how Himura could fight his way through countless battles and come out unscathed and almost completely clean. Speaking of the man, Himura came outside and sat down next to him.

"So her body isn't in there?" Reizo asked, hopeful. The two had searched the Inn looking for survivors, and they had looked for the body of a small girl they hoped they would not find.

"No," Kenshin replied.

"Where could she be?" Reizo yelled out, frustrated. After all it, had been his responsibility to protect her, and she was nowhere to be found.

"How's your arm?" Kenshin asked after a few moments of silence passed.

"Fine," Reizo lied. "It wasn't a bad wound." Silence fell around the two like a blanket. Reizo let out a sigh as Kenshin jerked his head up. "What is it?"

"Shh," Kenshin ordered, as he rose to his feet. Reizo grunted slightly as he picked himself up. They made their way towards the entrance of the Inn. Two voices could be heard arguing. Kenshin recognized the first as belonging to the Innkeeper; the other sounded like a young boy. Together, Kenshin and Reizo peered out from around the corner.

The Innkeeper was a tall man with graying hair. Although his face appeared old his body suggested that of a young fighter. He stood with his arms crossed, arguing with a young boy dressed in the Shinsengumi uniform. His black hair hung around his cheeks as he glared up at the Innkeeper with his brown eyes. "Listen here, old man! You're in enough trouble for housing Ishin Shishi members. Now tell me where the Battòsai is!"

"Ha!" the Innkeeper laughed. "How was I supposed to know they were Ishin Shishi members? They were all the same to me: customers. And I'll tell you again. The Battòsai has never been, or never will be, here." The Innkeeper knew very well of the two men that had been searching the bodies, but he was too loyal to give them away, even if the kid was a member of the feared Shinsengumi.

"I know he's here. Now tell me where he is!"

"You looking for a deathwish, kid? He'd kill you before you had a chance to draw your sword," he mocked.

The boy's face went slightly red. "I know that. I'm not here to fight him! I have a message for him!"

Reizo tensed. "I don't like this," he whispered. "It's probably a trap." He didn't need to tell Kenshin that.

"A message? What's it about?" the Innkeeper asked, thinking the same thing as the two around the corner.

The boy shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't allowed to read it. I was told to give it to him and leave. They sent me because they knew I wouldn't pose a threat to him, and the only other thing I know is it's about some girl." Actually, although he wouldn't admit it, the boy was sort of glad the Battòsai wasn't here.

"A girl?" Reizo repeated. "You don't think…" Kenshin didn't wait for Reizo to finish his question. "Where are you going!" Reizo hissed, as Kenshin began to round the corner.

"Stay here." Kenshin took a couple of steps forward.

"You have a message for me?" he asked, his voice carrying venom on it.

"It's! It's! It's the Battòsai!" the Innkeeper yelled, running away to pretend innocence.

"Battòsai," the boy said, speechless as he looked at Kenshin. His eyes stopped at Kenshin's hand, which rested on his katana.

"Well?" Kenshin asked, trying to get the boy out of his stupor.

The boy jumped and started to fiddle in his pockets until he pulled out a note. He held it out straight in front of him. "Here… this, this is for you." Kenshin went to take the note, but the boy's arm was shaking so badly that it took Kenshin a couple of tries to grab it. Once he had it, the boy took off at a run.

Kenshin unfolded the note and read it over carefully. His hand tightened around the paper the more he read. When he finished, he crumpled the note and stuffed it into his pocket. "What did it say?" Reizo asked behind him.

Kenshin didn't answer. He walked up to Reizo and placed Neko's doll in his hand. "Here. Take this and head to the safe house." Kenshin turned to leave.

"What about you!" Reizo yelled. "Himura, what are you going to do!" Reizo's question went unanswered.

* * *

Dusk, at an old temple no one prayed at anymore. Kenshin knew how to get there. As he climbed the steps he could feel the ki of eleven strong swordsmen. His instincts told him not to go there but the twelfth ki, the one of a small child, pushed him on. He was infuriated at the sight that awaited him at the top.

Standing in a small group were ten men; in the middle he could see Neko. One of the men held her by the shoulders, and her hands looked to be tied behind her back. She was scared out of her mind as she stood there sobbing, looking up at the men that surrounded her. Kenshin looked her over for any injury. There were none. He let out a small sigh; the blood had not been hers. There was an eleventh man standing just outside of the others. He was the first to acknowledge Kenshin. "Ah. Battòsai. So glad you could come," Hiroko welcomed him.

Neko looked down and saw her angel. She wanted to shout to him, but her voice wouldn't work and instead of a yell she was only able to whisper. "Kenshin."

"Let the girl go," Kenshin ordered from where he stood.

"I don't think so," Hiroko answered, shaking his head. "You see, I promised to bring in the head of Katsura and Battòsai today. You cost me a lot of men today, Battòsai." Hiroko waved the man who held Neko to him. He separated from the group dragging Neko with him. Hiroko bent down to Neko's height and rubbed her chin lovingly. "I can't go home empty handed." Hiroko nodded his head as he stood up and the man drew his sword and placed it near Neko's throat. Neko shrieked in terror.

"So is this what the Shinsengumi have lowered themselves to? Killing innocent children to get what they want?" The man holding the sword to Neko seemed surprised, while Hiroko stood unfazed.

"I'm willing to make a deal Battòsai!" Hiroko shouted over Neko's screams. "I'll trade her head, for yours." Kenshin unsheathed his sword as an answer. "Stop right there Battòsai, or she dies!" Hiroko warned as the man pressed the cold steel closer to Neko's neck, making her scream even louder. Kenshin took another step closer, keeping an eye at the sword to Neko's throat. It didn't move.

Kenshin didn't believe that man had the strength to kill a child. He took another step.

"Don't move Battòsai!"

And another.

"I said stop!"

Another.

"Don't you care about her life?"

Kenshin laughed. "Don't you know? I'm the Battòsai. I don't care whose blood has to be spilt as long as it's not my own," he said, using the false rumors to play on the men's fear.

Neko was heartbroken. Not only had her angel just admitted to being the Battòsai, he had also just stated he didn't care about her life. "Kenshin! I hate you!" she yelled, tears running down her face in rivers. "You never cared about me! Why? Why? You jerk!" Her words hurt but Kenshin didn't let that show. If he wanted to get them both out of this alive, he couldn't let that show. The man lowered the blade from Neko's neck, surprised by Kenshin's statement.

Hiroko on the other hand, didn't believe it. "Then why did you come here?" Kenshin charged, aiming at the man that held Neko hoping to kill him, before he could comprehend what Hiroko had just said. Hiroko, unfortunately, had great reflexes. "Give me her!" He grabbed Neko from the man and took his sword as well. He slammed the blade against Neko's skin, drawing a thin line of blood. "Stop Battòsai!" Kenshin stopped at the sight of Neko's blood trickling down her throat. "Good boy."

Kenshin could feel an angry growl growing in his throat. "Let her go and fight me," he challenged. "Eleven against one are very good odds."

"Normally yes, but not against you," Hiroko sneered. "Last chance Battòsai; only one has to die. Now drop your sword. Drop it and I promise to let her go."

Kenshin lowered his sword slightly and hung his head but kept a strong grip on it. "I have your word then? You'll let her go?"

Neko was speechless. So he really did care about her. "Kenshin." She tried to squirm out of Hiroko's grip.

"Yes. I give you my word."

There was a loud clang as Kenshin flung his sword away from him. He then reached for his wakizashi and his katana's sheath and tossed those to the side as well. As the sound of them hitting the earth vibrated through the area five of Hiroko's men rushed forward. They roughly grabbed his shoulders and wrists as they tied his hands behind his back. Kenshin let them do this without protest. "Your word," was the only thing he said, as the knots were tightened.

"Yes, of course. I am a man of my word." Hiroko moved the blade away from Neko's neck and used it to cut the ropes away from her hands. He returned it to its owner when he was done. "Now Battòsai, I think you owe me something." The men who had bound Kenshin pushed him down to his knees. They bowed his head, and moved his hair from his neck. It was when Hiroko drew his own sword and raised it that Neko realized what they were going to do. They were going to kill her angel.

Her breath caught in her throat and she did the only thing she could think of. She had to save her angel. She had to know more about him - why he had killed people - but she couldn't do that if he was dead! Using her tiny body, she crashed into Hiroko's legs as his blade raced for Kenshin's neck. The two fell to the ground and Neko didn't waste anytime hitting the man. "Don't you dare touch him!" she screamed. "Don't you touch him! I won't let you kill him!" She scratched Hiroko's face with her nails.

"GET HER OFF ME!" Hiroko yelled as one of his men rushed up and plucked Neko off him. "Hold her back!"

Neko kicked and screamed, trying to free herself. "Neko." A soft voice quieted her. "It's all right, Neko." Her angel was calling to her. She looked to him, was he smiling? Was he happy to die or was he trying to be brave for her? "You have to find Reizo, okay? Go back to Kyoto and find Reizo," he instructed her as Hiroko got to his feet. Kenshin bowed his head, ready for his fate. "This isn't your fault, Neko. It's mine." Neko shook her head as tears streamed down her face. Hiroko raised his blade again.

"Don't look," was Kenshin's last instruction to her.

"KENSHIN!" Neko cried as she shut her eyes tight and listened as Hiroko's blade cut through the air.


	10. – Return to Slavery –

A/N: Okay! Before anyone grabs me by the collar, shakes me, while hollering: WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED UNDER THE WEATHER. I've had a busy and somewhat bad month. I'm working really hard to get it done. Heh… I'll leave my whining for when I update Under The Weather. Nekotsuki beta this and last chapter for me! THANKS NEKOSTUKI!

Reviews:

**tsumesgirl05** - Thanks for the review!

**lolo popoki** - I'm glad you're enjoying this story again!

**FairyMage** - Yes, you may have Neko when you have kids!

**moeru himura** - BUW HA HA HA! Yes! I do love torturing my readers!

**Shadow Wolf of the Blue Moon** - Who said I can't kill Kenshin? -grin-

**Wolf Daughter** - How can I leave such a mean cliff hanger? Um? Maybe I because I'm evil! BUW HA HA HA!

**Hitokiri Musei** - Hope this is fast enough fro you!

* * *

Chapter 10 - Return to Slavery

Neko trembled as she waited for the thunk of Kenshin's head as it hit the ground. Her eyes were shut so tight that she was starting to give herself a headache. After a couple of moments, when the sound she had been dreading didn't come, she tentatively opened one eye. Hiroko stood over Kenshin, but he held his blade just over the top of the manslayer's bowed head. Neko opened her other eye, confused, but glad that Kenshin was alive. Her confusion turned to anger as Hiroko began to laugh.

"Yes, why didn't I think of this before?" he said merrily as he sheathed his sword. "As Katsura's best killer, you must know where he is right now. Don't you?" Kenshin didn't answer; he kept his head bowed, staring at the ground. Hiroko let out a chuckle and extended two figures and wiggled them. "Pick him up." His men did as they were told and yanked Kenshin to his feet. Hiroko looked into Kenshin's amber eyes and shuddered. Pushing his fear aside he reached up and grabbed Kenshin's jaw. "Why don't you tell me where he is?"

Kenshin glared at Hiroko. He felt the man flinch and that brought him some satisfaction. "Never."

"We'll see about that." Hiroko pushed his face aside as Kenshin felt another, weaker ki coming up the path.

A man came walking up, spotted the group and was startled. "You didn't kill him yet?" he called out.

Neko looked over at the new arrival and let out a terrified shriek. It was her old master. "Go away!" she screamed, trying to free herself from the man that held her. Kenshin also began to struggle against the arms that held him. What was he doing here?

"Ah, Muroi!" Hiroko said, waving to his friend. "And how are you this fine night?"

Muroi looked to Kenshin, uncertain of what to do. Seeing that he was bound and being held back still didn't make the fact that he was alive any easier. "Can I take her back now, Hiroko?"

Hiroko nodded his head. "Of course. I shall return the girl to you now." Neko screamed as Muroi looked at her longingly.

"NO!" Kenshin yelled, pulling against the hands that were desperately trying to hold him still. "You promised to let her go!"

Hiroko laughed. "But I did let her go! It's not my fault that she didn't run while she had the chance. Besides…" Hiroko walked up and pulled Neko's kimono up slightly, exposing the scar on her leg. "This proves that she belongs to him. It wouldn't be right of me to not return what rightfully belongs to him."

"You liar!" Kenshin snapped back. "You never planned on letting Neko go!" He was furious.

Hiroko shrugged. "Perhaps you're right. I'll make you another deal then." Hiroko walked back to the group that held Kenshin and got right in Kenshin's face. "You tell me where Katsura and I'll talk Muroi out of taking the girl."

"You lie," Kenshin said, before spitting into Hiroko's face, striking his left cheek. Hiroko reeled back with a string of curses as he wiped the spit off his face. He gave a quick jerk of his head and Kenshin felt something rushing for the back of his. He couldn't dodge it and whatever it was - it felt like a sheathed sword - struck the back of his head. Kenshin's ears rang and his vision went blurry. He pitched forward and would have fallen to the ground if his captors hadn't been holding him up. He clenched his teeth and stared hard at the ground as he got his footing back. He could barely make out the ground underneath him as his vision went in and out of focus. He could feel a trickle of blood run from the impact to behind his right ear.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" Hiroko mocked as Kenshin tried to glare up at the man. Hiroko gave another nod of his head and Kenshin braced himself for another blow but instead a cloth was placed against his mouth. Kenshin squirmed and held his breath, trying not to inhale, but soon the sweet smelling chemical they had dipped the cloth in forced its way into Kenshin's system. He felt his body begin to relax as he fell into a void of nothingness.

Neko watched helplessly as Kenshin's body fell limp. "NO!" she screamed, kicking her legs, trying to free herself. "I hate you!" she yelled to anyone in general. She thought her angel was dead. The man holding her loosened his grip, and she was able to break free. "Kenshin!" She ran for him and hugged his body to her. "Don't touch him!" she sobbed into his legs. "Leave him alone." The men watched her, stunned. Neko looked up at her angel's face and stopped crying, a smile replacing her tears. He was breathing. "Kens…" She chocked on her words as an arm wrapped around her and lifted her off her feet.

"I believe this belongs to you," Hiroko said, handing Neko over to Muroi.

"No!" Neko screamed, flailing her limbs in an attempt to break free. Instead, Hiroko dropped her at Muroi's feet.

Neko's face crashed into the ground as Hiroko handed Muroi the cloth that they had held up to Kenshin's face. "Would you like to use this?" he offered.

"No, that's fine." Muroi pushed Neko up and clasped her hands together in front of her. He tried to tie her hands but Neko wouldn't sit still. "Would youi hold her please?"

"Of course, my friend." Hiroko bent over and held Neko still as Muroi tied her hands together. As Muroi was finishing, Hiroko leaned a little closer to Neko and she was able to sink her teeth into his arm. "AH!" he shouted as she drew blood.

Muroi grabbed Neko's head and attempted to pull Neko off. "Let go!" Neko sank her teeth in deeper. "I said LET GO!" Muroi shouted as he slapped Neko across the face. Hiroko stood up and looked at his arm where Neko's teeth had left their mark. "Sorry, she's a biter." Muroi grabbed Neko's neck and pulled her to her feet. "Now say you're sorry." Neko just glared at Hiroko. "Say you're sorry!" Muroi shouted, shaking her.

"I'm not sorry. You're a liar!" She scrunched her face in anger. "You promised. You're a bad man!"

Muroi slapped her. "You've forgotten your place! Now say you're sorry!" Neko hissed and Muroi slapped her harder. "Say it!"

"Sorry…" she mumbled. "…you're such a jerk," she added under her breath.

"Come on. Let's go home," Muroi sneered, yanking the rope attached to Neko's hands, urging her on. Neko refused to move so Muroi simply dragged her. "Thank you again, Hiroko," Muroi said, giving his friend a slight bow.

"And thank you!" Hiroko said, returning the bow. "Now. Let's go!" Hiroko called to his men. Neko could only watch with tear-filled eyes as she was dragged further and further away from Kenshin.

* * *

Muroi grabbed the back of Neko's neck once more, right before they reached his home; the sun had set long ago. He squeezed so hard Neko yelled out in pain. "Thought you would run away from me would you?" He yanked Neko around the outside of his house. "Thought you could hide behind Battòsai, did you!" Now Neko could hear the whimpering of dogs as he led her towards the back. "You've grown soft." Now Neko could see three big, black dogs. She screamed.

The dogs rose to their feet and lunged towards Muroi and Neko. Their ropes held them back but they stretched out barking, snarling and baring their teeth. "NO!" Neko yelled and tried to back away from the animals Muroi pushed her towards.

"You need to learn. You have to know what happens when you run away." With that he pushed Neko towards the hungry beasts.

Neko scrambled to her feet, trying to get away as the dogs nipped at her. She tried to run but one of the dogs jumped on her back and knocked her down again. Another came up and bit Neko's left thigh. Neko shrieked in terror as the big dog began to shake her back and forth.

* * *

Akina dropped the clothes she had just folded. What had been that sound? It sounded like a child's scream. Akina clutched her heart as the screaming could be heard through the entire house. What was going on outside? She wanted to go outside and see what was happening but she was too afraid of what she would discover.

* * *

Neko screamed again as a second dog bit into her leg and started using her as a rag doll. She didn't know which she was screaming for, the pain or her fear. "I'm going to die." The thought rested in her head as she felt the two dogs playing tug-of-war with her leg. "I'm going to die."

"That's enough!" Muroi ordered his pets. The dogs backed off slightly, and Neko couldn't help but look into their eyes as they growled at her. The sight of her blood on their lips made her feel sick. Muroi walked up and grabbed her neck once more. He lifted her up from the ground and dragged her inside.

Akina heard the screams and ran towards the back door. What she saw tore her heart apart. Muroi was holding a screaming Neko up on her feet by her neck and her leg looked as if it had been pulled apart by… "He didn't." She spoke softly, sucking in her breath.

Muroi ignored the speechless Akina as he walked past dragging Neko with him. He dragged her to a small room and tossed her to the floor. "Welcome back." He shut and locked the door. Neko covered her face with her bound hands and screamed.

* * *

Akina watched Muroi's sleeping figure with baited breath. He had gotten himself drunk and passed out about an hour ago. Akina was sickened that the man could sleep with Neko's random pierced screams filling the house. She had quieted only about fifteen minutes ago.

Akina walked down the halls without making a single sound. She had a basket of medical supplies with her. Her hand reached up to unhook the simple lock but she stopped on it. If Muroi found out, what would he do? Akina shivered but opened the door. It was pitch dark in the room but Akina had brought a lantern and it illuminated the room and rested on the curled up figure of Neko.

Neko winced away from the light. She was so tired she couldn't even remember where she was. A hand reached down and caressed her head. "Oh, Neko," the owner of the hand called out to her.

"Mother?" Neko said, looking up at the womanly figure.

Akina shook her head. "No, Neko. Do you remember me?"

Neko squinted her eyes. "Akina!" she cried, happy to see a familiar face.

Akina nodded. "Yes Neko, it's me." She rubbed Neko's forehead again. "I'll be right back." She rose to her feet.

"No!" Neko cried out, grabbing onto Akina's kimono. "Please don't leave me!"

Akina reached down and touched Neko's hands. "I promise I'll be right back." She pried Neko's hands away from her and left.

"Akina," Neko moaned, as if calling her name would bring her back. "Please come back, Akina." Neko went to curl up into a ball but her leg hollowed in pain, protesting the movement. "My leg hurts. My leg hurts, somebody help." Neko thought she heard movement and tried to push herself up. Akina had returned carrying a bucket of water.

Akina set the bucket down and then untied Neko's hands. She rubbed Neko's wrists, trying to get the blood flowing naturally again. Then she turned to the gruesome task of taking care of Neko's leg. Akina took in a deep breath and held it as she reached down and pulled the bottom of Neko's kimono up so she could see better. Neko hissed in pain.

It was bad. Neko's leg had been completely ripped apart. Akina let her breath out and felt utterly helpless. She wasn't a doctor; all she knew was that you had to keep an injury clean or it would get infected, and infections were bad. As she looked at the torn up leg, Akina didn't know what to do. She got a rag and began to rub cold water over all the parts covered in blood. Some parts were still bleeding.

The water was quickly tainted red as Akina dipped the cloth in the bucket over and over. She had to constantly fill the bucket with fresh water. After she decided that she had cleaned the leg as best as she could, she wrapped some bandages around it. Akina wondered if she should splint it as well but she didn't have anything she could use to make a splint. The leg taken care of the best way she could, Akina went and got one more bucket of clean water. She also found a clean rag and wiped Neko's face clean. Neko sobbed and screamed out in agony through the whole processes.

When she had cleaned Neko as best as she could, Akina positioned Neko so that the child's head could lie in her lap instead of the hard floor. She petted Neko's head and hummed, trying to help her fall asleep. Neko's tired body couldn't stay awake for very long and soon she fell into a deep, painful sleep.

Akina sat with Neko's head on her lap until early afternoon. "Wake up, Neko," she called softly, rubbing Neko's cheek. Neko moaned in protest, but sleepily opened her eyes. "I'm sorry Neko, but I'm going to have to tie your hands again."

"No." Neko moaned still half asleep. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, but if he found out I helped you…" She trailed off. Would it be that bad to leave Neko's hands untied? He was sure to see the bandage on her leg but maybe? She sighed. "I'm sorry." She picked up the ropes from where she had left them the night before and Neko allowed her to tie it loosely around her hands.

When Akina was done, Neko was surprised to find tears falling on her hands. "What's wrong Akina?"

"I'm sorry, Neko. It's just I was so happy when I heard you got away. I thought you had found freedom. I… I didn't think you would… would come back. I'm so…" Akina leaned down and cried. "I just thought if you… then maybe I…"

Neko reached up and rubbed Neko's face. "It's all right. My angel will come and save us."

Then Neko remembered. The way they had pushed him over, the way he was just going to let them, then they had hit him … then she thought that they really had killed him. Maybe he couldn't save her this time. What if he was already dead? Tears fell from Neko's eyes. "We have to help him."

Akina looked curiously at Neko. "Who?"

"Kenshin, my angel. He's in trouble!" Neko tried to sit up. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" Akina held her down. "Please, we have to help him."

"Neko." Akina said, gaining the child's attention. Akina had heard stories about how Neko had escaped Muroi and now she needed to know the truth. "Did your angel have red hair?"

"Yes." Akina's mouth dropped. "Please. We have to help him."

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Akina's heart pounded in her chest. "I've got to go." She said, quickly getting to her feet. She ran for the door and gave Neko one more apologetic look before shutting the door and replacing the lock.

"Akina." Akina jumped and whirled around but it was only another slave. It was an older woman, but she was still beautiful. "Be careful. The Master won't like you taking care of that kid," she warned.

Akina bowed her head. "I know, but…" She didn't know what to say.

"Just be careful."

* * *

Neko didn't know how long she waited in the dark. She was scared and her leg pounded with pain. When the door finally opened, letting some light in, she was severely disappointed when Muroi stood in the doorway.

He walked up and pulled Neko to her feet. "Did you learn your lesson yesterday? You won't run away again, will you?" He let Neko go and she crumpled to the ground. "If you could." Neko glared up at Muroi, but the effect was distorted with the tears running from her eyes. Muroi chuckled and ran his eyes along Neko's body. He stopped angrily at her leg. "Who helped you?" he asked, pointing at Neko's bandaged leg.

Neko froze; she didn't want Akina to get hurt. "I don't know." Muroi gave her a swift kick to the face. Neko flew back and grabbed her face. She opened her mouth and blood splashed to the floor.

"Who helped you?"

Neko sobbed and thought of Makoto, how he had taken a beating for her. "I don't know," she repeated and braced herself.

Muroi slapped her across the face. "Tell me. Who helped you?" Anger rose in his voice with each word.

"I was asleep. When I woke up my leg was like that," Neko lied. Muroi balled his hand and slammed his fist into Neko's stomach.

* * *

Akina covered her ears and cried. "Tell him, Neko. Tell him it was me." She couldn't move. She wanted to run to the door and tell him. She wanted to stop Neko's pain, but her legs just wouldn't move. "Neko, tell him, please." Tears rolled down Akina's face as she sank to the floor and cursed her weakness to stop this.

* * *

Neko wanted to yell out. It all hurt so badly. Tears stung her eyes. She had to stop it. Stop the pain. Muroi's hand slapped her again. She wriggled and was able to free her hands from Akina's loose knots. With a scream, Neko reached up and ran her fingernails down Muroi's face.

For such a strong man, Muroi cried out as if he had been cut by a sharpened knife. As Muroi fell clutching his face, Neko attempted to run away, dragging her leg behind her. She didn't get far. With an angry yell, Muroi grabbed a fist full of Neko's midnight hair and pulled her back just as she reached the doorway. "Don't you dare even think about running away!" he screamed at her as he brought his foot down onto her bad leg. Neko's scream drowned out the snap.


	11. – Interrogation –

A/N: Alright. Hopefully chapters should be coming a bit faster now. Er. I hope. I think I've caught up where I left off with my un-beta chapters. I think these chapters were looked over by Nekotsuki once before. If there are mistakes in the chapters, er… then I was wrong. Sorry about it! Anyway! On with the story!

Reviewers!

**moeru himura** - The following few chapters will be going Neko, Kenshin, Neko, then Kenshin and so on and so on.

**tsumesgirl05** - I'm glad you like the set up of the chapters

**hana** - I'm a great writer you say? -blush-

**lolo popoki** - It's nice to hear you're looking forward to a chapter you already read!

**Wolf Daughter** - Here's the next chapter. And I should be updating Under the Weather sooner than later.

**FairyMage** - You sure you want to kill me before I finish the story?

**Hitokiri Musei** - Hope this was quick enough!

* * *

Chapter 11 - Interrogation 

It was dark and near impossible to see. Neko sat leaning up against a wall covered in blood. She was clutching a tiny body to her wrapped in a brown and tattered cloth. The only way anyone could have guessed it was a human she was holding was the tiny arm grabbing onto her. It too was covered in splotches of blood. Neko's eyes were unfocused and glossy but she rolled her head towards the person that approached her. "You." She said angrily and pointing at the figure that drew closer.

Kenshin stopped where he was. "Neko?" He called her name and she hissed.

"It's you're fault!" She yelled. "You stained me with blood. You stole my innocents away from me!" She hugged the bundle closer to her. "You're a killer, how dare you taint us."

"Neko, I'm…" He didn't know what to say. Wait, had she said us?

"You make the bloody rain fall."

Kenshin whirled around. "Tomoe!" He yelled as the image of his one and only stood before him. Her skin was pale, almost as white as the kimono she wore. It was stained red from her shoulder to halfway down her body.

Slowly Tomoe raised an accusing finger and pointed it at Kenshin. "You killed me. You killed Kiyosato." Kenshin could feel blood slowly dripping down his left check.

"Tomoe, I didn't mean… I'm…Tomoe." There was a tug on his pant leg. Kenshin turned and looked down at an angry eyed Neko. She now stood, the small child had it's arms around her waist hugging her. It's face was still hidden from Kenshin.

"How dare you?" Neko accused. "How dare you steal our innocents."

Kenshin couldn't help himself. His body moved without command and he pushed back the cloth that held the third person's identity from him. Who else had he hurt? Amber eyes stared deep into sunken lavender ones. "Shinta." Kenshin spoke his old name unbelieving.

"You were suppose to get stronger and help people." The younger version of himself scolded. "You were suppose to show Kasumi-dono, Akane-dono, and Sakura-dono that you could help people but what good have you done? You've killed Tomoe, you've stolen Neko's innocents, and you've lost yourself. You're a bad man Battòsai."

Kenshin opened his mouth to say something to his defense but there was nothing he could say. He hung his head ashamed of himself. Softly he thought he heard voices. The voices grew louder and louder. Kenshin snapped his head up, now there were thousands of Shinsengumi clad men surrounding him, all yelling accusations at him. "You killed us! How dare you steal our lives! Murder!" They reached out their hands latching onto him.

"Let go!" He cried, trying to break away from them. "Leave me alone!" He scanned the area for Shinta, Tomoe, and Neko. They stood on the edge of the sea of men watching with smiles. "Please help me!" Kenshin cried out to them. He was surprised when a strong arm grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him up. The mystery man held Kenshin up and turned him around. "Shishou!" Kenshin yelled out, a bit relieved to see the man. Kenshin's hope for help quickly fell as he got a good look at the grim set features of Hiko's face. 'Is he still mad at me for leaving?' Kenshin thought fearfully.

"See where you've gotten yourself baka deishi? You should have listened to me and remained on the mountain. See all the people you've hurt. This is not what the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu is for!" He took the sword Kenshin didn't even realize that he had, had at his side. "Now you must pay for what you have done."

"Wait Shishou! I'm sorry!" Kenshin cried out not wanting to be hated by everyone. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough baka deishi." With that Hiko let Kenshin fall back into the arms that were ready to tear him apart.

* * *

Kenshin's eyes snapped open. He was breathing heavily and his head pounded. Just a dream. As Kenshin got a hold of himself he looked around trying to figure out how he had gotten himself here. The very first thing he noticed was his hands were chained above his head. 'Oh, Kami. That's right.' He thought bitterly.

He was standing, his arms locked in shackles above his head in an empty cell. Kenshin pulled and wiggled the chains that bound his wrists together testing them for durability. He wasn't going to be yanking them out of the wall anytime soon. Kenshin sighed and leaned his pounding head against the cold wall. He closed his eyes and wondered how long it would take for someone to come. He guessed it wouldn't be too long, he could hear voices talking outside the only door leading out of the room. He kept his eyes closed for it helped ease his headache, he didn't even bother to open them when he heard the heavy door open and a few sets of footsteps enter the room. "Hello Battòsai." A voice greeted him.

'Hiroko.' Kenshin thought slightly annoyed.

"Still tired Battòsai?" Hiroko asked sounding somewhat sympathetic. "Well too bad get up. We need to talk." Kenshin didn't move. "Don't you want to talk?"

'What was his first guess?'

Hiroko didn't care for Kenshin's silence. "GET UP!" Hiroko shouted making Kenshin's eardrums ring. The high pitched ringing in Kenshin's head was too much, he opened his eyes hoping Hiroko wouldn't yell again. "Oh, I'm sorry. Does the Battòsai have a headache?" Hiroko pouted as if he was talking to a child, trying to insult Kenshin's pride.

Now that his eyes were opened Kenshin looked to see who had joined Hiroko. There were just two other soldiers, but they were standing on the other side of the room trying not to look at Kenshin. Kenshin happened to catch one of their eyes but they quickly broke contact.

"So Battòsai. I'll tell you the rules right now, to make it easier for us to understand each other. Now, I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to answer it. If you don't then I get to have a little fun. Understand?" Kenshin almost felt like laughing thinking about how much 'fun' Hiroko was going to have when a fist struck his abdomen. As Kenshin coughed Hiroko pressed close to his ear. "That was the first question. You missed it. Understand?" Kenshin nodded, but the movement sent his head spinning. "Good." Hiroko backed away. "We're going to become very good friends. I just know it Battòsai!" Hiroko made a quick movement with his head and the two that had, been standing in the back walked up. Hiroko cracked his knuckles before speaking. "Now for my next question, and my friends are going to join me on this one." He motioned to the two now standing on either side of him. "Where's Katsura?" Kenshin tensed his muscles as the 'fun' began.

* * *

Kenshin was glad when Hiroko finally left. He had at first wondered why they hadn't struck his face but Hiroko had explained that because this was his first time 'playing' they were going to take it easy for today. His abdomen pounded like crazy and his breaths came slightly ragged. It hurt to take a breath. Kenshin's arms had gone numb long ago and they hung uselessly above his head. Kenshin pulled against the chains in a desperate attempt to free himself, but they just clang and clattered together mocking him.

Kenshin clutched the chains angrily and was somewhat frightened by how hard it was to control his fingers to do the simple task. Kenshin hung his head and without much else to do he let his mind wander. His thoughts quickly fell on Neko.

Had they really given her back to that man? He believed they had called him Muroi. Kenshin remembered Neko telling him about Muroi's "gentle hands" and he became enraged. If he so much as touched Neko he would… he would what? He wasn't going very far anytime soon. Kenshin yelled out in frustration over his inability to do anything. His stomach ached as the yell echoed in the dark room. What had they done with her?

Kenshin let his eyes close. "I'm sorry Neko. I couldn't save you." Images flashed threw his mind, an overturned cart splattered with blood, bodies as they lay next to his feet oozing life, red snow, no not just images, memories. "Please! Spare this child!" "I'm here to deliver tenchuu." "TOMOE!" A women lifted off of him, a red flower, a white kimono stained red with the sent of White Plums. "Live Shita… for me…" "I don't want to die! Will I die?" "I'm sorry…" Lost sisters, a lost fiancé, a lost wife. A tear faced child asking for help. "Thank-you nice man." A little girl hugging a simple grass doll as if it was made from gold. "You're my angel."

"I can't save anyone." A quiet field in the setting sun filled with crudely made crosses from inexperienced hands.

* * *

Kenshin didn't know if a day had past, an hour, or even a week the next time Hiroko paid him a visit along with two other men. There were no windows so there was no way to tell of the setting of the sun. "Hello Battòsai, how are you?" Kenshin kept silent. Hiroko walked up and punched Kenshin in his stomach. "We're still playing, you didn't answer me question." Hiroko whispered into Kenshin's ear as he tried to catch his breath. Hiroko backed up and put his hands on his hips. With a smile on his face he asked again. "How are you Battòsai?"

Kenshin forced himself to smile. "I'm great." He answered happily, angering Hiroko.

"Don't mock me boy." Hiroko snarled.

Kenshin's smiled widened. "But I'm not. You asked me a question so I answered."

Hiroko smiled, but it was slightly distorted with his anger. "Alright then. Answer me this, where's Katsura?" Kenshin let his face go slack, but he glared at Hiroko with hate filled eyes. Hiroko balled his fist and swung, connecting with Kenshin's face. Kenshin brought his head back and glared once more at Hiroko. "You were so talkative before. Where's Katsura?" Kenshin still did not answer. Hiroko punched him on his other cheek. "Where's Katsura!" Kenshin closed his eyes as an answer. Hiroko backhanded the side of Kenshin's temple. Kenshin blinked a few times trying to clear the stars from his vision.

Hiroko reached up and grabbed Kenshin's chin and turned his head so they were looking eye to eye. "You'd better answer me this time." Hiroko let Kenshin's face go and reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small dagger. He removed it from it's sheath and tossed the sheath to one of the men standing behind him. "Now tell me, where's Katsura?"

Kenshin grabbed his chains and hung onto them as hard as he could. Hiroko stepped closer, dagger raised. Kenshin tensed his body waiting for Hiroko to get closer. "Tell me." Hiroko hissed as he stepped even closer. Now that he was in range Kenshin jumped into the air and clung to the chains to keep himself up. With both legs Kenshin kicked out and hit Hiroko square in his stomach.

Hiroko went flying backwards the dagger falling to the dirt floor with a thud. The two men ran to their captain as he coughed and sputtered on the ground. "Bi… bi… BIND HIS FEET!" Hiroko shouted angrily.

"Yes, sir." The two answered, but looked to Kenshin uncertainly.

"You fool." Hiroko spat as he picked himself up clutching his stomach. "Just tell us were Katsura is and save yourself from any unnecessary pain." Kenshin glared at Hiroko. "Fine! Keep your silence! I'll enjoy making you scream it!" Hiroko picked up his dagger and gave Kenshin a dirty look. "Have your fun with him!" He told the two before turning to the door and pounding on it. "Open up you idiots and let me out!" The door was pulled open and Hiroko stormed out of the room.

The two men looked at Kenshin a bit fearfully. "Touch me and I will kill you." Kenshin threatened playing off their fear.

One nudged the other forward. "Come on. What can he do? He can't move."

"But he's the Battòsai!" The other tried to hiss so Kenshin couldn't hear, but he did.

"I'll come for you while you sleep. They call me a demon after all, do you think these chains can hold me?" Kenshin moved his arms so that the chains clinked together. The one man's skin was white from pure terror while the other blinked, unsure of what to do. "If you tell me what happened to the girl maybe I won't come after you." Kenshin mentally kicked himself. This was never going to work.

"The girl that was with you? Hiroko gave her back to Muroi." The terrified man yelled out. He even gave Kenshin a general idea of where Muroi's house was. Now Kenshin could only blink, had that really worked?

"That's enough!" The other yelled hitting his companion. He walked up to Kenshin and cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy this." He ran his fist into Kenshin's stomach screaming. "This is for all my friends you've killed!"

* * *

Hiroko went to a desk in his room. He grabbed a drawer and ripped it open. Inside there were an assortment of bottles. He opened another drawer and inside that one was an assortment of needles. He took a few and began to fill them. He took careful measurements of each knowing what each and every potion did. He shivered with anticipation as he filled the next.

* * *

Kenshin's head spun. His body ached all over from the beating. A small trail of blood from his bottom lip and a few large bruises around his face and stomach was what he had received. That and a nice new set of cold chains. After the two hard either tired or grown bored of wailing on him they had gone off and found a ball and chain for Kenshin's feet. Kenshin knew it had to be heavy because there had been four of them carrying it and they had still struggled under it's weight. Kenshin wasn't going to be kicking anyone anytime soon.

Kenshin groaned and tried to lift his head up, but it sent his world spinning so he let it fall again. He closed his eyes and tried to rest. Even his eyes hurt as he stood there trying to rest. His fingers were cold from lack of proper circulation and it hurt to breath. He cursed Hiroko for being so cowardly as to use Neko as a shield.

The door was opened and the man that had hit Kenshin before walked in. The door was quickly shut behind him. He smiled wickedly at Kenshin before shoving a white cloth into his face. "Hiroko's got some fun things in store for you." He hissed and gave Kenshin a punch in the stomach. Kenshin's body instinctively gasped for breath although he tried not to. Kenshin was out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

When Kenshin came too the first thing he noticed was that he was sitting. His arms were still chained to the wall but they weren't locked together above his head this time. They were level with his head and Kenshin bent his elbows as much as he could grunting at their stiffness from being in the same position for so long.

Kenshin let his head fall against the cold stone wall as it pounded angrily at him. Kenshin wondered how long he would have to wait to find out why he had been moved, but he didn't think it would be too long. He could hear voices just beyond the heavy, locked door and his name had been mentioned. Were they always watching him? As Kenshin had predicted it didn't take long before the door was opened and Hiroko stepped in followed by two other men. One man held a tray, but Kenshin was unable to see what was on it. "Hello Battòsai." Hiroko greeted upon entering. "I seem to have a problem today." He said, pouting slightly and picked something off the tray. "You see, I have all these new concoctions and…" now Kenshin could see that he held a needle. "…I don't know what they do." He said, his voice lowering slightly.

Hiroko squatted down to where Kenshin sat. "Here's how this is going to work. I ask you a question only this time if you don't answer you'll be my test subject. Get it?" He held the needle in front of Kenshin's face. "I'm kinda hoping you don't talk. I want to see what will happen when I inject you with this. Will you're insides melt? Will it make you sick? Will it instantly kill you? Will it make you go insane? Or will you get lucky and will it help heal injuries?"

Kenshin could feel his insides turning and tightening as he thought about all the things that could happen. There was no telling what Hiroko was about to inject him with. Whatever fear Kenshin felt over the needle he kept out of his face. Hiroko was a little disappointed with Kenshin's seemingly uncaring attitude towards being a guinea pig.

Hiroko pulled up Kenshin's sleeve. "Where's Katsura?" Kenshin didn't even flinch, he didn't move. Hiroko place the tip of the needle on Kenshin's skin. "Where's Katsura?" He was giving him a second chance but Kenshin didn't take it. "Suite yourself." Hiroko pricked Kenshin's skin and gladly infected Kenshin with his concoction. "I'll be back in a little while." He said with a wave as he and the two men he had entered with left.

Kenshin waited tensely not sure what to do. What was it Hiroko had done to him! How long did he have to figure it out before it took affect? Was it just him or was the damp room suddenly getting really hot. Sweat ran down Kenshin's face, his mouth went dry, it felt as if his skin was boiling.

Hiroko returned soon knowing how long it should take for each of his 'medicines' to take affect. "So how are you feeling Battòsai?" He asked when he noted with pleasure the discomfort Kenshin was in.

His head felt as if it was going to explode. How long was this going to last? Kenshin clenched his teeth together to keep from crying out. His body, it was burning. He withered were he sat wanting desperately to cool his body down. Sweat covered him, drenching him. His hair was a darker shade of red from all the moisture. It was so hot.

"You know." Hiroko said after Kenshin had suffered a little longer. "I may have an antidote for that." Kenshin huffed, feeling as if he had just been running for hours. "All it would cost you would be the location to where Katsura is staying." Even in his discomfort Kenshin glared defiantly at Hiroko. Hiroko shrugged and watch Kenshin with a smile on his face until the drug had finally worn out. "That was fun. Shall we try this one now?" Hiroko said holding up another needle.

Kenshin's head fell back. Again? He was already exhausted from the last one and he hadn't even moved. Kenshin didn't even look at Hiroko as he once more pulled his sleeve up. Kenshin was still panting as Hiroko gently set the cold point of the needle on Kenshin's hot skin. "Where is Katsura?" Hiroko demanded. Kenshin refused to even look at the man. He simply winced as the needle was pressed into his skin.

This time Hiroko didn't leave. He sat himself down in a chair he had brought this time and watched Kenshin closely. Kenshin still did nothing to acknowledge the man's presents in the room. Instead he just stared straight ahead of him at the wall, waiting, and wondering what this potion would do. It came without warning, but when the pain came, wrenching his gut, Kenshin cried out in pain.

Hiroko had fallen half asleep waiting for the poison to start to work so when Kenshin yelled out and scrunched his knees to his chest he almost fell out of his chair. Hiroko smiled with satisfaction. "So it looks like it's going to start soon."

Kenshin didn't even hear his words. This hurt so much. He pulled his legs up close to his chest in an attempt to comfort his stomach which felt as if it had been punched. His insides felt as if they were doing flips. He clenched his teeth together so hard he gave himself a headache and clenching his teeth wasn't helping the groans of pain that he couldn't help but to utter.

A funny scratchy feeling began to form in the back of his throat. 'No.' He tried to tell himself. 'Don't do that. Not in front of Hiroko.' He sucked in his breath as another wave of pain rushed over him. The feeling in the back of this throat grew worse as well.

Hiroko watched as Kenshin struggled to overcome the pain that was running through his entire body. "Sure you don't want the antidote? Just tell me where Katsura is."

Kenshin wanted to glare at Hiroko, but his eyes were shut tightly against the pain. That feeling again, that scratchy, weird feeling. His stomach flipped again. 'Don't.' Kenshin mentally begged his own body but it was no help. His stomach turned again, he turned his head, gagged a few times, and threw up.

Hiroko smiled. "Not feeling too well Battòsai?" He mocked as Kenshin felt another round come up. What little was in his stomach was now gone.

Kenshin's body shook from the extremes it had just gone through. He chocked like he was about to be sick once more but there was nothing left so he simply gagged. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this weak. He gagged again. His vision was slowly fogging from fatigue. His chest heaved and he just couldn't stop shaking. A soft prick made him turn his head. Hiroko stood, yet another needle pressed against his skin. When had he risen from his chair?

Hiroko looked into Kenshin's tired eyes. "Again?" He asked pushing a little more on the needle. Kenshin closed his eyes and waited for whatever else Hiroko had planned for him.

* * *

After a few more 'experiments' Hiroko waved a hand in front of Kenshin's face. Kenshin just stared straight ahead his body now shaking very badly. Hiroko sighed, this kid was tough to crack. Never had someone gone through so many different potions, anymore and Hiroko was afraid of killing Kenshin and he still needed him. He picked up one last needle with a poison that would put the manslayer into a deep enough sleep so he wouldn't be any trouble moving back to his old cell.


	12. – Rise –

A/N: AH HA! I found where I saved the old chapter Nekotsuki beta for me! Good thing I never delete my emails… So all remaining chapters have indeed been beta-ed by Nekotsuki! Buw ha ha! I WIN!

Reviewers!

**moeru himura** - Hehe, well if you like stories with Kenshin being tortured to rat out his buddies you should read BakaBokken's fic A Strong Will. It's much better than mine and it's complete!

**FairyMage** - Glad you're liking the story!

**WolfDaughter** - Thanks for pointing my mistakes out! I really have poor spelling/grammar.

**lolo popoki** - Hehe. Everyone loves torture! Yay torture!

**Hitokiri Musei** - I hope this was updated soon enough for you!

**Shadow Wolf of the Blue Moon** - Well, you said you'd like to see Muroi die… but what about Hiroko? -smirks-

* * *

Chapter 12 - Rise

Neko lay on the cold floor. Her leg was pounding, but she didn't cry out; not a single tear fell from her eyes.

"Neko!" She heard her name called, but didn't react to it. Even as Akina bent down over her, she didn't move. "Oh Neko, I'm so sorry."

Neko closed her eyes, she was so tired. "He will come won't he?" She asked, straining to speak the words.

"Who, Neko?" Akina asked, confused by her words.

"Kenshin – he'll come and save me… again… he'll…" Her thoughts were mottled. "Kenshin… he will..."

A deep laugh made her choke on her words. "Battousai?" Neko pushed her head up and stared up at Muroi. "You think Battousai will save you again?" He laughed. "He won't be coming for you."

Neko sat up. "Yes he will!" she yelled. "He'll come and save… save me and there's nothing you can. Do." Neko heaved as she tried to keep herself steady.

Muroi simply laughed. "You're so stupid. Those men are going to kill you precious Battousai. No, they won't kill him. They'll beat him first, maim him even. Yeah, first they will cut off all his fingers so he can't use his sword anymore, but before they do that they'll rip each and every one of his fingernails off."

"STOP IT!"

"Then they will hit him and beat him. Oh, they'll come close to killing him, but they won't. Not until they get what they want."

"YOU LIE!"

"Yes. They'll make him scream. Scream and tell them anything they want. I know Hiroko, and he is very good at what he does. Once they get what they want, they will slowly kill him, piece by piece. Your Battousai will make a fine bloody corpse."

"SHUT UP!"

Muroi slapped Neko. "Don't talk back to me." He then turned to Akina. "Clean her up. I'm going out." Akina bowed her head, unable to find her voice. With one last glance at the two, Muroi turned and left.

Akina gave a sigh of relief when Muroi left, but was slightly startled when Neko reached up and latched onto her sleeve. "He's lying, right?" she yelled, fear clearly in her young eyes. "He's coming for me, right? I just got to be strong and he'll come! He'll come! He's lying!" Akina could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "He's strong! He'll come and get me as soon as he can! He'll save you too! He's lying! He's lying!"

Tears fell from Akina's eyes. "He won't be coming, Neko." Neko winced at the words. Akina hated herself for what she was about to do, but Neko just couldn't keep hanging onto this false hope of being saved again. If she realized that she wasn't going to be saved, then she would do what the Master wanted of her and she wouldn't be beaten anymore. "They won't let him go. They will kill him."

"No." Neko moaned and let go of Akina's sleeve. "No." Akina looked into Neko's eyes and she knew Neko understood. Her angel wasn't coming back. "Will they really hurt him?" Neko closed her eyes but she saw her angel bent over with a sword rushing towards him. She opened her eyes before the memory went any farther.

Akina shook her head. "No, there really is no point to hurting him." This lie came easily.

"It's my fault." Neko cried. "I killed him. IT'S BECAUSE OF ME!" She screamed. She knew it was all her fault, if she hadn't gone back. If she had only gone with Reizo. Her body shook as she cried. Akina tried to comfort Neko by telling the child it wasn't her fault, but it didn't work. She moved on to tending to Neko's leg. She re-cleaned it and bandaged it, grimacing as she worked. She had been able to find the makings of a splint, but she wished she had a better medical background. She wiped away all the blood from Neko's other injuries and rubbed balm on her bruises. As Akina worked, Neko slowly quieted down and stared up at the ceiling. She winced now and then in pain but she didn't utter a single sound.

"I have to go to my chores now," Akina said when she was done. "I'll come back as soon as I'm done."

Neko didn't even look at her. She stared up at the ceiling, her eyes half closed. Akina brushed back Neko's bangs with her hands in a comforting gesture. Neko's eyes slowly closed and opened once more. Her eyes were dull, no longer holding the hope that had once gleamed in them. "Just try to sleep, Neko. Everything will be alright." Akina whispered to her. Neko sighed and continued to stare. Akina rose quickly from Neko's side and ran out of the room before her tears had a chance to fall.

* * *

Muroi returned later that night. He found Akina sitting with Neko trying to comfort the half-asleep child. "Get out." Akina rose to her feet but looked down at Neko who still had that same blank expression on her face. "I said go!" Muroi's command made Akina jump and she scurried out of the room.

Muroi looked down at Neko, who hadn't moved from where he had left her. "Sit up." Neko, straining, pushed herself up and stared out in front of her. "You will behave now, won't you?" Muroi asked her. She nodded her head slowly. Muroi tipped his head slightly deep in thought. "Stand up." She hesitated a moment but attempted to rise. "Sit back down." She did so with a sigh. Muroi smiled. "Alright. Rest tonight, but tomorrow you're going to have to work. Got it?" Neko nodded and slowly let herself fall to the ground. Muroi left her, shutting the door, leaving her in the dark.

* * *

"Kenshin, wait!" Neko called out, chasing after him. Her arm was stretched out trying to tag him. He turned and smiled at her. Neko laughed and lunged forward in an attempt to touch him. He easily jumped out of her reach. "I'm going to get you!" She yelled as she turned to chase him again, but she fell down. She tried to stand but she couldn't get up; her legs just wouldn't work. "Help me." She cried out to Kenshin.

Kenshin stopped and slowly walked up to Neko, and crouched down to be level with her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't get up." She cried, trying to stand. "Please help me!"

Kenshin shook his head sadly. "No, you have to help yourself. Now stand up."

"I can't!" She screamed. "Something's wrong with my leg! I can't!"

Kenshin didn't move. "Neko, you have to be strong and get up. I won't let anything happen to you, but you have to stand up." Neko was going to protest, but a yell went out. She turned slightly to see who was yelling and saw a whole army of men dressed in Shinsengumi uniforms heading towards them.

"Help me!" She screamed. "They're coming!"

"I can't. Neko, don't give up." Kenshin rose and prepared to fight the men running for them. "I won't let anything happen to you!" he yelled, as the men came stampeding over Neko. She screamed and covered her head. She heard Kenshin yelling over the sound of steel on steel.

A pained yell came to Neko's ears, and she shot her head up. "Kenshin!" she yelled – but she was alone. "Kenshin!" She screamed again. There was no one; no Shinsengumi and no Kenshin. "Kenshin!" Neko wanted to stand but she just couldn't. She had to find Kenshin but she just couldn't move. "KENSHIN!"

* * *

Neko awoke with a gasp. She found herself groping in the darkness looking for her doll. As her eyes focused a little more, she remembered that she wouldn't find it. She had accidentally dropped it back at the Inn when she had been grabbed. She settled down and looked up at the ceiling. She was tired but she was afraid to sleep.

She didn't fall asleep for the rest of the night. The next morning Muroi dragged Neko out of the room she had been staying in and gave her instructions to wash the floor. Neko did as she was told and washed the floor. Akina came and helped her after a while. Muroi was so pleased with Neko's behavior that after he had dragged her back to her room he left the door unlocked. Neko didn't care; even if she could have stood, she didn't have anywhere to go to. She didn't have anyone she had to go to.

That night, Neko dreamed again. She had fallen down a big hole and couldn't get out. Kenshin had stood over the edge and looked down at her. "You've got to get up, Neko. You can do it." She told him that the hole was too big and that she couldn't do it. He just stood there trying to encourage her to rise.

Neko was awoken when she felt someone touching her face. She opened her eyes and stared into Muroi's eyes. Her mouth opened like she was going to scream, but he put a hand over her mouth. "Shh." He told her, and removed his hand when he knew she wasn't going to scream. "It's alright." His breath reeked of alcohol and the smell made Neko wrinkle her nose. Muroi reached into his pocket and took out a small piece of cloth. "You've been a good girl today, but this will keep you from biting." He said as he tied the cloth around Neko's mouth.

Neko shivered as he reached up and kissed her gently on her forehead. He placed a line of kisses on her face from her forehead to her cheek to her chin. He let his weight fall on her and her hands were pinned between her stomach and his. Holding himself up just enough with one hand so he wouldn't crush Neko's tiny body, he ran his other hand lovingly through her hair. Neko shut her eyes. She remembered Master's gentle hands from before. Why struggle? There was no one for her to go to. Her angel was dead.

Muroi rubbed Neko's cheek and placed a kiss on her lips behind the cloth. It was easier this way. He traced her face down to her neck. It was easier this way. He played with her kimono. It was easier to let him do this. Just to lay here and not get up. _Get up._ Kenshin's voice played in her head. No, it was easier, just to stay down. _You have to get up. _She didn't want to get up. _Neko, get up._

Tears streamed down Neko's face as Muroi kissed her neck again. Kenshin wanted her to get up, but it was so hard. Muroi raised his head and smiled down at Neko. Neko hated him. How dare he smile? How dare he be happy when he had taken so much from her? How dare he? _Get up, Neko._

Neko hardened herself, and with her good leg kicked up. Muroi had positioned himself on Neko so that she couldn't use her arms, but he had forgotten that she only had one injured leg. He had placed his legs mistakenly on either side of that one good leg. As Neko's knee connected with his groin, his eyes watered and he screamed out in pain. Neko was surprised by how well that kick had worked. Without wasting a second, she brought her leg up and hit Muroi again. Muroi yelled and rolled off Neko and placed his hands protectively between his legs as he rolled out of kicking distance.

"WHY, YOU LITTLE…" Muroi hissed in pain. He reached over and grabbed Neko's face. He picked her up and flung her across the room. Muroi carefully got to his feet, crying out in pain. He limped over to Neko's body and began to beat her. "HOW DARE YOU!" Neko's vision blurred right before she blacked out.

* * *

"Neko, get up." Neko's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in the hole from her dream. She looked above her and Kenshin stood on the edge urging her to rise. Neko nodded her head a couple times and got to her feet. Carefully she climbed the dirt wall and pulled herself up towards the top. Kenshin took her hand near the top and helped her over. As Neko sprawled out onto the green grass. She lay still, taking deep breaths. Kenshin stood over her and smiled at her. "Good job Neko."

Neko smiled back at him. "I'm a good girl!" She took one more big breath and sat up. "Kenshin, I want to run."

Kenshin nodded. "Then catch me if you can." He turned and ran from her. Giggling Neko got to her feet and chased after him. The wind rushed through her hair and she was glad. How good it felt to run. She stretched her short legs farther in order to catch up. Faster and faster she ran after her angel. The wind blew strongly against her and it was a loud drumming in her ears. It felt like tiny little bugs were slamming into her as she ran but she didn't care, she was having too much fun.

* * *

Neko couldn't figure out when the grassy field she had been chasing Kenshin in turned into the back of her eyelids. She didn't open her eyes right away, but she took things in rather quickly. Her hands had been tied in front of her once again, she was outside lying on the grass, something cold and wet pelted her body and it was making a loud drumming noise as it hit.

Neko opened her eyes and squinted against the rain that was falling. She shivered in her soaked clothes, telling her she had been out for a while. Her hands had indeed been tied together again, and a long string was attached from her hands to a pole. The knot was tied far above Neko's head. Even if she had been able to stand on her tip toes, she wouldn't have been able to untie the knot that held her to the pole.

Neko sat halfway up, but stopped when she heard a low growl. Her eyes scanned the darkness and saw three moving shapes. Muroi's dogs were just outside of striking range, but they growled and paced at the ends of their leashes, trying to reach Neko. Neko pushed her arms tightly to her chest pressing her wet clothes closer to her for some kind of warmth. She begged whoever would listen to her to save her. Neko leaned her back to the pole and shivered; praying for morning.


	13. – Your Life In A Madman's Hands –

A/N: I have nothing to say! That's a first!

REVIEWERS! YAY!

**FairyMage** - Eek! -hides from crazed reviewer-

**lolo popoki** - So many violent reviewers! -stays clear of your bat-

**BakaBokken** - I was guessing they would have had some sort of needles back then, but I wasn't sure if they did or not.

**Insane Chipmunk** - You'll have to keep reading to find out!

**moeru himura** - Yup! It's Kenshin's turn!

**AekaAnime** - There are 28 chapters. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been having personal problems that have slowed the updating. I think I have everything nearly smoothed out now plus I'm just about done with the other fanfic I've been writing and should be updating this every other day or so. So hopefully it won't be too much longer!

**Hitokiri Musei** - Yup! Kenshin's turn again. The chapters will be going Neko, Kenshin, Neko, Kenshin ect. for a bit.

* * *

Chapter 13 - Your Life In A Madman's Hands

Kenshin groaned as the effects of Hiroko's last concoction began to wear off. He found himself in his old cell; arms locked above his head. A vile taste was in his dry mouth. He ran his tongue along the top of his teeth trying to rid himself of the taste. It didn't help, the taste alone partly made him want to throw up again. He bristled at the thought. How dare Hiroko make a guinea pig out of him? His throat burned, begging him for water. He wasn't sure how long he had been here, but he knew he hadn't eaten or had any water since the breakfast he had with Neko. No wonder he hadn't had much to th-- no, he wasn't going to think about that right now.

Standing around, unable to move, alone in a dark room, gave one time to think. Kenshin found his mind drifting from his anger towards Muroi and Hiroko, to memories of the past, then to trying to figure out a way to escape, if Katsura had indeed made it to the safe house; Kenshin figured he had. After all, if the Shinsengumi had killed Katsura he probably wouldn't be alive right now. Unless Hiroko was just toying with him, which made Kenshin hate the man even more.

* * *

Hiroko was having troubles himself. "Saito-san!" He said startled, as he entered his room only to find a man waiting for him inside.

The third captain of the Shinsengumi leaned comfortably against the opposite wall of Hiroko's room, a cocky smile on his face at seeing the fear in the lower captain. "He hasn't spoken yet, has he?" Saito asked getting straight to the point.

"No, sir. But he will," Hiroko said, lowering his voice, hating Kenshin for not speaking sooner. "I'll make sure he tells us where Katsura is hiding."

"I'm sure you will." Saito said with a laugh, walking towards the desk in Hiroko's room. "You are very good at what you do." He picked up a stray needle that Hiroko had left on his desk. "Yet, I didn't think anyone could survive your medicine."

Hiroko growled. "He's stubborn, but I will crack him."

Saito laughed again. "I'm still curious." He said, twirling the needle in his hand. "As how you caught the Battousai. Alive at that. Where so many failed." He stopped twirling the needle and glared at Hiroko.

Hiroko gulped. "I had a special strategy that I used."

"Really, I'm curious." Saito placed the needle near Hiroko's neck and tapped it a little. "I really want to know."

Hiroko began to sweat. If Saito found out how he had captured the Battousai, he knew he wasn't going to be pleased. "I, I surrounded him after the battle. He didn't have much strength left so I knew we could take him."

"Uh-huh." Saito said, unbelieving. "Well, then. I better let you get back to work." Saito stood and removed the needle setting it back down on the desk. "No problem, then." He made to leave. "Just remember the Shinsengumi principles."

"Always act as a true samurai." Hiroko answered. Saito nodded and left the frightened man alone in his room. Hiroko yelled, aggravated; he needed a way to calm himself. He smiled; he knew the perfect way to control his anger. He needed to pay the Battousai a visit, he should be awake by now.

Hiroko walked down the halls, not paying too much attention to where he was going. He walked past a couple of his men in the hall but didn't think much of it until he caught a little of their conversation. "Why'd you even answer the Battousai? He's chained to the wall, what's he going to do to you?"

Hiroko stopped and turned to the two who had just come down the hall. "He talked to you?"

The two men stopped and faced their captain. "Yes sir." One answered.

Hiroko grew slightly curious. "About what?"

* * *

Kenshin sneezed. 'Great. A cold,' he thought bitterly. 'Just what I need.' Now his nosed itched. He wiggled it in a vain attempt to make that annoying feeling go away. Kenshin let out a small sigh, but it stung his parched throat. He moved on to chipping the dried blood away from his bottom lip with his teeth. A familiar ki came up to the door and Kenshin stopped and glared at the door.

Hiroko stepped inside, but stepped back slightly when he saw that Kenshin was glaring at him. 'I hate it when he does that,' he grumbled to himself angrily. Taking a quick breath, he stepped back inside and made his way to Kenshin. He came alone this time and his heart beat a little faster as the door was shut and locked behind him. He was alone with the Battousai.

Kenshin eyed Hiroko curiously. It was the first time the man had come alone. As he looked Hiroko over, his eyes stopped on the object in Hiroko's hand. It was a cup of water.

Hiroko saw Kenshin's eyes stopping on the cup. It had been days since they had brought him here, so he knew the Hitokiri had to be thirsty. He held the cup up. "Are you thirsty, Battousai?" He asked innocently. "Want some water?"

Kenshin grabbed at his chains. Yes! He wanted that water. His throat burned for it. His mouth yearned for it. His stomach begged for it. He wanted to reach out and snatch it but he wasn't going to let Hiroko win. He wasn't about to beg, especially not to that… that… mutt. The water glistened in its cup. Oh, how he wanted it.

Hiroko studied Kenshin carefully. The boy hadn't leapt at his offer of water like he had hoped. His face showed deep hatred toward his tormentor, but his eyes… Kenshin's eyes gave him away. Hiroko was able to pick up that small gleam in Kenshin's eyes that he badly wanted the water - however, Hiroko only found that small trace of emotion because he had been looking so hard for it. Anyone else could have missed it, but it didn't matter. He had seen that want in his eyes.

Hiroko placed the cup to his lips and took a long, slow sip. "Ah, that's good," he teased. "It's so cold and fresh." He brought the cup to Kenshin's nose and held it there. "Doesn't it smell good?"

Kenshin stomach turned as the scent of water rose up his nostrils. It was so close, so close. 'Damn you Hiroko.'

Hiroko lowered the cup and took another sip. "I'll give you the rest. All you have to do is tell me where Katsura is?" He said as he carefully began to shake the cup. He purposely spilled some of the water.

Kenshin watched as the water splattered onto Hiroko's hand and the floor. What a waste. His mouth seemed even drier as he watched Hiroko play with the water for a moment longer.

"Come on, Battousai. It's so simple. I'll trade you this water for Katsura's location."

Kenshin scowled at Hiroko. "Never." He growled his voice cracking slightly from being so dry and not using it for so long.

Hiroko's teeth clenched. "Never? Never you say!" He threw the water, splashing Kenshin's face. "You will tell me or I will kill you!" He looked down at the empty cup in his hand then threw that as well. It struck Kenshin's nose, causing him to cry out as blood began to pour from his nose. The cup fell to the ground and broke into five pieces.

Hiroko turned to leave the room and Kenshin tried to lick all the water he could off his face. As the droplets hit his tongue it was a sweet relief. It cooled his dry tongue, even if it was only a little. His eyes wandered toward the door where Hiroko stood talking to one of the guards. The guard nodded and ran off. Hiroko stood arms crossed, glaring at his prisoner as he awaited the guard's return.

Whatever the guard had been doing, he returned quickly and handed something to Hiroko. Kenshin almost moaned when he saw that what Hiroko held now was a wooden club. Hiroko walked up to Kenshin and glared daggers at him. Kenshin waited patiently waiting for the man to ask him about Katsura. "Why did you want to know where Muroi lives?" Kenshin was surprised by the question, so surprised in fact confusion was clearly visible on his face. "Why did you want to know where Muroi lives?" Hiroko asked again. When Kenshin kept his usual silence Hiroko forcefully rammed the club into Kenshin's stomach.

Kenshin coughed and gagged. "TELL ME!" Hiroko shouted. "TELL ME WHY!" Kenshin, between trying to get his breath back, glared defiantly at Hiroko. Hiroko tightened his grip on the club and swung, connecting just above Kenshin's right knee. Kenshin yelled out in pain. Hiroko didn't stop, he brought the club up quickly and connected with Kenshin's chin. The lood 'click' that came from his jaws crashing together echoed in Kenshin's head.

Hiroko yelled angrily and grabbed Kenshin's mouth. He squeezed tightly. "You think you can save that girl, don't you?" Even if Kenshin wanted to answer he would have been unable to even mumble as Hiroko pressed even harder. "You're never going to leave here. You're never going to see that kid again. You should just give up because I'm not going to let you get anywhere near Muroi!" Hiroko removed his hand and Kenshin glared calmly back at him. Hiroko broke eye contact to look at his hand. Some of Kenshin's blood was on it. Hiroko snarled at it before he rubbed his hand clean on Kenshin's gi. "I'll kill you first."

Hiroko and Kenshin glared at each other. They stood there for a long time, neither speaking, neither blinking, but Hiroko started to crack. He suddenly lifted the club and swung wildly. Kenshin cried out as it struck his ribs on his right side yet he still held that malice in his eyes. Hiroko screamed at him before swinging again this time hitting Kenshin's right cheek. Kenshin's teeth cut the side of his gum and blood poured from the wound.

Hiroko grabbed Kenshin's throat and got right into his face. "I'm going to kill you and you're going to tell me where Katsura is! And the girl, Muroi will have his fun with her!" Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he spat the blood that had been collecting in his mouth at Hiroko's face. Most splattered in his right eye. Hiroko quickly released Kenshin throat and fell back hissing as if he had burned. He wiped the blood from his face before turning back to Kenshin with a snarl. He grabbed the club, which he had dropped, with both hands and with all his might swung for Kenshin's head.

The blow hit Kenshin's left arm first, softening it slightly, but a loud crack resounded in the small cell as wood connected with skull. Kenshin's body went slack; his head fell to his chest, his hands that had been clutching the chains loosened their grip, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Hiroko looked at the still form of his prisoner. He let the club fall to the ground as he searched for a pulse.

There it was. He could still feel blood pulsating through the Battousai's veins. He lowered his hand slowly, staring into Kenshin's bloody and bruised face. How calm and tired it looked when he was asleep. When he saw his face like this, Hiroko had a hard time believing this to be the same man who put so much fear into him when he was awake.

A twisted smile drew across Hiroko's face as he watched a new small stream of blood slowly flow down the Battousai's head. Hiroko reached up and pushed slightly along the ribs he had just struck a few moments ago. When there was no reaction to his prodding he pushed a little harder. Kenshin winced slightly. Hiroko pushed harder and harder, watching as Kenshin's unconscious body twisted in pain. After a while he finally stopped. He had other things that needed to be done. He also needed to wash.

* * *

'I'm so tired.' Kenshin's mind drifted as he begged his body not to wake up. He wanted to rest a little longer. When he felt someone gently brushing his bangs from his forehead and another voice humming a somewhat familiar tune he slowly let his eyes open.

"Ohayo Anata."

"Tomoe." Kenshin whispered as he looked around and saw that his head rested on her lap.

"You were asleep a long time. Did you have any good dreams?" She asked smiling at him.

Kenshin opened his mouth to answer but was slightly distracted by the constant humming that was coming from somewhere. He lifted his head slightly and saw a young girl humming and dancing with a small grass doll. "Neko."

Neko looked towards the sound of his voice and smiled. "You're awake!" She called out as she ran over to him. "Now you can play with me!"

Kenshin smiled as he sat up. Neko immediately crawled into his lap, and without hesitation, Kenshin hugged her to him. Tomoe rested her head against his shoulder and sighed happily. Kenshin looked around him. The three sat all alone in a grassy field filled with little yellow flowers. The wind blew gently, making their hair dance. He reached out an arm and hugged Tomoe to him as well. He wanted time to stop. He wanted them to stay like this forever.

"Chase me daddy!" Neko cried out, standing up and running a little bit away from him. "Chase me!"

Kenshin sat staring awkwardly at Neko. "I'm not …"

"Play with our daughter," Tomoe teased, pushing him to his feet. Suddenly everything felt so natural. Kenshin rose to his feet and with arms out he ran after Neko. Neko screamed and giggled with delight as he tried to catch her. For a while he let her escape him, but he finally grabbed her and lifted her into the air.

"Wheeeeeee!" Neko yelled out as Kenshin twirled her in the air. He could hear Tomoe laughing behind them at their foolishness. Kenshin set Neko on her back and began to tickle her all over. She squealed happily and laughed.

He eventually stopped his onslaught, but Neko continued to laugh as Tomoe walked up to them. Kenshin and Tomoe sat side by side, and when Neko finally stopped laughing she came up and laid her head on Kenshin's leg. "I love you, daddy." She said through a tired yawn.

Tomoe leaned closer and placed a kiss on his cheek. "And I love you, too."

Kenshin reached over and hugged Tomoe to him. This was all he ever wanted. A family; a family that loved him for who he was. They didn't care that he was stained or imperfect. They loved him. It was so peaceful here, he never wanted to leave. He placed a kiss on top of Tomoe's head, breathing her sweet scent in as he did so. Yes, this was all he wanted, all he needed. People who loved him.

Kenshin wasn't sure when the dream ended. At first the blue sky had darkened, then the grass had disappeared, and soon everything was dark. Pain quickly made itself known, and that was when Kenshin knew for sure that it had all been a dream. He would have laughed at the thought of Neko being his daughter if only his head didn't hurt so much.

A wave of nausea washed over him. He groaned and pulled his knees to his chest. That was when he realized that he was lying down. He was slightly startled by this new information, and slightly annoyed. He kept his eyes shut, hoping the guards outside would think he was still asleep. The last time he had been moved had resulted in Hiroko's little experiments. He didn't want to figure out what was to come from being moved this time.

Kenshin, now fully awake, quickly realized that his hands had been tied behind him, so tightly that his hands were ice cold, and his wrists burned from where the ropes were wound. His feet were also bound, but unlike his hands he could feel that they weren't tied together. Kenshin opened an eye just slightly to see how his feet were tied. They were, in fact, tied together, but there was a slack in the line that held his feet. Taking in a quick judge of measurement before closing his eye again, Kenshin guessed that the best he could do was waddle. He could also feel a rope tied around his neck; when he had his eyes open he had seen that he was on some sort of long leash. The other end of the rope rested just out of arm's reach.

Kenshin began working on freeing his hands. Going slow, trying to give the impression that he was still asleep. He stopped when he heard a voice behind the door. "So he hasn't woken up yet?" Kenshin bristled at the sound of Hiroko's voice.

"No, sir."

Kenshin heard Hiroko chuckle. "I guess I hit him a little too hard." Kenshin almost snarled. How he hated that man. "Open up." He forced his body to relax as he listened to the sound of footfalls entering the room. He thought of jumping up and making a bolt for the door even with his hands and feet tied, but that thought was quickly dismissed when he heard the door shut again.

Hiroko entered the cell with the four men he had chosen for this task, just in case the Battousai should get out of hand. His eyes took in the whole room. It was completely empty except for Battousai's still form, and a large pole in the middle with various arms sticking out of it. All were above his head.

Hiroko took a few steps towards Kenshin and squatted down. He gently slapped Kenshin's cheek. "Hey, time to wake up."

'Keep your face relaxed! Keep your face calm! Don't bunch up!" Kenshin's mind screamed orders to his muscles as Hiroko touched his face. If he tensed Hiroko would be able to tell he was awake. 'Don't move!'

Hiroko eyes wandered to Kenshin's hands. Traces of fresh blood were on the ropes where Kenshin had rubbed his skin raw, trying to free himself. Hiroko smirked, and using two fingers, touched Kenshin's ribs once more.

Hot, fiery pain shot from the gentle touch. Kenshin couldn't help himself; his face scrunched in pain from Hiroko's prodding.

Hiroko chuckled slightly and removed his hand. That had been even softer then when he had poked Kenshin earlier and received no response. He rose and gave Kenshin a swift kick to his gut. "Nice try Battousai, but I know you're awake." Kenshin coughed and opened his eyes, as Hiroko bent over to pick up the limp end of the rope that was attached to Kenshin's neck. "Get up, Battousai."

Kenshin remained where he was on the ground, not about to listen to a command from Hiroko. Hiroko pulled the rope taunt. "I said get up." He pulled up on the rope yanking Kenshin to his feet by his neck. Kenshin stood unsteadily on his feet. He wanted to widen his stance as a wave of dizziness nearly made him fall over again. The world pitched and spun with each movement as he tried to find his balance.

"Where's Katsura?" Hiroko repeated the question for what seemed the thousandth time. When Kenshin didn't answer, he gave a quick jerk of the rope. The quick and unexpected yank sent Kenshin's head snapping backwards as he was pulled nearly half-way across the room. Bouncing on one foot and partly skidding, Kenshin managed to somehow keep his balance and didn't fall over. Now the room was spinning really fast. He couldn't even tell in which direction Hiroko stood. Hunger and dehydration were starting to take their toll.

"Where's Katsura?" Kenshin's mind hardly had time to even process that Hiroko had asked him a question, before there was another violent yank, and he was pulled forward once more. He tried to stay standing, but he got twisted on the rope connecting his ankles together and fell to the ground. Without his hands to catch himself he landed, face first.

Kenshin winced as he felt blood start to trickle down the new cut on his chin. He started to prop himself up on his elbow when the question came again. "Where's Katsura?" Kenshin choked as Hiroko pulled him backwards. His eyesight left him as the rope pressed his windpipe closed, and he was tossed across the room. Kenshin blinked his eyes as his vision started to come back.

"Where's Katsura?" The question was coming faster and faster. Each time Kenshin didn't answer there was a violent yank that sent him tumbling. Hiroko directed Kenshin into a wall and the manslayer cried out in agony as the side that Hiroko had hit with the club smashed into the hard stone wall. The question was asked again and he was pulled back and slammed into another wall; this time, his back hit first. He coughed as the wind was knocked out of him.

The world was spinning. Kenshin had no idea of where he was in the room. He had no idea where the five men were standing. It took him by complete surprise when two hands pinned his shoulders to the wall. "Where. Is. Katsura?" Hiroko got nose to nose with the unsteady man. He pronounced each word angrily. When Kenshin didn't answer he shook him, slamming his head into the wall over and over again. "TELL ME!"

Kenshin tightly shut his eyes as his head was rammed over and over against the wall. When Hiroko had finally stopped Kenshin opened them again. "I will never..." he began, surprised how weak his voice sounded. "…tell anything to a coward like you!"

Hiroko let out an angry yell and tossed Kenshin to the floor. "COWARD AM I?" He shouted kicking his injured side once more. "You call me a coward!" Hiroko pulled hard on the rope, only this time, he wasn't sent flying; this time, he was lifted into the air. Hiroko had tossed the loose end of the rope over one of the arms on the pole, and now he was hanging by his neck.

Kenshin's eyes widened, and he kicked his feet as his brain went into panic mode, desperately trying to find air. Hiroko stood and watched as his eyes watered and a small choking squeak escaped his mouth. At first, he violently kicked and wriggled, but his body was slowly shutting down. Unimportant functions started to cease as his body tried to compensate for the lack of oxygen. Black started to creep over his sight.

"Be careful with your words, boy." Hiroko sneered as Kenshin's thrashing became less and less violent, and his face more pale. "Your life is in my hands. Don't forget that." He let the rope go, and Kenshin crumpled to the ground.

Kenshin gasped for air, gratefully. He couldn't move his body, but he didn't care. In, out, in, out. His lungs filled with the cool, damp air in the cell. He coughed as he tried to take too big of gulps of air.

Hiroko reached down and grabbed the top of Kenshin's pony tail, and yanked him to his feet. His body was still coming out of shock, so he wasn't able to hold himself up. Hiroko pushed him up against the wall furthest from the door. "Where's Katsura?" Kenshin's head drooped, too heavy for him to hold up. Hiroko pushed hard against his forehead and slammed him into the wall. "Where is Katsura?" Hiroko let Kenshin's head go again. When it fell forward, Hiroko scoffed and gave him one last push against the wall.

Kenshin sank slowly to the ground. His body still wasn't responding to his commands. He felt so heavy and gravity was pulling him down so hard. He hardly registered that Hiroko and the men that had entered with him had left.

Slowly, he got his breathing under control, but his body wouldn't stop shaking. His ears were ringing and he ached all over. 'How many others did Hiroko do this to?' he wondered. He was weak and lightheaded. 'I have to get out of here. I have to get back to Katsura and find Neko.' He began to work on freeing his hands when the door flew open.

Kenshin squinted slightly from the light that shown through the open door. There was a man standing in the doorway holding a tray, but it couldn't be Hiroko. No, this man was much taller then Hiroko and his shoulders were broader. The big man stepped inside and the door was quickly shut behind him. Kenshin blinked a few more times after the door was shut to clear his vision.

Opening his eyes again, Kenshin looked at this new man. He had black hair that was tied up in a topknot, and a small scar across his right cheek. He stared at Kenshin with cold brown eyes. It was clear to see that this man was strong. The muscles on his arms looked like he could bend a man in half. 'Maybe that's what he's going to do.' Kenshin half joked.

The man snarled at Kenshin and set down the tray as he knelt down in front of him. Kenshin's eyes wandered over to the tray and his heart leapt. On it was a cup of water, a small bowl of rice, and something that could have been called soup. 'He's probably here to eat it in front of me,' he rationalized. 'Either that, or the food is poisoned.' He watched as the man picked up the rice and smirked. Kenshin had a good feeling there was something wrong with that food.

The man reached into the bowl and after grabbing some rice he shoved it forcefully into Kenshin's mouth. "Eat this." He grunted and removed his hand.

Kenshin's anger spiked, and he spat the rice out of his mouth. He wasn't going to be forcefed tainted food.

The man growled slightly as he wiped the rice Kenshin had spat back off him. He glared angrily at Kenshin as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a needle and held it in front of Kenshin's face. "Hiroko-san gave me this to make you more cooperative," he threatened. He set the needle onto the tray and picked up the bowl. "Now, lets try this again." He shoved more food into Kenshin's mouth.

Kenshin sat there with the rice in his mouth. He didn't want to swallow, but he really didn't want to find out what was in that needle. The man waited and arched a dark eyebrow as if daring him to spit it out again. "Swallow it." Kenshin sighed and swallowed the rice, hoping it was the less of two evils. The man smiled as he shoved more into Kenshin's mouth. "If you're going to be sick don't throw up on me."

The food felt good lying at the bottom of his empty stomach. He had gone hungry before, but never this hungry. He kept trying to free his hands as he was force fed, there had to be some way he could escape. Kenshin eyed the door; there just had to be a way.

"Don't even think about it," the man snorted, catching Kenshin's eyes and shoving more of the rice into his mouth. "The door is only unlocked when someone is coming in or leaving. There's a little window on the door that we can open up and see who wants to come out. So even if you did get loose, we'd never open the door for you." He paused to scrape out the rest of the rice. "That, and Hiroko-san is too smart to have you awake whenever he has to move you." He set the empty bowl on the tray and picked up the one Kenshin guessed to be soup.

The man placed the bowl to Kenshin's mouth and poured it slowly, and he drank it with only a little spilling from the corners of his mouth. It was bitter and tasted horrible, but the thick liquid soothed his burning throat. When it was nearly gone, the man tipped it a bit more making it pour too fast into Kenshin's mouth. He coughed and gagged as the man laughed. If only his hands weren't tied!

The man set the bowl down and picked up the cup of water. Kenshin drank it greedily. It splashed down into his stomach and finally washed the taste of blood and bile out of his mouth. His only disappointment was when the cup was emptied. The man smiled when his work was done, and picked up the tray. Kenshin suddenly felt very tried as the man stood up. Before he turned to leave the man snickered. "Have pleasant dreams."

'So the food was drugged,' he thought as his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

Hiroko stood outside staring up at the gathering clouds in the sky. It felt like it was going to be a cold rain tonight. He smirked as the first few drops began to fall from the sky.

"Hiroko-san." A rough voice called to him.

"Did he drink the soup?" Hiroko asked, eyes never leaving the darkening sky.

"Hai, and he is already out." He waited a moment for Hiroko to say something, before continuing. "Are you done with him tonight?"

Hiroko shook his head. "I have one more method to try tonight. Besides, the luxury of food should have a price to it." Hiroko smiled as the rain came pouring down.

* * *

The clattering of his teeth was the first thing he recognized when he started to wake up. Kenshin shivered as he felt his wet and soggy clothes hanging off his body. His hands were shackled above his head again but this room was different. This room had a leaky roof, and on the other side of the room there were two sets of identical chains. They were arm restraints, one for each arm. There was also a large pot boiling water off to the side. 'What are they going to do now? Cook me?'

Not having much else to look at Kenshin studied the other set of chains. The design was simple enough. Two round ends to shackle the wrists in with a long chain attached to the shackles then to the wall. The slack in the chain would allow someone to sleep on their back and have full use of their arms, but they would still be chained to the wall.

As time moved forward slowly and Kenshin began to shake even more, he noticed that the whole roof wasn't leaky, just the small section he was chained under. A drop fell and ran down his back, sending more chills down his spine. He could slowly feel his fingers, toes, lips and the tip of his nose start to freeze. The fire that blazed not too far away mocked him, not giving him any heat.

The door swung open, and Hiroko walked in with two men following him. One held some more logs and the other carried a weirdly shaped metal bucket. It had a handle at the top and bottom of it. Hiroko smiled at his shivering and clattering prisoner. "Hello, Battousai. You look cold." Kenshin tried hard to stop shivering, but he just couldn't do it. He tried biting down as hard as he could to stop his teeth, but that only made them louder.

"If you tell me where Katsura is, I'll get you a blanket and move you out of that water." Kenshin shivered, but the warmth of a blanket would be so good right now. "I didn't think so." Hiroko said, when he didn't answer. He walked over the bubbling pot. "But I'm really a nice guy, really I am, Battousai." He leaned down and picked something up that had been lying with the fiery logs. "So I'm going to help you get warm anyway." He turned and Kenshin saw that he had a red hot metal rod in his hand.

Kenshin's eyes widened a bit. He couldn't help but be afraid as Hiroko took another step towards him. "Yes, this will warm you up." Hiroko teased as he pushed the glowing end next to Kenshin's cheek. Kenshin could feel the heat radiating off the hot metal. His heart was racing. "I bet I could burn all the way through your cheek. I even have a target," he said, moving the pole so it hovered just above the crossing point's of Kenshin's scar. "Shall we test that, or will you tell me where Katsura is?"

Kenshin's eyes were locked on the soft orange glow. His insides were churning as he thought about a hole in the side of his face. Hiroko smirked and let the poker fall, and rested it on Kenshin's left shoulder. Kenshin screamed louder then he ever thought he was capable of.

Hiroko watched him as he yelled out in pain, his eyes wide with terror. Oh, how he loved that hissing sound. Carefully he pulled the poker back. "Are you warm now?"

Kenshin clamped his mouth shut, the pain in his shoulder was excruciating. He hissed, tears of pain running down his face. He shut his eyes tight, trying to block out the pain. The cold dripping water, once annoying, now soothed his burning shoulder. "Tell me where Katsura is, or I'm going to cool you off." Kenshin opened his eyes and saw Hiroko standing with the strange bucket filled with steaming water. Fear gripped him as Hiroko smirked and tossed the contents at him.

He screamed. The scalding water had splashed all across his chest and stomach. The pain was so great that he thought he was going to die. Hiroko smiled, pleased with himself, as he watched Kenshin flail around. A drop of water fell from the leaky ceiling and dropped unnoticed by Kenshin on his head. Hiroko noticed it. 'That cold water will help his burns,' he mused as he signaled his men over to him. "Take him down and strap him in over there." He instructed as he pointed to the other restraints on the other side of the room.

One of the men nodded and fished out a white cloth from his pocket. "No!" Hiroko yelled over Kenshin. "I want him to feel all of this." The man paled slightly as Hiroko handed him a key. As the two fumbled with the locks Hiroko refilled the bucket. "Try anything stupid and I'll pour this on your head." He threatened holding up the steaming water. He thought for a moment and picked up the forgotten poker as well.

The locks pulled apart and Kenshin's arms were free. Each of the two men grabbed one of his wrists and started to drag him. He didn't realize how hard it was to stand without chains holding him up. He pulled against the two healthy men that were dragging him to more chains but he was so weak. As he vainly attempted to free himself from the two's strong hold, he could hear Hiroko chuckling. Kenshin became enraged; he would not let Hiroko get away with this.

With a determined yell that scared the two holding him, Kenshin was able to slip out of their grasp. He stumbled back a few steps then glared at Hiroko. Hiroko raised the hot iron in front of him as Kenshin ran at him. He swung, but Kenshin saw it coming and ducked under the swing. He jumped up and struck Hiroko's chin with his palm. As Hiroko reeled backwards Kenshin found his strength quickly draining, and they both fell.

Kenshin's vision was blurring, but he grabbed Hiroko's face, determined to break the man's neck. Hiroko screamed and swung the poker he still had in his hand without thinking. It came up and the middle of it struck Kenshin's injured ribs. Kenshin yelled out in pain, but was focused on what he was trying to do. Just a quick jerk and this man would be dead.

Unfortunately, the other two men had shaken off their shock, and came running up. They pulled Kenshin off their captain, grabbing his new burns. Kenshin kicked and yelled angrily as he lost his grip on Hiroko's head. They wrestled him to the wall and locked each of his arms in the chains.

Hiroko shakily rose from the ground as the two secured the locks. He grabbed the bucket of scalding water and poured it on Kenshin. "I see you still have some strength left," he snapped, and handed the bucket to one of his men. "Fill it." The man nodded and went back to the larger pot. "I told you. You're never leaving here." He placed his foot on top of Kenshin's chest and slowly applied weight. "You are going to die here." His lackey came up and handed him the bucket re-filled with steaming water. "And you're going to tell me where Katsura is." Kenshin held his breath as Hiroko carefully poured the water onto his chest and stomach a third time.

Kenshin yelled and clawed at the ground. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in this much pain. "Don't forget, Battousai. Your life is in my hands." He then turn to his men and they left together.

Kenshin clawed at his gi. The water was so hot that it had melted his clothing to his skin. Tears stung his eyes and he would have given anything to be back in the cold water. He removed his tattered gi as best he could; he had to get it off his skin. Kenshin winced as he saw how red his skin had gotten. It had a bit of a glossy coloring to it and it smelt awful. Kenshin closed his eyes, clenched his teeth, and yelled. The cool, damp air bit at him, but it was out of anger that he was yelling, not pain. He had been so close. An extra second and Hiroko would have been dead.

He put his hands over his eyes and dug his fingernails into his forehead. How much longer was this going to last? How much longer till Hiroko lost his temper or figured any information he had was useless? He hissed as pain rushed over him. It was unbearable. Kenshin eventually blacked out from the pain.


	14. – Worthless –

A/N: Ack! I'm late! Sorry for the delay, life just keeps trying to butt in!

REVIEWERS!

**Yukimi Daimouru** - You'll have to keep reading to find out! That is… IF he gets away…

**Insane Chipmunk** - Thanks for the review!

**moeru himura** - Buw ha! You can feel it? Yes! Now I'm torturing my readers as well! -evil laughter-

**lolo popoki** - Yes… I know the pain of hot water. After all, the inspriation for the last chapter was the bad burns I suffered when I was eight… er but that was at lest only my foot…

**FairyMage** - What? I'm not suppose to like torturing Kenshin? -evil grin-

**Hitokiri Musei** - Sorry the updating wasn't faster, but I hope this was still pretty quick!

**AuburnMoonlight** - Sorry! No matter how much you beg I can't change the chapters. This story was already posted once and completed, stupid fanfiction(dot)net removed it and now I'm posting it again under R… er… M… whatever. You're not the only one in love with torture. Nearly every story I write has some sort of torture, just the rest aren't written as good as this one.

**Shadow Wolf of the Blue Moon** - I don't understand why everyone wants to see Hiroko dead…

**AekaAnime** - No problem! Sorry it's taken so long!

* * *

Chapter 14 - Worthless

Neko shivered in the puddle that had formed in the night. The rain had died down to a small drizzle sometime right before dawn, and by mid-morning it had finally stopped. The dogs had settled down and had fallen asleep at the ends of their leashes, so if she came any closer they could bite her.

Neko's teeth clattered as she held herself, trying to gain any kind of warmth she could. She was so cold. "I want to go home!" she cried, between sobs. She looked to the house and saw a man saddling a white horse that stood pawing the ground. She watched the man as he worked, wishing he would come and help her.

After a while, Muroi came out and patted the horse. He looked towards Neko, who shuddered under his glare. As he approached her, the dogs stood up and began to bark happily at their Master. Muroi ignored them and went straight to the pole she was tied to. He undid the knots that bound her to the pole and picked her up. Neko clung to him, fearful that he was going to toss her to his dogs again.

He didn't. Instead, he handed her to his other slave as he mounted the horse. Once he was settled, he reached out his arms. "Give her to me." The man did as he was told and handed Neko up to him. Muroi positioned her so she was sitting in front of him. She clutched the horse's mane, feeling dizzy and cold. Muroi gave the horse a gentle prod of his heels and the horse moved into a trot.

'Where is he taking me?' Neko thought numbly, as she shivered. She didn't really care; she was just glad to be away from the dogs. She curled her fingers deeper into the horse's mane, desperate for the little warmth it gave to her fingers. She was still soaking wet, and the cold wind that blew into her face wasn't helping her get warm.

Neko let her head fall forward. She hadn't slept all night and her body ached. Her grip started to loosen as her eyelids began to fall. She leaned forward slightly, a bit too far; her heart leapt as she started to plunge head first to the ground. She didn't even think to scream as she started to fall, but a supportive arm caught her and pulled her back. "If you fall again, I'm not catching you." Neko mentally stuck her tongue out at Muroi, too tired to do it physically.

The rest of the trip, she forced her eyes to remain open. Each time the horse moved, her leg would bump slightly against its side. The waves of pain made her struggle to stay awake even harder. She didn't even realize she was crying.

When they finally stopped, she picked up her heavy head and looked ahead of them. She could make out blurry figures. She forced her eyes open just a little more, and saw that there were people standing around a few carts. Neko's brain was trying to figure out what was going on at a sluggish pace. It was interrupted when Muroi picked her up and half dropped her to the ground.

Neko awkwardly picked herself up. Her hands were still tied together, making the task a bit difficult. Muroi stepped down beside her and quickly made his way towards a tall, black-haired man. Why did he look so familiar? She couldn't place him, and moved on to the others that were standing around.

* * *

"Ah, Muroi-san!" The man Neko had half recognized called out. "Need another woman?"

"No. Not today, Junko," Muroi answered, with a shake of his head. "I need to talk to you about something you sold me."

* * *

'Why do some of these people look so familiar?' Neko wondered as she looked over the men and women who stood around with their eyes cast down. Slowly, her brain placed faces with names and where she had met that person. 'Wait. I know where I am.' Her heart lightened just slightly. "Makoto. Where's Makoto?" she asked, looking for the man that had been her replacement grandfather.

"Makoto, where's Makoto?" She called out to the people standing around. Where was her friend? Why couldn't she find him? She pulled herself up, moving closer to the other slaves. Seeing one she recognized as being friendly to her before, she grabbed at the woman's kimono. "Please, where is Makoto?"

The woman was scared. She wasn't suppose to talk. Her lips quivered as she tried to decided whether to answer or not.

"Please. Tell me where Makoto is!"

"I don't know who you are talking about."

"Makoto. He was an old man. He didn't have many teeth. He was really nice." Neko could have gone on, but the woman's eyes widened with fear and it stopped her.

"He's not here." She whispered so quietly that Neko almost didn't hear.

"Was he sold?"

The woman shook her head. "No."

"Then … then … then where is he?" Neko asked, her voice breaking as she held back her tears.

"They, they killed him. They said he was useless." The women bit her lip and waited.

"NO!" Neko wailed. How could people just kill someone like that? They could have freed him. Given him away free. They didn't have to kill him! "Why? Why! WHY!" Neko pounded her hands on the dirt and cried. "Why, why, why, why?"

* * *

"What's wrong? Is she not pleasing in bed?" Junko asked Muroi.

"It's not just that. She hasn't been broken. I want you to replace her."

Junko shrugged. "You're the one who bought her. It's not my fault if you bought her too soon." He sighed. "Alright, I'll see what I can do for you. After all, you always keep me in business." Just then, a loud wail rang out and the two men looked over at Neko, who was the one screaming.

The two made their way to Neko. "Be silent!" Muroi yelled, and gave Neko a quick slap to the head. She quieted but she still sobbed.

"You crippled her!" Junko yelled. "I'm not taking her back like that! She's worthless!" He pointed to Neko's leg.

"I'm useless just like Makoto! Is that it!" Neko yelled glaring up at Junko. "You're a murderer! I hate you! I hate you! I hate--" A swift kick to her stomach by Muroi made her choke on her words.

"I said, shut up," Muroi growled, before turning back to Junko. "I want you to replace her."

"No! I am not taking that."

As the two fought, Neko could only hold her stomach and glare angrily up at them. How dare they kill Makoto? It wasn't fair. She was starting to give herself a headache, she was so upset. But she didn't care. She could never forgive them.

Muroi and Junko eventually stopped fighting. Muroi picked Neko off the ground. "Fine." He wasn't happy.

"Sorry you had to come all the way out here, but I can't take her."

Muroi snorted. "I'll have to find some use for her then." He handed Neko over to Junko. "Hand her up to me." He quickly mounted his horse and Junko handed Neko over to him.

"Have a nice day, Muroi-san," Junko said casually, as he quickly turned his horse around and left.

Neko's leg bounced against the horse's side even more then it had done on the way to the slave traders. The dull ache hardly pierced her thoughts. They'd killed Makoto. They'd killed an old man just because he was 'useless.' How dare they kill him? She was furious. Her fatigue was forgotten for the moment and her shivering lessened slightly.

Gradually, her anger lessened as the thought rose that Makoto, another friend, was dead. He was gone and she was never going to see him again. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her friend was dead. The nice old man, that had even taken a beating for her, was dead. What if that had been the reason? What if they killed him because of that? But that hadn't been his fault, it had been hers. He was dead. Makoto was dead and so were her parents and so was her angel. Neko cried.

* * *

Arriving home, Muroi took Neko inside and back to the room he had locked her in so many times. In the center of the room, he dropped her. "You can't walk or do anything. You're worthless." He nudged her with his foot. "Your face is no longer appealing." He added looking over the bruises he had caused on her body. "You're good for nothing, but a thing to kick." He raised his foot and prepared to kick her. Neko shut her eyes waiting for the strike.

"Please stop!" Neko opened her eyes and Muroi turned around to look at Akina, who stood in the doorway. She was shaking and she had her head down. "Please. Please stop," she begged, holding on to the door frame to keep herself up. "Please don't hurt her."

Muroi lowered his foot and walked over to Akina. He stood in front of her for a while, not saying anything. Then he suddenly raised his hand and slapped her across the face. "How dare you speak back to me!" he yelled, his face turning red.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Akina let go of the door and fell to her knees, holding her cheek. "I'm sorry, Master."

Muroi grabbed a handful of Akina's silky hair and pulled her head back. "That's right, I'm the Master and may do as I please!" He raised his hand and struck her again.

"STOP IT!" Neko shrieked, scrambling, trying to pull herself to Akina. "STOP IT!" But Muroi didn't stop; he grabbed Akina and gave her a quick punch to the stomach. "STOP IT!"

He turned to Neko and left Akina gasping on the floor. "You're turning my other slaves against me!" he yelled as he kicked her side. "You attacked me!" He grabbed her, picked her up, and tossed her across the small room. "You are WORTHLESS to me!" He slapped her across the face.

Akina grabbed her head and screamed as Neko cried in pain. She had wanted to help Neko, now look what happened. She was powerless to do anything.

Akina's screaming stopped Muroi. He was getting a headache. He needed to get out of there. He turned his back to Neko and grabbed Akina's arm, and dragged her out of the room before shutting and locking the door. "If I find out that you were in there, I will kill both of you! Got it?" he shouted at her. Akina could only nod her head, too afraid to raise her voice again. "Good. I'm going out."

* * *

Neko stared into the darkness of the room. Muroi thought she was worthless, did that mean he was going to kill her? She wasn't sure if she was scared to die. Her mother, father, Kenshin, and now Makoto were all dead, why shouldn't she die? Besides she hurt so much.

In the mists of the darkness, Neko thought she could see two glowing amber eyes. She pushed herself up slightly. "Kenshin?" she whispered. Out of the darkness, a young man with red hair stepped out with a grin on his face. "You've come to save me!" He knelt down beside her and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes; why couldn't she feel his hand against her? She opened her eyes again to find Kenshin missing.

"Kenshin?" She looked around for him. "Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" She yelled frantically. "Kenshin! Come back!" She shivered. "I don't want to be alone."


	15. – The Last Straw –

A/N: Sorry! It's a bit late! I've been busy making plans with my Aunt to go to the Hoobastank concert in two days. I'M SO EXCITED! We got a big three days planned because we haven't seen each other in awhile so we're excited to be with each other.

REVIEWERS!

**droparmor** - Glad to find another torture fan!

**Yukimi Daimouru** - Kenshin might, but you never know about all my other OCs. -shifty eyes- Maybe the sequel is about the funerals they go to…

**Insane Chipmunk** - Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**lolo popoki** - Tell me about it. Eleven years later and you can still see a bit of scarring on my foot.

**AekaAnime** - It was nice to hear from you!

**Hitokiri Musei** - I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I'm glad you're reading too!

**FairyMage **- Yes! Stare at my wicked evilness!

* * *

Chapter 15 - The Last Straw

Night was quickly approaching. The rope that held his wrists behind his back was tied tightly. He was forced to the ground and his head was bowed. But as long as she was safe he was glad to do this. No more killing; if he died then he couldn't hurt anyone anymore. He looked over to her. "This isn't your fault Neko. It's mine." Neko shook her head as tears streamed down her face. Hiroko raised his blade. "Don't look." He instructed her, not wanting her to be haunted by the image to come.

"I hate you." Her angry voice sent chills down his spine. "I hate you Kenshin." Kenshin could only stare, open-mouthed, at the green-eyed girl. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't been there then someone else would have helped me. I wouldn't have been sold to Muroi. I wouldn't have been violated. I wouldn't have been beaten. I would have been happy. I could have been happy but I stayed with you. Now look what has happened. I hate you."

"Neko, I didn't mean for this to happen. I was trying to help you! I'm sorry!"

"I hate you, you never cared about me. You said so yourself. I hate you."

"I didn't mean it!"

"I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Suddenly the ground beneath Neko's feet broke away and she began to fall. Her eyes widened in fear as she cried out. "Help me!"

Kenshin jumped up. His executioners were nowhere to be seen. He reached out and caught Neko's hand before she could fall any further. "Hang on Neko!" He called out as he tried to pull her up, but she was slipping out of his grasp.

"I hate you. You who are covered in blood could never be loved by someone like me." Kenshin looked down and saw why he was losing his grip. Blood covered his hands and that was what was causing Neko to slip.

"Neko…"

"You're too stained to save someone like me. I hate you." With that, Neko's hand slipped free from Kenshin's. She fell back screaming.

"NEKO!" Kenshin reached his hand after her, blood dripping off of it.

* * *

Kenshin's body jumped as the dream abruptly ended. "Neko!" He called out and started to sit up, only to find out the movement only brought pain. Why did his body hurt so? He brought up his hand and touched his head. The cold iron of the chains on his wrists quickly reminded him. He slowly fell back; sitting up hurt too much. He had to get out of here, somehow. He grabbed some of the slack in the chain and pulled. It was firmly attached to the wall. He switched and tried to pull his wrists free from the shackles. He grunted with effort as he pulled harder and harder. He gave up after awhile; that was not going to work.

Perhaps Hiroko would try to move him again without drugging him first. He had almost killed him the last time. Of course that little stunt had probably changed Hiroko's mind about ever doing that again. Kenshin sighed. Maybe the only way out of here was death after all. He spent most of the time thinking of ways of escape, coming up with no answer, and sleeping now and then. He enjoyed the solitude. As long as Hiroko didn't come back.

After about an hour of lying on his back Kenshin eventually, and carefully, slid himself up and leaned against the wall. It did hurt his stomach to curl it slightly but he felt much more comfortable sitting up then he did lying on his back.

The door opened a crack and Kenshin tilted his head towards it. He quickly recognized the man who had force-fed him before by the scar on his face. Once again he carried a tray. "Good afternoon!" He answered with a snicker.

'Cocky bastard.' Kenshin thought as the man came closer. He sat a tray down just out of arm's reach from where Kenshin sat.

"Eat this," the man instructed before leaving. Kenshin looked at the tray. It held the same three items, water, rice, and soup.

'How stupid do they think I am?' Kenshin thought angrily. He eyed the food; he was hungry, but he wasn't about to eat something that had been poisoned once before. He wasn't an idiot.

Slowly Kenshin moved toward the tray. It wasn't the food he was interested in, it was the water. He knew he could go without food for a while, but not water. He winced his way to the tray; why couldn't he have placed it closer to him? He reached out and picked up the cup of water. He held it up to his nose and sniffed it. It smelled like water, but what if it had been drugged? He took a couple of tentative sips. He didn't feel groggy. The water had been the last thing he drank before, and soon after he had felt drowsy. It had to be a fast acting drug if just the water had been poisoned that time.

He took a few more sips. Before drinking the rest he looked down at his red, angry chest. Carefully he poured some of the water onto his burnt skin. At first it hurt, but then it soothed the burns. He took one more sip before pouring the rest on his burns.

* * *

Time passed and eventually the man came back. He seemed disappointed. "You didn't eat anything!" He yelled. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm not going to eat tainted food," Kenshin hissed back.

The man growled. "Eat your food." Kenshin looked away but watched as the man bent over and picked up the bowl of soup. "Drink this." He said pushing the bowl towards Kenshin's face. "We just don't want you to starve." Kenshin laughed, telling the man he didn't believe him. "You will drink this!" With a quick movement he grabbed Kenshin's head and shoved the bowl to his lips.

Kenshin pressed his lips shut and pushed the man's hands away. The man fought back and tried to force him to drink it. He wasn't expecting him to have so much energy. Before he could even react, Kenshin had leapt at him, quickly wrapping the extra slack in his chains around the man's neck. The soup splattered to the ground. "I hope you have the keys, otherwise I'm going to break your neck," he hissed.

The man grabbed at the chains, trying to breath. "Ah, ic.. he..lp…" he croaked as Kenshin pulled tighter. "H…help!"

Hearing his cry the door flew open and two armed guards rushed in. "S… Syuzou!" One stuttered as they saw the Battòsai strangling their companion with his own chains. "Let him go!" He threatened.

"Then give me the keys to these locks." He pulled tighter. "Or he dies." Kenshin watched as the guards move cautiously forward. If he were able to steal one of their swords, it would be so much easier to escape. He waited for them to get close enough to grab them.

Unfortunately, Syuzou was smarter then the other two. "Get back!" He choked out. "Don't let him near…" Kenshin pulled the chains tighter, trying to silence him "…your swords."

The two stopped and tried to understand what Syuzou had just said. It was now or never; Kenshin unwound the chains from Syuzou's neck and made a desperate lunge for one of the men's swords. Syuzou was faster than the weary manslayer and grabbed the chains, and yanked him back right before he was able to grab the hilt. "I SAID GET BACK!" Finally the two understood and backed out of Kenshin's reach.

Angry that his attempt had been stopped, Kenshin turned his anger back on Syuzou - only he was ready for the onslaught this time. He tried to throw a punch, but Syuzou was stronger, and was able to grab his wrist with little difficulty. "That's enough, Battòsai!" Kenshin glared at him and kicked Syuzou's legs out from under him. As he lost his balance he dragged Kenshin down with him.

"I said that's enough!" Syuzou grabbed at his side and squeezed his ribs. He cried out in pain as Syuzou flipped him onto his front. The guard placed his knee into the curve of Kenshin's back, pressing his burnt stomach hard into the floor. Taking advantage of his agony, Syuzou twisted his arm behind his back and then placed his other hand on the back of his head and pressed down hard. "Help me!" He yelled at the two who stood with their mouths open.

They started to come forward. "Take your swords off! Bakas…" Syuzou spat under his breath as the men quickly placed their weapons to the side and came running over to help him hold Kenshin down. One held his other arm down and took Syuzou's hold on his head. The other held Kenshin's legs down.

"LET ME GO!" He yelled trying desperately to throw the heavy men off him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Syuzou's free hand fishing something out of his pocket. 'What's he doing? What is th…. No! NO!' Kenshin tried harder to break free when he saw that Syuzou held a needle.

"I warned you, didn't I?" He quickly pressed the needle's point into Kenshin's skin. "You had to do things the hard way." The three waited for the potion to take effect. Kenshin thrashed and tried to get away, but slowly his movements began to feel like he was under water. As they became more and more sluggish he also noted that the fiery burning that had come from his chest lessened, his head didn't pound so badly, and he couldn't feel the pain that had been in his side.

Slowly the three men let their grip slacken. "I think it's working," the one holding down his legs said. The others nodded.

"What was in that stuff?" The other asked.

"I don't know," Syuzou said truthfully as he sat back, finally taking his weight off Kenshin. The other two did the same. They watched Kenshin for a while in silence. His breathing was calm, he looked relaxed and his face was slack, but his eyes, they burned with a deep hatred that made everyone shiver. Syuzou reached out and grabbed Kenshin's shoulders; carefully he flipped him onto his back. He didn't tense or even make any movement. His limbs flopped uselessly to his side.

"Hiroko-san wanted him moved back to the other room," one said, not able to handle the silence any longer.

Syuzou looked over to the spilt soup. "Not while he's awake. We don't know what that stuff does, maybe he's faking." Although he didn't believe Kenshin was faking. "Go ask Hiroko-san what he wants us to do." The man nodded and quickly left the room.

'Damn it.' Kenshin thought as he lay there on the floor. He tried to will his body to move, but his muscles wouldn't listen to him. Most of the pain he had felt had left, but why couldn't he move? Everything seemed so far away. He could hear three different voices talking, but they were distorted slightly. 'They're going to get Hiroko? Great, just what I need.'

* * *

Hiroko touched the implement of torture lovingly. "Today, Battòsai, you will die." His voice echoed in the room. The only items in the room were the chains that had once held Kenshin to the wall and this newly added item. Its design was simple. On top of a shoulder-length pole was a long rectangular box. All kinds of straps hung loose inside the hollow rectangle. Then there was a handle jutting out the other end.

"Hiroko-san?" A timid voice called as the door creaked open.

"Do you know what this does?" Hiroko spoke without looking at the person who addressed him. The man lowered his eyes down, yes he knew what it did, but Hiroko explained it anyway. "It's quite simple, really. You just stick an arm, or leg even, in here." He placed his arm into the rectangle box. "Strap it in, and twist." He removed his arm and held the handle. With a grin he gave it a quick twist. "You keep twisting until the arm rips out of the socket." He finally turned to the man. "Now what is it you want?"

"Syuzou sent me. He had to give the Battòsai that… stuff. He didn't eat the soup so he was wide awake when I left, but he wasn't moving."

Hiroko dismissed the information with the wave of his hand. "Yes, yes I know what it does. It's like a sedative, paralyzes the body but the mind remains awake. I just wish Syuzou hadn't used it. It also numbs pain." He shook his head. "Why'd he use it?"

"Battòsai attacked us, sir. He got out of control."

"Well, come to my room. I'll give you the antidote to that. As for moving him, the room he's in right now shall be fine. Move him to the arm shackles and make sure his feet are bound again." They reached Hiroko's room. "Today Battòsai shall die."

* * *

'Move.' Kenshin commanded his muscles. It didn't work. 'Move.' His finger twitched slightly, an improvement, but not very helpful. The door opened and the man who had left came back in.

"He said we should move him to those." He said, pointing to the arm shackles Kenshin had been locked in earlier. "And he won't give us any problems."

"You got the keys?" Syuzou asked. The man nodded and took them out of his pockets. Not trusting Kenshin, Syuzou still held his wrists down as the other man unlocked the chains. Once Kenshin had been freed, Syuzou lifted him up; he stumbled a little, not expecting him to be so lightweight. He carried Kenshin over to the other chains and held him up against the wall.

Kenshin was furious at his helplessness. He wanted to kill each of them for doing this to him. It hurt his pride to be treated like this. As Syuzou held him up, one of the other men picked up his arms and locked them securely above his head once more. When Kenshin was locked in, he took out a needle. "Hiroko-san said to stick him with this. It's the antidote." He gave Kenshin the shot and then the three left the room.

Slowly Kenshin's muscle's started to twitch. He raised his head groggily; he was getting tired of this. How much longer was he going to have to suffer under Hiroko? Although he figured he deserved it after all the terrible things he had done. But Neko didn't. Neko shouldn't have to suffer just because she knew him. It wasn't right. Neko was a good kid; she didn't deserve what had happened to her. It was all his fault.

Sometime during his self-loathing, Hiroko finally came to pay him a visit. "Hello, Battòsai. I have some good new for you today!" He said quite merrily as he entered, along with two guards. "Today there will be no tricks, no special tactics, no mind games, just this simple dagger." Hiroko unsheathed the small weapon and smiled at Kenshin. "Today you will tell me where Katsura is hiding."

'I will never give you what you want.' Kenshin thought defiantly as Hiroko approached him, although when the cold steel was placed against his hot skin, it was all he could do to keep from shivering. 'I'll never betray Katsura.'

The question was asked once more. When he didn't answer Hiroko dragged the dagger's point down. Over and over. Blood slowly dripped down Kenshin's torso, staining his hakama. Soon his body was littered with little red rivers of blood. Each time Kenshin didn't answer the slashes became longer and deeper as Hiroko grew angrier. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

Kenshin opened his eyes and glared at Hiroko. After choking back a hiss of pain he spoke. "I will never tell a… a weakling like you."

Hiroko growled and clutched the dagger harder. "Weakling?" He looked down at the dagger in his hand, then to Kenshin right before he plunged it deep into his left side just under his ribs. "WEAKLING?" He screamed at him. He slowly drew the blade down. "I'll gut you, boy." Down further. "Unless you tell me where Katsura is." He pulled the dagger out and watched the rush of blood pour from the wound.

Hiroko put his hand to the large gash and let Kenshin's blood seep onto his hand. When his hand had been covered he put it to Kenshin's face. "See your blood?" He asked softly, smearing it onto his face. "You're called a demon, but you should look more like one." He continued to wipe the blood all over his face.

Kenshin clenched his teeth and pinched his eyes shut tight against the new pain in his side. 'He's crazy!' He could feel Hiroko's slippery hands running along his face. The smell of his blood was sickening. It was warm as it dripped off his face. The feel of it was driving him crazy.

Hiroko touched Kenshin's scar and traced it in blood. "Too bad who ever did this to you didn't kill you." He pulled his hand back, how he loved what he did. "I have a machine, Battòsai. And I'm going to tell you what it does. It rips your limbs from your body. Very slowly. Very painfully." Kenshin opened his weary eyes to glare at Hiroko, to show he wasn't afraid. Deep down, he was terrified. Hiroko was disappointed at his reaction, but continued talking. "I'm giving four more chances to tell me where Katsura is, boy. One chance for each limb. Once you're nothing but a torso, I'll watch you bleed to death." Hiroko glanced to one of his men. "I want him moved to the other room." He turned back to Kenshin. "Today, you will die Battòsai. Which way do you choose? Quick or slow?"

Kenshin clenched his teeth. 'Neither.' Hiroko turned to leave. 'I can't die. Not until Neko is safe.' One of the men walked up and held up a white cloth. 'Not until then!' The sweet smelling cloth was pressed up against his face.

He struggled against the drug that had been soaked into the cloth, but soon its intoxicating smell overpowered him and his struggles became slower, and soon his head fell forward. As soon as they thought Kenshin was out, the two men undid his chains and prepared to move him.

"Hey, open up," one called, and knocked on the door. He shifted the burden in his arms and knocked again. "I said open up!" A little door on the door slid open and a little bit of light shown into the cell.

Two eyes looked in at the two and their burden. "Alright, just a second." He closed the little peek door and started to unlock the main door. As he opened it, he was surprised to be face to face with a very angry and wide awake amber eyed manslayer.

Kenshin yelled out, startling the two that had held him who promptly dropped him, and attacked the guard at the door who was reaching for his sword. Kenshin grabbed the man's finger and bent it up, grabbed the man's wrist and quickly snapped that back, and with his free hand smashed the man's elbow. Repositioning himself, he grabbed the man's shoulder and smashed his knee into it driving the guard to the ground. After completely breaking the arm he grabbed the man's head and gave it a quick twist, like he had wanted to do to Hiroko. It happened in a matter of seconds, so fast that the man was dead before the other two had a chance to call for help.

"He's loose! The Battòsai escaped!" The two charged Kenshin at the same time as they yelled for back up. Neither was armed; Kenshin maneuvered himself out of their arms and clawed at one man's eyes. It was a dirty tactic, but he didn't have many options available to him.

The man backed up until he tripped over the lifeless body. As the man fell Kenshin bent over and grabbed the dead man's sword. He listened as the other guard prayed to the gods before Kenshin removed his head from his body. The last man alive held his eyes as he just about pissed himself. He slowly backed away as Kenshin advanced.

* * *

Hiroko was in his room. It was going to be a while before the drug wore off, so he had some time to spare before he needed to return. He had some of his concoctions on top of the desk in his room, and was meddling with them when his shoji slid open. "The Battòsai escaped!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

Kenshin stumbled and fell. His wounds were taking their toll. 'I can't go on like this. How am I going to get out of here? I don't even know where I'm going!' After disposing of the last man, Kenshin had quickly made his way down the hall but the alarm had been sounded.

His plan had been simple enough. He had held his breath as long as he could and faked that he had passed out. The jarring that had come from the two men carrying him to the door had been excruciating, but it had worked. His vision blurred, but he wasn't sure if it was from blood loss or the fact he had taken in some of that drug. He pushed himself to his feet. He couldn't stay here.

"There he is!" A yell from behind him. Kenshin turned and waited for the two Shinsengumi members that were running towards him. He held up his stolen sword as the two slowed down. "Give up," one barked, "And we won't kill you." Kenshin rolled his eyes. Hadn't Hiroko told him he was going to die today? The two started to advance and he clutched the hilt tighter. Together they charged at him. He backed out of the way of one attack and blocked the other. Quickly he charged forward and shoved his blade through a man's neck. Spinning and pulling the sword free at the same time he sliced the other's chest open. The two fell at the same time, blood pooling around them.

Kenshin wavered, pain coursing through his body. 'I can't go on like this.' Using the blood-covered sword as a crutch, he pulled himself down the hall. 'I hope I'm going the right way.'

He picked his way through the compound avoiding turns that had men down them. A few more men had found him and he was quickly losing strength with each battle. "Stop right there!"

Kenshin picked his head up. 'Damn it.' Up ahead were four Shinsengumi members already drawing their swords. He hadn't even sensed them. As they moved closer to him, he noticed one hadn't drawn his sword; instead he was holding a gun.

"Throw down your weapon!" the one with the gun ordered, aiming at Kenshin. "I'll shoot!"

Kenshin moaned. Why wasn't anything easy? He straightened up. He didn't think he had the strength to take on a gun. He looked into the men's faces as they waited for him to make his move. 'I can't escape.' He blinked his eyes. 'I can't even see straight anymore.' His hold on the sword loosened a little. 'This is hopeless,' he took a deep breath 'but I have to try. I have to save Neko.' Grabbing the sword once more he ran at his adversaries with a yell.

"STOP!" But he didn't stop. He kept charging forward. The men with swords took a step back; the man with the gun took quick aim and fired. The bullet raced towards Kenshin; the aim had been bad and it grazed his right arm, but it didn't sink into his skin. He didn't slow, he kept running as if he hadn't been shot at.

The gunman was the first to fall. Pushing the gun up with his left hand, Kenshin ran his sword across the man's stomach. In the middle of his attack, he backed away as a blade just barely missed his head. Turning on his heel to face the three others, he quickly blocked an attack to his side, and followed through by pointing his sword up and running it up through the bottom of the man's chin and out his forehead.

He pulled his weapon free and stumbled backwards. His strength was leaving him as quickly as his blood was flowing from his wounds. A battle cry cleared his head and he just barely blocked a thrust to his chest. He pushed his attacker to the wall and was about to finish him when he felt the other man coming up behind him. Moving out of the way the second man's attack hit the first's heart instead of his.

While in shock over killing his companion, Kenshin quickly shoved his sword threw one of the man's temple and out the other. Pulling his sword free, he wavered where he stood. If he was attacked again, he was sure he was going to be killed, or given back to Hiroko. 'What now?' He looked around and spotted a door. Not having many options, Kenshin slid it open and looked inside.

It was empty, except for a folded up futon, a desk, and a dresser. Kenshin eyed the desk as darkness quickly clouded his vision. He blinked the black spots away; the desk would have to do. He stumbled his way across the room, holding tightly to the sword in his hand. He placed his hand against the wall to support himself as he made his way there. He pushed the desk away from the wall slightly, he didn't notice or hear the sound of a couple of needles that had been placed on top of the desk rolling off onto the floor.

When he had moved the desk his body was quickly overcome with coughing. He put his hand to his mouth to quiet it but each cough burned his throat. When the coughing finally passed, he fell to his knees, unable to hold himself up. He pulled himself behind the desk. 'I should have hid behind the dresser, but I don't think I can move it.' He smiled. 'The great "Battòsai" hiding behind a desk.' His smile quickly left as a wave of new pain washed over him dragging him into darkness.

* * *

Saito and Okita looked over the carnage left in Kenshin's wake. "I thought they said he was injured." Okita said amazed.

"He is," Saito stated simply. The two continued to follow Kenshin's path. Looking for little cuts in the floor where he had leaned against the sword and the trail of blood.

"Do you think the rumors are true? How they said Hiroko-san caught him?" Okita asked eyes never leaving the trail.

"Yes, and if that maggot lies to me once more…" Saito stopped and looked at the scene in front of them.

"Four men, and one of them had a gun." Okita smiled. "This Battòsai must be a great fighter. Saito?" Okita asked questioningly when he saw that the man's eyes had not left a certain door. 'That's Hiroko-san's room.' He kept looking and saw the red handprint on the door handle.

Saito slid the door open and stepped inside. He inhaled. "I smell blood. Fresh blood." He added, before Okita could state that there was plenty of blood outside the door. "A demon's blood." He scanned the room, a bloody handprint on the wall, fallen needles from the desk, and a small trail of blood running from behind the desk.

"Saito-san, he's…"

"Not here." Saito turned to leave the room. "Understand?"

Okita looked slightly disappointed but nodded his head. A smile returned to his face. "Hai, hai, I understand." Okita left the room first as Saito lingered for a moment.

'This is your only chance, Battòsai. If I catch you again I'll kill you.' Saito smirked as he turned to leave. "I want to speak with Hiroko when this is over," Saito said calmly as he exited, stopping to wipe away the blood on the door with his sleeve. He shut the door behind him and didn't give it another thought.

Okita gave a nod and a small smile. They would be needing a new captain soon.

* * *

Kenshin's eyes fluttered open. 'I'm alive.' At first he had expected to have been found and placed in more chains. He couldn't believe his luck when he found that he hadn't been discovered. He pushed himself up to his feet and waited a moment as a wave a nausea swam over him. He looked down at his side. 'It's still bleeding.' He tried to catch his breath as he looked around for something to cover his wound.

Spying the dresser, he hobbled over to it. He pulled the first drawer open and found some of the Shinsengumi's trademark gi. He picked one up and, using the sword, cut it into strips. He packed some over the gaping gash and then wrapped it up tightly. His head swam and a few times threatened to black out on him. He managed to stay awake and finished as quickly as he could. He looked in the drawer once more and with a frown pulled out one more gi and put it on. It was a bit big on him, but it was warmer then not having anything.

Pulling himself up, and using the sword once more for support, he casually exited the room. He wasn't sure how long he wandered the halls. He was grateful to find that most halls were empty, or he could avoid the men that ran by now and then. When he finally felt a cool breeze blowing across his face his heart lifted. He had found the exit. Only one thing stood in his way, the four men standing around each armed with a gun.

They seemed nervous, but they were not yet aware of his presence. Moving swiftly and silently Kenshin ran up behind the one closest to him and slit his throat. As he fell without even making a dying sound, he moved on to the next. This one let out a gasp before he died, by the time the other two turned around it was too late. Kenshin quickly ran his sword through his stomach, turned, and before the last had a chance to raise his weapon, Kenshin's blade was through his forehead and out the other side.

Kenshin's body shook from the overuse. He swayed a few times as he tried to regain his balance. Once steadied slightly, he took off for the trees.

* * *

Hiroko ran ahead of the men following him. He smelled blood and it was coming from outside. 'He couldn't have. HE'S TOO WEAK!' His brain screamed right before he came upon the carnage. Four men were dead, it didn't even look like they had the chance to defend themselves. Battòsai had escaped.

"Captain?" One of his men called questioningly, not knowing what to do next.

"I know where he is going." Hiroko said following the trail of blood that went into the trees. "We'll beat him there. Quickly everyone!"

* * *

Kenshin wandered the forest. Trying to figure out where he was. Nothing looked familiar. As he walked, he tried to recall where that man had said Muroi lived. As he was thinking his legs gave out from under him and he fell towards the ground. Tumbling head over heels, he found himself wishing he had taken the sheath with him as the exposed blade cut his skin as he fell. He cursed when his tumbling finally came to a stop. He looked over at the sword, now coated in a fresh layer of his blood, and glared at it.

He sighed. Being angry at a sword wasn't going to help him. He was so tired and it was already dusk. His eyes began to fall shut. Maybe he could rest for tonight, gain back some strength, then figure out where he was. It was pointless to keep going, he could be just walking in circles. Just the thought of resting made his body seem heavy.

"You're my angel. You saved me." Neko needed him. If he didn't get to Muroi's first then Hiroko would use her again. He had to save her. He had to protect her happiness. He would not fail in protecting another's happiness again. Reaching over for the sword Kenshin forced himself to his feet and slowly continued on his way.

* * *

Impatient knocking came to Akina's ears. "I'm coming!" She called out, rushing to the door. Her breath caught in her throat when she answered it.

"Where's Muroi?" Hiroko looked inside, past Akina's bowed head.

"He's not here."

"What about the girl? He owns a little child, you know her right? Where is she?" He was impatient and started to force his way inside.

"She's… she's…"

"I need her. Tell me where she is." He grabbed her shoulder, threatening to push her aside.

'He'll hurt Neko.' Akina's mind was spinning. 'They want to use her.' She stood her ground and would not let Hiroko and his men pass her. "The Master isn't home, he's out. He took the girl with him."

Hiroko looked disappointed. "Then where is he? I need that child!" He tightened his grip on Akina's shoulder.

"Please sir. I'm not supposed to say!" She went off on a tangent, too afraid to lie again.

"You will tell me. I'm in a hurry and I am in no mood to be tested." He drew his sword and pointed it at the frightened slave. "Tell me."

"He's at a bar!" Akina screamed. "I don't know which one! Please! Leave me alone!"

Satisfied with her answer, he put his sword back into its scabbard and let her shoulder go. "Quickly, we have to get to Muroi first!" He shouted to his men and took off.

Akina stood in the door and clutched her heart. She had lied and when they find Muroi and figured it out she knew they were going to kill her. When the men dressed in green started to fade away, she turned and ran through the house. 'I have to get Neko out of here!'

She ran past a darkened hallway when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Where's Neko?" First looking down at the hand that grabbed her, her heart stopped when she saw the markings of the Shinsengumi on the sleeve. Traveling up the arm to the face still hidden in the darkness she screamed as two cold, amber eyes glared out at her.


	16. – Reunited –

A/N: Another chapter closer to the end! Yay! And once more Nekotsuki was my beta! I had a great time with my Aunt at the Hoobastank concert! It was SO much fun!

Reviewers!

**droparmor **- Here's the update!

**CHIBIKenshinta-chan** - Thanks for the review!

**Shauntell** - This was one of my longest stories. It had a LOT of chapters!

**FairyMage** - I'm glad you liked Saito's and Okita's appearance.

**WolfDaughter** - Yes, I do love torturing poor little Kenshin.

**lolo popoki** - TAKE ME WITH YOU! I would LOVE to go and see System Of A Down in concert! Lucky you!

**AuburnMoonlight **- You'll find out who it is in this chapter.

**Hitokiri Musei** - Glad you enjoyed the update.

* * *

Chapter 16 - Reunited

Akina screamed loud and hard as the man covered in blood stepped forward out of the darkness holding a sword. It, too, was drenched in blood. This man looked like a demon with blood smeared on his face matching his red hair.

Kenshin dropped the sword he had been holding and placed his hand over Akina's mouth. "Shh! I'm not here to hurt you!" He grabbed her wrist tighter as he started to black out; it had taken all his strength to get here. "I'm just looking for a little girl. Her name is Neko." He removed his hand from her mouth, but still hung on to her wrist. Mostly because he was afraid of falling over if he let go.

Akina's pupils dilated as realization hit her. "You're the Battousai! You're alive!" Kenshin didn't know how to respond to that. He lowered his head and tried to hold back a moan. 'This blood. It's mostly his,' She thought as she began to see how injured Kenshin really was. "You must sit down."

"No. Neko, where… I have to get her out of here." Kenshin tried to straighten to his full height and almost fell backwards. Akina reached out and tried to support him, but she grabbed his right arm where the bullet had hit and he hissed in pain. She yanked her hand back not sure how to help. "Please, where is she?"

She had never expected the Battousai of legend to be so kind. Even injured as he was, he was still saying please and he was so worried about Neko. He looked so young. This couldn't be the man of legend. "I'll take you to her." She moved to help him.

"No, I'm fine," he said raising his hand. "Please, just take me to her." He reached down and picked up the dropped sword. "Please."

Akina gave her head a slight nod and pulled out a white handkerchief. "You… you may want to wipe your face."

'I must look pretty frightening.' He took the offering. "Arigatou." He used it to try to scrape the dried blood away from his face as Akina led him to Neko.

They stopped at a door and Akina, with shaking hands, unlocked it. "She's in here. You must take her and leave quickly. The Shinsengumi were already here looking for you."

"I know."

Akina opened the door and a ray of light fell on Neko's still form. She didn't move or react to the opening of the door. Kenshin stepped inside and slowly made his way towards the still child. 'Is she dead? Am I too late?' His eyes fell on Neko's mangled leg, and his anger burned.

Neko saw a shadow appear on the floor. It slowly walked towards her. 'He's back, no, it's not him. It's a woman. Is Akina coming back? But she should stay away or he'll kill her.' She looked up at the red head that now stood above her. 'Oh, it's just my eyes again.'

Kenshin met Neko's eyes. 'Does she still hate me?' He bent down and touched her cheek. "Neko?"

'I can feel it. I can feel his hand.' Tears welled up in her eyes. 'He's real! He's really here!' A happy, whiny squeak escaped her as she jumped up and threw her tied hands over his head and around his neck. She cried. "You're alive! Akina told me you were dead! She said they killed you! But you're alive! You're really alive!"

The pain from Neko's awkward hug was nearly unbearable. Nearly. 'She doesn't hate me.' He dropped the sword and with both hands hugged her back.

Akina watched from the doorway and smiled. She couldn't believe it. Neko was going to be saved again. But they had to leave, and soon. Muroi would be back at any minute. Stopping on that thought she quickly went to find bandages. No matter what the Battousai – no, Kenshin; that's what Neko had called him – said, he needed to be taken care of right away.

* * *

Although he was relieved to find that Neko didn't really hate him, Kenshin was still well aware of his surroundings. Without Neko's knowledge he reached down and grabbed the hilt of the sword. 'This does not look like a battle I can avoid,' he thought, letting his embrace of Neko go. "Neko, let go," he whispered to her.

"Why?"

"Battousai." Neko gasped when she heard the voice of her Master. Kenshin touched Neko's arm and she pulled her hands over his head so he could stand up. Muroi watched from the doorway as Kenshin stood and glared at him. He laughed. "You turn traitor, Battousai?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes at the drunken man; his gaze stopped at the sword he held in his hand. "I don't know how you're alive or how..." He burped. "...you got here, but I'm not letting you take her again." He raised his weapon. "You're injured." He had come expecting to find Akina, and to fulfill his vow to kill her, so this was a little unexpected.

"It won't take even half my strength to take down a drunk like you." Kenshin tried to play on Muroi's fear, but he was either too drunk or had none to play off. He began to assess the strength of the man blocking his exit. True, he was drunk, but how many times had Hiko easily finished off jar after jar of sake and then come and bashed him to the ground? Of course, Hiko had been a master; this man before him had some experience with fighting, but not much. He moved to fall into a fighting stance, but it pulled on his injuries and he chose another. He could only hope his injuries wouldn't hinder him too much.

Muroi laughed, prepared himself, and charged. Neko screamed as Kenshin blocked the attack with his sword. He stepped back and Muroi charged at him again. He swung for Kenshin but he quickly moved to the side of the attack. Kenshin aimed for Muroi's head, but was blocked by his sword. The two got into a match of strength as they pushed against each other. A match Kenshin would never win in his current state. Muroi easily pushed him back, sending Kenshin flying into the wall.

He cried out in pain as his body hit, but he didn't have time to dawdle; Muroi came flying at him and thrust his blade through Kenshin's sleeve. The uniform had been big and he was not injured, but a large cut was made in the gi. Muroi didn't stop; he quickly pressed the tiring hitokiri.

'I'm losing!' Kenshin was angry at himself. Block. 'I can't lose.' Dodge. 'If I lose then my life is forfeit…' Slash, block. 'But so is Neko's.' Dodge. "I CAN'T LOSE!" He gave a yell and pushed Muroi off him. "Neko! Don't look!" He called to her as he jumped into the air.

That command again. Neko pinched her eyes tight but she could still hear. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu Tsui Sen!" She heard him yell, then heard the sickening sound of metal quickly passing through human flesh and bone. Muroi yelled, but even that didn't drown out the sound of two bodies falling to the floor. Neko kept her eyes shut tight. Who had won? Wouldn't Kenshin had told her by now to open her eyes. She listened for any sound but all she could hear was her labored breathing.

Daring to take a peak, Neko opened her eyes slightly. The first things she saw was her angel sprawled out on the floor. He wasn't moving. She closed her eyes again, he couldn't be hurt. He was alright. Wasn't he? "Kenshin?" she called out, but didn't get an answer. "Kenshin!" She called out a bit more desperately, not daring to open her eyes again. She started to cry when he once again didn't answer.

Muroi lay on the floor, never to touch another woman again, split nearly in half, a large gash from his shoulder to just past his hip being his undoing. His sword had been cut in half, one piece remaining in the dead man's hand, the other a few feet from the body. He was no longer Master of anyone.

Kenshin was very still. His hand gave a sudden twitch and he moaned quietly. He had put so much effort into that attack that he had blacked out soon after finishing. His body was shaking very badly as he picked himself up enough to see if Muroi was truly dead. He didn't need a second look. He looked back over to Neko, she was crying. "It's alright, Neko." He dragged himself over to her, too tired to even attempt standing.

"Kenshin?" She started to open her eyes.

"No, don't open them yet." He didn't want her young eyes to witness any more carnage than they already had. Taking his sword, he carefully cut away the ropes that held her hands together. "Put your arms around my neck," he instructed and she quickly followed. Taking one more moment to brace himself, he forced himself up with Neko in his arms.

He felt as if he was going to buckle under her weight, but he managed to stay standing. Neko hugged him tightly as he carefully made his way out of the room. As she felt herself moving, she opened her eyes slightly, wanting to know what had happened. Her first sight was that of Muroi's twisted face of death, blood covering the floor. She squeaked a little and re-shut her eyes, and buried her head into Kenshin's neck. He reeked of blood. The smell was all over him. He was a killer, but he was still her angel.

Akina came back just as Kenshin was stepping from the room. Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw the bloody mess behind him. "The Master ... he's ..." Kenshin put Neko down and quickly shut the door.

"It's alright, you can open your eyes now, Neko." He spoke softly and leaned against the wall. Neko cautiously opened her eyes as Kenshin slid down the wall, too tired to stand any longer. Akina looked at the two of them as they sat side by side. One panting and holding his left side, the other shivering and on the verge of crying.

Not knowing what else to do, Akina clutched tightly to the bundle of medicine she had gathered. A bit fearfully, she knelt down to Kenshin. "Please let me look at you." She reached out her hand to pull back his gi. She was surprised when he caught her wrist.

"No, Neko's leg. Check Neko first."

"But you're..."

"Check Neko." Akina gave a nod and moved towards Neko. She looked at her leg, but once again she didn't know what to do. She cleansed it and made a simple splint for it, but that was all she could do. She rubbed some balm into the many cuts and bruises that covered her body. Neko sat very still and watched Akina as she worked. She cried out a few times, but for the most part she was very quiet, and she was smiling. When Akina had finished with Neko she moved to Kenshin.

"Now, uh ..." She didn't know what to call him. She looked up to see if he would give her an answer, and discovered that he had fallen asleep. 'Battousai-san must be warn out.' She smiled weakly; he looked rather cute when he was asleep, but he was injured and needed to be taken care of. Slowly, she reached out and pulled the gi off him. She unwound the makeshift bandages he had made, and heard Neko gasp when the last piece had been taken off. Akina's hand shot to her mouth. Little cuts with dried rivers of blood littered his body, bruising covered him, his torso was a sickening red, glossy coloring, and not to mention the large gash on his left side. "Oh, my."

With shaking hands, she reached into her basket and began to work. She took care of the smaller cuts first. She could handle those. On the burns, she placed a thick gel that was suppose to cool the skin. While rubbing this in, Kenshin hissed and opened his eyes. "What..." He blinked a few times. "Who…" He couldn't seem to gather his thoughts.

"It's alright," Neko said, lightly touching his arm. "Akina will take care of you." She had been crying. "They hurt you."

He smiled for her. "I'm all right."

'No, you're not,' Akina said to herself as she finished rubbing the gel on the burns. She reached for some gauze and thought for a moment. 'Are you suppose to pack it into the wound? I think that's what you do. I wish I was a doctor.' She could feel Neko's eyes watching her every move. It made her nervous. "Neko, maybe you shouldn't watch."

Neko shook her head. No, this was her fault. She wanted to know what they had done to him. She wanted to know exactly where he hurt. She snuggled up closer to her angel. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's not your fault, Neko. Nothing that happened is your fault. Understand?" Neko nodded, but she didn't mean it.

Akina finally made up her mind, and pushed some gauze into the cut. Kenshin's fingers curled into a fist as he kept the pain he was feeling out of his face. He couldn't let Neko see that. Akina covered up her work to help keep infection out, and then help Kenshin put the gi back on. "Your neck!" She exclaimed when she saw more bruising. She reached to get something to treat that.

"No, that's good enough. We have to leave here soon. Hiroko will come back." Kenshin closed his eyes. "Akina-dono." She blushed, no one had ever addressed a simple slave so formally. Besides the other slaves, no one even called her by name. "I want you to take Neko away from here. I don't care where you go, but wherever you go I'm going the opposite way."

"No!" Neko shouted and hugged his arm. "I'm staying with you!"

"You can't!" He snapped, a little more forcefully then he had meant. He was just too tired to deal with a heart broken child. "Hiroko will be coming after me. He'll come after me and leave you two alone. He doesn't want you, he wants me."

"He wants Neko," Akina added, looking towards the floor. She wasn't use to speaking up. "That's why he came here. To get Neko. I can't protect her from him. I will stay here and stall for you two. I can't leave, or else the Master..." She trailed off. Her Master lay dead and spilling blood behind that closed door. Tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Neko asked curiously.

Akina smiled. "I'm free. I'm finally free. I've never been free before!" She began to laugh. "I'm free."

"I told you Kenshin would rescue you too!" Neko said with a big smile, which made Kenshin blush slightly.

Akina took a deep breath, coming back to the situation at hand. "We'll come with you. I can carry Neko, and I'm sure one of the others could help you."

"No! I don't want anyone else involved in this." He sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. "You're right about Hiroko. He will try to get his hands on Neko." He closed his eyes and tried to organize his thoughts. 'Hiroko could have come after me but instead he went straight for Neko. If he finds her with Akina-dono, he won't hesitate to get rid of her and take Neko.' He opened an eye for a moment to look at Akina. 'She's never been free before. I can't endanger her chance of freedom by having Hiroko looking for her.'

"Akina-dono, you will tell the others that Muroi is dead and that they should leave right away." She nodded. "Then you, too, will leave. Neko and I will be leaving together." Neko gave a happy squeal and hugged his arm again.

"I'll come with you!" Akina protested.

"No. I can't let anyone else be dragged into this. We'll be fine." He looked around for his sword. He then remembered he had left it in the other room. He pushed himself to his feet to retrieve it.

"What are you doing?" Akina asked, startled that he was even standing.

"I need a sword," he answered bluntly.

"I have a better idea. Wait here." She quickly rose to her feet and hurried away. Kenshin let himself fall back to the ground, too tired to protest.

Neko snuggled up to him. "I knew you were alive. They said you were dead." He wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I knew you would come for me." Akina's footsteps could be heard running towards them.

"Here. It was the Master's." She knelt down and handed Kenshin a katana. It was completely black, like the night sky. He took it and unsheathed it. It shone back just like new. He could tell it was a good quality metal; it had good balance as well. It was a very fine and expensive sword.

"Arigatou." He rose once more to his feet and placed the sword through his belt. "We must leave, quickly."

"Am I ever going to see you again, Akina?" Neko asked, now realizing that by going with Kenshin she was leaving Akina behind.

"Someday, maybe." She leaned over and hugged Neko. Quietly she whispered, "You're with your angel again. Be a good girl."

She nodded her head. "Oh, I will be!" Akina slid one arm under Neko's legs and put the other around her back. With a grunt, she lifted her up. Kenshin reached out his hands so that he could take Neko from her. With an uncertain glance, she carefully handed her to him. When all of Neko's weight was given to him, his shoulder slumped slightly, but he held her tightly. Neko grabbed onto his gi and rested her head against his shoulder.

Kenshin bowed his head. "You were a big help, Akina-dono. Arigatou."

Once more, Akina blushed. He was so respectful, unlike all of the rumors that she had heard about him. Maybe he really wasn't the Battousai. "No, you… uh..." She looked up at him, pleading for him to tell her his name.

He hesitated a moment. "Himura."

"Himura-san, if it hadn't been for you, I would still be enslaved," she cried. "You don't know what this means to me to be free. Arigatou. Arigatou."

He smiled; he did know how she felt. Even if it had been a short time, he too had once been a slave. Although he would have preferred a different method to be freed, he still remembered the feeling being free had given him. He bowed his head once more, and with Neko in his arms he turned away. "Don't worry about Hiroko seeing you. To him you won't look different from anyone else. Enjoy your freedom." With that said, he walked away.

* * *

A loud knocking sounded throughout the eerily quiet house. Impatience drove the man who was knocking to kick the door down. Hiroko rushed into the dark house. "MUROI!" He yelled. He had finally found the bar his old friend had been drinking at, only to find he had left hours ago. "Find him!" He yelled to his men as he himself began to dash through the house. "Muroi!" As he ran, he could smell the faint odor of drying blood. 'What if Battousai had gotten here first!' He picked a door and threw it open. Muroi's body was sprawled out on the floor. His blood had dried into a frozen pond around his body that was nearly split in two.

"Muroi. I was too late." He took a step toward his fallen friend. Memories of times spent with him came flashing back to him. "Muroi, my friend." His hand was shaking. "I was a fool, forgive me. I should have killed him sooner. I let the Battousai live. I should have killed him!" He fell to his knees and gently touched the hardened blood. As he pulled his fingertips back, he could see his prints left behind in the blood. He turned his fingers to him and looked at Muroi's blood. "He will pay." His eyes narrowed. "He will pay dearly. I will make him suffer then I will cut that girl's throat and spill her blood all over his body. HE WILL PAY!"


	17. – Escape –

A/N: I remember writing this chapter. It was so much fun to write! Thanks are give to Nekotsuki who my beta for this chapter! _VOTE FOR HER IN THE RKRC AWARDS!_ -cough- Of course I mean… only if you read her story and liked it. Here's the link! Http : (slash)(slash)rkrc(dot)meijitales(dot)com(slash)

Now for the reviews!

**droparmor** - I do hope you realize that chapter 16 wasn't the last chapter.

**Yukimi Daimouru** - I hope this was a quick enough update!

**WolfDaughter** - Yes, Hiroko is human, and therefore will feel compassion about some things

**lolo popoki** - I doubt they'll ever come here seeing I live in Hicksville USA. I had to travel three hours to see Hoobstank. Also, I'm about the only one who likes System of A Down in my family, so no one would go with me and it's more fun if you have someone to go with you.

**FairyMage **- Laugh away!

**AuburnMoonlight** - Yes, beta's rock. Try asking some of your reviewers to do it. Not me… I suck. And if you have a reviewer that will do it they will be able to understand the story better.

**Hitokiri Musei** - Here you go! The next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 17 - Escape

Kenshin struggled as he moved through the bushes. Avoiding the roads would make discovery less likely, but trying to pick his way through the branches that reached out to scratch at him and carrying Neko was proving to be a daunting task.

The night passed and daylight slowly crept up on him. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since the night Hiroko had sprung his trap. He tried to keep his mind focused on that as he stumbled along, trying not to fall. He tried to not think about the growing knot in his side, how hard it was getting to breathe, how his legs felt like rubber, how blurry his vision was getting, or how much his body simply pained him.

As the sun rose higher, Kenshin's speed slowed. He had to pause more often to get a better grip on Neko, who seemed with each passing second to be gaining weight. It was getting harder to even lift his weary legs. On and on he pushed forward, trying to find some familiar landscape. Finally, his legs just wouldn't move no matter how much he tried.

"I'm going to put you down now," he warned, as he leaned forward and set Neko onto the ground. His back groaned in protest, and once she was safely on the ground he fell beside her, panting.

"Kenshin, are you okay?" Neko asked, concern written clearly across her young face.

He forced himself to smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Just tired." Every joint felt as if it was on fire, not to mention he felt sick and dizzy, but he wouldn't let her know that. He closed his eyes and waited for a wave of nausea to pass. They did not reopen.

"Kenshin?" Neko called out softly. "Are you asleep?" When she didn't get a response, she took that as a yes. She hugged herself and tried to stop her shivering by snuggling up closer to her angel. She was tired too; she let her eyes slowly fall, dragging her under.

Time passed and the two slept undisturbed. "Neko." A voice called out to her. Groggily she raised her head. She looked around looking for the person that called her name. Seeing no one she let her head fall back down. "Neko, you have soft hair." Once again, she shot her head up. Muroi stood just behind them with a twisted smile on his face. He took a step forward, and Neko screamed.

Kenshin was pulled from his sleep abruptly when Neko screamed. 'I fell asleep!' Panic crept in and his hand flew to his hilt. Had Hiroko found them? He looked around, but he saw no one. He looked down at Neko, who had stopped screaming. "What's wrong?"

"I… I thought… I thought I saw Muroi!" She said breathless, eyes wide.

"Muroi's dead," Kenshin stated. "You were dreaming."

She nodded, agreeing with him. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Kenshin sighed. "We should get going, anyway." He moved to stand, and was discouraged by how stiff his muscles were. He wrapped his arms around Neko and stood. He didn't move right away, as the world started to spin. He waited for it to slow, then pushed on.

He couldn't go as far; he soon found himself dragging his feet. More then once, he had nearly fallen. He had to stop and rest frequently. The heat of the day wasn't helping any, as sweat made his bangs stick to his forehead.

He needed to stop again. It was getting hard to breath, but he kept going. He couldn't stop, he had to figure out where they were and get to Katsura, who he guessed thought him long dead by now. He smiled; wouldn't Katsura be surprised when he walked through the door? As he pictured Katsura's face of surprise and concern, he wavered. Pressing his shoulder into a tree, he waited for the wave of dizziness to pass.

"Kenshin?" Neko looked up at him. "Kenshin please, let's rest." He shook his head, unable to gather enough oxygen to speak. He pushed himself off the tree. "Please Kenshin, stop." He didn't get very far. He went to take in a breath of air and he started to cough. He couldn't stop the coughing. "Kenshin!" She yelled, concerned for him as he fell to his knees.

He quickly set Neko down, and covered his mouth. He fell forward and had to hold himself up with his arm. The coughing shook his entire body. It made his throat burn and his chest ache. It echoed loudly in his ears; he barely heard Neko calling his name. Finally the spell passed, but it took with it the rest of Kenshin's strength. As the last cough finally got out of his system, his arm gave out from underneath him and he fell face first to the ground. 'I'm tired.' Reluctantly, his eyes closed into a forced sleep.

"Kenshin!" Neko yelled, worried about him. She leaned over and shook him. "Kenshin!" He opened his eyes a moment, looked at her, and closed them again. She breathed a sigh of relief; he was just sleeping, he was okay. Well, for the most part okay.

When Kenshin finally woke, darkness had long ago covered the land. Neko was sitting up, running over a cut on her lip with her tongue. Her green eyes pierced the darkness as she stared at nothing. Kenshin moaned slightly and sat up. His head felt heavy as he sat there for a moment. His stomach growled slightly, reminding him that he hadn't brought any food with him. He sighed, it didn't matter; they just had to keep going. "Let's go, Neko."

She shook her head. "No, you're tired. Let's stay here." She blinked once and focused her eyes on him.

"I'm fine, we have to keep moving."

Again she shook her head. "But you'll hurt yourself. Please, can't we stay here?"

"Neko, we have to keep moving or Hiroko will find us."

For a third time she shook her head. "No, he won't! He won't find us! You have to rest! He can't find us!" Kenshin didn't listen to her and stood up. "Please sit down, please. I don't want you to get hurt! Please."

"Neko, Hiroko isn't stupid. He will find us if we don't keep moving. If he finds us he'll kill us, understand?" She nodded. "So we have to keep moving." He bent over and picked her up. He found that she was shivering. "It's alright, I won't let him find us, all right?" He said trying to keep her calm. "There's no reason to be scared."

They started off, but it didn't take long for Kenshin to start to lose his sense of balance. He stopped frequently when his eyes would blur, and his ears would burn. Again, his body gave out on him and he was forced to stop. 'This isn't good. I can't keep going.' Again, he ignored Neko's protest and pushed on. This went on all night, with the space between each stop becoming shorter and shorter.

Finally, Kenshin fell and he just couldn't get up again. He leaned against a tree and tried to push himself up, but he couldn't make his legs obey him. 'I'm done, I have no strength left.' He hated to admit it, but he had to face facts. Darkness crept into his vision; he knew he didn't have much time before he was pulled under. "Neko, I need you to listen to me. You have to do exactly what I say, okay?" The little girl nodded, looking up at him with worried eyes. "You have to go on, I know you can't walk, you'll have to drag yourself." He moaned, it was getting hard to stay awake.

"What about you?" Tears were falling from her eyes. "You're coming too, right?"

"I can't. Neko, you have to go. Just keep going until you can find someone to help you."

"No, no. You're coming too." She buried her head in his arm. "Please, I don't want to be alone."

"You have to go, I'll be fine." He closed his eyes. "Neko, go."

"Kenshin!"

He opened his eyes. "Trust me, just go." His eyes closed again. 'I don't want you to be here when Hiroko comes.' He drifted away on that thought.

"Kenshin!" Her yell didn't wake him this time. She shook him. "Kenshin?" She sobbed, her nose running as she screamed. "Kenshin please don't leave me! Wake up! Wake up!" She started to cough, her panic only made it worse. She whined and snuggled up to Kenshin. "I can't go."

She sat there for a while, listening to Kenshin breathing. "Over here." She lifted her head. She heard a voice. "There's a broken branch over here." Her heart pounded in her chest. "Come on."

"Kenshin." She hissed, shaking him. "Kenshin, we have to go. We have to get out of here." She could hear footsteps getting closer; she shook him harder. "Kenshin!"

"There's someone over there. Hurry up!"

"Kenshin!" They were getting closer. "Wake up!" Her stomach churned.

"There they are!" A few men made their way through the bushes; they were Shinsengumi members. Neko was too afraid to scream. "It's the Battousai."

"He's asleep."

"Look, a girl." One of them walked over to her. "Someone call Hiroko-san."

"No! Go away!" She shouted at them. The one closest to her placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shh." With his other hand, he picked her up and moved her away from Kenshin. "What should we do with her?" He asked the others as he held her. His question went unanswered as Hiroko stormed into the clearing. Neko would have screamed if her mouth had not been covered.

"Where is he?" he asked, looking around.

"Over there, sir."

Hiroko turned towards Kenshin, who was still asleep. He reached down for the sword in his belt. "This isn't yours. So you're a thief as well." Hiroko unsheathed the sword and gazed at it a moment. "Wake up, Kenshin." He took a good hold of the sword and plunged it into Kenshin's right shoulder, pinning him to the tree.

Kenshin cried out in pain and woke up. His eyes were wide with pain and fear. He quickly looked around at all the Shinsengumi members around him, then to the sword in his arm. "Hiroko," he growled. Fresh blood trickled down his arm.

"I've found you, and now I will make you and Neko pay!" he yelled. Kenshin grabbed at the blade of the sword and tried to pull it out. The sharp edge cut through his palm. "No you don't!" Hiroko yelled, as he grabbed his own sword and Kenshin's arm. He pushed Kenshin's hand to the tree and ran his blade through his palm. Kenshin yelled out in agony, blood quickly spilling from the new wound. Tears flowed down his face as the unbearable pain coursed through his body.

"Stop it!" Neko cried, trying to wiggle free from the man that held her. "You're hurting him! Stop it!"

Hiroko turned to her. "You don't want me to hurt him?" he asked, as a twisted smile grew on his face.

She nodded her head. "Please, please stop."

Hiroko turned to one of his men and took his sword. "Alright, I'll stop hurting him." He knelt down next to Kenshin.

Hiroko's body hid Kenshin from her vision, but she could still see his face and she watched it closely. His eyes were closed to block out the pain. Hiroko made a quick jerk of his body and Kenshin's eyes snapped open, a pained yell coming from his throat. 'What happened?' she wondered frantically, as Kenshin's eyes looked back fearfully at her. After a few moments of tense silence he coughed, blood pouring from the corners of his lips. Hiroko stood, revealing a sword sticking out of Kenshin's chest. "KENSHIN!"

He smiled slightly at her, the blood trickling from his lips taking away the purpose of the smile. "It's alright, Neko," he whispered, his eyes dimming.

She didn't know what to say. She felt empty as she watched Kenshin's life flow out of him. Hiroko grabbed the hilt and started pulling the sword out of his chest. A loud cracking was heard as he wriggled the blade free. Kenshin gasped when it finally came loose. Without another thought, Hiroko turned to Neko. "This is the end." He said, raising the blade covered in her angel's blood into the air. "Now, you die." She screamed as the blade was run across her throat. The man holding her let her fall to the ground. She landed hard but she didn't even feel it. She put one hand over her throat; she could feel her slippery blood draining from the wound. She could feel it yet, she wasn't in much pain.

"Ken…shin," she moaned, groping the ground with her other hand as her eyesight dimmed and then left.


	18. – The Way Home –

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been trying to write Violet Eyed Angel… but it's being mean and giving me writers block all the time. So then I did a little follow up one shot to my story Under The Weather and er… hehe… I kinda forgot I was getting behind in my updating. FORGIVE ME!

I always get more reviewers when I kill Kenshin off

**Cebalrai **- Nope! It's not the last chapter! I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far!

**AuburnMoonlight** - I love cliffhangers

**Hitokiri Musei** - Hmmm Kenshin got stabbed in the heart. Neko's throat was slit… WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED! -winks-

**EbonyArchAngel666 **- Thanks for the review! It really made my day! I'm glad my story is an exception.

**droparmor** - They can so die. Didn't you see what I did in the last chapter? How do you think they're going to LIVE though THAT!

**Tokichic** - Yes, I am evil. BUW HA HA!

**Shadow Wolf of the Blue Moon** - No… I checked. Hiroko's human. Evil. But human.

**lolo popoki** - Yay for metal-head moms!

**FairyMage** - I love being evil. BUW HA HA!

* * *

Chapter 18 - The Way Home

Neko's eyes shot open as her tiny heart beat rapidly against her chest. Her hand was pressed tightly against her throat. Her other hand she found to be clutching some type of material. She forced herself to calm down and she took a look around. She was still in the forest; dawn was coming shortly. Hiroko's men were nowhere to be found. Fearfully, she removed her hand from her throat; there was no blood on her hand.

She looked up and found herself leaning against Kenshin, who was still peacefully sleeping, her other hand clutching tightly to his sleeve. "Just a dream." She let out a sigh and her body relaxed. To be absolutely sure, she checked to make sure there were no new injuries on her angel's shoulder, chest, and palm.

After disproving her unnecessary fears, she leaned back and let out another long, slow sigh. "Just a dream," she repeated. She gave Kenshin a gentle shake. "Kenshin, wake up." He slept on and she laid her head against his arm in defeat. "I won't leave you, but what am I suppose to do? We can't stay here." She sighed and waited as if someone would answer her question.

She steeled herself, a single thought running through her mind; they couldn't stay here. Holding her breath and leaning heavily on the tree, she pushed herself up. She cried out at the pain that rushed through her leg, but she remained standing. She took Kenshin's left arm, and with a deep breath, lifted him halfway up. She wrapped his arm around her neck and stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Walk," she commanded herself. She slid her bad leg forward, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

She then attempted to move her good leg; she placed a little weight on her bad leg, and crumpled to the ground. She growled in annoyance and picked herself up again. She moved her bad foot in front, then carefully managed to step with her good foot. She was thrilled with her results, and that helped her forget her pain for a moment.

She found her stride and walked at a good pace for her condition. She found the heat of the day to be a bother as sweat ran down her face. Her back began to ache as she dragged herself and Kenshin through the forest. She tried to keep her sprits up, but she began to doubt her ability to go much farther.

Muroi had called her useless, and as the day wore on she started to believe that to be true, even after all the distance she had been able to limp away from where Kenshin had fallen. As the doubt began to sink in deeper and deeper, she started to stumble more frequently.

She tripped over a hidden root, and she fell face first into the dirt. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked over to see if she had hurt Kenshin. He slept on, although his breathing was slightly labored. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw he was okay, but then started to cry. She could have hurt him. 'I can't do this. What was I thinking?' She started to inhale dirt between sobs, but she didn't care. She was worthless. She couldn't do anything. She was just a cripple who slowed everybody down.

Over her ear-deafening sobs she heard someone calling to her. _What's wrong kitten?_

'I'm useless I can't do anything right.'

_Who says?_

'Muroi. He said that I was useless. I can't even stand.'

_Well I say Muroi is a dum-dum head. Neko giggled at that. You can stand. You were just walking! You're doing an amazing thing._

'Really?'

_Really. But you need to keep going kitten. If you want to save your angel._

Kitten. Whoever was talking to her was calling her kitten. They also knew Kenshin was her angel. "Makoto?" She lifted her head. There stood an old man with a crooked smile.

_Hello kitten._

"Makoto!" She started to cry. "You're here! You're really here!"

_Come on, Neko. Time to get up. Here kitty, kitty, kitty. He teased her. I'll show you the way home._

She was filled with new strength. She forced herself up to her feet and took off, following Makoto. She stumbled a few times, but quickly caught herself and kept up with the old man's speed. "I'm coming!" She would yell out to him when he stopped to wait for her.

* * *

"I'm coming!" Kenshin could feel himself moving. His thoughts worked slowly, trying to figure out what was happening. Was Neko carrying him? With a groan, he opened his eyes.

Neko stopped when Kenshin began to squirm a little. "Kenshin?" She stopped and set him down.

He groaned again and forced himself to stay awake. He partially opened his eyes to be greeted by an ecstatic Neko. He looked around as she hugged him, a bit too tightly, this was not the same from before. "What happen?"

She sat back, letting go of her bear hug to point in front of them. "Makoto is showing me where to go."

"Makoto? Who's Makoto?" He looked where she was pointing but saw nothing.

"He's Makoto," she said, a little irritated that Kenshin was not acknowledging her friend in front of her. "He's the one who helped me with the bad slave people."

He looked again. "I don't see anyone."

"But he's right there!" she screamed, pointing at an empty space. "He's right …" She had only turned her head for a second, but Makoto had vanished. "Where is he?"

Kenshin's head was spinning, and Neko's shouting wasn't helping. He could see she was still shivering, in fact now that he thought about it she hadn't stop shivering since they had first left Muroi's house. 'Is she...' He reached out to touch her, but he was too tired, and his hand fell to the ground.

"Kenshin?" She had seen him reaching for her. She shook him slightly, no response. He was out again. Her eyelids felt heavy and she yawned. All of the energy she had gotten from seeing Makoto left. She snuggled up besides Kenshin and slept.

* * *

"They, they killed him. They said he was useless." The women bit her lip and waited.

"NO!" Neko wailed. How could people just kill someone like that? They could have freed him. Given him away free. They didn't have to kill him! "Why? Why! WHY!" Neko pounded her hands on the dirt and cried. "Why, why, why, why?"

* * *

Neko awoke with a start. That women, she had said Makoto had died, but he had been right there. Hadn't he? She saw him with her own two eyes. He couldn't be dead, or else he wouldn't have been there.

"Over there," a voice called out, making Neko's heart jump.

"They came this way! Find them!"

Neko shook Kenshin. "Kenshin! Wake up!" His eyes twitched a little but remained closed. "They're here! The bad people are here!" She still couldn't wake him.

"Come on, hurry up! Find them!"

She grabbed Kenshin's arm, and without even thinking about the pain that shot through her body from her leg, she took off. She moved as fast as someone carrying someone twice their size, with a bad leg could go. Fear pushed her on as the voices seemed to be coming closer and closer. 'I can't get away!' She could feel the blood pumping through her lips as she went. 'There're getting closer!' She turned her head and could make out bodies right behind her. A scream rose up her throat and she let it out.

She cried, she didn't want Kenshin to get killed. She didn't want to die. "Help me!" she screamed. "Somebody help me!" Her leg gave out, and she tumbled to the ground with a shriek of pain.

"There they are! Get them!" Neko put her hands over her ears and screamed. They were going to find them. They couldn't get away.

_Calm down, it's alright. Don't cry._

"Mother." In a sweet soothing voice, that only a mother could have, Neko could hear humming. Her mother's song filled her. The soft humming drowned out her pursuers and she took her hands off her ears.

_That's my girl._

"I miss you, mommy. I want to go home."

More humming filled her head. _Just rest now_. Neko let herself fall asleep again, soothed by her mother's soft humming.

In the morning, Neko woke again. To her disappointment, Kenshin still would not wake up. With a weary body from last night's panic, she hoisted herself up, took a good hold of Kenshin, and trudged on.

This time, no one came. Neko was tired and her body ached. Finally, like Kenshin, her body gave out before she got very far. "Kenshin please, I can't do this without you!"

* * *

"I can't do this without you."

'I'm letting someone down again.' He was teetering on the edge of darkness. 'I've let so many people down.

Shishou, Akane, Kasumi, Sakura, and Tomoe. I've let them all down.' He could hear someone crying.

"Why won't you wake up?"

He didn't want to wake up. 'I only cause misery.' His heart ached for whoever was crying.

"Please wake up. I need you!"

'You don't need someone like me. Someone so stained. Neko, forgive sessha.'

"Please! I need your help! I can't do this by myself! Please! Wake up!"

'She needs me. She's hurting even when I'm not there.'

"Please wake up!"

* * *

Neko began to cry. She was tired, hungry, cold, scared, and she felt utterly alone. She almost didn't hear Kenshin's light groaning as he forced his eyes open. "Kenshin?" She couldn't believe it.

"It's alright, Neko. You're okay." She squealed with delight and attempted to hug Kenshin, but it was slightly awkward with the way she was holding him. He looked around quickly. "Did you carry me here?" He couldn't believe it.

"Uh-huh. Are you mad at me?" she asked, as tears began to gather in her eyes.

"No, no. It's just…" He couldn't believe she had managed, but he didn't say anything. He tried to stand by himself, and nearly blacked out again.

Neko quickly tried to help him from falling over. "Are you okay?" she asked, once Kenshin was partly leaning on her again.

"I can't carry you." He hated feeling like this. He was so vulnerable and weak. How was he suppose to be any help to Neko? He felt tired and darkness clouded his vision still.

"It's okay. Just, you gotta help, okay? Just help." Kenshin nodded, he had no idea what she was talking about. Why didn't she just leave him? She could have gone a lot farther, faster. She took a step forward. "Can you walk?" He abandoned what he was thinking and moved forward. "See, we'll help each other!" She seemed excited as they leaned on each other for support.

They went a long way, but Kenshin's back began to ache from bending down to Neko's level for so long. His ribs were burning with pain with each step, and he wasn't sure, but he thought the wound on his left side had started to bleed again.

Neko wasn't doing any better. Her leg throbbed constantly. She had also begun coughing very violently, and she was cold. Her head felt like it was about to explode as well. She began to stumble, which pulled on Kenshin, pulling on his injuries. With each pull, the pain would momentarily blind Kenshin, threatening to send him under again.

Neko stumbled once again, and Kenshin reached out to try and catch her. He grabbed her wrist, and was startled at how hot her skin felt. "Neko, are you…" He was speechless for a moment. "…okay?"

"Uh-huh, I'm just tired." She sighed.

"Neko, stop. You need to stop."

"But, but, Hiro..." She didn't finish, as she tripped over her own feet. Reacting without thinking she grabbed on to the closest thing to grab. Which happened to be Kenshin. With a slight scream she hugged Kenshin's side, applying too much pressure on Kenshin's ribs. With a yell of pain from Kenshin, the two fell to the ground.

Neko was the first to raise her head. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" He didn't answer. "Kenshin?" He was lying very still, and his eyes were closed. She shook him a little. "Kenshin? Please! Not again!" She shook him a little harder. "Please wake up!" He was dead weight in her hands. She sat back, put her hands over her eyes and cried. "Please wake up! Please! Wake up! I'm scared! Please, Kenshin, please!" She cried louder. "I can't do this! I just want to go home!_ I want to go home_!"

* * *

He had been wandering the forest most of the morning. He kicked absentmindedly at the bushes in front of him. He wasn't quiet or even attempting to be quiet. He was just bored and decided to muddle through the trees.

"_I want to go home_!"

He picked up his head and turned to the direction he had thought the yell had come from. He stood still for a moment, his head tilted to the side slightly, thinking. That had sounded like a girl's voice. A young girl. He listened, straining his ears to hear. Now that he was listening, he could hear crying. He headed off in the direction he thought the noise was coming from.

* * *

Neko laid on her stomach and sobbed. She had her eyes against her arm to keep her head off the ground. She cried for her pain and for her failure. "I wanna go home!" she screamed again.

"Neko?"

Her head shot up at the sound of her name. A little boy with his brown hair pulled back in a small pony tail behind his back and big, brown puppy dog eyes starred back at her. "Kanai?" She could hardly believe it.

"What happened?" Her friend asked as he came closer, but as he did he suddenly stopped. "Is… is that Battousai?" he asked, pointing to Kenshin.

"Don't call him that!" she snapped. She wasn't ready to admit her angel was Battousai just yet.

Kanai lowered his eyes for a moment, ashamed, then brought them back up. "What happened?" He asked again. He was worried. Neko's face was covered in bruises and her lips were cut and swollen. Dirt covered most of her face and she had dark rings under her eyes. Her normal shiny, black hair was a mess and her leg was bent at a weird angle. She did not look like the friend he had said good-bye to not so long ago.

"You have to help me!" she said, choosing to ignore his question. "Kenshin's hurt!" She stopped a moment. "What are you doing here?"

He seemed surprised by the question. "Neko, don't you know where you are? Your house is just over there," he said, pointing behind him. He turned back and stared at Kenshin. "He's the reason they were here, isn't he?"

"Who?"

"The Shinsengumi!" he shouted. "They were in the village a few days ago! They said they were looking for someone and they were checking all the houses! They were looking for you, weren't they!"

"Kanai, please, help me."

"They're looking for you. They're after you." He looked fearfully at Kenshin. "They want him." She was afraid he wasn't going to help her until he looked up at her. "What do I do?"

Neko sighed. "Help me get him to my house," she instructed, as she put Kenshin's arm around her neck again. Kanai didn't move; he just stared at Kenshin. "He's not going to bite you!" she snapped, irritated.

He came out of his stupor and quickly moved to help her, although he was hesitant when he had to touch Kenshin. Like a good friend, he swallowed his fear and put Kenshin's other arm around his neck. "Can you walk?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah, I can." She held her breath against the pain she was sure to come as they started to walk. Carrying Kenshin was so much easier with Kanai that she didn't know how she had managed beforehand. It didn't take them long to reach her old house. As soon as she stepped inside, she sank to the floor. "My parent's futon, in their room. Get it out." She ordered.

With a quick nod of his head, Kanai ran off. Neko rested her head against the floor and she could hear Kanai's feet as they pattered down the hall. In her mind she pictured where he ran. She could picture every detail of this house. She ran her hand across the wooden floor; it was so good to be home. Soon, she could hear Kanai running back. "I did it."

"Okay, now help me move Kenshin there." He nodded, and the two children lifted the manslayer once more and made their way to her parent's old room. Kanai had indeed unfolded the futon and the two lowered their burden on it. As soon as Kenshin had hit the bed, Neko collapsed beside him, suddenly feeling more exhausted then she had ever felt in her lifetime. She could barely feel her limbs or her pain. All she could feel was her heavy eyelids as they slowly closed and coaxed her into a peaceful sleep.

Kanai looked over his sleeping friend for a moment then left the room. He came back with a blanket and draped it over her sleeping form. He then went outside. On the dirt road, there were marks left from where they had dragged Kenshin's limp form. With his foot, he erased all evidence that they had been there. He then went to his house to ransack food and some bandages.

* * *

Neko's nose twitched. She blinked her eyes a few times and yawned. "Hungry?" She turned her head and saw Kanai offering her a rice ball. She reached out and took it. For a moment she just looked at it, then started to nibble at it. "You've been asleep for almost a day!" She moaned, what she wanted was to go back to sleep. "I couldn't find your futon."

She groaned a little. "It's at the inn." She took the blanket and pulled it closer around her. "I'm tired."

"But you've been asleep for nearly a day?"

"Did Kenshin wake up?" she asked, turning to face him and found him still sleeping.

"No." He was glad, too. He didn't want to be around when the manslayer woke up. He watched Neko go to take another bite of the rice ball and then set it aside. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I don't feel good," she mumbled, and closed her eyes. "I'm just tired."

Kanai sighed. "Then go back to sleep." She nodded a little, and tried to go back to sleep.

He felt strangely alone when Neko went back to sleep. He leaned against the wall furthest from Kenshin but closest to Neko. He watched Kenshin more then he did his friend. He had taken the man's sword and hid it in Neko's room; he was still afraid of him, but Neko trusted him and that was enough for him to help the Battousai. He couldn't be all bad if Neko had been living with him this whole time; however, it was still uncomfortable for Kanai to be in the same room with him. "For Neko,." he whispered. He would not leave until he thought his mom would get suspicious of his absence, or Neko didn't need him anymore. He was not going to abandon his friend even if it meant staying in the same room as the Battousai.


	19. – Salvation –

A/N: Now that everyone knows Kenshin and Neko didn't die. Here were the telltale signs that the chapter before last was a dream:

1. Hiroko would never call Kenshin by name. He doesn't know his real name and therefore will only call him Battòsai. Neko refuses to call Kenshin Battòsai so that's why in the dream Hiroko called Kenshin by his real name.

2. Hiroko also doesn't know Neko's name. He sees her as a slave and therefore will never take the time to learn it.

3. I told you there were at lest 20some chapters! What kind of story would it be if I killed off the two main character!

All knowing Nekotsuki was my beta once more!

Reviewers!

**Shadow Wolf of the Blue Moon** - Yes, very, very bumpy. BUW HA HA!

**BakaBokken** - I'm glad you're still enjoying the story. I hope I didn't give you a hard time with ASW because I LOVED IT!

**lolo popoki** - Mean o' writers block!

**Cebalrai **- Glad you liked the chapter

**WolfDaughter** - Here's the next chapter!

Insane Chipmunk - Glad you liked seeing Kanai again

**droparmor** - Here's more Kanai for you to enjoy! And yes, things will be getting kinda crazy!

**FairyMage** - Fire… oooh… I could burn Kenshin on a stake… wait there's a story that already did that. -re-reads that fic-

**Hitokiri Musei** - Here's another chapter… just don't choke on your own tongue. Not a very nice way to die.

* * *

Chapter 19 - Salvation

Hiroko rubbed his eyes; he hadn't slept since Battousai had escaped. He sat alone in a booth, in a restaurant in Kyoto. He had scouts wandering the forest, he had different groups randomly checking small villages near Kyoto. He took a sip of sake. "I will make him pay, Muroi." He closed his eyes. "I won't let the demon get away with this." He opened his eyes again to stare at the ceiling.

He was worried; if he didn't catch Battousai soon, he would have to answer to his superiors. They would not be happy that such a dangerous man had slipped through his fingers. He ran his hand over his forehead and grabbed a fistful of hair. "How could this get so out of hand!" he yelled, pulling on his hair.

He hated Battousai more then he had ever hated any man in his life. The boy was just so strong, it was infuriating. He had managed to go through the potions without cracking. Hiroko had done everything imaginable to the piece of trash, and yet he had still refused to talk. Then he even threatened his life and what had happened? He got loose. Hiroko growled. How dare the Battousai make a mockery out of him? If the insult to his pride hadn't been a low enough blow, the jackass took his friend from him as well. "I will find him, and I will gut him," Hiroko growled as he raised the sake to his lips once more. His men would find his hiding place, or he would catch him when he returned to Kyoto.

* * *

Kenshin groaned in his sleep and moved his head to the other side. Kanai jumped and his breath caught in his throat. He watched Kenshin with wide eyes, body tense, but Kenshin didn't move again. He let out a long sigh and settled down again. It had been hours since the last time Neko had woken up, and yet he waited.

To Kanai's relief, Neko was the first to awaken a couple of hours later. He had been daydreaming when her timid voice called out. "I'm cold."

After getting over his initial shock, Kanai quickly went and brought back a blanket. Neko was sitting up by the time he returned, and he draped it over her shoulders. She pulled it tightly around her and stared straight ahead at the floor, shivering. Kanai sat down beside her and was quiet for a while. Soon he had to ask the question he had been dying to ask. "Neko, uh, why is he wearing a Shinsengumi uniform?"

Neko looked towards Kenshin, then to Kanai, then went back to Kenshin before facing Kanai again. "I don't know."

"Is he one of them?"

"NO!" she yelled, making Kanai jump.

"Sorry, I didn't know!"

"Well, I don't know either." She looked back at Kenshin. "I don't like it."

"What?"

"The uniform!" she said, with a roll of her eyes. "See the dresser?" she asked, pointing at a dresser on the other side of the room.

"Yeah."

"It has some of my dad's clothes in it. Open the second drawer from the bottom."

Kanai did as he was told and opened the drawer. He reached inside and held up a worn, dark purple gi. "This is a gi," he said stating the obvious.

"That one is too old. There's a brown one, take that out."

Kanai fished around until he found a gi that had a color that looked like a lighter shade of mud. "This one?"

"Yes, that will do." He came back over with the gi. "Help me change him."

He didn't like the idea of touching Kenshin again. "Shouldn't we wait until he wakes up?"

She thought a moment. "No, I can't stand to see him in that uniform. Now lift him up so I can take it off." He positioned himself behind Kenshin's head, and with shaking hands lifted up Kenshin's shoulders. "Be careful with his head!" Neko yelled, when Kenshin's head started to tip back a bit too far. Quickly, Kanai slid in closer and rested Kenshin on his body for a second. He hoped the rapid beating of his heart wouldn't wake him, as he tipped the manslayer's head forward. Sliding back he propped Kenshin up a little more.

Kenshin's face twisted a bit in pain as the sitting up sent bolts of it through his body. Kanai was terrified that he was going to wake up at any moment. Neko reached forward and took off the Shinsengumi gi. With it gone, Kanai was able to see all the bandages that covered Kenshin's entire torso. He gasped in amazement. Neko ignored Kanai's bulging eyes and quickly put her dad's gi on Kenshin. 'That's better,' she thought, as she finished. Her father's gi, like the Shinsengumi's, was a bit big on him, but she liked it much better. "Alright, set him down, gently." With a nod of his head, Kanai slowly set Kenshin down.

"Wow, he's really beat up," he whispered, noting the bruising on Kenshin's neck and face. In comparison he looked a lot worse than Neko did. Neko choked back a sob and pulled the blankets closer to her. She mumbled something, but Kanai couldn't hear what she said. "What?"

"I said, it's my fault!" She wailed and buried her head into the blanket. "It's my fault!"

Kanai moved closer and put an arm around her. "Neko, please tell me what happened."

"Well. I … was … playing when the Shinsengumi …" she said, between sobs.

He shook his head. "No, I want to start at what happened to your parents."

Neko nodded her head. "O.okay." She took a few minutes to calm down. "I'll tell you. We were late getting home. It was dark and we were still in Kyoto when these two men stopped us." Neko told Kanai everything. She told him how Saito had killed her parents, and how she found Kenshin and he had helped her, then left her with an innkeeper promising to return in three days. Then how the innkeeper sold her to a slaver instead. She then told him about Muroi, leaving out his gentle hands, and about Akina. How Kenshin had saved her, and how nice Reizo was, but they were attacked and how someone had grabbed her. Then she told him how Kenshin had come for her and was caught and she was returned to Muroi. The dogs, the trip back to the slavers, Kenshin saving her again, and the trip here. She told him everything.

Kanai sat and stared, wide-eyed, at his friend for a long time after she finished. He couldn't believe all that had happened. He was angry, upset, relieved she had escaped, scared, and hurt that it had happened to her. "It's not your fault," he told her.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't been there then ..."

He stopped her. "From the way I see it, it's this Saito's fault! If he hadn't killed your mommy and daddy then you would have been living here. It's his fault. He's a bad man! Or you could say it was Muroi's or Hiroko's fault! It's not yours!"

Neko blinked a few times and thought. She turned to Kanai and smiled, tears coursing down her face. "You're right. It's not my fault!" She hugged Kanai and cried. "Thank you! Thank you! You're my best friend! I'm so sorry for all the times I was mean to you!"

"It's alright!" he said, hugging her back. "I told you! No matter what happens I'll be here for you. You're my best friend, Neko. Nothing is ever going to change that." Neko wanted to say something, anything, but she was crying too hard, so she just hung onto Kanai. She cried herself to sleep.

Kanai lay her down next to Kenshin. It was getting late, he had to get home. He didn't want to leave her, but he didn't need his mom looking for him and accidentally stumbling on their secret. "I'll be back tomorrow," he whispered to the two sleeping forms. He went to leave, but stopped. Instead he went to Neko's room and retrieved Kenshin's sword. He walked back into the room and set it beside him. "Please protect her." He stood, took one last glance towards the sword, and left.

* * *

Early the next morning, Kanai woke up. He checked to see if anyone was in the hall; seeing no one he opened his door all the way and walked out dragging his futon behind him. Tiptoeing out of his house, he was nearing the door, and he thought he was in the clear until he heard his mother's voice behind him. "Where are you going?"

Kanai jumped and dropped everything he was half carrying to the floor. "Nothing mom!" He said, turning and facing her. She stood tall and lean, with her hands crossed in front of her chest. Her black hair was up in a messy bun and her blue eyes studied her son carefully. Her red lips were in a playful frown.

"It doesn't look like nothing. What are you doing with your futon?"

He looked down at the floor. "Well, you see ..." He couldn't tell her what he was really doing with it. "…um..."

"Well?"

"You see, I, ah, found a neat little area, cave, like, bush."

"Cave like bush?"

"Yeah. And I wanted to sleep under it tonight. Please mom, can I?"

She sighed. What a strange request, although it hadn't been unwelcome. Since the disappearance of the Midoris and their little girl, Kanai had done very little except mope around the house. It was good hearing he was starting to get back to his normal self. "Sure." It warmed her heart when she saw her boy's brown eyes light up.

"Thanks, mom!" he said, hugging her legs. She rubbed his head, trying to fix his hair.

"You go have fun, but come back for lunch, alright?"

"Okay!"

"Did you have any breakfast?"

"Yup!" he answered, as he picked up his dropped bundle and ran out the door. "Bye mom!" She smiled and shut the door.

Neko was already awake and sitting up when Kanai came, carrying his futon. "I brought a bed for you!" he said proudly.

"But that's yours!" she protested, as he started to lay it on the floor.

"That's alright! I want you to use it!" He finished setting it up and helped her drag herself onto it. "See, that's better than the floor!"

"I could have shared with Kenshin," she said between coughs. She pulled the blankets closer. "Thirsty."

"I'll get you some water!" He jumped to his feet and took off at a run. When he left, Neko reached over and gave Kenshin a shake. His face twisted a little in pain so she stopped.

"Why won't you wake up?" She watched his irregular breathing as she waited for Kanai to come back.

He came back some time later with a bucket of water. He walked very slowly, trying not to spill any of it and setting it down now and then to catch his breath. He set it beside Neko, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a cup. He dipped it into the water and handed it to her.

She took it and drank it quickly. It was cold and fresh; it cooled her burning throat. The water that slipped down the outer edge of the cup wet her hands. When it was empty, Kanai took it from her and refilled it for her. She drank a total of five cups before she had enough. "What about Kenshin?" She asked as she finished.

"What about him?" he repeated, confused.

"Well, he hasn't had any water either."

"But he's sleeping."

"I know, but you need water or you'll die. Right?"

"Well, yeah. But how long does it take to die?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know either!"

Neko sat for a little while and thought. "We'd better make him drink."

"We?"

"I'll need you to help."

"What are you going to do?"

Neko handed him the cup. "Refill this, please." He did so and handed it back to her. "I think someone told me this in a story once, um … you just pour the water in the mouth and they drink." She pulled herself up near Kenshin's head. She opened his mouth and carefully poured the water into it. Kanai held his breath, watching carefully.

Kenshin began to cough and spat the water back up. Neko quickly stopped pouring. "You're drowning him!" Kanai yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kenshin kept coughing, his body trying to get the water out of his lungs. "What do I do!"

"Turn him over!" Kanai yelled, running up and helping Neko turn Kenshin onto his side so he could spit the water back out. Neko patted Kenshin's back, coaxing him to cough it out. When the water was gone, he was quiet, but his face was scrunched in pain. They had unknowingly pushed him onto his right side, applying too much pressure to his injured ribs.

"Lets try again!" Neko said, determination clear in her voice as they laid him on his back.

"Are you crazy? He was choking!"

"I got a better idea," she said matter-of-factly. "Help him sit up." Carefully, Kanai pulled Kenshin into a sitting position. Kanai stood up and put Kenshin's back on his legs and chest, and tilted Kenshin's head forward. "Hold it back," Neko instructed, carefully Kanai pulled Kenshin's head back and held it in his hands.

Neko opened Kenshin's mouth and carefully poured the water into it. He gagged a little, and she stopped. Kanai tipped his head forward a little, and to their surprise he stopped coughing. The water had gone down. The children smiled to each other and carefully finished off the cup. They made a rather wet mess. By the time they laid Kenshin back on the slightly damp bed, Neko was out of energy again.

She rested her head on Kanai's pillow and pulled the covers closer to her. She was sweating, but still complained that she was cold. So Kanai found her another blanket and gave it to her. She fell asleep, and Kanai hung around until lunch. He went home and ate, but asked his mom for extra food to take with him on his 'camping trip.' Food in hand, he went back over and waited for one of them to wake up.

He started to fall asleep, while waiting, when a yell woke him up. He snapped to attention to find Neko kicking and screaming. He ran to her side. "Neko! Wake up!" he yelled, shaking her shoulders. "Please wake up!" Her eyes opened wide, but they wouldn't focus on just one spot. She began to yell incoherent sounds and words. He touched her face with his hands; she was burning up. Panicking he threw the blankets off her.

"Cold! I'm cold!" she screamed, shivering and sweating at the same time.

"Neko, look at me!" She couldn't, her eyes spun wildly. Not knowing what else to do, he grabbed the bucket of water and dumped it on her.

She stopped screaming and kicking. Her chest heaved as she took in big gulps of air. "Are you okay?" Crying, Neko shook her head.

"I'm scared."

"Neko, you're sick!" He could fell panic starting to creep its way up his spine.

"Where's my mom? I want my mommy."

"Neko, you mom is ... she's …"

Neko turned her head towards Kenshin. Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Who? Kenshin?"

Kanai knew this wasn't good. "Neko, we can't handle this! I'm going to get my mom and dad!" He jumped up to go get them, but was stopped by Neko.

"No! We can't!" she cried, turning her gaze to him, fear in her eyes. "We can't!"

"Why! Why Neko, why?" he yelled. "You're sick! You need medicine and I don't know what to give you!"

"But your dad will be scared of Kenshin! He might tell the Shinsengumi!"

Kanai became angry. "My dad would NEVER do that!" he shouted. "My dad's a good man! He and Battousai are on the same side!"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" She was sobbing now. "Don't call him that!"

"Well don't say mean things about my dad and I won't say bad things about him!" He softened slightly when he saw how badly Neko had started to cry. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "But we need help!" He waited for Neko to calm down a little. "Isn't there anyone you can trust?"

She sniffed a few times and thought. "Reizo! Reizo will know what to do!"

"But we don't know where he is!"

"I do! When Kenshin came to save me he told me to go back to the inn. He told me to find Reizo. He has to be at the inn!" She was tired and wet. "I want to go back to sleep." She snuggled up in the damp blankets.

"Wait! I don't know what inn. Or where!"

"It's in Kyoto," she said, drifting off to sleep.

"There are a lot of inns in Kyoto!" He struggled between keeping her awake and coaxing the information he needed from her. He managed to get a decent description of the inn at last. "I'm going to find Reizo. I'll find him and bring him here."

"I'm cold."

"I'll bring you a blanket, but then I'm going to find Reizo, okay? I'm going to get help."

"Mmhm," she mumbled, trying to fall asleep. Kanai covered her with an extra blanket and hurried home.

* * *

Kanai's dad was just returning home, and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Where's Kanai?" He was a little bit taller than her and was twice her size. His hair was a light shade of black and came down just over his ears. His brown eyes searched around the room.

She smiled. "Sleeping outside tonight. I caught him this morning taking his futon outside." She saw him frown. "What's wrong?"

"It's those damn Shinsengumi members." She bit her lip as she remembered the frightening event of their house being searched. "I hear they are re-searching places. I want Kanai somewhere we can keep an eye on him." She was going to say something more to that, when their son came running inside.

"Daddy! Daddy, will you please take me to the city?" he asked urgently, pulling on his father's sleeve.

"What do you want to go to Kyoto for?"

"Please, dad! It's important! I need to ... I need to..."

"What is it you need?"

"I need uh ... food!" he shouted. "I need food for tonight!"

"You don't need food, besides we have plenty here at home," his father said stiffly, and removed his son's hands from his sleeve. "And I don't want you sleeping outside tonight."

Kanai started to panic. "Please! Please take me to Kyoto! If you take me, then I won't be sad about not being able to sleep outside."

His mother put her hand on his head. "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned. He never acted this way and he seemed so upset.

"I'm fine mom! I just REALLY want to go to Kyoto. Please! I haven't visited Kyoto in a long time!"

His parents looked to each other, until his father finally gave a sigh. "Alright. Get ready to go."

"I'm ready!" he yelled, running for the door.

* * *

Kanai's mom looked over the shops, not really paying any attention to what was being sold. She was worried over her son. He seemed upset, nervous, and he kept wandering off. He'd never acted like this, and she didn't know how to help him. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt him hug her legs. "I'm sorry mom, I know you're worried." She smiled and gave him a half hug back. Was she being that obvious? "Don't worry mom, I'll be right back. Wait here for me."

"What are you tal ..." Before she could even finish, he was gone, running away from her. "Kanai, come back!" His father heard her yell and the two ran after their son. Kanai was able to weave in and around people easier than his parents and he soon lost them.

He kept running, trying to find the inn Neko had described for him. He was going at a breakneck speed and came to a skidding halt when he finally found an inn that fit Neko's description. Not wasting any time he went in and walked straight up to the man behind the desk. It was a tall man with graying hair. At first, Kanai thought him to be an old man, but as he drew closer it was clear to see that this man was younger then he appeared. "Excuse me," Kanai called softly, intimidated by the muscles on the man's body.

The Innkeeper leaned over the counter to see Kanai better and smiled. The smile made Kanai relax a little. "Can I help you, little boy?"

"I need to find someone." The Innkeeper nodded, encouraging Kanai to go on. "His name is Reizo."

His smile left, replaced with a scowl. "What do you want with him and what makes you think he's here?" he asked threateningly.

The change in the man's manner startled Kanai and he took a small step away from the counter. "I – I need his help. I need to talk to him." He shook under the man's glare. "Please! Neko said he would be here! I need to talk to him!"

"Neko-chan?" The man's face softened a moment, then hardened again. "How do you know Neko? Where is she?"

Kanai wanted to run, but forced his shaking legs to stay put. "She's my friend. I can't tell you where she is, I'm suppose to only tell Reizo."

The Innkeeper looked the shaking boy over carefully. "Why? Why can you only tell Reizo?" He asked in a softer voice. When Kanai didn't answer he went on. "Is she in trouble?" A nod. "Is she okay?" A shrug. He felt his heart rise in his chest, suffocating him. One more question, but he had to word it carefully. "Does she have a friend with her?" The boy thought for a moment, then gave a quick nod of his head. "Does her friend have red hair?" Kanai made no move to answer the question, but his increased shaking confirmed it.

'The Battousai! He's alive!' The Innkeeper was excited. 'But why didn't he come here himself? Why send this boy? Is he injured?' His thoughts were racing. "Boy! Come with me quickly!" He called as he moved out from behind the counter. Kanai looked unsure of what to do. "I'll take you to Reizo!" He quickly followed after the Innkeeper.

He led him outside to the stables. "Where's Reizo?" Kanai asked, impatiently.

"He already left here. They all left after the attack." He called over a stable boy. "Quickly, bring me the fastest horse." The boy nodded and went off to his task. "They moved on to the next safe house." He continued to explain to Kanai as he gathered items to send a letter. "Everyone thought they had died!" He quickly scribbled down something onto the paper. "I promise you, this letter will get to Reizo. I'll hand deliver it. Tell me where Himura and Neko are and he will come." Kanai quickly blurted everything out to the Innkeeper, and he jotted it down on the note. It was folded and when the stable boy came back, the Innkeeper quickly mounted the horse. "Thank you, little one! This will be news Katsura-san will be overjoyed to hear!" With that he took off, wanting to get the letter delivered as quickly as possible.

Kanai watched him go. His job complete, he left the inn in search of his parents. He couldn't help but cringe when he saw his father's upset face, his bottom already feeling sore, and he felt guilty when he saw his mother's worried face. He knew it was all worth it, he would do anything to keep Neko safe. 'For Neko,' he thought once more as his father's hand was raised.

* * *

The Innkeeper nearly ran the horse dead, but he pressed it on. The light had already left the sky, but not even the darkness could stop him. He had to get this letter delivered immediately. He had often delivered letters and notices for the Ishin Shishi, wanting to help the revolution in any way possible. Reuniting Katsura and his best fighter would indeed be a great help. Finally reaching his destination he wasted little time locating Reizo. As he promised, Reizo was hand-delivered the letter. Reizo read it quickly. "Are you sure? This isn't a trick?"

"I don't think so. This boy was very young. Too young to understand matters such as this."

For the first time in over a week, a smile graced Reizo's face. "I can get there by tomorrow!"

* * *

Hiroko was displeased; all their searching had turned up nothing. "SEARCH AGAIN!" He yelled at his men. "Search more thoroughly this time!" He could feel his temples pulsating. "I want all villages closest to Kyoto re-searched by morning!" All men within the sound of his voice held back a groan. "We will not rest until we've found him!"

Both Reizo and Hiroko had men searching. Both looking for the same person, but each with different reasons. The race to Kenshin and Neko began.


	20. – Found –

A/N: Just a little notice. I'm leaving to move into my dorm room in the next two days. So my life will be a little hectic getting my classes smoothed out and meeting my new roommate and all that fun stuff. So the next update may be delayed. Sorry! Thanks go to Nekotsuki for the beta work!

REVIEWS!

**Tokichic **- Yup, another cliffhanger. BUW HA HA! How I love them!

**droparmor** - Kenshin's isn't waking up because he's body has gone through too much stress. It's basically his body forcing him to rest so he can recover.

**Insane Chipmunk** - Hope you're ankle gets better! I'm always sprain my ankles. The best thing really is to walk it off… gently!

**WolfDaughter** - Fear my cliffhangers! BUW HA HA! I'm glad you liked Kanai's little scene where he returned Kenshin's sword.

**Shadow Wolf of the Blue Moon** - It's a race! It's a race! It's a ra…zzzzzzzzz (Disclaimer: I don't own Rat Race. -looks around for attacking lawyers)

**FairyMage -** Glad you're enjoying my OCs.

**lolo popoki -** I'm glad I'm getting such positive reviews to Kanai's character.

**Hitokiri Musei -** I hope this update came fast enough!

* * *

Chapter 20 - Found

Kanai wasn't allowed out of his house that night. He thought about sneaking some food to Neko, but he just couldn't sneak past his parents, who were very upset with him. "What where you thinking! You could have gotten lost, then what? Maybe even picked up by slavers!" His father's angry words echoed in his head and the mention of slavers made his heart ache for Neko. So Neko and Kenshin were left alone in her house.

* * *

Kenshin's subconscious floated from darkness, to his times in Outsu, days long past with his Shishou, and even beyond that. Sometimes his dreams were memories; other were only dreams, but they were all peaceful. "Play 'it' with me Kenshin!" Neko said, tugging on his sleeve. "I want to run!" She ran, calling for him to follow. A smile spread across his face as he chased her. Faster and faster they ran until he was able to reach out his hand and tag her.

"Got you!" he said playfully, but when he pulled his hand back all joy drained from his face. Where he had touched Neko was a dark, red handprint. He stared at the red spot a moment, then lifted his hands; they were covered in blood. A frightened gasp escaped him as he backed up, trying to get away from his own hands.

Looking up from his hands, he saw hundreds of faceless men, women, and children staring at him, accusing him silently. "You never had anyone to protect." The words echoed in his head. "You just steal the happiness of others!" He screamed and it drowned out the angry echo; he shut his eyes and ran. He had to get away, away from the eyes that so rightfully accused him of all the wrong he had committed against them.

'So many! I've hurt so many!' He wasn't sure when he realized that he was now carrying a sword in his hand, but it had come. 'I have killed people in order to protect the happiness of those who are weak. But it was because of me that you lost your happiness. I have stolen that precious thing away from you, in ignorance. Tomoe, I had no right to protect your happiness.' He brought the sword up and with all his strength brought it down. The sound of his sword cutting through another body filled his ears. 'Not again!' he pleaded. 'Not again!' He opened his eyes and saw the image that would forever haunt him. "TOMOE!" His beloved fell back on him, bleeding from a wound he, himself, had inflicted.

'I can't take this anymore,' he thought, holding her close and pinching his eyes shut. 'Everything I touch becomes tainted. Everything I try to save dies. I'm nothing but a killer, I could never bring anyone happiness.' He opened his eyes to look at her beautiful, pale face once more. He nearly screamed in fear when he saw it was no longer her he was holding. Instead it was a man, his face hidden by a mask, cut neatly in two, a sword with a chain on it, clutched in the dead man's hand. 'It's the assassin from that night.'

He looked up; bodies were everywhere. He recognized them as his victims. Why wouldn't the dead just leave him alone? A light rain began to fall, instantly soaking him. He held out his hand to catch the droplets. "You make the bloody rain fall." It was red, tiny red dots fell from the sky.

The rain quickly made puddles of red water. The puddles grew and grew and soon everything was covered in a layer of blood. Kenshin ran, his footsteps splashing the wet, sticky liquid all around. He had to get away, away from the blood. His heart beat faster and faster; he stepped on the ground again, but found it missing. He sank into the bloody water.

He splashed around trying to stay above the surface. In the midst of his struggles, Neko came walking up, the blood pulling away from her steps, changing into pure water underneath her feet. She stopped and watched Kenshin for a while. "You're covered in blood," she whispered.

Soaked in the bloody water, rivers of it pouring off his face, he was indeed soaked in blood. "Help me, please!"

"You'll pull me under," she said, crossing her arms in front of herself. "I'm disappointed in you, we all are." He could feel himself sinking deeper as she continued. "I am clean, unlike you, and I don't want to be stained. Goodbye, Battousai." She turned her back on him and without even looking back once, walked away.

"NEKO! WAIT!" He reached for her, but as he did so a bony arm reached up from the thick blood and grabbed his shoulder. Kenshin gave a yell and tried to pull it off him. Another arm rose from the murky depths of the water and latched onto him. Soon it was joined by another and another. It was too much for Kenshin; they began to pull him under. "NO! NO!" He screamed just before his head disappeared under the water, the arms dragging him to hell.

His eyes snapped open, his chest heaving. His nerves were on high alert and his body was tense. 'A dream!' he told himself. 'It was a dream.' It didn't make him feel any better. As he tried to calm himself he noticed that a ceiling was over his head. 'Where am I? What's going on!' A new panic crept over him. How long had he been out? What had happened? What is this place? "Neko!" He sat up, but a wave of pain rushed over him, and with a cry he fell back onto the futon.

His sides and chest burned with the pain that moving had caused. He turned his head from side to side, taking in the room. He felt relief wash over him when he saw Neko sleeping to his left. It didn't last long, as he realized she was not only sweating under all the blankets piled on top of her, but most of the blankets were soaking wet. He pulled out his right arm from under his own blankets and felt her forehead, immediately pulling his hand back, she was burning up.

Quickly he propped himself up on his elbow, ignoring the pain his movements were causing, and began ripping the blankets from Neko's body. 'What were they thinking?' He was upset at no one in particular, but he guessed someone must have been taking care of them, so he blamed whoever that might be. 'If her temperature gets too high, she'll die!' As he flung the blankets away, Neko opened her eyes.

"I'm cold!" she snapped, holding the blanket Kenshin was trying to take away from her.

"No, you're not. You just think you are. Neko, let go, if you get much hotter..."

"Who are you?"

Kenshin stopped what he was doing and looked down at her. 'Kuso, she's really sick.'

Neko studied the man trying to take her warmth. Finally she recognized him. "Kenshin! You're up!" She let go of the blanket to hug him. Quickly throwing the now surrendered blanket off her, he allowed her to hug his arm.

* * *

Kanai quietly tiptoed out of his room. It was too early for either of his parents to be awake, and he wanted to get out of the house before they could stop him. He was almost to the door when a loud and urgent knocking rang through the house startling him. 'Who would be here this early in the morning?' In his parents' room he could hear his father grumbling about the same thing. Not wanting to be caught trying to sneak out of the house, Kanai quickly ran back to his room. He pushed the door almost shut and peered out the tiny space he had left open.

His dad walked by, still in his sleeping garments; he hadn't even bothered to put a robe on. Kanai watched his father head towards the door, grumbling about how some people slept this early in the morning. "Not everyone is up at the crack of dawn." His mother followed shortly pulling a robe over her as she walked.

"Then it must be important, now please, calm down. You'll wake Kanai," she spoke, while stifling a yawn. After they passed, he crept out of his room and peered around the corner to see who was at the door.

His stomach flipped and his heart jumped into this throat. "Shinsengumi!" His voice a panicked whisper at the sight of the group of men standing in the open door. From what he could see, there were six of them. 'What are they doing here? They already checked here? What if they find Neko?' His brain couldn't process his thoughts quickly enough. "Oh, Neko!"

* * *

Kenshin rose and Neko looked at him questioningly. His body was tense and his eyes were a hard, cold amber. She wasn't afraid of those eyes, she loved the power they placed in her, but even looking into his eyes couldn't quell the feeling of danger that was churning in her stomach. She didn't know why she was so scared and that scared her a little more.

Carefully, Kenshin walked out of the room. "Kenshin? Where are you going?" He turned and put his finger to his lips. Neko clapped a hand over her mouth and he moved slowly down the hall. Feeling vulnerable all alone, Neko pulled herself out of bed, pulling with her arms and using her good leg. The other leg she dragged behind her. She stopped and lay half in the doorway, half out of it. Just enough so she could watch Kenshin make his way to the front door.

There were people near here. He could feel them. He stretched out his senses as far as he could go. 'I can't tell if they are friend or foe.' He was weaker then he had originally thought; it shouldn't be this hard to decipher between an enemy and an ally. He tried to at least count and get a number of how many were out there. Kenshin closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. He could feel a few people all around, lost in slumber; he must be in some sort of village. Ignoring those sleeping he moved to those awake. Some were panicked, as if just going through a frightening ordeal; he guessed they weren't the ones setting off the alarms in his head. Moving in closer he finally found the threat.

He could feel a large group of swordsmen just off to the side. There were nine total, but five of them stood out among the rest. They seemed skilled enough that alone in this condition he would be no match for them. He hated to admit it, but it was true. He cursed his luck, still trying to figure out what was going on. He could feel hate and terrifying fear radiating off one of the nine swordsmen. Behind that one he could also feel a woman's ki and a small child's. Unfathomable fear pooled from the kid, as if his life was in danger. The other eight seemed slightly annoyed, yet very determined in what they were trying to do.

Slowly he opened the door and peered out a tiny crack. "Shimatta, Shinsengumi." He growled at the sight of the easily recognizable uniforms. A couple of the men turned their heads towards him, sensing the sudden spike of anger. Kenshin snapped the door shut. "Now what!"

* * *

"We're here to search your house again."

Kanai's father's face scrunched in annoyance. "You have already torn my house apart once. I will not permit it again, unless you give me a good reason why I should."

"Koishii!" Kanai's mother gasped, afraid of what would come from his rudeness, but he stood firm, his hand yearning for his sword.

The Shinsengumi member that had been doing the speaking thus far, narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "We do not have to explain ourselves to you. Now step aside and let us search or we will be forced to move you."

He simply crossed his arms in front of his chest. Kanai's breath got stuck in his throat when he saw the other man's hand going for his weapon. Not knowing what else to do, Kanai stepped forward. "What's going on daddy?"

Everyone seemed startled by the arrival of the boy. "Kanai! You should be in bed!" his mother cried, rushing towards him and holding him against her legs. It was as if she was afraid of the Shinsengumi stealing him away. His father uncrossed his arms and stepped aside; he didn't want his son to see any violence that might come from crossing the Shinsengumi.

The men started to file into the house, but one stopped and looked towards the house next door. Another man by his side spoke to him. "That was the house that was abandoned before." The first man nodded an agreement, eyes never leaving the house. "But just now, I felt the presence of a strong and upset fighter in there. Didn't you?"

A shrug. "I felt one very scared child." The other smirked. "We should skip this house and head for that one."

The other thought a moment. "But these people are hiding something, I can feel it. We should check here, just in case."

"Then we must finish with this house quickly."

Kanai watched the two whisper to each other as they looked over at Neko's house. "Are you going to search my room?" he asked, trying to take their attention away from her house.

"Kanai!" his mother scolded.

"Yes kid, we're going to search the whole house." One said, finally taking his eyes off Neko's house, while the other still watched it intensely, as if the house was going to grow legs and run away.

"But my room is so messy!" he whined. "I don't want you to see it messy."

The man stepped into the house and joined the search with the others. That one still would not look away from Neko's house. "Are you really the Shinsengumi?" His mother moved to hush her son, but the man chuckled slightly and gestured with his hand to leave Kanai be.

"Yes, I am."

"Wow! You must be really strong!"

"I am."

"That's so cool!" He was hating every word that came from his mouth. "I wish I could be as strong as you!"

The man smirked. "Well, I don't think you could handle being a member of the Shinsengumi."

'I would never want to be like you.' He forced himself to look disappointed. "Aw." The others were coming back. Kanai could see now that his first guess of six was wrong. There were eight of them. They had been a lot faster then last time. Breaking away from his mother's vicelike grip on his shoulders he moved in front of their exit. He continued to talk to the man, pretending he didn't notice that the others were trying to move around him. "Are you good with your sword?" he asked, pointing at the man's sword.

The man tapped his sword. "Yes, I am." Someone tried to forcibly move Kanai, but the man stopped him. "The boy is merely curious."

Kanai asked every question he could think of. 'I've got to buy her time,' he thought wildly. 'Reizo was supposed to be here! He was supposed to come! Did the Innkeeper send these men?' Question after question flew from his tiny mouth.

* * *

"Shinsengumi?" Neko questioned, fearfully. "There're here!"

Kenshin didn't answer her. He was too busy trying to think. 'What do I do now? I can't fight them like this. Should we flee?' He thought about it, but he felt like he was being watched. 'It wouldn't take them long to track us down, we can't go very fast.' He looked down at Neko, who looked back at him. Her eyes were wild with fear, on the verge of tears. 'I could face them, then they would have me. They won't care about Neko.' He walked past Neko and found his sword. Picking it up he put it through his belt; for the first time, he noticed he was wearing a different gi. He touched it, wondering where it came from.

"It was my dad's," Neko said quietly, seeing the question in Kenshin's eyes.

'Her dad's? That means…' Well, now he knew where he was. He started to head back towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she yelled, panic running through her as she grabbed his hakama. "What are you doing?"

He knelt down beside her, clenching his teeth against the pain. "I'm going to have to fight them." She slowly shook her head as he continued. "I may lose, but no matter what happens to me I want you to stay here."

"NO!" She started to cry. "Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me alone! We can hide! We can hide! We can hide!" She repeated it over and over. "Please! We can hide!"

"They'll find us." He tried to pull her hands off his hakama which she still held onto for dear life.

"But they might not! Hide! Please hide! If they find us, then fight! Please don't go! They'll kill you!" He got one of her hands free, but she quickly grabbed his ankle instead. "I don't want you to die!"

"Neko, let go!"

"Please! Please don't die! Please, Kenshin, please! DON'T DIE!"

"Alright!" He yelled a little louder than he meant to. "Alright," he repeated more quietly. "Where do you suggest we hide?"

"In the closet!"

"In the closet," Kenshin sighed. 'I'm going to hide in a closet. Well, I suppose it's better then hiding behind a desk.' He couldn't help feeling slightly annoyed. "Alright then," he sighed. "We'll hide in the closet." Steeling himself against the pain he knew was going to come, he picked Neko up and made his way to the closet.

* * *

Kanai was running out of questions to ask. "I, uh, um..."

"We need to get going," the man said, as if finally realizing how much time he had been wasting. "We need to get to the next house." He gave a nod of his head, and the other men Kanai had been blocking, gently pushed him aside so they could get through.

"Uh, _I bet you're not as strong as the Battousai_!" he blurted out.

The man stopped and looked at Kanai with cold, angry eyes. "Are you saying we cannot handle the Battousai?"

"I heard he was the strongest man alive."

"Well, that's what the rumors say." The man gave a confident smirk. "I'm much stronger than the Battousai."

"How do you know? Have you ever seen the Battousai? Do you even know what he looks like?"

Kanai was starting to annoy the man. "I've seen him, but I'm guessing you don't know what he looks like." He was becoming suspicious of this little boy he had been talking to. 'He's hiding something,'

"Yes I do!" Kanai snapped back.

His mother gasped. Kanai once told her that he had seen the Battousai and that he had been taking care of Neko. 'Please don't say anything, Kanai. Please don't tell them a lie.' She begged her son silently.

"Then what dose he look like?"

"He's seven feet tall!" Kanai exclaimed enthusiastically, reaching above his head as far as he could go. "And he's as big as a house! His hair is actually fire and he's a demon!" He rattled off every single rumor he now knew was false about Kenshin. "And he drinks blood!"

The man chuckled. "You're a little off kid, the Battousai is a man with red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. Now we really must leave." He said, more to his men than to Kanai. They began to take their leave.

"Wa-wait!" Kanai moved to chase after them, but his mother grabbed his shoulders.

"What were you thinking!" she yelled at him. Tears that had long been held back now flowed down her face. He was hurt by the pain he had caused her, and scared as well; his mother never yelled at him. "Don't you know who those men are?"

"You don't understand!"

"Those were Shinsengumi members!" his dad yelled, his face red. "They could have killed you if you had pissed them off." He was furious.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Now he was crying. "You don't understand." He paused a moment. He couldn't take the lying anymore. "Neko, she's..."

"Neko's gone! She's not coming back!" his dad yelled.

"Yes, she is! She's hurt and she needs help! I've been hiding her in her house!"

His father rolled his eyes as his mother looked him in the eye. "Honey, Neko and her parents are probably dead. They haven't been home."

"NEKO ISN'T DEAD!" Why wouldn't they believe him? "I told you! When her parents died, Battousai started to take care of her. And now..."

"I'm tired of your lies, Kanai," his dad snapped. "It's time that you grew up and accepted that Neko is gone and she's not coming back."

"_LISTEN TO ME_!" He was angry now, he turned and glared at his own father. "She's here! Neko's here and so is Battousai. They've been here for nearly three days. They're hiding in Neko's house, but they need help! Neko is sick and Battousai won't wake up. Father, you must help them! You've got to stop the Shinsengumi from finding them!"

"Kanai," his father said as a warning.

"You've got to believe me! I'm not lying! Dad, if you don't help then Neko's going to think you sent the Shinsengumi after the Battousai, and she'll think I told you! You've got to save her! Please dad! Please!" He turned to his mother. "You believe don't you? Don't you?"

Her mouth hung open for a moment, then she closed it. "Kanai, go to your room. You need to stop lying."

Kanai's lips curled up in a snarl and he growled, pronouncing each word slowly. "I'm, not, lying!"

His father opened his mouth, but what he was going to say never came. He froze at the sound of fighting coming from outside. A battle cry rang out along with the sound of swords clanging together.

"NEKO!" Kanai ran outside, followed closely by his parents.

* * *

Kenshin pulled the door shut. He leaned his head against the other wall and swatted a kimono that was hanging up out of his way. He did not like hiding like this; he knew they were going to be found. He looked over at Neko, who was breathing hard and shaking rather badly. "I'm scared," she said, when she found him looking at her.

"It's alright, you need to relax." If they were going to stand any kind of chance of getting out of this, then Neko needed to calm down. Her ki was laced with easy to read fear and he had a feeling some of the men searching for him would be able to pick it up easily.

"I can't! I'm scared." She pulled herself towards him and laid her head against his chest. "I'm so scared."

He thought a moment, then wrapped his arms around the frightened girl. "I'll keep you safe, but you have to calm down." She was already starting to relax. "Take deep breaths, and try not to think of anything." Neko did as she was told. With her ear against his chest, she could hear his heart beating and felt him take in breath after breath. It became a lullaby. Slowly she relaxed as Kenshin instructed her on what to do. Soon she was masking her ki and she didn't even realize it.

He was proud of her. She listened to what he said and now she was doing something it had taken him years to acquire. Granted, it wasn't perfect, but he hoped it would be enough to fool their pursuers. "Just relax," he whispered.

They were coming closer; soon they would be knocking on the door, demanding entrance. He held Neko tighter. 'I'm sorry, I did not want you to get mixed up in this.' The knock came and Neko jumped, her fear returning. "Stay calm, relax. You're safe. Think of nothing, they will not find us." In a soft voice, he coaxed Neko to mask her ki again.

Kenshin waited, moving one of his arms to the sword's hilt. It was only a matter of time. Suddenly he felt more ki walking towards the house. He guessed there were only about seven men in this new group. A muffled voice called out: "Who are you?"

A yell rang out, and the two groups charged each other. The ringing of swords colliding filled the house. Neko yelled into Kenshin's chest, frightened. Kenshin worked to figure out what was going on. 'What's happening out there?' A flash of a familiar, and very angry, ki brought a face from Kenshin's memory. 'I don't believe it.' He was shocked. A member of the first group's ki disappeared. Followed by another. Kenshin pushed Neko off him so he could stand as yet another life faded.

"Kenshin, what's going on?" she asked, terrified by the noises coming from outside.

"It's alright, Neko." He moved to pick her up. "You're going to be alright." He didn't want to tell her who he thought was outside until he saw him with his own eyes. He carried Neko out of her parent's room and towards the door leading outside. 'You'll be safe now.' Another ki from the group of eight vaniahed. 'You'll get help, they'll take you to a doctor.' He could tell Neko was afraid to go outside. He stopped a moment, the world spinning too much for him to go on, as another man's ki disappeared. He reached the door just as the last few men fell; he steadied himself, gathering his energy to stand straight. "Close your eyes." Neko did as he asked. He opened the door.

Seven men stood, some panting, looking around at the eight bodies of the Shinsengumi. All their heads snapped towards the door that suddenly opened. One looked relieved and overjoyed to see the man and child standing in the doorway. "Himura!"

"Reizo." He didn't know what else to say.

Neko turned her head and opened her eyes. The sight of seeing Reizo once again blocked out any thoughts of the blood on his clothes or the bodies on the ground. "Reizo! You're here! Kanai found you!" She felt so relaxed all of a sudden. Reizo could take care of things. Everything was going to be all right. Her strength gone, Neko fainted, a smile on her face.

* * *

Kanai and his parents ran out of the house, just as the last of the men were killed. All their mouths hung open. When the battle was over, the door to Neko's old house opened and a man, carrying Neko, stepped out. His parents couldn't believe it. They looked down at their son; he had been telling the truth.

"Reizo! You're here! Kanai found you!" He was proud of the joy that came from Neko, but he was startled when she passed out.

"Neko?" Kanai ran to Kenshin's side. "What's wrong with her?" he asked the red head. "Is she dead!" he asked, panicking.

Kenshin shook his head. "She's just tired, and sick." He looked towards Reizo. "We have to get her to a doctor."

Reizo nodded in agreement, then turned towards Kanai. "Are you the boy who told us to come here?"

"Hai," He said proudly, as his parents stepped up behind him. Mouths still open, eyes wide. "Are you Reizo?"

"I am, you did a good job." He smiled at the boy.

"You'll take care of Neko, right?"

"Yes, she'll be fine." He turned back to Kenshin. "We'd better get going." He eyed Kenshin and the visible bruising. "Can you walk?"

"Hai, but take her." He held Neko's limp form to Reizo and he carefully took her from him. Now she was safe, he couldn't do anything else to help her. It felt like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. The pain from the wound on his side and his rib that he had been pushing to the back of his mind while caring for Neko came rushing forward with a vengeance. With a soft moan, his eyes rolled back, and he pitched forward to the ground. The last thing he heard was Reizo yelling his name.

With his hands full, Reizo couldn't catch Kenshin. Luckily two men quickly rushed up and grabbed him before he fell. With Neko shivering in his arms, Kenshin's face scrunched in pain, and both having passed out, the urgency of the situation came rushing back to everyone standing there. Reizo quickly ordered a couple of his men to stay behind and take care of the bodies. He gave one last thank-you to Kanai before leaving.

"Please take care of Neko." Once more, Kanai watched his friend go. He tried very hard to be strong and grown up and not cry, but the tears came anyway. "Goodbye, Neko."

* * *

Katsura waited impatiently at the safehouse. He had wanted desperately to go with Reizo and the others, but he was needed here. The note they had received suggested that Kenshin might have been hurt, so the three doctors were waiting for their return as well. 'What's taking so long? Did they run into trouble?' He felt like the room he waited in was shrinking with each passing second. He tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him, but it was just a jumble of words he couldn't focus on. His mind kept returning to that day.

Reizo had returned, his arm injured. As a doctor treated it he had explained what happened. "We couldn't find her body, then this boy from the Shinsengumi came with a note for Himura." He sighed. "Himura read it and stormed off. I tried to follow him but he lost me." He broke eye contact with Katsura. "I'm sorry sir, I looked all over and I couldn't find him anywhere."

Katsura had quickly formed a search party, but they had come up empty. The only thing they had discovered was his swords, that appeared to have been cast aside. Along with the swords they had found foot prints and a few drops of blood. Something had happened, but no one knew what.

A rumor on the streets started quickly that the Shinsengumi had captured and killed the Battousai. It was a rumor many believed. Reizo had a hard time accepting the fact and blamed himself; after a week had passed and still no word had surfaced about Himura's whereabouts even he believed him to be dead.

Now Katsura had to admit that he too, had thought the boy to be dead. He prayed the letter Reizo had received was not a trap, but they had really found Himura.

"Katsura-san?" A voice called behind the shoji.

"What?" His head snapped towards the door.

"Reizo has returned, with Himura."

He jumped to his feet and threw the door open. "Where is he?"

"They just arrived, the doctors are already looking at them."

'Then they're both injured.' Katsura nearly flew down the halls, finally arriving. "How are they?" He asked the nearest doctor.

He shook his head. "We're worried about the girl, she has a very high temperature," Reizo was already moving down the hall with the other two doctors, Neko still in his arms. They disappeared into another room. "Himura doesn't look too bad from what I can see. I'll need to take him into an examining room to be sure." The two men who had carried Kenshin here made their way down the hall, being careful not to hurt him. Katsura followed the doctor into the room as the two rested Kenshin on an already prepared futon.

Kenshin moaned slightly; the four men in the room held their breaths. Kenshin partially opened his eyes. "Katsura?"

"Himura, you..."

"You're safe," Kenshin interrupted him. "Good. And Neko?"

"The doctors are looking after her right now." He went to say more, but Kenshin sighed and fell back into darkness.


	21. – The Healing Process –

A/N: Sorry about the long wait everyone! I hate to say it but I don't think I'll be able to post every other day or every three days anymore. (Not that I was doing all that great of job of updating on time anyway) It's just I've been busy, but I promise that this story will be updated at lest once a week. The next chapter for Violet Eyed Angel has been basically beaten with a stick and a few more whacks and it should be ready. And I have a one shot being put through editing as a companion piece to Under The Weather for you to be on the look out for. For those of you who can't get enough of my OC Reizo and haven't read Under The Weather I suggest you take a lot. Under the Weather is set just before this story and Reizo is in it.

Yay reviewers!

**droparmor **- This is far from over. -evil grin-

**tsumesgirl05 **- Part of me is having fun reposting this. The other part of me just wants it to be over with so I can focus solely on Violet Eyed Angel.

**lolo popoki** - The move went well. My roommate is GREAT. The classes are fun, except I was planning on getting into a creative writing class like you did, but it was all filled up.

**Insane Chipmunk** - All hail the almightily Reizo!

**Cebalrai** - Sorry I couldn't update faster.

**Tokichic **- That's Kenshin for you. Everyone before himself.

**FairyMage** - Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**Hitokiri Musei** - How can I write again if I've been writing? I'm confused…

**sueb262** - Neko can be so cute.

**AuburnMoonlight **- I would LOVE it if you did some fanart for this fic of mine! But I have one rule! If you have a scanner or something like that and you can show my your creation I want to see it! -grins-

**WolfDaughter **- Move and roommate went great and is great. I hope I was able to update fast enough!

* * *

Kaminagayoshi Itsuo, the doctor who was looking over Kenshin, felt his heart going out to the boy. He had woken up just long enough to be sure the child and Katsura-san were okay. Itsuo was the youngest of the three doctors; he was also the least experienced. He was a rather skinny man, with coarse black hair. His eyes were a calming blue and they looked over the sleeping man, carefully.

'Bruising on the face and neck.' He checked Kenshin's head for any injuries hidden by his hair. He found one on the side of his head and one on the back. 'He was struck in the head, that could pose problems.' He removed the gi and found Akina's bandages. Removing them carefully he was startled by what he saw. 'This is much worse than what we first thought.' Kenshin's torso was an angry red, littered with cuts that showed signs of infection. Dark bruising on his right side told the doctor of a broken rib, and the large gash on his other side was healing, but there was something inside the wound. He heard Katsura hiss as if it was he who had these injuries.

"What happened?" he asked, disgusted by what he saw.

Itsuo cleared his throat. "I don't know the details, but I think I could give you a summary of what happened to him." Katsura gave a nod for him to continue. "The bruising on his face, arms, and torso suggest that he was hit with a fist." He balled his hand and placed it near one of the purple spots on Kenshin's body. "However," he added, pointing to a longer, slender bruise, "He wasn't just hit with a fist." He moved on. "The redness you see are very bad burns, and from their shape I would say it was hot water, not fire. But his shoulder …" He pointed to it. "… is a lot worse and was caused by something else. What? I cannot tell. Now, the bruising on his neck." He paused. Placing two fingers on Kenshin's chin he pushed it up, allowing Katsura to get a better look. "I'm guessing these were made by rope." He traced one of the darker, bluish purple lines with his finger. "I believe they tried to hang him." He heard Katsura growl in anger. "The cuts along his body and the large one on his side have started to become infected. As long as we get them cleaned right away they shouldn't pose a problem. I'm more worried about this." He pointed to Kenshin's nearly black skin. He prodded it carefully. "It's broken. He is very lucky it didn't pierce his lungs; had that happened, he wouldn't be alive right now. From what I can tell, it came really close. He also has a couple of injuries on his head; if he was hit hard enough that might cause mental problems, however, I don't believe we have to worry about that." He picked up one of Kenshin's arms and pointed to his wrist. "The skin was rubbed raw here, suggesting that his wrists were tied together by ropes, although there is also bruising and in the shape they are in it would suggest chains." He put down Kenshin's arm and lifted Kenshn's rolled up pant leg. "There is also bruising on both legs, but this here," he said, pointing to a darker bruise just above Kenshin's right knee, "Would have made walking difficult." He sighed. "He took quite a beating,"

"Himura." Katsura was speechless.

"I'm going to start patching him up," Itsuo announced, starting to wash his hands in a bin of water. His tools lay neatly on a clean, white cloth beside him. He reached over and took a scalpel. "Please, I'm not sure how he will react, will you hold him down, Katsura-san?"

"Of course."

Taking a firm grip of his instrument, he began to cut open all of the smaller cuts on Kenshin's body. Kenshin hissed and tensed in pain, but he never woke up. Itsuo wiped the excess blood and pus away from the wounds with another white cloth. He then properly stitched them shut. Moving to the larger wound, he placed a bucket underneath before making his incision. More blood and pus leaked from the wound. With a clean set of tweezers, Itsuo was surprised to pull out pieces of gauze. 'What the?' He didn't think about it too much and placed it in the bucket. He then stitched up that as well. He made a cooling gel for the burns, graciously rubbing it onto Kenshin's hot skin, using even more on his shoulder. Moving on to the rib, he gently touched the area. Kenshin gave a yell and tried to pull away from the pain, but Katsura held him still. He wrapped it up tightly before moving onto his head. He washed the dried blood away from the cuts, noting the blood must have been there for quite a while. Then he wrapped a bandage around Kenshin's head to keep infection out. He also, carefully, wrapped Kenshin's wrists. The last thing he did was to wash away the dirt and grime from Kenshin's body. He sat back with a sigh once Kenshin was cleaned and patched up.

Itsuo wiped his forehead once he finished. "He should be fine now," he told Katsura as he picked up his tools, now covered in Kenshin's blood.

"But he looks so pale." Katsura released his grip on Kenshin.

"It's to be expected, he lost a lot of blood." Katsura looked worried. "Don't worry, as long as he gets some rest he'll heal up nicely. Now may I suggest we leave and let him rest?" Katsura nodded his head and the two stood. "I'd better see if they need any help with the girl." Again, Katsura merely nodded his head. "He'll be fine, he just needs to rest." The two left Kenshin so that he could sleep in peace.

* * *

Reizo quickly laid Neko on the futon. The two doctors, Takeo and Yasuo, looked nervous. "Reizo, please go and fetch plenty of ice." Yasuo, the oldest of the three doctors instructed. His hair had a few gray strands here and there; he was a short man, being near the same height as Kenshin. Wrinkles were starting to show on his face, more so now that his face was scrunched in determination to save Neko. His calm, blue eyes studied her carefully.

Takeo left to fetch a bucket of cold water. His hair was a greasy looking black, it was cut short and evenly around his head. He was taller than both Yasuo and Itsuo; however, Itsuo was a bit bigger then he was. His brown eyes watched the water splash into the bucket as he made his way back to the room, being careful not to spill any.

He placed the water next to Yasuo, who quickly took a cloth and dunked it in the cool water. He wrung out the extra water and placed it on her forehead. Takeo noted that while he was gone, Yasuo had undressed Neko and covered her bottom half with a light blanket.

Knowing what the older doctor was going to do by just that, Takeo took another cloth and wet it. He laid one on the upper portion of her arm. Yasuo did the same on Neko's other arm. Together the doctors placed a total of seven cloths of her body. Two on each arm and three on her torso. She shivered and gasped for breath, but she never woke up, not once. "This might put her into shock." Takeo noted. "It's too much for her body, going from hot to cold so fast."

"If we don't lower her temperature now, then there is no point in trying to save her." Yasuo replied stubbornly.

Reizo returned with a bucket of ice. The doctors placed the ice on the now lukewarm cloths. Neko hissed when drippings of the ice made direct contact with her skin. Neko shook even more, the fever trying to get her body temperature back up.

After a few minutes, and the ice beginning to melt, Yasuo felt Neko's forehead. He gave a tired sigh. "She's improved." He began removing the ice from her body. They couldn't let her get too cold or that would just make her sicker.

"Should we work on her leg now?" the younger doctor asked.

"She's still weak from her fever."

"But it's infected. If we don't clean it, then it will only make her worse."

Yasuo nodded at Takeo's wise comment. "You are right." They were preparing to start cleaning Neko's leg when Itsuo walked in. Washing his hands he joined the other two doctors.

"Reizo, I think you should leave the room now." Yasuo said calmly, laying out his tools.

He nodded slightly. "Alright, Katsura-san will want a report from me now."

"He went back to his room," Itsuo informed, as he finished washing his hands.

* * *

Neko rubbed her arms. She was so cold; the wind blew, making her colder. She was walking down a forest path, winter having set in, making it colder still. "Mommy?" She called out into the dark trees. "Daddy?" She shivered. "Where are you!"

She blinked and when she opened her eyes she was back at the inn. Sounds of fighting echoed through the room. She saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. Twisting her head around her eyes widened. Her angel stood over a dead body, blood running down the katana in his hand. He turned his eyes on her and she couldn't help it; she took a step back. He took a step towards her and she took another step back. She was terrified of the burning hatred echoing from his eyes. She tripped over something and crashed onto her back.

"Ow!" She moaned, closing her eyes against pain she didn't even feel. Opening her eyes again, she found herself in a strange room. Someone was holding her down, and she saw Muroi standing over her. A silent scream escaped her as he raised a dagger and plunged it into her right leg.

He carved his mark into her. "You're mine." He hissed at her. "You will forever be my slave." Her mouth moved to scream 'no' but no sound came out. He raised his dagger again. "Now for your left leg."

* * *

A piercing scream. As soon as the sound hit his ears, Kenshin's eyes snapped open. Neko was screaming. "Neko!" He sat up, ignorant to the pain it caused, and bolted out of his room. He didn't know where he was or how he had got here, but he could hear Neko crying out in pain and fear. His mind numb, all he could think about was getting to her and stopping her pain.

He followed her voice, coming upon a closed door. He pushed it open and was surprised by what he saw. Three men he knew to be doctors were have a rather hard time holding Neko down. One was pushing down on her bad leg another was holding down her good leg. The youngest-looking doctor was the one holding her good leg and he was also trying to push down on her chest, attempting to keep her down. The third, and oldest-looking doctor looked like he had just begun to make an incision on her leg, but was now holding his scalpel so Neko wouldn't accidentally hurt herself on it.

Takeo had heard the door open. While gently pushing down on Neko's injured leg, he called to whoever was in the doorway. "Please come help us hold her down!"

Kenshin rushed to Neko's side. "What's wrong with her?" She was still screaming and kicking like she was being attacked.

"She's hallucinating. We need to repair her leg, but we can't with her kicking like this. Please hold her arms." Takeo didn't even look up to see who he was talking to. The three of them were too preoccupied.

Kenshin sat himself down right behind Neko. He grabbed each of her wrists and pushed them to her body. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. "DADDY! HELP ME!"

He put his head right behind her ear. "Calm down, Neko," he said softly. She seemed surprised and immediately stopped yelling. "Do you know who I am?" he asked, quietly.

"My angel," she whispered.

'She still thinks of me as an angel?' He couldn't believe it. "It's me, Neko, Kenshin."

"Angel." She sighed and her body relaxed. As the doctors began to work, she tensed again. "Don't let them mark me again!" she said, panicked. "Don't let them mark me! Save me!"

"They aren't going to mark you."

"Yes they are! They are going to mark me and I'll belong to Muroi!"

"No, they aren't going to mark you. They are going to help you."

"But!"

"Do you trust me, Neko? I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"I trust you," she said, so softly Kenshin almost missed what she said. The doctors began to cut the bite marks open, letting the pus pour out. Neko gasped and cried each time the scalpel touched her, but she was very brave and sat still.

When her cuts were taken care of, without looking up, Itsuo handed Kenshin a small, thick cloth. "This is going to hurt, better have her bite down on this."

He moved Neko's wrists into just one hand so he could grab the cloth. "What are you going to do?"

"Her leg was broken and it's healing wrong. We're going to have to re-break it."

"Aren't you going to give her a sedative!" he yelled. "She…"

"If we put her under we may not be able to bring her back!" Takeo yelled; he didn't mean to, he was just so upset that this happened to someone so young. "She's too sick, the sedative might kill her," he added, trying to sound a bit calmer.

Kenshin felt defeated. "I understand." He put his mouth to Neko's ear and whispered again. "Neko?"

"Kenshin?" Her voice was so soft and tired.

"This is going to hurt, a lot, but it's going to help you. So you have to be brave." He could feel his heart breaking as Neko began to cry. He had done this to her.

"But I'm scared."

"You're doing great."

"Don't leave me."

"I promise, I won't leave you." He put the cloth to her mouth. "Bite down on this." Neko opened her mouth and he slipped it in. She bit down on it and he hugged her tighter. The doctors moved into position. "Get ready Neko, here it comes." She whimpered.

Together the doctors counted. "One, Two, THREE!" They placed their weight on Neko's leg; there was a snap, and Neko screamed. She jerked once, and violently, in Kenshin's arms, from shock. She screamed for a long time after, tears streaming down her face. Kenshin could hear her muffled voice screaming _It hurts! It hurts! _over and over.

'I'm so sorry, Neko,' he thought, over and over, as she continued to yell out in a half-growl, half-wail. Sweat glistened on her forehead, and eventually her eyes rolled up into her head, passing out. Soon after she fainted, the doctors finished what they were doing.

"Alight," Yasuo said, with a tired sigh. "Set her down." He rubbed his temples. "Her leg is so bad," he thought out loud.

Itsuo turned to thank the man who had been able to calm Neko down. "Ariga- HIMURA?" He stumbled on his words for a minute. "What are you doing out of bed?" Now Yasuo and Takeo looked over at Kenshin as well.

He felt awkward with their eyes on him. "I well, I..." He didn't know what to say.

"Your rib is broken! What do you think you are doing? You should be in bed!" Kenshin was so focused on Itsuo scolding him, he didn't notice Takeo leaving. "You could hurt yourself! Do you even feel pain?" Itsuo was furious; he lightly tapped Kenshin on his head. "Perhaps your sense was knocked out of you!" Yasuo quickly cleared his throat, as a warning. Itsuo lowered his eyes. "Forgive me Himura, I shouldn't have said that."

Kenshin looked down. "No, it's alright." An uneasy feeling filled the air. Once more, Kenshin didn't notice as Takeo came back into the room.

"You'd better get back to bed." Yasuo said finally, breaking the tension.

"Hai." Kenshin began to rise.

"No, don't get up." Takeo said, placing a hand on Kenshin's shoulder.

"Then how do you suggest I get back to my bed?" He would admit, to himself, that he felt a little dizzy and off-balance, but he had walked here just fine.

"Oh, we have ways of moving you." Takeo said, with a slight smile.

Kenshin tried to focus on what he had said. Once he focused he finally felt the fourth man that had entered with Takeo, but it was too late. Kenshin found his arms pinned to his side by this new man. "Let go of me!"

* * *

Reizo finished his report to Katsura, telling him about the fight with the Shinsengumi members and their trip here. "I wish I knew exactly what happened to them," Katsura said out loud, once Reizo had finished.

"I'm sure we'll find out what happened once they wake up." Reizo moved his eyes to the floor. Seeing Kenshin and Neko like that had unnerved him slightly.

Katsura shook his head. "I should have made Himura come with us, I should have never let him go back. If he doesn't make it through this, I—"

"Let go of me!"

Katsura's and Reizo's head shot towards each other. For a moment they stared at each other before running for the door, both yelling. "Himura!"

Rushing out of the room and into the hall the two saw a sight they hadn't expected. A large man was emerging from Neko's room with Kenshin held awkwardly in his arms. "Put me down!" Kenshin was yelling and squirming in the man's arms. "I can walk just fine! There's nothing wrong with my legs!"

The three doctors filed out of the room. "Don't give me that," Itsuo said a bit angrily. "I know you were hit by something above your knee. Don't you dare tell me it doesn't hurt to walk!" Itsuo softened his voice to talk to the man Takeo had gotten to help carry Kenshin back to his room. "Mind his sides."

"I said put me…!" Now Kenshin looked to see Katsura and Reizo standing and staring at him. His cheeks flushed slightly and he stopped yelling, quickly breaking eye contact with them.

As he and the man carrying him disappeared into his room, Reizo turned to Katsura. "I think he's going to be okay."

* * *

Kenshin was set back in his bed. His face was still a slight shade of red as the man left and Katsura entered, Reizo stopping at the door. The three doctors were coming in as well. Suddenly Kenshin found himself feeling overcrowded.

"Himura, how…" Katsura paused a moment, looking for the right thing to say. "How are you feeling?"

How was he suppose to answer that? He ached all over, but he wasn't going to let them know that. "Fine." The room filled with silence. 'He wants to ask me what happened, but he doesn't know how.' He waited for Katsura to figure out what he wanted to say. 'Do I want to tell him?' His fingers curled around the sheet on top of him. 'What will he think of me after I tell him?' He thought about how he had been ready to throw his life away for Neko. 'Can I tell him?'

To everyone's surprise Yasuo was the first to speak. "Why don't we let you rest for a while?" He said as both a question and an order. "You've just got back and I'm sure you're tired." He had seen Kenshin's thoughts in his eyes. "We can talk later when you're feeling more…" he paused "…ready for it." He rose from where he sat and walked out of the room. Everyone else followed him.

"He's right, just rest now. We can talk later." Katsura rose to his feet, shutting the door behind him.

Kenshin let out a small sigh when he was alone. Now that everyone was gone he had time to think. 'I didn't even notice that man entering the room.' This bothered him. If he hadn't been able to detect that man's presence that meant his senses were not working properly. 'And I still have to talk to Katsura sometime.' He lowered himself onto the futon. 'Neko's really sick.' He yawned. 'I feel so weak right now.' His eyes were closing on him. 'Hiroko is still out there.' He gave a sigh and all problems left for the moment. He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Hiroko paced the floor. A report had come earlier today. Nine men from one of the search parties had not returned. Sending another party to the area they were suppose to be checking, they had discovered the men's bodies. Nine men, killed, while looking for the Battousai.

Some of the men had asked around and had gathered information that a group of soldiers had come and killed the men, then had left with a man and child. The man's description could only fit one person. Battousai.

Given the general direction that the soldiers had gone and the estimated amount of time they had to travel, Hiroko looked at a map of the nearby area, trying to figure out where they could have taken him. "I'll find you, Battousai." His eyes stopped on a particular area. He knew the village to be a supporter of the Choshu clan. "I'll find you Battousai, and I will make you pay." He needed to speak to one of his spies.

* * *

Kenshin woke up later, near dusk. He felt somewhat better, finally getting some restful sleep. Sometime after he woke up, Itsuo came in. "Oh, you're up. Feel any better?"

"Hai, a little."

"Are you hungry? I could get you something to eat."

Kenshin's stomach flipped at the very thought of food. "Iie, I'm not hungry."

"Water, then?" he asked, already getting ready to go get some.

"Please."

Itsuo left to get some fresh water, passing Katsura in the hall. "Is he up?"

Itsuo smiled at Katsura; he was so worried over the young man. "He is, and he's just fine." Katsura's shoulders relaxed, making the doctor's smile widen. "I'm going to get him some water, when I get back I'm going to question him about what happened." Katsura gave a slight nod of his head. "I don't need to tell you this is a delicate situation. If he isn't ready to speak yet then I'm not going to press him. However, I'll need to get the full story eventually so I can figure out the best way to treat him. If you wish, I suggest you be there when he explains it to me so the story doesn't have to be repeated."

"You think what happened will be that bad, that even someone else will not want to repeat it?" Katsura tried to imagine what could have cause all the injuries to Kenshin; he quickly put a stop to that kind of thinking.

"I do."

"Then I will be there as well." Yasuo said, coming around the corner.

"Yasuo-sensei, why will you be there?" Itsuo was slightly startled by the older man's appearance.

"To make sure you don't say something foolish," he answered with a grin.

Itsuo's face went red. "Do … but... I…ah…aug!" The young doctor stormed off, not having anything to say to Yasuo's teasing.

* * *

Kenshin was lying on his futon, having decided that sitting up took too much effort. He was surprised when a knock came to the door. 'My senses still aren't working,' he thought grimly, before calling out for the person to enter. He had been expecting Itsuo or one of the other doctors; Katsura was a bit of a surprise. "Katsura-san." He sat up in an attempt to bow to his superior.

"That's alright, don't bother to get up." Kenshin remained sitting up; lying down in front of Katsura would have just been too awkward. "I passed Itsuo in the hall, he told me you were up." He paused. "Do you feel any better?"

How many times was he going to hear that question? "I'm fine."

"You had us very worried." He used the word _us _instead of _me_.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly.

Katsura spoke quickly. "No, you have nothing to be sorry about. You and Neko-chan are safe now, that's all that matters." They were both thankful when Itsuo came back with Yasuo behind him, breaking the tension that had settled in the room.

Itsuo waited until Kenshin had his fill of water before finally asking. "Himura, if you could, please tell me what happened."

Kenshin looked down at his hands; he knew this had been coming, and he knew he couldn't put it off forever. Giving a sigh he started. "Reizo told you about the note?"

"Hai," Katsura answered.

"It was instructions for me to meet a man named Hiroko at an old temple. The note said if I didn't come that night, then I could come the next morning and pick up Neko's body."

"So you went?" Itsuo interrupted.

"Yes. They promised to let Neko go free if..." Would they think him weak if he told them?

"If?" Yasuo persuaded.

"If I gave my life in return." He waited for someone to say something.

"And you did?" Itsuo was watching him with wide eyes.

"Hai." He half expected someone to call him foolish for trading his life for a child's, but no one did. "They were going to kill me, when Hiroko changed his mind. He guessed I would know where you were." He looked towards Katsura. "He wanted me to tell him where you were. That's when Neko's old owner, Muroi, came. We had been tricked. Hiroko was never planning on letting Neko go free. Seeing how I wasn't going to give your location to him, Hiroko had someone hit me over the head." He pointed to where he had been hit. "When I didn't black out they put something to my face and I passed out. When I woke up I was in some sort of cell."

"What happened to Neko?" Itsuo asked, not able to contain himself.

"I don't know. I guessed Muroi had taken her back. Soon after waking, Hiroko came and basically said that if I didn't tell him where you were, he was going to beat it out of me." Katsura was speechless over Kenshin's loyalty to him. "He left a couple of men to do the job, and I managed to scare one of them into telling me where Muroi lived."

"Wait, you scared them? Were you armed? Able to move?" Itsuo seemed very confused.

Kenshin smirked slightly. "No, I had my arms chained over my head."

"And you scared them?" Yasuo cleared his throat and Itsuo quickly shut his mouth, allowing Kenshin to continue.

He told them how one guard had come back and placed that cloth to his face again, causing him to black out. "When I woke up I was in a different room, I was up against the wall, sitting this time, my arms still above my head. Then Hiroko came in. He said this time, if I didn't talk he would…" He paused, thinking of the right thing to say. "…inject me with some poisons I think he might have made himself. The first, it made me feel very hot. It felt as if my skin was on fire. The next, made me very sick. The third made me shake uncontrollably. The next made the room seem to spin very rapidly. After that, I can't remember clearly, but I know he did a lot more after that."

This time, Yasuo interrupted. "Poisons? You have no idea what he might have used in them?" With no knowledge of what had been put into the young man's body, the doctors wouldn't have any idea if he was still in danger. They didn't know what kind of long-term problems, if any, could develop from the poisons. They didn't know anything. Poisons were the hardest things to deal with. Yasuo couldn't even imagine how Hiroko had come across poisons that could have the kind of reactions Kenshin was describing.

"No, I don't know anything."

Kenshin continued his story. The reactions of the three listening changed from pity, horror, disgust, anger, and sadness as Kenshin told about Hiroko's attempt to bribe him with water (Itsuo quickly offered to go get Kenshin some more to drink after hearing that), the assault with the club, how he had gotten his burns. He was amused by the looks of disappointment he got after mentioning his near miss of snapping Hiroko's neck. He explained the origins of the slash marks on his body, his gained freedom through trickery, and then he quickly finished explaining about what had happened at Muroi's.

"I don't know what happened to Neko. She was beaten pretty badly when I found her. I left Muroi's carrying Neko, but I passed out after a couple of days. I don't know how I ended up at that house. I remember Neko carrying me, but I must have been dreaming, she couldn't have carried me with her leg."

"I don't know," Yasuo rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Adrenaline can make a person do amazing things."

"So is that the whole story?" Itsuo asked curiously.

"Hai, I woke up in Neko's house, and then Reizo came."

"What about that boy?" Katsura asked.

"What boy?"

"Himura, we only found you because a little boy named Kanai got word to us. He's the one who told us where you were."

Kenshin could only stare wide-eyed at Katsura. "Kanai, that was Neko's friend. I only remember seeing him once before the ambush. When I took Neko to her house to collect a few of her things. He told you where we were?" Katsura nodded, leaving Kenshin speechless. 'What was happening while I was out? Did Neko and her friend really save us?' He smiled, he had underestimated that little child.

"Well, that was quite a tale," Yasuo said as he started to stand up. "It's good to have you here, and safe, but it's late. Let's retire for tonight." The old doctor slowly made his way to the door. "Come on Itsuo, we should go make sure Neko is alright."

"Hai. Sleep well, Himura-san." They left the room together, leaving Katsura and Kenshin alone.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. It shouldn't have happened." Katsura was furious. He couldn't believe they had treated Kenshin in such a way.

"I'm fine. I'll be up again in no time, don't worry about me."

"Himura, I want to thank-you."

"Hm?" He couldn't think of any reason for Katsura to be thanking him.

"You went through all that to protect me. You could have told them where I was, you knew." Kenshin didn't deny that. "Or even have given them a false lead."

"If I had done that they would have killed me. Then they would have massacred the place I said you were hiding at. Innocent people would have been killed."

'You're a good man Himura, I hope one day you see that yourself.' Katsura stood. "You did a strong thing many men would not have lived through. You deserve many people's thanks." Kenshin opened his mouth to protest the thanks but Katsura spoke first. "Goodnight, Himura." He left before Kenshin had a chance to say anything.

* * *

Katsura was surprised to find Itsuo and Yasuo waiting for him just outside Kenshin's room. Both were discussing something in hushed tones; grimness on their faces. He could see Takeo retreating down the hall, disappearing into Neko's room. Seeing Katsura coming out, Yasuo made a silent movement of his head for Katsura to follow him. "I shall assist Takeo-sama." Itsuo said with a bow, heading towards Neko's room. Yasuo led Katsura away from both of Kenshin's and Neko's room. He entered an empty room and in a whisper he asked Katsura to sit.

Sitting across from each other Yasuo started slowly. "Things aren't good." He stated simply.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Himura-san is in very bad shape."

"But he seemed just fine."

"Katsura-san, when has he ever acted as hurt as he actually was?" Katsura knew what Yasuo was talking about. "His injuries are very serious. They could pose a permanent problem if he isn't careful. And the poisons." He shook his head. "We have no idea what those will do to his body. They could be slowly killing him right now, in ways we have no way of detecting, and there wouldn't be anything we could do to stop it." He closed his eyes and sighed. "And the girl."

"Neko-chan? What's wrong with her?"

"Takeo-san just told me, her fever is dangerously high again. If this continues she will die, and her leg..." He paused. "We don't know what happened, but it looks as if she was attacked by some kind of animal." He thought a moment. "Come with me." Standing he lead Katsura out of the room.

He took him to Neko's room and opened the door. He was met with the sound of Neko struggling for breath. Inside Itsuo and Takeo were placing ice on the cloths again. Trying to lower her temperature. An odd and uncomfortable feeling of sickness seemed to seep out of the open door, making Katsura very uncomfortable. He followed Yasuo inside, his heart going out to the sick child. Yasuo knelt down by Neko's feet, picking up a pair of tweezers, he held them up for Katsura to see. "Observe."

He opened the tweezers and gave Neko's big toe on her good leg a small squeeze. She moaned and wiggled her foot. He let her toe go and she calmed down. "That's how she should react. She should want to get her foot away from the discomfort. Now, when I do it to her other foot." He pinched her other toe, nothing. She gave no reaction to the mild discomfort. He applied more pressure, still nothing. "She can't feel it."

"What does that mean?"

"It means her leg is dead, to put it simply. Or it might be a reaction to shock. We're hoping it's shock, but if she doesn't get any feeling to her foot soon, we're going to have to amputate her leg."

* * *

After a longer discussion with Katsura, Yasuo decided to check on Kenshin. Neko was doing a little better for the time being. They had managed to get her temperature down to a better level, but how long it was going to stay that way no one knew.

He had been expecting to find Kenshin sleeping, but wasn't too surprised to find him awake. "Himura-san, I thought you would be asleep."

"I'm not tired," the red-head answered dully.

It was to be expected; he had been asleep for a while now. Yasuo clapped his hands as he thought of something. "I'd bet you'd like a bath! A nice warm bath would really relax you."

Kenshin thought a moment. A bath really did sound like a good idea. "Alright." He moved to stand up, but stopped. "Wait, will you let me walk there by myself?"

Yasuo chuckled. "You didn't like being carried?" He shook his head in amusement. "Let me help you and I won't call someone to carry you." So, a bit reluctantly, Kenshin allowed Yasuo to help him walk to the bath. "I'm going to get Itsuo to wait for you, he'll be waiting here for you when you come out. Don't go walking off without him."

"I won't."

"I mean it." Kenshin couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Alright, I'll be leaving now."

When Yasuo left Kenshin quickly undressed. He took the bandages off his head and let his hair down. He slipped into the warm water; he had forgotten how good it could feel. He lowered himself until the water was up to his chin. He rested like that, just enjoying the feel of the warm water, it felt like it was waking his muscles up and relaxing them at the same time. The knots in his back worked their selves out and he felt so calm.

Holding his breath he ducked under that water. He could feel his hair floating gently behind and beside him. He surfaced again and started to rub some shampoo into his hair. He worked up a good lather, the suds occasionally dropping from his head onto his shoulders or on the surface of the water. The little sudsy clumps floated quietly around him. Ducking his head under again, he scrubbed until all the soap had been washed out.

He stayed in the water for a long time, just enjoying the momentary peace and comfort it brought him. Getting out of the water, the droplets still on his body slowly ran down his tired muscles, tickling him slightly. Grabbing a towel he started to dry off. The fluffy towel against his wet skin was another comforting luxury he fully enjoyed.

He dried his hair partly, giving up after a while to slip into a fresh robe to sleep in. The clean clothing against his skin felt so good. Everything felt so comforting and relaxing compared to everything that had happened in the last two weeks. He made a mental note to never take these things for granted again. Leaving his hair down because it was still wet, he found Itsuo waiting for him just outside the door.

He didn't say anything, but he smiled when Kenshin came out. Offering Kenshin a hand he helped him walk back to his room. "Leg feeling a little stiff?"

"No, a little sore." He admitted this minor annoyance. He hoped Itsuo wouldn't ask any more questions about his health. He decided to steer the man's thoughts in another direction. "How's Neko?"

"She's fine. Still out of it, but she should wake up soon." He smiled, hoping Kenshin wouldn't be able to see through it.

"Good." They reached Kenshin's room and Kenshin sat himself down on his bed.

"I'll need to change your bandages." Kenshin gave a small sigh, but knew it had to be done. Itsuo moved rather quickly, replacing each of the bandages with clean ones. He also replaced the bandages that Kenshin had removed from his head. "I'm going to bed now, you should get some sleep."

"Hai, goodnight Itsuo-san."

"Goodnight, Himura." Kenshin pulled the blankets to his shoulders; his body felt so relaxed that it didn't take his eyes very long to shut and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Neko kicked absentmindedly at the ground. She was cold and it was raining. She wasn't sure where she was going, she was just walking, and had been doing so for a long time. A soft sound came to her ears; turning she could see three pairs of glowing red eyes behind her. "Hello?" She was met with a growl. "Kanai?" She choked on her words, her throat closing. A louder growl echoed around her as three big dogs came out from the darkness.

Neko screamed and took off at a run; the dogs gave chase after her. Barking their warning as they ran. They chased her down an alleyway, their barking lowered until it disappeared. It was replaced by a dying scream. Looking up, she saw it again. She saw Saito raising his blade to strike down her parents. "STOP IT! DON'T KILL THEM! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She let out a loud piercing scream, terrified.

* * *

"STOP IT! HELP!" Kenshin's eyes snapped open. Neko, she was yelling again. "Someone stop him! Stop him! Someone help!" Was she dreaming? Or was she awake? Kenshin wasn't going to take the chance she was only dreaming. He quickly rose from his bed and hurried down the halls.

* * *

Her father fell backwards, blood staining everything. She ran to her father's side. "Daddy! Please get up! Please! You have to get up!" There was so much blood. It was everywhere. She put her hands over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. It wasn't helping. Soon her dad was dead. "So much blood, so much..." She began to back away from the corpse. "Blood, it's everywhere. It's everywhere." She closed her eyes and grabbed her head. "It's everywhere! Make it go away! MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

* * *

Neko was kicking and screaming in her bed. "Neko." He shook her gently. "You're dreaming, wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up, Neko." His hair fell from behind his shoulders and dangled in front of him. "Neko, wake up." Her eyes snapped open. She looked wildly around the room. "Calm down, Neko. It's okay, you were just dreaming." He was trying his best to calm her, but she couldn't hear a word he said. Her eyes fell on his crimson hair.

"BLOOD!"

"What?"

"BLOOD!" She screamed again, grabbing his hair. "It's all over!" She tugged on it, hard. "Make it go away! Help me!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Kenshin grabbed Neko's hands, trying to stop her pulling. "Stop, Neko! It's my hair! It's not blood!" He tried to untangle her fingers from his hair, unsuccessfully.

"BLOOD!" She screamed again. "Make it go away!" She started to thrash her arms about, pulling on Kenshin's hair even more. "There's so much!"

"NEKO! LET GO OF MY HAIR!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A new voice yelled, hardly loud enough for the two screaming to hear him. Takeo hurried into the room. "Himura! What are you doing to her!"

"I'm NOT doing anything! OW! She's the one pulling my hair!"

"BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD!"

"It's NOT blood!"

"Himura, please! Calm down!"

"I AM CALM! Ow! Neko! Let go!"

"BLOOD!"

With an annoyed yell, Takeo grabbed Neko's wrists. He was able to quickly untangle her fingers from Kenshin's hair and pushed him back. Once his hair was out of her sight Neko calmed down a little. "It was everywhere."

Takeo rubbed her forehead. "I know, it's alright now."

"There was so much blood. Daddy, daddy." She started to cry. "Where's Kenshin? I want Kenshin." She closed her eyes. "Daddy," she whined. Takeo motioned Kenshin to come closer. Nudging forward, but holding his head back, he took Neko's hand. "Angel?"

"It's alright," he said softly, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I'm scared."

"It's okay, you need to rest."

"Am I a good girl? I'm a good girl right?"

"Yes, you're a good girl." She gave a small nod and fell back asleep.

Quietly, so as not to wake Neko, Takeo scolded Kenshin. "What are you doing out of bed? You could hurt yourself."

"She was screaming, I thought something was wrong."

"She's delusional, she'll be screaming a lot. You can't come running in here every time you hear her. Someone will come and take care of her."

"What if I stay in here, with her?"

"She's sick! And you're weak." Kenshin gave him a glare. "Hear me out; your injuries have lowered your body's ability to fend off diseases. Being in the same room with Neko for a long time, you could get what she has."

"I don't care."

Takeo sighed. 'Why does he have to be so stubborn?' He rubbed his eyes for a little while. "You're just going to come running in here every time she yells aren't you?" Kenshin gave Takeo an affirmative look, although he didn't verbally admit it or nod. "Alright, wait here. Don't move." He got up and walked out of the room.

Kenshin waited for him to come back. He was a little worried that he had gone to get the man he had gotten to carry him before. He was surprised when he came back carrying Kenshin's futon. "The way I see it, I think it would be better if you take the chance of getting sick, than aggravating your injuries any more than you have." Inwardly, Takeo was thinking about how long Yasuo was going to yell at him for this.

"I appreciate this."

"Well, if Yasuo-san says anything different, his word goes."

"I understand." Takeo said his goodnights and made his way back to his bed.

Kenshin made himself comfortable in his newly located bed. 'It's strange; before, I didn't even want Neko in the same room as me. I would have given anything to get her out of my room.' He smiled a little. "Goodnight, Neko." She sighed in return. Kenshin fell asleep listening to her slightly wheezing breath.


	22. – Trust and Betrayal –

A/N: Ack! This is so late! I'm so sorry! I wanted to post this chapter sooner but I forgot this weekend was the big Three Doors Down, Stained, Breaking Benjamin, and No Address concert. My aunt and I had a BLAST! We LOVE Breaking Benjamin. -grin- I got a t-shirt! I also have a bit of bad news. My computer is acting all weird and my hard drive supposable had a melt down. How I'm on right now is really a mystery sad to say this may slow the updates down if my computer suddenly crashes on me and decides to delete everything I have on it. Anyway…

…On to the reviewers!

**tarnishedgold** - I share your idea of there not being enough good authors on this site. It really is a tragedy.

**FairyMage** - He's suppose to make a good father at the end on the manga. NOT the anime. -glares at Reflections- Stupid people twisting the plot around.

**Seigyoku Kiryou** - Glad you at lest liked the first chapter. Not sure if you'll read this far into the story but thanks for the review!

**Insane Chipmunk** - Well, Violet Eyed Angel isn't going to be updated until I fix all the bugs in this story. Although, the one shot entitled After All These Years has been posted.

**tsumesgirl05** - College is good, I just wish I had more free time.

**lolo popoki** - Hope you enjoy your class! And writing the part where Kenshin was carried was fun too.

**drop armor** - Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**WolfDaughter **- I'm glad to hear you thought he was captured again. That was the effect I was going for.

**Shadow Wolf of the Blue Moon** - I know it's common sense, but sometimes worry and stress will override that.

**AuburnMoonlight **- I'm loving the pictures so far! You're a really good artist!

**Hitokiri Musei** - Calm down! I updated! I updated!

* * *

Chapter 22 - Trust and Betrayal 

Yasuo was not happy, but he did not make Kenshin move back to his room. 'Now, he'll know just how bad she is,' he thought, as he made his way to check on Neko. 'He was bound to find out eventually.'

But Yasuo wasn't the first person to speak to Kenshin this morning. Katsura paid him a visit.

"Katsura-san, is there something you need?" Kenshin asked, after Katsura entered the room and didn't say anything for a while.

"Is Neko asleep?"

"Hai."

"There's something I need to tell you." He sat down beside Kenshin, and in a low voice continued. "While you were gone, we found her uncle."

"Good, then she can…"

"He's dead."

Kenshin could feel his lungs stop. "Nani?"

"He's dead. He died in battle. I'm not sure when, exactly, but it was shortly before her parents died." Kenshin closed his eyes. "You know what this means. Not only is she an orphan, but she has no living relatives to live with."

"She's alone in the world." He remembered how empty he had felt right after his parents had died. That's when the slave traders had picked him up.

"She's not alone, Himura. I'm not going to send her away."

"She can't stay here. She isn't safe around me." He looked at Neko, who at the moment was looking very uncomfortable.

"I've already started to look for a suitable house that will take her in."

"Arigato, Katsura-san."

With a slight bow of his head, Katsura left.

Kenshin watched Neko for a while. She reached her hand up into the air. "Someone, help, help." She spoke weakly. He reached over and took her hand.

"I'm sorry Neko. You're alone, now."

She squeezed his hand. "Stay with me." She coughed a couple times. "Don't let the bad people get me."

* * *

Yasuo entered the room, and saw Kenshin quickly pull his hand away from Neko. Yasuo did his best to suppress a small chuckle. 'He really doesn't like to show his emotions. I can tell you care about her Himura, you can stop pretending.' 

He knelt down beside Neko. "How's she doing?" he asked Kenshin with a smile.

"She feels hot."

"Really?" He said it with smile. Kenshin returned the smile with a slightly confused look. It was as if his face was asking: _Aren't you the doctor?_ Again, Yasuo chuckled a little bit, but frowned once he felt Neko's forehead. 'This isn't good, she's getting too hot again.'

Kenshin saw the worry in Yasuo's face easily. "What's wrong?"

He hadn't wanted Kenshin to find out how bad Neko's condition really was, but now it looked like he had no choice but to tell him. He looked into the boy's face. 'This is Battousai, he's seen and caused more death than I'll ever see as a doctor. He can handle this.' He took one more moment to prepare himself. "Himura, she is very sick. Her fever is bad, and it won't go down." He pulled down the blanket covering Neko so he could start to cool her off again. "If this keeps up…"

"She's going to die, isn't she?" He sounded so empty and hollow that it surprised Yasuo.

"Yes, unless she gets better soon." He placed the cold clothes on her body; her teeth began to chatter. "Her leg is also bad. I don't know if we can save it."

Kenshin looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we may have to cut her leg off. She has no feeling in her foot. If she doesn't gain feeling back soon, I'm going to have to amputate it. And you, I want to know if there is anything wrong with you."

Kenshin didn't like the way Yasuo had said that. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, from what we can tell. Hiroko's poisons worry me."

"His poisons?"

Yasuo stopped what he was doing. "We don't know if they will have any long term or permanent effects on your body." Neither noticed Neko's breathing becoming steady. "They may not do anything to you. Probably won't, but it still makes me worry."

"Wou-could his poisons have taken something away from me?" he asked, thinking about his distorted senses.

"Take something away?"

Neko gave a soft sigh, that went unnoticed.

"Something like…" He had no idea how to explain this. "Never mind, I was just curious."

"Himura, what's wrong?"

A half moan, half yawn broke their conversation, and the two looked down at Neko. Her right eye opened a little bit, and she looked at Yasuo carefully.

'Who is he?' She was cold and confused. Fear began to take over and her eye widened and her other eye barely opened. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice breaking. "Where am I?"

'She's awake.' Yasuo could hardly believe it.

"Who are you!" she asked again. "What's going on? Where-where's Kenshin?"

"Calm down. It's alright." Yasuo went to place a hand on her forehead in a comforting gesture. Kenshin could only stare.

Neko misread Yasuo's movements. "Leave me alone! Go away!" She weakly raised her arms and attempted to bat his hand away from her. "Where is Kenshin?"

Yasuo looked towards him, beckoning him to move closer. Slowly, so as not to hurt himself, he moved towards Neko. He reached out and took her hand. "I'm right here."

She turned her head towards him. "There you are. What happened? Where are we? Where's Kanai? Who's the old guy?"

"It's alright, Neko. We're safe and Kanai is at his house. That's Yasuo-sensei. He's a--"

"I don't feel good. And it's cold."

"Yasuo-sensei is a doctor, he's going to make you feel better." She nodded her head slowly, her eyes starting to glaze over slightly.

"Just rest, you're safe now," Yasuo said softly, seeing that she was falling asleep again.

"Kensh..." She didn't have the strength to finish saying his name.

"I'll be right here." She smiled slightly and went back to sleep.

Yasuo was smiling until he felt her forehead. She was still too hot. Her fever hadn't broken yet. "She's not out of this yet," he warned Kenshin. "But if she keeps coming around like this then she may have a chance."

Yasuo stayed with Kenshin and Neko until her temperature became more manageable. He had completely forgotten that Kenshin had even mentioned anything about the poisons. A while after he left, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened slowly and Reizo popped his head in.

"Hey Himura, up for a visitor?" He said it as a joke, but he meant it to be serious. He came in when Kenshin didn't protest. "I have something for you," he said with a bit of a smile.

"For me?" Kenshin didn't attempt to hide the confusion on his face, his eyes trying to see what Reizo held behind his back. 'What's he up to?'

Reizo's smile widened when he saw the confusion written on Kenshin's face. He knew he didn't normally show emotion, so seeing any meant a lot to Reizo. To him, it meant some basic trust had grown between them. "I've been taking care of these for you." He brought his hands out from behind his back.

"My swords." Reizo pushed them forward so he could take them. Gently, Kenshin picked them up as if they were fragile and would break if he wasn't careful. He looked them over; he hadn't held a weapon in almost two weeks. He was surprised by the sense of fulfillment that came when he held them again. He didn't feel as vulnerable or exposed now, although he suspected that they wouldn't be much use to him in his state. It didn't matter, he had them back. "Arigato."

"No problem." Reizo sat down across from Kenshin. "I guess Neko-chan is asleep."

"She's sick."

"I know, I carried her back here, remember?"

'That's right.' He had forgotten; well, he hadn't tried to recall that day, but now he did. "Arigato," he said again. "If you hadn't come, then --"

"Don't worry about it." He reached into his pocket. "Here, you can give it to her when she wakes up." He handed Kenshin Neko's doll.

He took it and looked it over. "Did you wash this?" He was amazed, Reizo had managed to get just about all the blood off it. In a couple of small areas you could see the stain of faded blood, but it wasn't noticeable. He had even patched it in places where it had already started to get worn.

"Some of the women around the Inn helped me, I thought Neko would like it washed. Forgive me, Himura."

"Nani?"

"I should have tried harder. It's just she… she ran away. I couldn't catch up to her. She was so fast. I don't know why she ran back. I'm sorry! I should have caught up with her. If I had caught her then Hiroko could never have done this to you two." He seemed a bit tired once he finished. He had been wanting to say that to Kenshin for a long time, and now it felt like a great weight had been lifted from him.

Kenshin was speechless a moment. "Reizo, you did nothing wrong. You tried to stop her." He paused a moment. "How-how's your arm?"

"Hm?" It was Reizo's turn to be confused.

"Didn't you hurt it, trying to find Neko?"

"Oh, yeah, it's fine. It wasn't hurt bad. I'm surprised you remembered." Reizo smiled. 'Does this mean he cares about me?' He felt a little awkward inside, but it was a good awkward. 'Battousai cares about me.'

Reizo stayed with Kenshin for a while. Kenshin had a lot of questions about what had happened while he had been gone. Although not much had happened, he felt better being informed.

"Daddy?" They both whipped their heads around at the sound of Neko's voice. "Pick me up higher, daddy!"

"She's dreaming," Reizo whispered softly.

Her head rolled towards him and her eyes opened a crack. "Reizo?"

"Yeah, it's me." He was speechless when she smiled at him.

"I missed you."

Kenshin tapped Reizo on the shoulder. "Here, give her this." He handed him Neko's doll. Reizo took it carefully, then handed it back to Neko.

Her eyes lit up. "My doll! Thank you, Reizo! Thank you! I thought she got lost and I would never see her again!" She reached out weakly for her beloved possession. Reizo moved it closer so she could grab it. Once she had it she snuggled it close to her chest. "Thank you," she said, drifting back to sleep. "I have to show…" A yawn. "...daddy."

Once she had fallen back asleep, Reizo said goodbye to Kenshin so that she could sleep in peace.

* * *

Hiroko waited impatiently for his spy to arrive. "He's late." 

At long last, the door was slid open and his spy walked in. "Why are you calling me here like this? You are endangering my mission, I will give you my report when I can." He was obviously upset.

"How are the Battousai's injuries?" Hiroko asked, ignoring the spy's disrespectful comment.

He was surprised. "How… how did you know that the Battousai is where I'm--"

Hiroko began to laugh. "I guessed. Be careful, you're slipping. You should never let on that you know more than someone else." The spy merely scoffed; he didn't like being told how to do his job. "So, he's there. Good. And Katsura?"

"I-I haven't seen him."

Hiroko snorted, disappointed. "Doesn't matter, I only care about the Battousai." He picked something off the table. "I'm going to need a couple of days to gather some good men. Here, I want you to take this." He handed the spy a needle.

"Sir?"

"In four days, I want you to use this on the Battousai."

"Will it kill him?"

"No, it will just make him very tired. I will be the one to kill him. It doesn't matter where on the body you use it, arm will be best. I want the Battousai out cold when we attack."

"This will blow my cover! I can't do this!"

"You will, or _I'll _blow your cover. I'll see you pay if you fail me. Understand?"

"I understand." The spy bowed to leave.

"Remember. Four days."

* * *

Night was beginning to settle in the sky. The doctors had been in on various occasions to check on Neko and to make sure Kenshin wasn't doing anything to upset his injuries. They had also changed his bandages to make sure infection wouldn't settle in. They had checked Neko's temperature and were happy to report to Kenshin that it hadn't risen. Although it hadn't lowered any, the fact it hadn't risen was an improvement. 

Now, Kenshin was alone with the still-sleeping Neko. He looked down at the end of her bed, where he could make out where her feet were by the rise in the blanket. He scooted himself down by her feet, Yasuo's warning of amputation on his mind.

He flipped back the sheet, which was there for comfort more than for warmth, and looked at her legs. Her right was wrapped in bandages; he reached out and touched that leg. It was cold, a sharp contrast to the rest of her body. Someone had explained this to him once; cold meant there was no blood pumping into the area. Not knowing what else to do, he began to rub her foot, trying to warm it and help her circulation return.

Kenshin rubbed Neko's foot until night fell and his arms were sore from the constant movement. Fatigue settling over him, he covered her leg again and crawled into bed. He slept for a few hours, until Neko's screaming woke him up.

"Stop! Please don't! Kenshin! Don't kill! KENSHIN!" Her arms were flying in the air, and she was tossing from side to side. "Don't kill him!"

Kenshin reached over and grabbed her shoulders, to stop her thrashing. "It's alright Neko, I'm right here. I'm not dead!"

"Please stop! Don't do it! Kenshin! Don't do it!"

"I'm right here. Calm down, I'm fine."

"PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM KENSHIN!" Kenshin snapped back away from her. "Please, Kenshin, please. Please stop!"

'I'm not the one dying in her dream.' He backed away from her a little. 'I'm killing, I'm the one killing.'

"Kenshin don't kill him! Why, Kenshin, why?" Tears squeezed their way through Neko's closed eyes. She started to shriek as she witnessed terrible events behind her closed eyes. "Kenshin, stop! Stop it!"

Kenshin couldn't stop his hands from shaking. 'She sees me as a killer. I am nothing more then a murderer to her.' He should have known; no child could love someone who kills. He could never be the angel Neko wanted him to be; he couldn't be the angel she needed.

She screamed, loud and long; it pierced the once quiet night. When she ran out of breath she lay quiet once again. Her chest heaved and her body was shaking. Tears ran from her eyes, down the side of her face. "Ken...shin." She huffed out with a ragged breath. Once her breathing steadied, she stopped moving and seemed to have fallen into a peaceful sleep again – but Kenshin would not.

He sat and watched her. 'She's seen me kill.' He thought back to the day where everything had gone wrong. He had killed, right in front of her. Dashed all her thoughts of him being an angel, with a simple slash of a sword. He remembered her, standing there, blood from a man he had killed splattered all over her. He remembered the fear he had seen in her eyes, how she had flinched at his touch. 'She just wants the protection I give her. She doesn't care about me.' He suddenly felt very empty and cold. He also felt foolish. 'Who could care about the Hitokiri Battousai?'

* * *

The next morning Takeo noticed the tired look in Kenshin's eyes. "Rough night?" Kenshin didn't give an answer. He just kept nibbling on the rice Takeo had brought in for him to eat. He really wasn't hungry and he really didn't feel like eating, but he knew that in order to get his strength back he needed to eat. "I heard Neko screaming last night," Takeo mentioned casually as he checked her temperature. Kenshin paused in mid-chew. "I figured she kept you up most of the night." 

"What did you hear her say?"

"I couldn't make out what she was saying. Did she wake up or something?" Kenshin shook his head. "Ah, I only heard screaming, but it was over pretty quick so I thought you could handle it yourself and I didn't bother to come." He finished what he was doing. "She's doing much better." He smiled at Kenshin. "Perhaps knowing you're here is making her feel better." The doctor shrugged when he didn't get a response from Kenshin. "Just give a yell if you need anything," he said, before leaving.

* * *

The day passed slowly enough. Kenshin attempted to get the circulation going again in Neko's leg. He was visited a couple of times by one of the three doctors or Reizo. He didn't really say anything to them, his mind never far off from the events of last night. 'She was dreaming that I was killing someone. I am a killer in her eyes.' Nothing seemed to be able to pull Kenshin from his depression. 

Almost nothing.

The day had just about passed; Itsuo was changing Kenshin's bandages when Neko started to scream. She wasn't even saying anything, she was just screaming. Kenshin and Itsuo quickly went to her side, trying to calm her. She began to thrash; instinctively Kenshin pressed down on her shoulders to keep her from injuring herself. When she could not thrash her arms she started to kick her legs. Both of them. Itsuo was the first to notice the movement in Neko's leg.

It wasn't much more then a twitch now and then, but it was movement. He laughed. "Himura-san." He pointed to her legs. "Look." He saw, but didn't see what was making the doctor laugh. He looked at Itsuo, telling him he didn't understand, without words. Itsuo read what Kenshin was trying to say with his expression easily enough. "She's moving her bad leg. If it was dead, she shouldn't be able to move it at all."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "That means, you're not…"

"We're not going to have to amputate." Itsuo finished Kenshin's question for him. "If she can move it then we can fix it!" Kenshin let a smile grace his face. Her leg could be saved.

Reizo came to visit later in the day. He brought a book with him. "I thought you would get bored having to sit here all day. So I brought this for you," he explained, handing Kenshin the book. He stayed and chatted for a few minutes. "You must be itching to get up and out of bed. I think I would get bored hanging out in bed all day."

In truth Kenshin didn't want to get up. His injuries kept him from wanting to stand up; it just wasn't worth the pain. Reizo didn't stay much longer. When he left, Kenshin reached over and picked up the book that Reizo had left for him. _A killer doesn't need to study._ He gave his head a violent shake, trying to forget; forget the day he had attacked Tomoe by mistake.

_Are you going to continue killing people forever?_ But the memories wouldn't leave._ The only person who hasn't found a safe place yet is you. You're the one who can't sleep without your sword ready._

_I've been doing this since I was little. I even saw people killed right in front of me._

_You're going to continue killing._

_That's my role. It won't last long. I don't need you worrying about me._ Without thinking, he reached up and touched his left cheek, staring deeply at the book's plain brown cover. 'Tomoe, you saw me kill as well. Did you fear me?' He closed his eyes momentarily, remembering the warmth Tomoe had given him. 'No … at least, you didn't keep fearing me.'

He flipped the book open. 'A killer may not have need to study, but maybe, someday, I-I could be something more than a...' He couldn't finish the thought. 'Maybe that day, I could be more of the angel Neko wants me to be.' He started to read and didn't put the book down until late into the night. By then his eyes were heavy, and he could hardly keep them open. Setting the book down, he fell asleep thinking about what he had just read instead of the memories that normally plagued him at night.

In the morning when Yasuo came for a visit, he happily declared that Neko's fever had finally broken sometime in the night. "The next time she wakes up, she'll have her mind clear. Looks like she's going to pull through this." Yasuo smiled. "I have to admit I didn't think she would make it, but she just seemed to turn right around once you started to sleep in here with her."

Kenshin closed his eyes for an answer. He didn't think so.

Later that day, while Kenshin was simply resting, he heard a soft moan. Sitting up he saw Neko rubbing her eyes. She gave a small groan. "Kenshin?" She tilted her head from side to side. "Where's Kenshin?"

'She's looking for me?' He sat up a bit more. "Neko?"

She turned her head towards his voice, her eyes brightening, and a wide smile grew on her face when she saw him. "Kenshin!" She reached out her hand, wanting to touch him. He reached out and held her hand. "Are you okay?"

Kenshin was surprised. "I'm fine." He was even more surprised when she started to cry.

"They hurt you. They hurt you because of me." She squeezed Kenshin's hand tighter. "I'm so glad you're okay." She looked at him and smiled.

He didn't know what to say. She looked at him with eyes he hadn't expected. They held no fear or anger at him, only love and caring. There had only been one other person who had looked at him with eyes like those, but those had been forever dipped in sorrow. A sorrow he himself had created. Neko's eyes, they were different. Full of something he couldn't name. Hope? Joy? Excitement? He couldn't tell what it was. Not knowing what else to say, he pulled his hand free from her. "I need to tell the doctors you're up."

"Okay," she said, disappointed that he wasn't holding her hand anymore.

Kenshin stood, and waited a moment as a wave of vertigo washed over him. His legs felt weak underneath him and his injuries screamed at him to stop moving. His movements were a bit more jerky and wobbly than he would have wished, but considering that he hadn't stood in over twenty-four hours and that he was hurt, he was rather steady for someone in his condition. He slid the shoji open and was glad to find someone walking down the hall. He called out for the man to get one of the doctors for him.

Thankful that he didn't have to go searching through the Inn for one of the three, Kenshin sat back down. Itsuo was the first one who came. Not knowing what was wrong, he had run all the way here. "Himura, what's wrong?"

He pointed over to Neko. "Neko's awake."

Itsuo moved over towards Neko, a smile on his face. "Hello, Neko." Neko looked at the strange man breathing heavily in front of her. Instead of answering his greeting, she pulled the cover over her head in an attempt to hide. Itsuo was surprised by this and looked over at Kenshin for help. "What's wrong?" He asked Kenshin.

He gave a half shrug. "Neko, are you afraid?" There was a movement that looked like a nod from under the covers. "Why? He's a doctor, he's going to make you feel better."

She pulled the cover away from her just enough to look at Kenshin then back at Itsuo. "He's a doctor?" She pulled the blanket back over her. "I'm fine. I don't need a shot."

"He's not going to give you a shot." He looked up at Itsuo, to confirm this.

"I won't give you a shot, I promise." Neko peeked her head out. "I'm not that scary, am I?" he said with a goofy smile. "Now why don't you come out of there?"

She seemed to be thinking about it, finally she pushed her blanket down. "My tummy hurts," she said sadly. Kneeling down next to her, Itsuo asked her where it hurt. "Here," she said, pointing in the general area.

"Aw," he said, rubbing the spot she had pointed to. "I'll make you something so it won't hurt anymore." Neko made a face at the thought of having to take medicine. Itsuo dug into his pocket and took out a package. Neko leaned over to see what was inside, and he moved it towards her so she could look inside. There were a couple of little round balls that looked like marbles. There was a wide variety of different colors. "If you behave and take your medicine, I'll give you one of these."

"What is it?" Neko asked, memorized by the pretty colors.

He smiled. "It's candy."

"CANDY!"

Itsuo laughed. He had bought these just for Neko. He thought she would like them. He had never had a child as a patient before, only soldiers. "But only if you're good."

"I'll be good!" Neko said, wanting the candy.

"Now, I need to know what kind of medicine to make you. I need you to tell me how you got sick, okay? I need you to tell me what happened when you and Kenshin were separated."

Neko froze, all thoughts of candy vanished from her mind. "You … you want me to tell you about Muroi." She was shaking. "I don't want to!" She grabbed the cover and pulled it back over her head.

Itsuo tried to bribe Neko out with the offer of candy. It wasn't working. By then, Takeo had heard that Neko was up and came to help. "Itsuo-san, stop. There's only one way to get her to talk about something like that," he said, stepping into the room. He was looking straight at Kenshin.

Itsuo turned and saw Takeo looking over at Kenshin, and understood what he meant. "Himura-san, would you ask her?"

He looked over at the bundle that was Neko. He really didn't want to, it had been hard enough for him to explain what had happened to him, but he knew these people. Neko didn't, and that would make telling them what happened harder. He knew they had to find out what happened to her leg, and he wanted to know what had happened to her. "Neko, please, will you tell us what happened?"

The blanket was quiet for a little while. "Okay," she said, starting to come out. Once she could see she pointed at Takeo. "Who's he?" she yelled, frustrated by yet another face she didn't know.

"I'm a doctor."

"Another one!" It took a few minutes before Neko finally settled down again, and Kenshin asked her again to tell them what happened to her. "Do you want me to start after you fell asleep?" Kenshin nodded, not exactly sure what she was talking about. "That man…" She thought a moment, digging the man's name from her memory. "Hiroko and Muroi tied me up after you fell asleep. Then he took me back to his home." Tears were already falling from her eyes. "He took me out back and, and, and there were dogs. And he pushed me at them. And the dogs, they bit me." She started sobbing. "They bit my leg and were shaking me. They shook me and shook me! But Muroi stopped them and he took me inside and locked me in a room."

Drying her eyes a little she continued, telling them how Akina had come and helped her, but Muroi hadn't liked that. She told them how he had beaten her when she didn't tell him who had helped her. "I was able to get my hands free and I scratched his face. I tried to run away, but…" She started to cry again "But he grabbed my hair and pulled it. Then he stepped on my leg and it hurt really bad. Then he and Akina told me you were dead." She looked over at Kenshin. "I thought you were dead, even Akina said you were." She sat up and slid over to him. "I'm sorry I thought that. I'm sorry." She fell on him, hugging him as tightly as she could. "But they told me you were dead."

He was speechless. Kenshin sat there, unsure of what to do. He was too shy to hug Neko back with Itsuo and Takeo watching, yet he longed to do it. He put his hand on her head. "It's alright."

She gave a loud snuff before she was able to continue. She told everyone that Muroi still expected her to do chores and that night she had woken up with him on top of her. "He kissed me, over and over. And he touched me softly, he didn't hit me this time."

Itsuo's mouth was open, horrified. 'He raped a little girl?' He let out a sigh of relief when Neko added that before it went any further, she had kicked him in the groin.

"When I woke up I was outside, it was raining and the dogs were there." She explained how she spent the whole night outside in the rain and the next morning Muroi had tried to take her back to the man he had originally bought her from. "I tried looking for my friend, Makoto, but a lady told me they had killed him." Angry tears fell from Neko's eyes. "They said he was useless. He wasn't useless! They didn't need to kill him!" She waited a while, giving herself time to calm down before she went on. She continued with Muroi and how he had beaten her as soon as they got back, and Akina had tried to stop him. How Kenshin had come and killed Muroi, saving everyone.

She moved onto how she had dragged Kenshin through the forest, how Makoto showed her the way. The doctors figured that was when the fever had started to settle into Neko's system. She explained how Kanai had found and helped them. Kenshin's face turned red as Neko explained how they had changed him, and then nearly drowned him while he was out. "He just kept coughing and coughing! I didn't know what to do! Kanai was the one who suggested flipping him over. We tried again, and then we got him to drink!" she said, proud of herself. She finally ended with how she had sent Kanai to find Reizo to get help, and what she remembered from the morning Reizo had arrived.

When her tale was told, Neko was very tired. Itsuo had made a bitter tasting medicine, which she drank with a wrinkled nose. As promised, he gave Neko a piece of the candy and once she had finished sucking on it she fell asleep again.

Before they left, Takeo and Itsuo checked Kenshin's injuries. "They're healing nicely," Takeo stated as he tied off the bandages. "Although, I have something I can give you if you're in pain," he offered, taking out a needle, showing it to Kenshin.

"No, I'm fine."

Takeo frowned. "You sure?" Kenshin nodded. Shrugging, Takeo put the needle back with his other supplies. "Well, please give a yell if you need anything, or change your mind."

* * *

Neko woke up once more before the day was over. She wasn't feeling very well so she kept rather quiet. Kenshin was tempted to ask her about the dream she had about him killing someone, but he could never find the right words. 

It wasn't until Kenshin had blown out the candle and settled down to sleep that Neko finally spoke. "Kenshin, what happened to Hiroko?"

"I don't know."

"He scares me." She hugged her doll closer to her. "Thank you for saving me Kenshin."

Kenshin lay quiet for awhile. "Oyasumi nasai." It was the only way he knew how to respond.

"Oyasumi, Kenshin." She yawned, already falling asleep.

* * *

Neko was feeling a bit better the next day. Her skin didn't feel quite as hot, and she stopped complaining she was cold. She still complained about feeling sick, but she was on the mend. Kenshin could tell she was getting better; she was talking more. 

She liked to talk. She explained in more detail to him how she and Kanai had tried to help him. "We did a good job, didn't we?" she asked, looking up at him with those bright green eyes.

He smiled and patted her on the head. "Yes, you did a great job."

She brightened. "Really?"

"If you hadn't sent Kanai to get Reizo, we might be dead right now."

"So I did a good thing!" she said, clearly proud of herself.

"That you did." Talking to Neko in this manner confused Kenshin at first. She didn't act scared of him. She always seemed to be looking for his approval and was always worried about him not feeling well. The thought of her screaming for him to stop killing someone drifted away to the back of his mind while he was able to talk to her like this. Although he didn't realize it, she was accepting him and that was making him feel calmer.

Reizo came and visited the two of them. Neko was overjoyed to see her friend again. The two of them talked as Kenshin listened. Neko asked Reizo to tell her a story. He told one about a princess who had anything she could ever want. One day she fell in love and they lived happily ever after. The day passed, uneventful.

By nightfall, Neko's stomachache had grown worse and she was complaining a lot more. "It hurts really bad," she complained to Yasuo when he came to check on them for the last time that day.

"Hmm." Yasuo thought a moment, before mixing up a drink. "This will help you sleep tonight, and it should calm your stomach down." Neko drank it quickly, pleased that it was almost tasteless. "What about you, Himura-san? Would you like something to help you sleep?" He had just finished changing Kenshin's bandages and knew Kenshin had to be feeling pretty sore. Kenshin simply grunted a replay as he was lying down.

* * *

Kenshin's eyes opened in the dead of night. Someone was at the door; he couldn't tell who, but it was someone. Closing his eyes again, he pretended he was still asleep. He listened as the door was slowly opened. Clutching his sword closer to him, he waited, trying to figure who and what this person was planning. He was thankful that Reizo had returned his swords, he always kept them close. 

The person was walking quietly, trying not to wake anyone in the room. He was slightly startled when the figure moved towards Neko instead of himself. He opened his eyes slightly; amber eyes stared at a person's back, a person he thought he recognized. "What are you doing?" Kenshin spoke coldly, still clutching his weapon.

Reizo spun around, surprised by the voice. "Himura! I-I thought you would be asleep."

"What are you doing?" Kenshin repeated, just as coldly.

Reizo looked confused. "Didn't Yasuo-sensei tell you? He wanted me to give Neko a bath."

"This late?"

"No one is up, Yasuo-sensei realizes how Neko is around people she doesn't know. It will be less stressful now. He's getting old, he probably forgot to tell you I was coming tonight."

"Why doesn't he do it himself?" For some reason, he couldn't get his hands to relax and release his death-like grip on his katana.

"He said she would be more comfortable if I did it. She knows me a lot better then him." He watched Kenshin carefully. "If you want, I don't have to."

Kenshin forced himself to relax. This was Reizo; out of all the men here he trusted Reizo the most and so did Neko. "No, it's all right."

"I'll try not to wake you when I come back." He picked up Neko and was a little surprised that she didn't wake up. "She's a heavy sleeper."

"Yasuo-sensei gave her something to help her sleep."

"Ah." He rearranged Neko in his arms. "Sleep well Himura, I'll try not to wake you when I come back."

Kenshin stayed awake for a little while longer. 'I felt him at the door.' The thought of his senses returning made him feel a bit better. He fell asleep with that thought.

* * *

Once more Kenshin's eyes snapped opened when he felt someone at the door again. He was a little startled to find that it was morning, sunlight spilling into the room. 'Did I sleep through Reizo bringing Neko back?' He looked over her bed, but she was still missing. 

"Himura-san, are you up?" Itsuo's voice called from behind the shoji.

"Hai." Itsuo entered. "Where's Neko?"

"Neko-chan? Isn't she – why isn't she in bed?" He rushed over and looked at the empty bed. "Where is she?"

"Reizo went to give her a bath last night! He said Yasuo-sensei told him to!"

"What did I tell who to do?" Yasuo stepped in after hearing his name. "What's going on?"

"Yasuo-sensei! Did you tell Reizo to give Neko-chan a bath?" Itsuo asked, still looking at the empty bed, like Neko would pop her head out from under the covers if he waited long enough.

"No! Why would I tell him to do something like that?"

"Well, I don't know!"

"Who said I said that anyway?"

As the two doctors began to argue, Kenshin tried to think. Suddenly a conversation he had with Reizo about four days ago came back to him. "Did anyone tell Reizo what happened to me or Neko?"

Both turned and looked at Kenshin. "No, we wouldn't say anything without your consent," Itsuo said quickly. "Why? Does it matter?"

Kenshin cursed himself. Why hadn't he caught it earlier! Reizo had called Hiroko by name. He had known it was Hiroko, even though no one had told him what had happened.

"Reizo," he growled, "is a spy."

* * *

PS:A/N: I forgot to mention up top, but for those of you who read Under the Weather there is now a one shot companion fic posted for it. Check under my name for it if you're interested or search for a fic called After All These Years. It's a one shot and will be staying like that, so I'm sorry to those who already reviewed and asked me to update… er… it won't be getting updated. 


	23. – A Tricky Spy –

A/N: YES! I managed a timely update! I think it's mostly because I'm so nervous about changing my hard drive tomorrow. -sobs- It sucks, but it must be done. ANYWAY! If you sent me anything in emails such as fanart… I'll probably be losing it so please send it again sooner or later. It would make me a happy Zig-zag. And thanks to Nekotsuki for beta-ing all the chapters!

Reviewers!

**Zimi** - I love to surprise people.

**Droparmor **- I'm glad you were surprised to find out Reizo was the spy.

**lolo popoki** - I have everything on disk… at lest I hope I do.

**WolfDaughter** - Nope, he's a spy alright.

**FairyMage** - Thanks for the heads up with the typos.

**Shadow Wolf of the Blue Moon** - Thanks, but I think I have the whole story on disk from the last time my computer crashed. I also made an extra disk this time just in case.

**AuburnMoonlight **- Um, Reizo you might want to hide for a little while.

**Hitokiri Musei** - Hope this was a quick enough update!

* * *

Chapter 23 - A Tricky Spy 

Itsuo and Yasuo quickly went to Katsura and told him their suspicions of Reizo being a spy.

"So no one knows where Neko is?"

"She's nowhere in the inn!" Itsuo said, clearly shaken by the events. "Even more important, sir, is that if Reizo really is a spy, then the Shinsengumi knows where you are! You have to leave immediately!"

Katsura shook his head. "This doesn't make sense! Why would Reizo suddenly blow his cover? Why would he go after Neko instead of Himura? He's had plenty of chances to kill Himura, he carried him back here unconscious! Not to mention he's been around me a long time! Why didn't he send the Shinsengumi after me all those times?" Katsura was very confused; either Reizo was a very poor spy, had been given special orders, or he knew something. In the midst of all this thinking, something else dawned on Katsura. "Who's with Himura?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Itsuo asked, both doctors looking at each other, confused. "You mean right now? I don't think Reizo is going to come back for Himura, especially right--"

"That's not what I'm worried about." Katsura rose from where he sat, making his way to Kenshin's room. "I'm worried about what he's going to do.

* * *

"Kenshin pushed his swords through his belt. Reizo should have never given them back to him. He would make him regret that. He stumbled a little, still weak from staying in bed for so long. 'I have to get out of here before they return.' He knew Itsuo and Yasuo would never let him leave, he had to move quickly. He just had to walk out the door … that was opening by itself. "K'so. I'm too late." He straightened, determined to get out that door.

Takeo was surprised to see Kenshin up, let alone dressed. "What are you doing, Himura?"

"I'm leaving," he stated, walking up to the doctor as steadily as he could.

"I don't think so." The news had quickly spread about Neko's disappearance. "Not in that condition. You'll just make things more difficult."

Kenshin glared at Takeo. "Get out of my way."

Takeo took a step back. He had never known Kenshin before the second addition to his scar. He had known him to be cold and frightening, but not like this. "No." He put both arms on the frame of the door. "I'm not going to let you leave." Takeo tried to steel himself, reminding himself that Kenshin was injured.

Kenshin growled and grabbed Takeo's arm, hard. "I said, get out of my way." He pushed the doctor out of the way. Moving down the hall, he was quickly stopped when Takeo grabbed his arm, right above the wrist, with both his hands.

"Himura! Stop! Stop right now!"

Kenshin turned and glared at him with all his might. "Let go." Takeo was frozen with fear. Seeing that Takeo wasn't going to let his arm go, Kenshin grabbed his own hand and forcefully pulled his arm out of Takeo's grasp. His world spun from the jerky movement and he stepped backwards until he ran into a wall.

"See, you're not strong enough! Get back into bed." Takeo put his arm on Kenshin's shoulder and attempted to lead him back to bed.

"Don't touch me!" He pushed Takeo's arm off him.

"Himura! Stop!" Both Takeo and Kenshin looked over at Katsura who was hurrying down the hall with Itsuo and Yasuo right behind him. "I'll find Neko, you need to rest." Kenshin growled; he wasn't about to deliberately disobey Katsura, but he wasn't going to go back to bed either. Katsura could tell Kenshin wasn't going to listen to reason. "Himura, either you get back in bed, or I'll force you."

Kenshin gritted his teeth. "I'm going after Reizo, I can handle it."

"No you can't."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" he shouted.

Katsura was surprised; Himura had never taken that kind of voice with him before. Kenshin was starting to remind him of how he used to be before he had asked Tomoe to be his sheath. He knew there was no way Kenshin was going to be talked into getting back into bed. "I'm sorry, Himura."

Takeo understood Katsura's message and grabbed Kenshin's arm again. Snarling, Kenshin tried to pull his arm free again. Quickly Yasuo and Itsuo moved in to help Takeo. Itsuo grabbed Kenshin's left arm, Takeo took a firm hold of his other arm, and Yasuo moved behind him and started to push him back to his room. "Himura! Please calm down!" Yasuo yelled as Kenshin locked up his knees and pushed back against the three doctors. Even working together Kenshin was unmoving.

"Release me!" He yelled, desperately trying to get his arms loose from Takeo and Itsuo. "Let go!"

'This isn't working! He's so strong!' Itsuo was amazed by Kenshin's strength, but he knew he had to be hurting. "Forgive me, Himura." He quickly pressed on Kenshin's healing gash. He pressed it hard enough to hurt him, but touched it gently enough that it wouldn't damage the injury any further.

Hot, blinding pain raced up Kenshin's side, to his shoulder, and up his neck. With a cry, his legs folded underneath him and the three pulling on him fell forward a step or two when his resistance suddenly gave out. "Itsuo! What did you do!" Yasuo yelled. He didn't want to hurt Kenshin.

"Just move!" They quickly dragged Kenshin back into his room and onto his bed.

Kenshin was enraged at being hurt. "I'll kill you!" he shouted, now kicking with his feet. "Let me go!"

"Please! Lie still!" Takeo yelled, pinning Kenshin down by his shoulders. Itsuo grabbed Kenshin's ankles and stopped his kicking. "Yasuo!"

"I'm working on it!" he shouted back, knowing that Takeo wanted a sedative. He ran to the medical supplies and quickly began to fill a needle.

"NO!" Kenshin shouted, as he tried to sit up. "Leave me alone!" He nearly threw Takeo off him. Seeing that the doctors were having trouble, Katsura came in and held Kenshin's arms to the floor. Kenshin was too distracted to even realize that Katsura was helping to hold him down.

Yasuo came back, holding the shot, and pulled up Kenshin's sleeve. "Stop!" Kenshin snapped, as Yasuo tried to find a spot on Kenshin's arm to give him the shot.

'His arm is too tense. I won't be able use this if he doesn't loosen his muscles.' He looked towards Itsuo, wishing there was another way. "Itsuo, do what you did out in the hall." Itsuo nodded and gave Kenshin's wound a gentle squeeze. Kenshin yelled out again and for a split second his muscles relaxed. A second was all Yasuo needed to administer the shot.

Kenshin cursed as the needle's point was drawn out of his skin. He still struggled to get free, but it didn't take long before his movements began to slow. "K'so." He knew he wasn't going to get free. "K'so."

Kenshin's eyes were starting to close against his will. Katsura, Itsuo, and Takeo slowly took their weight off him. He attempted to sit up only to fall back down. He had no strength left. Yasuo stood. "Himura, what I gave you was a sedative. You'll fall asleep in a few moments. I want you to relax. We'll find Neko." He began to leave and gave a quick movement with his hands, telling the others to follow. The group looked back one more time to see Kenshin squirming slightly on his bed in a desperate attempt to stand up. "Please rest, Himura-san," Yasuo said with a tired sigh.

"That's an order." Katsura added, before they left, shutting the door.

Kenshin tried a few more times to sit up. Each time he landed with a small thud, the impact sending waves of pain from his injuries. His arms started to feel heavier and heavier. His eyes would slowly fall shut and he would struggle to keep them open, but as they started to do it more often, the harder it got to re-open them.

He was about to give in to the drug when the door to his room was slowly opened and closed again. Raising his head and opening his eyes just enough so he could see who was at the door, he felt like screaming. "How did you get past everyone?" he growled to the figure in the door.

The man laughed. "As a spy you learn some stealth." Reizo walked into the room and held up a needle. Kenshin's eyes opened a bit wider when he saw it, fearful of what it could do. Reizo, on the other hand, smirked slightly. "I guess I won't be needing this after all." He leaned down and set the needle on the floor. It rolled away from him and finally stopped when it hit the wall, hidden by shadows.

As he knelt over to set the needle down, Kenshin's eyes looked over to his right. The doctors had taken his swords and had placed them just out of arm's length. He gritted his teeth and rolled over on his right side, doing his best to not cry out against the pain now running all through that side. Reizo looked up and saw Kenshin reaching desperately for his swords. "Don't Himura, you'll just hurt yourself." Kenshin kept reaching, using every last ounce of strength in him to reach them. "What are you going to do anyway when you get them? Do you really think you're a match for me right now?" he commented as he made his way towards Kenshin.

'Just a little closer.' He could feel his fingertips rub the sheath of the wakizashi, teasing him. He slid a little closer, finally able to grab it, when Reizo's knee came down on his wrist. There wasn't any force to the blow, and he had set his knee slowly on Kenshin's wrist, but the weight alone caused Kenshin to cry out.

"Drop it," Reizo growled. He pushed down on the back of Kenshin's head with one of his hands. The other was trying to pry Kenshin's fingers away from the sword. Kenshin's other hand was currently trapped underneath him. "Drop it," Reizo hissed again.

Kenshin clutched the wakizashi as hard as he could. He glared up at Reizo. "Where's Neko?"

"She's fine, now let go." Reizo was _not _going to allow Kenshin to arm himself; he couldn't take that chance. He grabbed Kenshin's hand and slowly began to twist it. "Let go or I'll break your wrist." He turned his wrist slowly, showing Kenshin he was serious. Soon the pain became unbearable; with a yell, Kenshin's fingers uncurled from around the sword.

As the sword clattered to the floor Reizo turned Kenshin carefully onto his back. He was too weak to even protest. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to get them to focus. One moment Reizo was a blurry blob in front of him, the next there were three of him, and sometimes there was only one.

For a moment, Kenshin thought about calling out for help. Not for his sake, but for Neko's. Reizo knew where she was. If he got away they would never find Neko. As he moved to open his mouth in order call out, Reizo quickly clasped a hand over his mouth. "Now, now," he whispered. "I don't want things any more difficult than they already are." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rag. He had guessed Kenshin would attempt to yell sooner or later.

While he pulled it out, Kenshin wasn't about to cooperate with him. He bit down on as much of Reizo's skin as he could. With a hiss Reizo pulled back his hand; however, he was still too fast for Kenshin to yell. He quickly shoved the rag into Kenshin's mouth. Then he examined his hand. Two little cuts were on his palm, barely bleeding. They still stung.

Kenshin couldn't work his arms; he tried to raise them, to get the rag out of his mouth. They were useless, he was hardly able to raise them off the floor. 'He won't quit,' Reizo noted as he watched Kenshin's arms attempt to move. Kenshin's eyes rolled around in his head, in an attempt to keep himself awake. "Just relax, Himura. It will all be over soon. I promise, I won't let Hiroko hurt Neko or ..." Kenshin was drifting, he couldn't make out what Reizo was saying. "Rest ... alright ... I'm ... help." He couldn't fight it anymore. Kenshin's eyes finally closed.

Reizo checked to make sure Kenshin was out. Now he had a bigger problem: getting out without being spotted. Last night had been easy, except for when he screwed up and woke Kenshin. It should have been so easy. The girl first, then he was going to give Kenshin the shot, and carry them both out of there. In the dead of night no one would have stopped him. Or at least get the girl without anyone seeing him, then when she came up missing he could have acted dumb. No one would have suspected him, but Himura had seen him take her and now he had to get him out of here without being stopped.

There was a window in the room, he could go out that. He had already gone out and placed a pile of wood underneath it so he could get down easier. "But first..." From a hidden pocket he took out a coil of rope. "No telling how long Yasuo's potion will last." Moving quickly, he wrapped the rope around Kenshin's body so that his arms were tied against his sides. 'Now how to move him without anyone on the street getting suspicious? I can't carry an unconscious man, tied up, with red hair, and a cross shaped scar down the road without anyone getting suspicious.' Grabbing a blanket, he wrapped it around Kenshin's body, doing his best to make it look like a cloak.

Finally satisfied, he hauled Kenshin out the window. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Reizo knew he didn't have long to hang around. Picking up Kenshin's limp form he held him as a friend who would help carry another friend who had too much to drink. Making sure that the blanket was covering Kenshin's face and any other features that would make someone suspect otherwise, he quickly got himself and Kenshin away from the Inn.

* * *

"Himura-san?" Yasuo tapped on the door lightly. The sedative would be starting to wear off soon and he wanted to be there when Himura woke up. 'He's going to be very angry at me.' Hidden in his pocket he had another dose of the sedative, a bit stronger this time, just in case Himura still didn't want to listen to reason. He had also brought three stronger men with him, just in case.

"I'm coming in Himura-san." He opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake the man he thought inside, just in case he was still sleeping. Sticking his head in his mouth dropped when he found the room empty. "He's gone!" Reizo had left no sign of struggle, so Yasuo came to the only logical conclusion he could at that moment. "How could have he left even after all that!" He turned around quickly. "I must tell Katsura-san immediately!

* * *

Elsewhere Kenshin was just beginning to wake up. His head pounded slightly, and he couldn't help but to utter a small groan. A voice called out to him. "You up?"

Reizo. Kenshin's fists shook with anger, his eyes snapped open, and there was Reizo, sitting there watching him. Kenshin attempted to sit up and yell at the man, but he found his arms pinned to his sides and a gag tied tightly around his mouth. That didn't stop him; it angered him further, but didn't stop him. He struggled against the ropes that were wound tightly around him and tried to yell past the gag that kept him silent.

Reizo couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Will you calm down? You're just going to hurt yourself. Not to mention you might wake Neko up."

Neko? Kenshin stopped yelling. What did he mean?

He stuck out his thumb and pointed in front of Kenshin. "See? She's still sleeping."

Lifting his head as far as he could, Kenshin could just make out Neko's sleeping form. She was resting on a futon close to his feet. He looked back towards Reizo who was kneeling next to a long table, eating some kind of noodle. From his position on the floor Kenshin couldn't tell what it was exactly. The table was very long, it looked like someone could sleep comfortably on top of it.

"If you're willing to relax, I'll explain what's going on." Kenshin studied Reizo a moment. After a moment he unclenched his fists and relaxed his body. Closing his eyes, he figured he didn't have many choices right now. "Good," Reizo said with a smile. "I'll start at the beginning.

"You see, my family, we've always been spies for the Shogun. My father was a spy, my father's father, his father's … well, you get the idea." He waved his hand absentmindedly. "Anyway, I never enjoyed being a spy. Hated it, actually. I hated building someone's trust, knowing I was only building it to crush it. It hurt more and more each time I did it." Right now Kenshin didn't have much sympathy for Reizo. "Then I got an assignment I never thought I would live through. I had to befriend the Battousai. I have to admit, you were pretty intimidating.

"For a few weeks, I tried to get close to you. You're not very social." He laughed a little, but immediately stopped when Kenshin shot him a quick glare. "During the time I was trying to get close to you I leaked all the information I could gather to the Shinsengumi. What changed, you ask? Remember the story I told Neko? The day you saved my life in battle? That day changed everything.

"Being a spy and hiding as a soldier meant that I was suppose to fight as a soldier would. I killed the men on my side, and they had the chance to kill me. I wouldn't blame them, they wouldn't have know I was on their side. I felt so helpless when I was about to be killed from someone on my own side. Then you came and saved my life. Remember later I came to thank-you for what you did? I remember that day. It changed my life."

_"Himura-san. I want to thank-you--"_

_"For what?"_

_"For saving me."_

_Kenshin's eyes moved down to the ground. "I don't want to be thanked for killing."_

_Reizo was surprised. He never thought the Battousai could look so depressed over killing. "This is war, everyone kills."_

_"Someday there will be peace. On that day…" He reached up and touched his left cheek. "On that day…"_

_Reizo thought for a moment. "Himura-san, what do you fight for?"_

"I still remember what you told me. 'I fight for a world where people can be free. Free to chose their own paths and to live happy and free.' That moment I really started to think about what the Ishin Shishi were fighting for. If things were like what you're fighting for, then I wouldn't have to be a spy. I could be whatever I wanted. So I decided to change my loyalties. I wanted to see this new age with my own eyes. An age where someone could be what they wanted to be, not what their parents were. I stopped leaking information, or I gave false information. Any information I knew I leaked to the Ishin Shishi instead. I wanted to help in any way I could without blowing my cover."

Reizo was silent a moment. "Now, if you promise not to yell, I'll take off the gag. It wouldn't matter anyway. No one would be able to hear you." Kenshin gave a small nod and Reizo took off the gag.

"Where are we?" Kenshin asked, once he was able to.

"Away from Kyoto. I found an old two room shack, and that's where we are."

"Why? Why did you do this?" he struggled against the ropes.

Reizo sighed. "Hiroko," he said grimly. Kenshin froze and starred at Reizo. "He found you. He's the one who ordered me to do this." Kenshin's mouth moved into a snarl. "He figured out where they were hiding you, he's going to attack tonight. He's expecting you to be knocked out from that drug he gave me. I didn't know what to do, I just knew I had to get both of you out of there. I came across this place while looking for somewhere to hide you and Neko."

Kenshin's thoughts were racing, focused on one thing. Reizo said that Hiroko was going to attack and Katsura was still there. "Untie me!" he yelled, trying to free himself again. "Katsura-san is--"

"Relax." Reizo put a hand on his shoulder. "I left Katsura-san a note warning him of the attack. Not to mention my actions must have warned everyone by now to get out of there." Neko moaned slightly and the two froze, looking at her. She just yawned and settled down again. Reizo let out a sigh of relief. "I'll check and make sure Katsura-san has left. On one condition. You stay here! You're in no shape to fight against Hiroko should you run into him."

Kenshin gave a small grunt, but didn't deny it. Actually he was feeling kind of tired again. 'Yasuo's sedative must not have completely gone yet.'

"Are you listening, Himura?"

"Hm?" He hadn't even realized that Reizo was talking.

"I said I'd untie you if you promise to stay here. Someone needs to watch over Neko."

He eyed Reizo carefully. "Why would you untie me?"

With a tired sigh, Reizo rubbed his eyes. "I'm trying to help you. The only reason I tied you in the first place was because I thought you would kill me as soon as you woke up." To Kenshin's amazement, Reizo reached over and started to untie the knots. "Now don't kill me," he joked as he pulled the ropes away.

Kenshin sat up, suppressing a groan as he did so. His right side ached relentlessly. "I'm going, I'll make sure Katsura-san has left. There's some soup there if you want some." Kenshin didn't attempt to hide the annoyance in his face; he wasn't about to have soup, especially if it was offered by someone connected to the Shinsengumi. Reizo merely shrugged. "You don't have to eat it, I just thought I would offer some. It's on the table if you change your mind." With that he walked out the front door, leaving Kenshin and Neko alone.

'Should I trust him?' Kenshin looked over at Neko; she seemed fine. Sleeping peacefully, a wet cloth on her head to keep her fever down. Reizo seemed to be taking care of her. 'He had me, he could have killed me easily if he wanted to.' He was confused. Part of him wanted to pick up Neko and get the hell out of there, wherever they were. Somewhere near Kyoto. The other part of him just wanted to go back to sleep. His body demanded more rest, the healing gash on his side started to pound in rhythm to his injured rib.

He leaned his head back down, sleep overcoming his tired body and mind quickly.

* * *

Takeo looked around the room. He couldn't believe that Himura had walked out on his own. Yasuo was a very wise doctor; his sedative should have worked. His eyes stopped once more on Kenshin's swords. His eyes always went back to the swords. Why hadn't he taken them with him? It just didn't make sense, could the sedative have clouded his thoughts so much that he had forgotten his swords? Takeo didn't think so.

He searched the room for more clues; his eye caught a quick glimmer of light. Looking towards the source, he found a stray needle. It was full and ready for use. "Who would have left something like this behind?" he thought out loud. "I don't think anyone here would have left this behind." Takeo suspected foul play in Himura's disappearance.

* * *

Something was wrong. Kenshin wearily opened his heavy eyes, blinking a few times. "Yay! You're up!" Neko's voice called to him. "Where are we? I don't remember coming here."

Kenshin carefully sat up, pain running through his every nerve. "I'm not sure where we are," he admitted.

Neko was already sitting up. She cocked her head to the side slightly. "Why don't you know?"

"Reizo brought us here." Something didn't seem right. He warily got to his feet, unable to hold back a yell as he did so.

"Kenshin!" Neko cried, worried about him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." With dizzying steps, he made his way to the door. Leaning on the wall, to keep from falling over, he slowly opened the door just enough to take a peek outside. As he did he wanted to take back what he had just said to Neko.

Outside was a band of Shinsengumi with a smirking Hiroko in the lead.


	24. – Hiroko’s Vengeance –

A/N: Ack! This chapter is SO VERY LATE! I'm so sorry! College is getting in the way… er… that and I'm lazy. Good news though! Turns out there was a different problem with my computer. It wasn't the hard drive after all! I didn't lose a thing! YAY! Thanks go to Nekotsuki for the beta work.

REVIEWERS!

**Hitokiri Musei** - You just got to love those back-stabbing OCs. -grins-

**AuburnMoonlight** - Reizo is hard to figure out, and I'm glad you're not sure what to make of him. He was suppose to be a tricky character to figure out.

**WolfDaughter **- Tricky, tricky Reizo. Has everyone confused. Well, except for the people that already read the story once…

**Shadow Wolf of the Blue Moon** - Kenshin isn't the type of person to use a gun. For one reason he wouldn't know how to use it. Guns were more complicated back then.

**lolo popoki** - That's en-ter-tain-ment! -breaks out in old tap dance routine-

* * *

Chapter 24 - Hiroko's Vengeance

With an angry yell Kenshin shut the door. Neko felt panic start to rise up her spine, even though she had no idea what he saw outside. "What's wrong? What going on? Kenshin, who's out there?"

"The Shinsengumi are here."

"The bad men!" Neko shouted.

Kenshin cursed Reizo's name. 'I should have _known_ better! Why didn't I get us out of here?' He turned around; there was another door leading to somewhere. Reizo had said this was a two room shack. They weren't getting out the front. Maybe there was a back door.

He quickly made his way to the other side of the room, blinking away the spots that impaired his vision slightly. He reached the door and threw it open. Looking into the back room he saw no sign of a real door, but it appeared someone had made their own. Leaning against a hole about a human's height was a small piece of wood. Kenshin didn't care, it led outside; make-shift door or not, he was glad it was there.

He turned and went back for Neko. She was crying and reached up for him as he neared. "I'm scared, Kenshin! What's going to happen! Are they going to hurt you again?" She was frantic.

He did his best to calm her down. "We're getting out of here. Grab my neck." She nodded, reaching up and wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her doll pressed against his neck. "Just stay calm." He held his breath and lifted her up. He put one arm under her bottom to support her; his other arm he snaked around her back. Neko wrapped her good leg around his body, while her other leg hung limply at the side.

"Kenshin, I don't want you to die," she croaked into his ear. She was having trouble working her voice. "I'm scared." She rubbed her head into his hair and took a deep breath. She loved the way he smelled, it helped to calm her.

"No one is going to die." He made his way out towards the back. His sides ached with the added weight of Neko. "No one is going to die," he repeated, hoping he wasn't lying. He kicked the board down so he could get out. Neko clung to him tighter as it crashed to the ground and the two stepped out into the sunlight.

His returning senses were about the only thing that saved them. "It's the Battòsai! Open fire!" The yell rang out just as Kenshin quickly started to duck back inside. Neko let out a terrified scream as the bullets ricocheted around them.

"Kenshin!" Her scream formed words. "KENSHIN!" She could scarcely say anything else. "I don't want to die!"

He quickly put the wall of the shack between them and the shooters, but they kept firing and Neko kept screaming. He sat down, too weak to stand anymore. He held Neko close to him, crushing her in his embrace, but she didn't care. She clung to him with the same intensity. "I'm sorry, Neko!" he yelled over the gun-shots. "I'm sorry!" He was worried that the bullets would rip through the wall so he held her so that his body would be a shield against the bullets, should that happen.

"Hold your fire!" Just like that, the ear-deafening shots stopped. Kenshin could hear Neko's ragged breathing and her soft sobbing; she was terrified. He held her tighter.

"We're surrounded." Neko cried louder as Kenshin spoke out loud. It was clear now to him that escape was impossible. He stood, he had to do something. Moving as quickly as he dared he moved back into the front room.

"Kenshin, what are we going to do?" Neko asked as he set her in a corner. She hugged her doll close to her. "What are we going to do? Kenshin?" He wouldn't answer her. Wouldn't look her in the eye. He picked up a couple of blankets. "Kenshin, what are you doing?" Still he did not answer. "Kenshin? What are we going to do?"

"Lie down." Neko did as she was told. "No matter what you hear, don't come out, don't move, don't make a sound, don't do _anything_."

"No!" She shouted. "Makoto told me to do that and he got hurt! They hurt him! Kenshin, are you going to get hurt! I don't want you to get hurt!" Her face was bright red. "Please, Kenshin! I'm scared! Please don't get hurt!"

He knelt down to her. "Neko, they will… Hiroko, he'll…" He couldn't tell her that they were here to kill him. "Neko, I need you to do this for me. Will you do it? For me?"

She ran her hand along her nose. "I'm scared."

"I know, but you have to do this."

She was quiet for a little bit. "Alright. I'll do what you say."

"Don't move. Don't say anything. Don't do _anything_, no matter what you hear."

"I promise." Kenshin covered her with the blanket. With the others he made it look like it was just a pile of blankets that had been thrown without thought into the corner. He hoped Hiroko would think that as well and would overlook Neko's hiding spot.

'He'll have me. That'll be enough. He won't care about Neko once he has me.' He stood facing the front door, knowing that soon a bunch of Shinsengumi warriors would be coming through it. He also knew that he wasn't going to be a match against them. Unarmed, injured, and outnumbered, he was ready for the fate that was going to burst through that door. He reached down and picked up the bowl of soup that had gone uneaten. He knew his fate, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to do everything in his power to stop it.

He waited tensely for the door to open. He could sense them getting closer. His muscles tensed as the door was opened and the first fighter stepped over the threshold. Kenshin was disappointed that the man wasn't Hiroko, but that didn't matter. He chucked the bowl as hard as he could.

* * *

Reizo quietly sneaked closer to the Inn, waiting for someone to come out. Finally, someone he knew to be a soldier exited the building. He was moving quickly, but Reizo followed him a distance away from the inn before grabbing his shoulder. The man let out a surprised yelp as Reizo spun him around. "Where's Katsura-san?"

"Who are you?"

The man didn't know who he was; that meant that he wouldn't know he was a spy. "I have a note for Katsura-san. It's urgent, it's about that spy."

The man's face went white. "I don't know where he is. We got a letter that the inn is going to be attacked so he was moved. But I don't know where he went."

So Katsura-san had left. "I need to go." Reizo turned and left.

"Wait! What about that information! We'll need to know it! That spy took the Battòsai! He must be strong."

"Sorry, it's for Katsura-san's eyes only." His mission complete Reizo quickly headed back, unaware of the danger Kenshin was currently facing.

* * *

Now that Katsura was settled in his new hiding location he had time to think. He pulled out the note he had guessed to be written by Reizo and read it again. It explained that there was going to be an attack on the inn some time near dusk. It noted that both Kenshin and Neko had been taken to an undisclosed location to better hide them from Hiroko. Once Hiroko was no longer a threat the writer of the letter promised their safe return.

Katsura sighed and put the note back. He wasn't left with very many options; he hoped that the letter wasn't lying to him. He'd left a couple men behind, who were to report to him if an attack did indeed happen on the inn. He didn't know which to hope for, if there was an attack, the inn would be destroyed, but then the letter could be telling the truth. If there was no attack, then they were back at square one for finding either Kenshin or Neko. Katsura sighed; only time would tell.

* * *

The man's mouth had just enough time to drop slightly in a shout before the bowl and its contents smashed into his face. He fell backwards a step into the man behind him. Growling, the man wiped the soup that clung to his face away. Kenshin reached down and grabbed the bowl Reizo had been eating from.

The man who had been hit with the first bowl ducked out of the way, but the flying projectile struck the man behind him, right in the throat. The man gagged and coughed a few times before lunging at Kenshin with an angry yell.

Kenshin avoided the lunge easily enough. The man fell to the ground with a crash. The one Kenshin had hit with the soup began to charge at him, followed by another, arms open, ready to grab him. Moving swiftly Kenshin avoided both of them and managed to elbow the second man in the back of the head.

More men filed into the little room. Kenshin was doing his best to avoid the grabs, breaking out of their grip when someone managed to grab him, and kicking and punching any one who came within rang of him.

He didn't see Hiroko enter, just heard him say calmly and with a trace of amusement. "Go for his sides." His men were quick to follow orders.

Kenshin was tiring. His body ached and his muscles were stiff. He groaned inwardly when he heard the hiss that came from someone pulling their sword out of its sheath. He jumped out of the way just before the cold blade could lick at his skin.

"Careful now," Hiroko's pleased voice rang out. "We don't want to kill him. Not yet."

'Great.' Kenshin's thoughts lingered a moment on his treatment the last time Hiroko had left him alive. He did not want to go through that again. More men were drawing their swords. Kenshin quickly scanned the swarm of Shinsengumi for Hiroko. There he was, standing in the doorway, with an annoying smirk on his face. With a yell, Kenshin ran towards the Captain, determined to wipe that smile off his face.

One of Hiroko's men stepped between Kenshin and Hiroko. "Get out of my way!" Kenshin didn't slow, and to the man's surprise ran right into him. Kenshin held his breath before the collision, reaching for the sword at the man's side. The crash caused the man to lose his breath as Kenshin released his. Pulling the sword from the sheath and pushing the man aside, he continued his mad dash towards Hiroko now armed.

Hiroko's smirk vanished, faced with a hysterical Battòsai, armed and charging towards him. He felt his feet freeze to the spot he was at; he never thought a man could look so wild. "HIROKO!" he yelled angrily as he began his attack.

"Captain!" Blood splattered the walls and stained Hiroko's uniform, but it was not his blood. A man loyal to him had stepped in front of Kenshin, sacrificing himself for his captain. Kenshin growled at the man, but respected his honor for protecting his captain. He was a true warrior.

Kenshin attempted to pull the sword free, but his arm ached, and it was difficult. The dead man was becoming quite a nuisance. He pulled again but as it was sliding free someone on his left hit his side with a quick kick. Kenshin stumbled over to the right and lost his grip on the weapon.

"Take him down!" Hiroko yelled, infuriated. "Use any force necessary! And get him out of here!" He barked orders and pointed to his fallen man. Through his anger he realized how close he had come to death, and inwardly thanked his fallen comrade. Even men like Hiroko have some honor in them.

Now everyone drew their swords. All pointed at one man. Kenshin waited for them to attack first; when the first man did, he dodged the attack and then kneed the man in the stomach. The next came two at a time; he was able to dodge both attacks. He spun around getting ready for the follow-up attack, when a whistle of something fast cutting through the air came to his ear. In mid-spin he had no way to avoid it. He tried to lower his right arm for the blow to hit that instead of his side; too slow. The blunt end of a katana smashed into his injured rib. His breath caught in his throat and the world went white.

The next thing Kenshin knew was that he was on the ground. He couldn't even remember falling, but by the way his whole body stung, he knew he had hit it hard. His breathing was quick and his right side burned with a new intensity. His left cheek was pressed against the cold wooden floor. He was able to lift his head as he felt at least four pairs of hands grabbing his arms and yanking him off the floor.

* * *

Neko couldn't stop her shaking, no matter how hard she tried. Tears trailed down her face and her hands were pressed tightly to her mouth to keep herself from shouting. Soft moans tried to creep their way out of her mouth, but her hands stopped them. "HIROKO!" she heard him yell. She had shut her eyes tight, as if that would make all the bad things go away. All it did was make images of what she thought was happening dance in front of her closed eyelids. These images weren't any better, but she couldn't open her eyes.

She guessed that Hiroko was alive when she heard his angry yell. The next thing she heard was the sound of fighting, then the sound of metal striking something. The sounds of fighting stopped almost immediately. Then she heard her angel scream out in pain, followed by a large thump. She bit her tongue; it was all she could do to keep from crying out. '_Kenshin!_''

* * *

The room spun as he was lifted off the floor. The four men that held him up held on so tight that they nearly crushed his arms. Kenshin shut his eyes a moment, growing sick from the room's pitching. When he opened them again Hiroko was walking up to him. He stopped right in front of Kenshin and the two glared at each other. Hiroko raised his fist and smashed it as hard as he could into Kenshin's stomach. His breath left quickly, and he struggled to gain it back as Hiroko leaned into his ear. "That," he hissed, "was for my men."

He stood up and looked around. "Hold him tight." Kenshin struggled furiously against the men that held him. Hiroko pointed to the table. "Flip it over." Quickly, two men turned the table onto its back. The four legs in the corner and the two down the longer sides were sticking up. Hiroko continued to look around the room until he spotted the rope Reizo had left behind.

"You," he pointed to one of his men "Get that rope ready. You men …" He was speaking to the four struggling to hold Kenshin. "Bring him here and lay him on the table. And you," he pointed to another group of men. "Help them hold him down."

Moving quickly, the four of them were able to drag Kenshin over to the table, despite his desperate struggles. "LET ME GO!" He yelled, kicked, and screamed, anything he could think of. When they tried to pull him down he locked up his knees, refusing to give in.

They quickly solved that problem as two more men came forward and each grabbed one of Kenshin's ankles. In an effortless lift, Kenshin was in the air. They put him over the table and set him down on top of it. "Good. Now, tie each of his arms and legs to the four corner legs." Hiroko commanded, the smile returning to his face.

Two men pressed his body down, while four others worked on tying Kenshin's limbs to the four corners of the table. Kenshin tried to pull away, but with so many people pressing down on him and his body weakening, he was no match for them. Soon his wrists and ankles were tied securely to the table. "Now I have you again, Battòsai." Hiroko said, patting Kenshin's cheek. "I told you, your life is in my hands."

Kenshin glared at Hiroko, and even in his vulnerable condition, he could still see fear in Hiroko's eyes. As Hiroko patted his cheek he jerked his head and attempted to bit his hand, but Hiroko pulled it away just in time. "Why you," Hiroko slammed his fist across Kenshin's cheek. "Don't you dare try to bite me!" He brought his hand up again and began to pummel Kenshin's face. "Don't you _ever_ try to bite me again."

Kenshin tried to keep his tongue out of the way of his teeth. He bit down on it a couple of times; he could taste the blood in his mouth. When Hiroko finally stopped his onslaught, Kenshin could feel blood dribbling down both of his aching nostrils. His lips were cut as well, from being pressed against his teeth so hard. He could feel the bruises already starting to form.

Hiroko had stopped his vicious attack on Kenshin for one reason. His men who had been guarding the back had come in. He acknowledged their presence as one of the men stepped forward. "Sir, if I may speak," the man said politely, his head bowed.

"Go on."

"There was a little girl with him, when we saw him."

"There was?"

"Yes sir, the Battòsai was carrying a little girl with him when we opened fire."

Hiroko smiled and turned to look at Kenshin. "So, the slave girl is with you too. Where is she, Battòsai?"

Kenshin remained calm. "There's no one with me, your men saw wrong."

Hiroko let out a small laugh. "Do you really expect me to believe you, over my men?" Kenshin didn't respond, but he did look like he couldn't care if Hiroko believed him or not. Hiroko watched Kenshin carefully; that look made him half want to believe him, but he trusted his men. He looked around the room. 'Where could she be hiding?' He scanned it a few times, while Kenshin mentally begged for him not to find Neko.

'Where--' Hiroko's eyes spied the blankets. They appeared to be just cast to the side, but there was nowhere else in the room for a child to hide. He took a few steps towards the blanket. "Now, where could she be?" He said mockingly.

* * *

Neko couldn't breath. Everything was silent, except for the echoing, slow, footfall of someone coming closer to her. She had stopped shaking and her tears had also stopped. She wasn't even sure if her heart was still beating. It was if everything had stopped except for the footsteps of the person coming closer to her.

She could feel the blanket starting to be lifted away from her. Now her breath came in fast and short spurts, her heart was pounding against her chest, and her body began to shake again. 'Please be Kenshin.'

The blanket was pulled away and Hiroko smiled wickedly down at her. "Found you." For a brief second time seemed to stop, then Neko screamed.

"RUN NEKO!" Kenshin screamed as he struggled to get free, pulling his arms desperately against the ropes. "Run!"

Neko stopped screaming and tried to dash off. Her right leg gave out on her and she crumpled to the floor. Hiroko laughed at her attempt. She screamed again and tried to run, dragging her injured leg behind her.

Laughing, Hiroko quickly walked up to the flailing Neko and picked her up by the back of her neck. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked playfully.

"Hiroko! Leave her alone!" Kenshin snapped, his shoulders, wrists, and elbows aching from all his pulling. "She's not apart of this! I'm the one you want! She has _nothing_ to do with this!"

Hiroko, dragging Neko with him, stepped in front of Kenshin. He tightened his grip around Neko's neck. "She does have something to do with this, Battòsai!" he shouted. "If she hadn't been there, then you would _never_ have killed Muroi! He would still be alive." He reached down and pointed at the partly exposed scar Muroi had given Neko. "She belongs to him! But since he is dead, I know he would want me to have her." He pushed her against him and Neko let out a shriek as he did. "She belongs to me now."

"Let her go!" Kenshin yelled. "She _belongs_ to **_no_** one!"

Hiroko ignored Kenshin. "Because she is mine, I can do whatever I want to her." He twisted Neko around and grabbed the front of her throat. With a gasp Neko quickly clawed at his hand as he lifted her into the air.

"Stop!" Kenshin pulled harder. "Stop it! You'll kill her!"

"I don't need such a worthless slave. So it's my choice to kill her." Neko was gagging in his grasp. The doll that she had been able to hang onto all this time finally fell from her hand. She used both hands, trying to pry Hiroko's fingers away from her throat. "Make me change my mind, Battòsai! I want to hear you beg! BEG FOR HER LIFE, BATTOSAI!"

Kenshin ground his teeth and swallowed his pride. "Don't kill her, I beg you."

Hiroko grinned wickedly. "Not good enough." He squeezed tighter. "I want you to say: Please Hiroko-sama, spare her life. I beg you Hiroko-sama, let her live. I am worthless and don't deserve your kindness, but please Hiroko-sama, spare her life."

Kenshin growled; he did not want to call Hiroko lord of anything. He closed his eyes, hating Hiroko with every fiber of his being. In the darkness he could hear Neko's meek voice. "Kenshin, help."

He took a sigh to calm himself down. "Please Hiroko-sama, spare her life. I beg you Hiroko-sama, let her live. I am worthless and don't deserve your kindness, but please Hiroko-sama, spare her life." He practically growled the last part out.

Hiroko loved every word that came from his mouth. "See, that wasn't so bad," Hiroko mocked. "But still not good enough, you didn't say it with feeling. I want you to mean it." Neko was struggling for breath; saliva was beginning to drip from her open mouth. Her wild kicks in the air were becoming more sluggish. "Hurry Battòsai, I think she's dying."

"Hiroko! Put her down! I'm the one who killed Muroi! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kenshin shut his eyes again, and this time, in a softer voice spoke again. "Please, Hiroko, _please_! Don't kill her. I _beg_ you, Hiroko-_sama_, please don't kill her." He opened his eyes again.

Hiroko smirked. "Very good Battòsai, very humble." Neko gave a final gasp as her fingers uncurled from around Hiroko's wrist and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"NEKO!" Kenshin nearly yanked his arms out of their sockets.

Hiroko laughed at him. "Relax, Battòsai." He dropped Neko, "She's not dead." As soon as she hit the floor, she started to cough and gasp for air.

"Ken… Ke…hi…n…ensh." She tried so hard to say his name, finally giving up with a sigh. Her eyes were unfocused and glazed.

She didn't even flinch when Hiroko picked her up again. He grabbed her by the waist and she slumped over, hardly aware of what was going on. "Does she mean something to you, Battòsai?" Hiroko taunted, sliding his hand under her chin. He raised her head so she could look at Kenshin. She moved her mouth like she was going to speak, but only wheezes came out. "Do you really care if this pathetic slave lives or dies?"

"Leave her _alone,_" Kenshin growled.

"Alright." He handed Neko over to one of his men. "You three take her outside, have your fun with her. She belonged to my friend Muroi, you remember him don't you? He allowed some of you to play with his women before. Remind her how to be a good slave, just as Muroi would have." He hissed the last part with a grin. His men understood what he meant.

"**_Don't you touch her!_**" Kenshin snarled, trying to yank his arms free again. "Don't you **_dare_** touch her!" Hiroko rammed his foot into Kenshin's stomach before he could yell anything else.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do." Hiroko snarled before slamming his foot down once more. As Kenshin gasped for breath Hiroko turned back to his men. "Go outside." The one holding the very still Neko bowed his head slightly to his captain. Together he and two others left, taking Neko with them.

Kenshin growled and pulled tighter against the ropes. 'Neko.' He had to do something; he couldn't let those men have her.

Hiroko sighed when his men left. "It's nice to know some of my men are still loyal," he said out loud as he turned back to Kenshin. "I want to know, why did Reizo bring you here? One of my men saw him carrying a person and followed him here. What was he thinking?"

Kenshin half wondered if Hiroko really expected him to answer that. It wasn't like he had asked Reizo to bring him here. 'Wait, this means Reizo doesn't know Hiroko is here.' His mind was racing. He thought Reizo had told Hiroko to come here, not that Hiroko had simply suspected something was going on behind his back. 'He might still come back! If he comes back…' He didn't want to imagine what would happen to a spy who was caught by the man he had betrayed. Especially if that man was Hiroko.

"It doesn't matter." Hiroko was putting an end to his conversation with himself. "I can avenge Muroi." He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a hidden dagger. "With this," he hissed, unsheathing it. The blade was dirty, with what appeared to be blood crusted on it.

Staring at it, Kenshin realized that it was indeed old blood on that dagger. 'It's my blood! It's the dagger he used when he cut open my side. He never cleaned it!'

Hiroko knelt down. "Let's see how well those doctors of yours took care of you." He opened up Kenshin's gi and carefully cut away the bandages, so all the healing scars that Hiroko had given him were exposed. "Yes, they did a good job, except …" He placed his dagger's point on one of the scars on Kenshin's chest. He dug the point into Kenshin's skin and traced the light, red line. Blood poured from the re-opened wound. "They missed one." He moved onto another scar. "I want to hear you scream, Battòsai." He traced the scar. "I want to make you pay." He sliced open another. "Pay for what you did to Muroi."

Kenshin kept his teeth clenched, only a groan or two ever escaping his throat. He could feel his blood trickling down his body. He cursed Hiroko each and ever time the dirty dagger traced his skin.

When Hiroko ran out of the smaller scars, he gave Kenshin's right ribs a quick punch. "I want you to die, Battòsai," he said calmly, as Kenshin hissed in pain. "Die, slowly and painfully." He raised his blade. "You've been a thorn in the Shinsengumi's _side_ for too long." He thrust the dagger into the large scar on Kenshin's left side. Against his will, Kenshin cried out. "You will _never_ bother me again." He pushed the dagger in deeper and began to drag it down slowly.

Kenshin shut his mouth, but that didn't stop his moans of pain, just muffled them. "I want you to suffer." Hiroko pulled the bloody dagger free. He starred at the blade, watching Kenshin's blood slowly drip off it. He looked like he was in a trance as he watched the dripping blood unemotionally. Finally, he lowered the blade and stared at the gaping wound he had caused. He watched as Kenshin squirmed in pain and didn't say anything, just watched as he slowly bled to death in front of his eyes. "Suffer… Battòsai," he said softly, a slow smile spreading across his features.

Kenshin shut his eyes tight, trying to do anything that would help the pain in his side. He heard Hiroko's voice from somewhere in the back of his mind. Not that he cared what Hiroko was saying. "You're not screaming, Battòsai." Hiroko's voice echoed in his mind. "I'll have to fix that." Suddenly a sharp pain raced from his side. He snapped his eyes open and, although he tried to stop it, let out an agonized scream.

He looked down at the cause of his pain and saw Hiroko, bent over, his fingers prying into his opened side. "That's better." He wiggled his fingers, opening the injury further. Kenshin held his breath and clenched his teeth together to keep from screaming. Tears of pain fell from his eyes against his will.

Hiroko inserted his other fingers into the wound; now using both his hands he attempted to pull the two sides apart. Kenshin let out another scream that sent chills down the spines of the other men in the room. Hiroko ran his fingers in and along the torn muscles, sending waves of pain through Kenshin's nerves.

He forced himself to stop screaming again. His breath was ragged and his vision was beginning to blur. Sweat glistened all over his body, his bangs a darker shade of red because of it. Tears still ran from his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to stop them. He body was starting to shake – from pain, loss of blood, anger, a mixture of all, or something else, he couldn't tell. He inhaled sharply as he felt Hiroko's nails digging into his soft insides.

'This is it,' he thought bitterly, and held back yet another scream, as Hiroko tried to force his hands to dig deeper into his injury. 'This is how it ends. Neko I'm sorry, I couldn't save you.' Sweet relief came when Hiroko finally pulled his hands free. He stood and held his dagger in blood-covered hands. Kenshin could see his mouth moving, but couldn't make out what he was saying. He understood what was going to happen when Hiroko raised the dagger. 'This is how it ends,' he repeated, suddenly feeling very calm. 'It's over. I don't have to do anything anymore.' He closed his eyes, waiting for Hiroko's dagger to bite once more into his flesh.


	25. – Intervention –

A/N: Hello! I'm back, and I'm still lazy.-blushes- This chapter should have been out sooner. Forgive me, but things got in my way. -goes back to reading Stephen King's Pet Semetary- And for those of you that don't know, the title is SUPPOSE to be spelt like that. I'm not the one messing up for once! Thanks to Nekotsuki for the beta work!

Oh… one more note. Killing off the main character gets you a lot of reviews! I think this chapter got the most reviews out of all the chapters.

REVIEWERS!

**lolo popoki** - Buw ha ha! Yes, I am the best Kenshin torturer! -laughs evilly-

**aznpuffyhair** - I like to leave cliff hangers right before I kill Kenshin because I find more people review when I do that. -grins- I found the way to get people to review! BUW HA HA!

**droparmor** - Ew… -wipes up puke-

**Stella-neko** - I'm glad you liked my character development… I always thought it was weak, but if you liked the OCs then maybe I'm not too bad at it.

**WolfDaughter** - Here's the update!

**Daewen98 **- Yay! You like my writing! It made my day to hear that!

**Hitokiri Musei** - Hmm… by your review I think it's safe to say you liked the chapter. -grin-

**AuburnMoonlight **- Take all the time you need for the pictures! I don't want to make you feel rushed.

**Shadow Wolf of the Blue Moon** - I'm hoping to update Violet Eyed Angel the same day that I post the last chapter to this fic. -coughs- If I ever remember to send it to Nekotsuki for betaing. I have the second chapter written, just not looked over. And as for the gun... I think Kenshin would whap people over the head with it.

* * *

Chapter 25 - Intervention 

His eyes closed, Kenshin waited for the blow; whether it was the final one, or Hiroko was just planning on causing him more pain, didn't matter. Kenshin knew that soon he was going to bleed to death anyway.

"_Matte!_" Groggily he opened his eyes. Reizo was standing between him and Hiroko, holding Hiroko's hand with the dagger in it. "I will _not_ allow you do this." He already had his sword drawn, fresh blood starting to dry on it. "I won't let you kill him!"

"Stand down!" Hiroko barked. "You're in enough trouble as it is."

"I don't know how you found this place, but I'm not going to let you kill him! I'm not going to listen to you anymore!" The other men seemed shocked and began to whisper about Reizo.

"You would protect him? You're killing yourself, Reizo, for a murderer," Hiroko hissed at him.

With a yell, Reizo pushed Hiroko back and defensively held his sword out in front of him. "We're ALL murderers! We all kill! There's no difference!"

"Not like him! He's a demon!" one of the men yelled out. "Besides, he's the enemy! He must die!"

Hiroko smiled at Reizo. "Baka, what do you plan to do? Do you think you can fight and win against all of us?" he asked, slowly waving his arm across his men.

"Reizo, g-get out of…" Kenshin attempted to speak, but couldn't finish.

At first Reizo's face set into a snarl, then his mouth turned into a slight grin. "No, but I just have to stall. I went to get help; soon, a whole army will be here. You'll be overrun and defeated."

Hiroko's pleased look faltered. "You're bluffing."

"Am I? Why else would I barge in here? Do you really think I would throw my life away _that_ recklessly? But then again, I may be bluffing. Hang around and find out. You'd just better hope your men can handle themselves if I'm not."

Hiroko clenched his teeth and looked down at Kenshin. A pool of blood collected in the upturned table. He wouldn't live much longer. He looked back at Reizo; being a master of interrogation, he looked for any tell-tale signs of lying. Reizo was looking him in the eye and his breathing was steady, although he was tense, but that was to be expected for a man in his position. He didn't seem as tense as someone who was telling a lie would.

"Well, Hiroko? Am I going to have to fight you, or are you going to leave before the others get here?"

Hiroko snorted and took one last look at Kenshin. 'He's not going to make it,' he thought, noting how pale Kenshin's skin had quickly gotten, how shallow his breathing was, and how his face was distorted with pain. 'I can't risk my men.' He straightened and turned to his men. "We're done here." His men seemed nervous and some glared at Reizo, but they followed orders and began to leave. Hiroko returned the dagger to its hiding place in his sleeve as his men left, and then turned his back to Reizo.

As Hiroko turned to leave, Reizo began to lower his guard, when Hiroko spun back around and drew his katana. Reizo let out a surprised yelp, but managed to block the attack. Hiroko tried to push the spy backwards and he almost stepped on Kenshin. With a mighty and determined yell, Reizo pushed back and threw Hiroko off him.

As he stumbled backwards, Reizo lunged forward and attempted to thrust his blade straight into Hiroko's chest. Hiroko dashed to the side, avoiding the fatal blow, but getting skewered in his upper right arm. He hissed and held the injury before looking up and glaring back at Reizo. Reizo smirked back at him; he had injured his sword arm.

"Captain!" Some of his men rushed forward, ready to fight Reizo, but Hiroko stopped them.

"Fight me Hiroko." Reizo taunted. "I'll gladly cut you up into little bits before the others get here!"

"Don't think I'm going to forget this," Hiroko growled, tenderly holding his arm. "Do you really think those Ishin Shishi scum are going to let you go? You're a spy, Reizo." He paused, as a smile crept across his face. "And I'll make sure they know that." He laughed. "You're doomed, Reizo, because if they don't kill you, _I will_." He looked to his worried men. "Let's go, they aren't worth our time."

When he finally turned and left, Reizo let out a relieved sigh. For a moment he just stood there, relaxing for a moment. That was close; he'd thought for sure Hiroko would have sent all his men after him. He let out one more sigh before leaning down towards Kenshin. "Himura…" he said softly, frightened by all the blood pouring out of him.

Reizo moved to care for the injury. "N…Neko." Kenshin said in a voice so quiet Reizo could hardly hear him. "N..ko." His words were slurring together.

"Huh? Oh!" Reizo sprung to his feet, but stopped and looked uncertainly down at Kenshin. He looked towards the back room then back down to Kenshin. "I'll be right back! Don't die on me Himura!" He dashed into the back room.

* * *

The three men took Neko outside to the side of the house like they had been told. They set her down on the grass and sat down next to her. None made another move; even if she was a slave, they just didn't feel right taking advantage of an unresponsive little girl.

"Do you think Hiroko-san will be upset if one of us doesn't do something?" One man, Yasuharu, said, feeling quite awkward. The others thought about that.

"Ken…shin." Neko moaned, and started to lift her head.

"Stay down, brat." Another, Takashi, said in a gruff voice. Neko gave a squeak and ducked her head away from him.

"So what should we do?" Yasuharu asked again.

Just then a chilling scream came from inside the house. Neko quickly sat up. "Kenshin!"

She started to get up, but Takashi pulled her back down. "I said stay down!" This time he held her down by placing his hand over her chest.

"He's hurting! Please stop! Please make him stop hurting Kenshin," Neko cried, trying to worm her way away from the man's hand. The other's laughed.

"Kenshin? Is that the Battòsai's name?" The third who had been quiet so far, Koji, said with a laugh.

"Why should we stop Hiroko-san? He's doing the world a great favor, killing that bastard," Yasuharu added.

"Don't call him that!" Neko snapped and bit Takashi's arm. The other two laughed as their companion yelled out.

"Damn bitch."

Yasuharu was the first to stop laughing. "Do you think Hiroko might be taking this too far?" he asked in a timid voice.

"What do you mean?" Koji asked, although the look on his face showed that he understood Yasuharu's question. Even Takashi paused his violent shaking of his hand, lost in deep thought.

"You know what I mean," he said nervously. "Hiroko may be our Captain but -"

Another scream, this time even worse than the last. Even Hiroko's men suddenly felt sorry for the Battòsai. "Kenshin." Neko moaned and covered her ears. She curled up into a ball and started to shake. Her eyes were wide and she kept muttering Kenshin's name. "Don't die."

"Oi." Koji gave Neko a gentle shake. If she felt his hand on her shoulder, she didn't respond to it. "You okay?"

"Hey, it's Reizo." Takashi said, and the other two looked behind them and saw Reizo making his way to them. "Hey! Reizo!" Takashi and Yasuharu stood to greet Reizo, while Koji stayed down to hang onto Neko.

Reizo looked angry as he walked up to them. "What's going on!" He demanded.

"Hiroko-san is inside. He's got the Battòsai strapped down in there." Takashi gave a weak, disheartened smile. "And it sounds like he's having a good time too."

Reizo's lip turned up in a slight snarl as he pointed down to Neko. "What about her?"

Koji pulled Neko into a hug. "Hiroko-san told us to have fun with her." He started to laugh, joined in with the other two.

Now Reizo did growl, a full snarl on his face. He quickly put a stop to the men's laughing as he drew his sword and quickly ran it across Yasuharu's throat. Yasuharu grabbed the bleeding area, but soon fell to his knees, then slumped to the ground. Reizo raised his sword at the two startled men. "Don't touch her."

"Reizo… wha-what are you doing!" Takashi yelled. He started to reach for his sword but Reizo quickly stopped him by taking his own sword and running it across his stomach. Takashi's hands shot down towards the injury as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

Reizo turned his gaze towards the last one. "Let her go," he said angrily.

Koji released Neko and started to back away, not even thinking of using her as a shield. "Please Reizo! Don't kill me! I was only following orders!"

"I can't do that." Reizo brought his sword up and sliced his head in two.

Neko sat, eyes wide and mouth agape, starring at the bodies. She was shaking more than ever. Reizo knelt down to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Neko, I had to do it." Reizo wanted to explain away what he had just done, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. "I had to--" He trailed off.

His mind moved away from apologizing to Neko; that could wait. "Neko, what is happening inside?" He needed to come up with a plan.

"Kenshin." She mumbled a few times, then started to sob. "Kenshin, Kenshin was, he was _screaming_." She stuttered a few times, putting special emphasis on the last word. "Kenshin! Kenshin! Kenshin!" she yelled over and over again.

Reizo grabbed both of her shoulders and tried to shake her to her senses. "Neko! Calm down! Relax!" She stopped screaming, but she kept sobbing and shaking, softly muttering Kenshin's name over and over again.

'This isn't good.' Reizo picked up the distressed girl and cradled her in his arms as he made his way towards the back. He looked inside the hole that he had made himself in case of an emergency, and tried to see if anyone was in the second room. No one was; walking in slowly, he sat Neko down near a far wall. He didn't need Hiroko going outside and find her sitting there helplessly.

"Wait here," he told Neko as he sat her down. He smiled. "I'll save Himura." She didn't even look at him, just stared ahead of her with her eyes wide open. 'I hope I can,' Reizo thought, his heart dropping at the look on Neko's face.

He walked up to the door separating the two rooms. 'I can do this.' He mentally tried to prepare himself, but once he opened the door and saw the crowded room, his resolve lessened. 'I can't do this.' His eyes found Hiroko standing over Kenshin. He panicked a second when he saw all the blood coming from Kenshin, then raced out to grab Hiroko's dagger before it had time to spill any more of the redhead's blood.

Neko stayed where she was, hugging her knees close to her. Her teeth were chattering as she shook. She didn't know how much time had passed before Reizo came running back to her. He bent over to pick her up. "Kenshin?" she asked, finding whole sentences to be too hard.

At first he didn't answer her, just picked her up. He started to carry her out into the front room. "Kenshin?" she asked again.

Reizo was on the verge of breaking down. "I don't know if he's going to make it," he said honestly, voice barely above a whisper. He could feel Neko's breath catch in her lungs.

"K..en..sh..in?" she asked in an even more pitiful voice, on the verge of tears.

Reizo turned her head away, so that she was looking at the wall. "Just look at the wall, don't look at him." He took a lungful of air to steady his voice. "Don't look at him." He sat her down right next to the wall, then he quickly left to help Kenshin.

"Himura, I'm so sorry." He apologized over and over again, as he started to take off his gi, leaving him with his yukata; he wadded the clothing up and pressed it to the gaping wound. Kenshin hissed a little from the pressure. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

* * *

Neko at first sat where Reizo had placed her. After a while, she slowly began to turn her head to try and catch a glimpse of her angel. The first thing her eye caught was her angel's pale face, then red smears on his body. She jerked her head back, that image burning into her memory at the back of her mind. "Kenshin…" She moved her mouth, but no words came out. She shivered slightly, and her breathing picked up. Terror ran through her nerves; every second that passed, her breathing increased. "Kenshin," she hardly managed to squeak out.

She turned again, this time all the way around. Kenshin's eyes were shut in pain. His skin was so pale, blood smeared on various parts of his body, pooling what seemed to be mostly at his side. Her mouth moved to speak his name but no words came out. Her eyes had yet to move down to see his side clearly. Now she slowly and fearful let them trail down, each sight getting more gruesome as she went down.

Her eyes opened wide in horror when she finally got down to the actual injury. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Reizo desperately trying to stop the bleeding. His arms were covered up to his elbows in blood. He was sweating with the effort to stop the flow. Neko couldn't take it anymore. "KENSHIN!"

* * *

At Neko's scream, Kenshin opened his eyes and Reizo looked over to her. He quickly grabbed her and turned her around. "I _told_ you not to look!" He looked fearful as Neko broke down into a fit of sobs. Not having time to comfort her, he turned back and tried to take care of Kenshin.

'I _can't_ do this!' he thought, continuing to press on the wound. It was the only thing he knew to do. 'I need help.' He could only think of one place to get help from. Reaching for his sword once more, he pulled it out and carefully cut Kenshin's hands loose.

'His wrists are bleeding,' he noticed for the first time, as he cut them free. "Himura, I've **got** to go get help. I need you to hold this to your side." Kenshin rolled his head slightly towards Reizo, made a motion that _looked _like he was trying to nod his head. His finger tips twitched slightly, but didn't move. With a sigh, Kenshin turned his head away from Reizo, too tired to try.

'This isn't good, he's too weak.' Reizo started to panic. He couldn't just leave Himura here, pressure needed to be applied to his wound. Then again, if he stayed here, Himura would surely bleed to death. He looked over to Neko who was bent over, and looked to be on the verge of being sick.

He hated asking her, but he was running out of options and time. "Neko, I need your help to save Kenshin. Can you do it?"

Neko seemed to snap out of a nightmare. "Ken…shin?"

"Yes, he needs your help." She looked up at him and gave a quick nod.

"Kenshin… I help…Kenshin."

'That's it, stay with me Neko.' He helped her to turn around, but she yelped and turned her head away at the first sight of blood. "It's all right Neko, just close your eyes." She shut her eyes and Reizo guided her hand to where she had to apply pressure. As soon as Neko felt the warm, sticky, liquid that was Kenshin's blood she pulled back with a cry. "Neko, you have to do this. For Kenshin." He pushed her hand up closer; this time, she didn't pull away.

She was sobbing as Reizo told her how he wanted her to hold it. "That's it, good girl Neko. I have to go. Go get help."

"Help…" Neko mumbled.

"Yes," he whispered as he left, leaving at a dead run back into the city.

For a while Neko sat, shaking and weeping, with her eyes tightly shut. She could feel Kenshin's shallow breathing through her hands, which told her he was still alive. She started to open her eyes; the first sight she saw was blood. She quickly shut them again. She repeated this a few times; each time she left her eyes open just a little bit longer. Finally she was able to keep her eyes open.

The sight and smell of so much blood made her stomach turn. She did her best to not throw up. Looking away from the blood, she looked into Kenshin's dull eyes. "Kenshin?" His eyes slowly turned towards her. "Kens-I'm-please don't die," she said softly. He gave her a weak smile, but it did nothing to comfort her.

* * *

Had Reizo been thinking a little more clearly, he would have noticed the horrified looks of the men and women he had passed on the street. With his hair a mess, wearing only yukata, blood starting to dry halfway up his arms, and a frantic look in his eyes, he was a sight to behold. All he could think about at the moment was how he wished his bluff to Hiroko hadn't been a lie. That men were really on their way to help him.

He saw the inn getting bigger up ahead of him; he didn't even slow as he burst through the doors. "Yasuo-sensei! Takeo-sensei! Itsuo-sensei!" He yelled throughout the Inn, hoping one of them was still there and ignoring the Innkeeper's angry shouts for him to stop.

Running down a hall he spotted someone he knew to be an Ishin Shishi member and quickly ran up to him. "Is Yas-"

"Reizo?" The man seemed stunned at first, and then looked down at Reizo's hands. "What have you done?" he growled.

"What-" Before Reizo had time to respond, someone walked up behind him and put a sword against his throat.

"I don't know why you came back, but you're going to regret it," the man behind him hissed.

"Don't, please listen to me," Reizo spoke slowly, afraid of what the man behind him was planning on doing.

"We're not going to listen to some spy!" the man in front snapped. "What have you done to the Battòsai?"

"That's what I need to tell you! He's hurt really bad! I need to take you to him! He needs help!" The sword was pressed closer to his throat.

"LIES!" the man with the sword yelled. "You're just saying that, you want to lead us into a trap!"

"No! You **must** believe me!"

The man pushed on Reizo's back, driving him forward. "I'm not going to believe a word you say. Michihiro, go get some rope, we'll let Katsura-san take care of him."

The man in front nodded and quickly walked away. "Stop this! Himura's dying! If we don't go soon it will be too late!" Reizo was furious; he couldn't let it end this way, but the man wouldn't listen to him, and soon Reizo found his arms tied behind his back and he was being led down the hall.

Takeo was standing outside Kenshin and Neko's old room, thinking, when Reizo was dragged by him, begging the two men that were dragging him to listen to him. Seeing Takeo, Reizo's heart lifted slightly. "Takeo-sensei, please! You must listen to me!"

Michihiro punched Reizo in the stomach. "Shut up!" He turned and bowed his head slightly to Takeo. "He's the spy, you mustn't believe anything he says."

"Please Takeo-sensei! Himura's dying! He's bleeding really badly and he's alone with Neko! They need help!"

"I said shut up!" Michihiro punched Reizo again.

Reizo groaned, but begged again. "Please, it may already be too late. I'll tell you where he is! Please!" Michihiro moved to hit Reizo once more.

"Matte." Takeo raised his hand and stopped Michihiro. "Did you take Kenshin and Neko?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"_There's **no** time for this!_"

"One more question, is that Himura's blood on you hands?"

"Yes, but I swear! I didn't hurt him! You have to hurry! It might already be too late." Takeo closed his eyes, lost in thought.

"Takeo-sensei, please tell me you aren't going to listen to him! He's a spy! He's probably sending us right into a trap."

"It's **not** a trap!"

Takeo opened his eyes. "Tell me where he is." Reizo sighed, relieved, and quickly told the doctor where to find Neko and Kenshin. Once he finished, Reizo allowed the two men to lead him away as Takeo grabbed his medical supplies and a few good men who would follow him. Then Takeo raced off to find Kenshin, hoping he wasn't too late.

A/N: I could be wrong on this fact, but I believe many people wear a yukata under their gi. That's what I'm trying to talk about in this chapter when I make references to Reizo's yukata, so please, if I named this article of clothing wrong or I got my facts mixed up, PLEASE tell me.


	26. – Deliverance –

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm terrible at these timely updates aren't I? Well, we're almost to the end, so you don't have to wait too many more times… then again I'm sure some of you will end up waiting forever for the squeal's updates. Hehehe… I'm having a lot of trouble writing it. BUT! It should come off hiatus as soon as the last chapter to this is posted… I hope! ANYWAY! Nekotsuki the great did the beta work! THANK YOU Nekotsuki the great!

Reviewers!

**lolo popoki** - Well! I write to please! -grins-

**droparmor **- Well, I'm guessing that they'll kill Reizo. But I'm just guessing, it's not like I'm the author or anything! -grins-

**Aobikari** - Well, if it's Kenshin torture you like I have a whole C2 full of them! (Shameless plug!) Check out my Kenshin Torture C2 for plenty of well written Kenshin torture!

**Hitokiri Musei** - I see you enjoy my cliff hangers! -evil grin-

**aznpuffyhair** - Oh it will! And that is explained in the sequel to this fic. Violet Eyed Angel.

**AuburnMoonlight** - Sorry to say it will be ending soon. (If I update regularly. HA!) Only two more chapters left!

**Shadow Wolf of the Blue Moon** - Not to mention the fact that Reizo was covered to his elbows in blood and was rather frantic looking. That blood probably didn't sit well with the people he had just betrayed.

* * *

Chapter 26 - Deliverance

Neko stared at Kenshin's face, too afraid to look down again. "Kenshin…" She felt like she had to say something, but she didn't know what. "Kenshin." Silent tears fell from her eyes. Why did this happen? She'd thought all the mean men were gone, and yet this had happened.

Kenshin tried hard to understand what Neko was saying, but it was difficult to focus on anything. Blackness clouded his vision, and Neko kept blurring in and out of focus; it was so bad at times that he couldn't see her even though he was looking right at her. 'I'm so cold and tired,' he thought, as he stopped fighting his descending eyelids.

A violent shake at his side snapped him back. "Don't close your eyes!" A familiar voice yelled to him. "Don't die…"

'Who's dying?' He was very confused and very tired. 'Am I dying? Am I dead?' He tried to move his arm, but didn't have the strength to. They didn't feel like his arms. 'Who's crying?' Forgetting his unresponsive arms, Kenshin tried to place the voice with a face. So many crying faces invaded his mind.

"_Please, Battòsai! Don't kill me!"_

"_Spare me! Spare my life!"_

"_I don't want to die!"_ Thousands of pleading voices begged him to let them live. Many were screaming, down on their knees, begging him to let them live.

He scrunched his eyes as an overwhelming headache joined the voices. _"I don't want to kill you! I don't want to kill anyone!_"

Now dancing on the edge of his vision, the pleading faces of victims were joined by women and children crying. The women he had made widows, and the children he had left fatherless. He had never met these people and yet he'd made them cry.

_Please! Spare this child! _That's right; Sakura, Kasumi, and Akane had cried too. They had cried so that his life might be saved from the bandits._ So young, you couldn't possibly choose, you will be spared…live Shinta, for me._

_Before the wedding he went to Kyoto. _He saw Tomoe's tear ridden face. She had cried, and he had been the cause of those tears. _And became a man never to return._ He had not only made Tomoe cry, but Kiyosato as well. As he was reaching for something only his mind's eye could see the man had cried, cried for his lost love.

In the end, even he had cried.He could feel the cool steel of the dagger as it sliced easily through his skin. He had opened his eyes and a single, red teardrop had fallen. _Gomen nasai._ So many, he had caused so many to cry.

* * *

"Kenshin?" Neko shook him again. She was afraid. She thought he had died once; she didn't want to go through that if he really did die, especially if he was going to die right in front of her eyes. She became even more nervous when he started to cry and his eyes darted about the room. "Kenshin?" He started to mutter things to himself in a soft-spoken voice. She watched him and continued to cry. "Don't die."

* * *

The faces of those who cried started to spin in front of his eyes. The room was starting to become hazy and he couldn't make out any distinct shapes, except for those who were sobbing. They pushed closer to him, suffocating him. As they became clearer, the room became dimmer. He could hear their screams, their pleas, and their sobs. _Don't die. _A face broke out, clearer than the others. A young, sad little girl with dark hair and emerald eyes. She was crying, begging someone not to die.

'I don't want that girl to be sad,' Kenshin thought sadly. 'But who's dying? How can I help her?'

The little girl looked up at him. _Please Kenshin, don't die_. She broke down and started weeping.

He recognized the voice as the one he had been hearing all along. He finally fit her face with a name. "Neko."

* * *

Neko practically choked when she heard Kenshin weakly call out her name. "Neko, don't… cry." He seemed to grow weaker with each word he spoke. She tried hard to stop crying, but couldn't manage to. "It… will… be…" He took a breath between each word, but couldn't finish what he was trying to say.

"Kenshin, don't," she muttered. "Don't." Tears slipped down her face.

"Neko, you…" Kenshin's eyes started to close.

"Kenshin! Don't!" Neko screamed, shaking him, but it didn't help this time. Kenshin's eyes kept falling. "Kenshin!" His eyelids fell shut and did not re-open. "KENSHIN!" she screamed, shaking him again. "Don't die, Kenshin! Don't die! Kenshin! Kenshin, don't die! DON'T DIE!" She shook the unresponsive man, but he was dead weight in her hands. "**_Kenshin_**!"

* * *

Takeo heard Neko's frantic sobs from outside. "Kenshin! Wake up! Don't die! _Kenshin_!" His heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Reizo had been telling the truth.

'Are we too late?' He ran up to the door. 'Please don't let us be too late.' He threw the door open and was appalled at the sight he beheld. Neko was frantically shaking and screaming at a very still Kenshin, who didn't even look to be alive. She was pushing against his side, holding what appeared to be a gi, now blood soaked, against his side, trying to stop the blood from spilling out any faster then it already was from the dangerously pale man.

Neko turned her head to the group of five who had just entered and screamed. She nearly threw herself on Kenshin, screaming at them to go away. Takeo quickly ran up to her, trying to calm her down. "Neko, it's me, Takeo-sensei? Remember?" He lifted her off Kenshin.

"Kenshin! Kenshin! Kenshin! Don't die! **Don't die**! You _can't_ be dead! Kenshin!" She just screamed louder the further Takeo took her from Kenshin.

He could feel her body shaking in his arms. He sat her down so he could look into her wild, feral eyes. 'She's gone into shock.' He quickly diagnosed, feeling her forehead as he did so. 'And she's still sick.' He turned to the four men who had been willing to accompany him. "Someone grab one of those blankets and wrap her in it!" he ordered, and pointed to one of the blankets in the corner. "We don't have time to carry Himura-san back and she shouldn't be in here, so one of you take her outside. Try to calm her down!"

"Hai!" the men answered in unison. One quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped Neko in it. He then picked her up and carried her outside as she continued to scream for Kenshin.

Takeo ignored her screams and moved to start work on Kenshin. He had brought his medical supplies with him; the description Reizo had given him had been bad, so he had prepared for the worst, and he didn't see how it could have been much worse.

The doctor placed two fingers on Kenshin's neck, checking to see if he was even alive. No point trying to save a dead man. He found a pulse; it was weak and shallow, but he didn't feel as happy as he should have for finding it, given how weak it was. He tossed Reizo's unrecognizable gi to the side and began working on Kenshin's side. Moving quickly, he attempted to stop the bleeding.

Kenshin's skin was ice cold, making Takeo worry and work even faster. He cleaned the injury first; no sense healing him if the wound got infected and later that killed him. He worked with quick and steady hands.

* * *

He felt hands touching him. He lay still, trying to figure out who was touching him; when the touch suddenly became painful, Kenshin lashed out. His eyes snapped open, and with adrenaline rushing through his body he reached out with his arm and punched Takeo's cheek.

The punch was weak. It didn't sting; it hadn't even made Takeo flinch, although it took the doctor by complete surprise. "Himura!" he yelled, shocked that Kenshin had woken up. He grabbed Kenshin's wrist and held it down before he had time to take another swing.

"What's going on? Let go of me!" Kenshin was trying to fight back against the man pressing him down; he still didn't recognize who it was.

"It's alright, Himura, lie still!" A couple of men came over to hold Kenshin down. One went for his struggling legs, but found those already being restricted by ropes. The other pushed down on Kenshin's shoulders so Takeo could get back to work.

He let the man hold him down, all his strength gone again. He starred at the man that was causing him pain, finally recognizing him. "Neko, where…" He couldn't finish. He suddenly felt very light headed and weak.

"She's outside, she's okay," Takeo said calmly as he worked.

"Reizo-"

"Don't worry about that right now." Takeo began to rub a cleaning solution into the injury and Kenshin hissed. "You've lost a lot of blood," Takeo told him, rubbing more of the solution into the wound.

"I…" He hissed again "…know." He was quiet a few moments. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

Takeo's face faltered, but his hands never paused. "I don't know," he said softly. Kenshin gave a small, single, uncaring laugh that sent shivers down the doctor's back.

He continued working, getting ready to stitch the laceration. When he finally started, he apologized to Kenshin for not having time to use any sedatives, and began to stitch the injury back together. Kenshin groaned a few times during the beginning, and then passed out again from the pain. Takeo worked diligently; he was able to close the wound, but that didn't mean Kenshin was going to be alright, not by a long shot. He moved on to cleaning and re-stitching Kenshin's other bleeding areas.

Finally finishing hours later, Takeo sat back and rubbed the tiny beads of sweat that had formed while he had worked. 'Now to look at Neko-chan and let Himura-san rest.' He went outside to check on her.

He found the man who had taken her outside was holding her in his lap and rocking slightly. Neko was clutching the blanket tightly, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She was still violently shaking, but she had at lest stopped screaming. Takeo looked in her eyes and checked her temperature. She would be all right until they got back. Right now, he was more worried about Hiroko coming back; they needed to get out of there, but he really didn't want to move Kenshin.

He took a few moments to think about what he wanted to do. He finally came to the conclusion that he wanted to get all of them out of danger. He looked to the man holding Neko and he looked back, blushing slightly. "She reminds me of my daughter at home," he said with a slight smile, holding Neko tighter.

Takeo smiled back at the man. "I need you to take her to the new safe house. We'll be along shortly." The man nodded, and carefully stood up.

"Um, Takeo-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Is… is she going to live?" He held Neko tighter. He didn't want someone so young to die.

Takeo gave the man a tired, comforting smile. "She'll be fine." The man gave a quick nod and took off down the road, carrying Neko with him.

Takeo was going to watch him a while longer, but a man came out and told him Himura had woken up. Although once he was inside, it was easy to see that Kenshin was hardly awake; his eyes were open, but they were unfocused. Takeo took a cloth and wiped away the sweat that had developed on his face. "We're going to move you soon, Himura," he explained.

"Neko-"

"I told you she's fine."

"-doll. Her doll." Takeo could only stare at the man lying before him for a moment. Then he smiled and looked around the room, quickly spotting the doll.

"This?" Kenshin gave a weak nod. "I'll make sure she gets it back." Again Kenshin gave a weak nod, and his eyes seemed a bit more distant. Takeo decided to let him rest while he thought of a way to move him without injuring him further. He eyed the table. 'Well, we wouldn't have to move him as much as he's already on it.' He thought about it a bit more, and then decided. Turning to the three remaining men, he explained what he wanted done. "We're going to carry him using the table, so pick up the ends carefully."

The two men who had helped hold Kenshin down picked up either end of the table. They lifted the table carefully; Kenshin's blood began to slowly run towards his head as the man holding the table by Kenshin's feet lifted it a bit higher then the man holding it by his head. The other man quickly compensated and lifted his end higher.

Kenshin did his best to stifle the moans that kept threatening to escape his throat, as the men began to move him. He closed his eyes, the movement making him dizzy. 'How could I let this happen?' he asked himself. 'How? How could I let this happen!' He was angry.

"Just try to relax, Himura-san," Takeo said softly, seeing the tension settling on Kenshin's features. "We'll get you back on your feet in no time."

They left the little shack quickly. Kenshin passed out fairly early on the journey.

* * *

Katsura sat at his desk, papers stacked around him, his mind anywhere but business. 'There hasn't been any word of an attack yet.' It was still early, but all this waiting was starting to get to him. He couldn't help but worry constantly for Neko's and Kenshin's safety.

"Someone, call one of the doctors! Hurry!" a voice called out from behind the closed door. Katsura quickly stood up and slid the door open; maybe this was the news he had been waiting for.

Moving quickly down the halls, he promptly found the man responsible for all the yelling. In the man's arms was a large bundle that was shaking, Katsura quickly identified the bundle for what it was. "Neko-chan…" he was speechless for a moment. "What happened?"

"Takeo-sensei asked me to come with him because he thought he knew where Himura-san and Neko-chan were. I followed him and he was right."

"Himura, where's Himura?" Katsura was doing his best to control himself.

The man cast his eyes down. "He's hurt bad, I don't know what happened, all I saw was that…" He paused, trying to find the right thing to say. "…he was lying there, bleeding badly, and when I first saw him I thought he was dead."

Itsuo came running up, interrupting their conversation. "Neko-chan! What happened?" He beckoned the man to follow him back down the hall.

"I'm not sure," the man said, beginning to follow the doctor. "Takeo-sensei is coming soon with Himura."

"So he's alive?" Katsura quickly asked, before Itsuo took the man into a private room so he could examine Neko better.

"Yes, for now." The man slipped into the room and helped Itsuo with Neko's examination.

It was a fairly quick assessment. "She's in shock." Itsuo explained, lying Neko down on a futon and covering her with a light blanket. "There's not much I can do for her, but keep her calm. I'm just glad her fever hasn't return or worsened while she was gone."

"Kenshin…dead…" she mumbled, squirming a little in her bed. Itsuo was about to say something when a commotion was heard outside the door. Rushed and worried voices were yelling out instructions.

"Where's Itsuo-sensei!" Itsuo quickly rose to his feet, telling the man to come get him if there was any change with Neko before he left.

He ran out into the hall and towards the front door; Yasuo was already there. "What's going on?" he asked the older man, as he walked up to him.

Yasuo pointed outside. "Himura's back. Apparently he's very injured, he'll need our help."

Itsuo looked outside and saw a small group of men gathered around a table. They were, from what Itsuo could see, cutting a man's legs away from a table that was too big to fit through the front door. When they finally, and carefully, lifted the man off the table, Itsuo caught a good glimpse of the man's red hair. "Himura-san."

Kenshin was carefully carried into a separate room where the three doctors could work in peace. "I did the best I could." Takeo explained to the other two with a sigh.

Yasuo put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You did a great job, but you seem tired. You've done enough, and I don't need your exhaustion to bungle anything up. So go, and let us worry over Himura-san now."

He started to protest, and then stopped. He would admit he was tired, a break would be nice. "Arigato Yasuo-san." He gave a slight bow and left the room. He thought about finding a place where he could lie down and take a well deserved rest, but he had one last thing he needed to do.

He found Neko's room easily enough. "Hello, Neko-chan," he said softly, kneeling down beside her.

"Dead…Kenshin…" He couldn't help but let out a sad sigh. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her doll.

Holding it out in front of her he spoke in a soothing voice. "Neko, it's your doll. Himura-san wanted to make sure you had it."

She stared straight out in front of her, looking past the doll that was being held in front of her face. Takeo was about to just set the doll beside her when she spoke. "Kenshin…doll…my…" She reached out for it. "Kenshin…dead…doll…Kenshin…"

He patted her head gently. "He's not dead."

"Kenshin…dead…not…Kenshin…" She hugged her doll closer to her. "Kenshin, don't… don't die." She shut her eyes and was quiet again.

* * *

"Let me see him!" Katsura shouted at Itsuo as the doctor blocked his entrance into Kenshin's room.

Itsuo put up his hands, a little afraid Katsura was about to push him away. "Please Katsura-san, he needs to rest!"

"I don't want to wake him! I just want to see him!" Katsura was getting frustrated with Itsuo.

"Please, Yasuo-sensei needs time to work! He-"

"Let the man in already Itsuo. When I told you to keep people away from the door I didn't mean Katsura-san." He reached out and lightly smacked the younger doctor on the head with two fingers. "Baka."

Katsura quickly side-stepped Itsuo and looked, almost pleadingly, to Yasuo. "How is he?"

Yasuo sighed. "He's very lucky; had Takeo-san taken any longer to get to him, then… well, no one knows for certain." He felt that what had been avoided didn't need to be spoken out loud. "Let me make this clear. He's alive, barely. We're going to have to keep a close eye on him. He's very weak right now. Too much stress may kill him." He waved his hand into the room, inviting Katsura to enter.

He looked into the room. He could see a form lying quietly on the futon. A soft rise and fall of the blanket covering the sleeping figure eased Katsura's fears slightly. It meant that the person was still alive. The man's red hair had been taken down, the scarlet tresses a dark contrast against his deathly pale features. "I understand, Yasuo-sensei."

"Good." The old doctor patted Katsura's shoulder. "Let's let him rest. He needs it."

Katsura nodded. "Yes, I have work that needs to be done anyway." They left the room, shutting the door so Kenshin could rest.

Plans were made for that night. Kenshin was to remain undisturbed until morning, with Yasuo and Itsuo occupying the rooms on either side of Kenshin's. That way, either of them could hear Kenshin if he yelled for anything. Takeo was going to sleep in Neko's room. Seeing how stressed she was, they thought it best for someone to remain with her at all times.

The night slowly quieted down as people made their way to bed. The sound of crickets was soon the dominating sound with a light trace of snoring in the background.

Everyone was sleeping rather peacefully, except one. Neko's eyes slowly opened, and she looked around her room. "Kenshin?" she asked softly. She saw someone sleeping not too far away from her. "Kenshin!" Neko whispered excitedly, crawling towards the man. When she could see it wasn't her Kenshin, she got discouraged. "He's not Kenshin." Stumbling because of her bad leg, she rose to her shaky feet and looked around the room once more. Spying the door, she staggered towards it and slid it open. "Kenshin?" she asked quietly out into the hall.

Not getting an answer, she took a few awkward steps to the closest room to her. Sliding the door open, she poked her head inside. "Kenshin?" She inspected the body sleeping peacefully in the room. Discovering it wasn't Kenshin, she shook her head sadly and moved on to another room.

She checked room after room, and came upon a room occupied by a man named Ryuji. He was about the only one still awake, having a problem with insomnia; he was understandably surprised when a young girl opened his door and looked inside. The two looked directly into each other's eyes, just staring at each other until the girl sighed and said, "He's not Kenshin." Then she turned and started to walk away.

"Ma-matte!" Ryuji scrambled out of bed and followed Neko in her pursuit for Kenshin. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked, once he'd caught up to her. She said nothing, but opened another door, looked inside, and called for Kenshin. Finding he wasn't there, she turned and moved on to the next door. "Hey kid, are you listening to me?"

Neko turned and stared at the man with dull eyes. "Kenshin? Kenshin, where is he? You're not-" She shook her head sadly and opened the next door.

"Himura? Himura-san's sleeping right now. You should be sleeping, too." Neko either ignored him or didn't hear him. She called for Kenshin again and started to walk away when she was sure he wasn't in there. "Come on kid. Time for bed." Gently, Ryuji picked her up and carried her down the hall, noting that all the doors had been opened from here to partly down the hall.

Deciding to try the first open door, he found Takeo still sleeping inside. He set Neko down in the empty futon, guessing it was hers. "Now stay here and go to sleep," he said, covering her.

"Sleep." Neko kissed her doll. "Sleep," she said again, closing her eyes.

"Good girl." Ryuji patted her on the head before leaving, shutting the door again.

A few seconds after the door had been shut, Neko opened her eyes. She looked around the room carefully. "Kenshin?" She looked and saw Takeo sleeping again. "Kenshin!" Neko whispered, even more excited this time, crawling towards Takeo once more. When she could see it wasn't Kenshin, she pouted. "He's not Kenshin." She looked towards the door and opened it, stumbling out into the hall once more.

Ryuji had nearly closed all the doors, when he heard a shoji behind him being opened and a soft voice whisper. "Kenshin?" He whirled around just in time to see Neko shake her head sadly and say, "He's not Kenshin," before she moved on to the next door. She had already re-opened one other door, moving faster and not taking as long to decide if the person was Kenshin or not this time.

"KID!" he yelled, running and stopping her from opening another door. "I thought you wen-" He stopped when her sad eyes fell on him.

"Kenshin?" She took a moment to look at him. "He's not Kenshin."

Ryuji was getting annoyed. "Listen kid, you should be in bed."

"Kenshin's not dead." She had misheard him. "Where's Kenshin?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He sighed; he wasn't used to dealing with kids. "Come on, kid. I'll show you Himura-san, then you'll go to sleep."

Ryuji was momentarily stunned by the look of pure joy that quickly spread over Neko's face. "Kenshin!" she said breathlessly. "He's not dead! Kenshin!"

"Right, not dead," he said, picking her up. "He's in this room." He took her to Kenshin's door and set her down so he could open the door.

Neko wouldn't wait, she pushed pass Ryuji and threw the door open. "Kenshin?" she asked, inspecting the person sleeping in the room. "Kenshin!" she shouted, nearly jumping up and down, stumbling a bit from her sore leg. She moved to rush inside when Ryuji held her back.

"You can't go in there," he said, turning nearly as pale as Kenshin. "That's Himura's room. If we wake him up…" He paused a moment. "…no telling what he would do!"

Neko looked up at him with sheer confusion. "Kenshin," she said, pointing to him. "Kenshin." This time she tugged away from Ryuji, trying to get to him.

He lifted her off her feet. "He's dangerous, so leave him alone." She started to let out a soft, whiny groan as he carried her back to her room. "Go back to sleep." He entered her room and tucked her once more into bed. "Now stay here."

"Kenshin," she moaned.

"Go. To. _Sleep_." He waited for her to close her eyes, before standing and once more shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut, Neko lifted her head and carefully crawled to the door. She almost giggled when she reached up to open it, but when she pulled it, it wouldn't move. She gave a surprised squeak and pulled harder. Still, it wouldn't move. Harder; again, it wouldn't move. Soon, she was frantically pulling the door and making soft moaning noises.

"I said go to sleep, kid," Ryuji said softly, as he felt her tug on the door he held shut once more. "Before you wake up Takeo-sensei." He could hear her faintly crying behind the paper door. He felt awful, but he knew it was for the best. Everyone understood – you didn't just walk up to Himura while he was sleeping. Even if he was near death's door. At long last, he heard her crying cease. He opened the door and saw she had fallen asleep next to it, her little doll clutched tightly to her. Ryuji picked her up once more and set her in bed. He finished shutting all the doors Neko had opened, and finally went back to his own bed and fell asleep without even trying.

Neko didn't sleep as soundly. "Kenshin?" she spoke with a yawn, waking up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Kenshin?" Looking around, she spotted the door that led to the hall. She got up and wobbled towards it. She was overjoyed when she slid it and it opened. Practically falling over herself, she made her way down the halls, stopping in front of Kenshin's door. She pulled it open and looked inside. For the last time she asked her question. "Kenshin?" Looking at the man sleeping peacefully inside, she easily distinguished that he was indeed her angel.

"Kenshin." With a sigh she entered the room, not bothering to shut the door behind her. "Kenshin." She repeated, nearly collapsing next to his right side. Her leg was so sore, but she didn't even think about it. She had found her angel, and after a few minutes of watching him breathe, she was able to safely assume he was indeed alive. "Kenshin, my angel," she mumbled, snuggling up next to him, subconsciously mindful of his injuries.

* * *

Takeo wearily awoke in the night, not sure why he had been pulled from such a restful sleep. He looked over to where Neko should have been sleeping. His heart began to race when he saw that she was gone and the door was wide open. 'Not again!' he thought frantically. 'Wasn't Reizo the spy!' He jumped out of bed and ran into the hall.

He suddenly felt very cold and weak when he saw the door to Kenshin's room was wide open. 'Oh please, no,' he begged, as he slowly made his way to the door. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl and it seemed like what would only take him a couple seconds, lasted forever.

When he finally reached the door and looked inside, he nearly collapsed from sheer relief. He even laughed a few times when he saw Neko snuggled up against a sleeping Kenshin, doll pressed between the two, both looking quite peaceful. Takeo was beside himself; he never felt more relieved or touched at the same time. He smiled and retreated from the room, coming back with a blanket and covering Neko with it.

Neko gave a soft sigh and pulled the blankets closer to her. "Angel, Kenshin. My angel," she mumbled, moving closer to him. Takeo smiled again and closed the door so the two of them could get some much needed sleep.

When morning came and dawn was rising, Yasuo awoke from his sleep. He stretched and yawned as he stood up, shuffling out the door. He skipped Kenshin's room; all that boy needed right now was plenty of rest. Besides, there wasn't anything he could do for Kenshin now. They had done all they could. Might as well make sure Neko, who could be helped, didn't need it. He quietly opened the door to the room Takeo and Neko shared, not wanting to wake anyone inside. When he saw Neko's futon had been folded and was sitting quietly in the room without her, he was just a little concerned. He walked into the room and began to shake Takeo. "Takeo, Takeo, where is Neko-chan?"

Being roused from a deep sleep, Takeo took a few moments before he spoke. "She's with Himura," he said, sitting up.

"Himura?" Now Yasuo looked a little annoyed. "Please tell me, Takeo, why is it whenever I leave you alone with those two you can't keep them in their own rooms?"

"I'm sorry, Yasuo-san," he said with a small, tired grin. "But they just refuse to be separated."

* * *

Neko woke later that afternoon, happy to find Kenshin was still there. "Kenshin," she said softly, moving closer to him. She rested there until Yasuo poked his head into the room to see how the two were doing.

"How are you feeling, Neko-chan?" he said with a smile, when he saw she was up.

"Okay."

He came into the room and squatted down near her. "Neko, will you look me in the eye?" She sat up and did as he asked. He checked her pupils to see if they were dilated or looked abnormal. He also had her follow his finger as he moved it in various directions. 'Mild shock. She'll be fine now,' he concluded, standing up. "So you feel fine?"

"Well," she started, rubbing her splinted leg. "My leg hurts a little and it itches."

"Itching is good. It means it's getting better. I'll go get you something to make it not hurt so much, okay?"

"Okay."

"And I'll have Itsuo-sensei bring your futon in later." He left and came back with some medicine for Neko to take.

"Yueack!" Yasuo smiled at the funny face Neko made to the awful taste. Her face fell so suddenly that it caught Yasuo by surprise. "Why won't he wake up?" she asked, looking over at Kenshin.

"He got hurt pretty badly, Neko. He needs to rest and get better."

"But… but he will get better. Right?" she asked, looking up at the doctor with sad eyes.

Like Itsuo, Yasuo hadn't had many child patients, but he'd had a few before. They never ceased to amaze him with their uncanny ability to understand when something was wrong. They always seemed to know that something was wrong, even if they didn't understand it. "Sure, he will."

Neko brightened. "I know he will!"

They also surprised him with how much they would believe what they were told.

'Please don't make me a liar, Kenshin,' he thought, as he checked Neko's leg to make sure it hadn't been injured during her walk last night.

* * *

The days passed lazily. Kenshin slept through them all. Color had started to come back to his features, and he seemed to be sleeping less deeply than before. Moaning and murmuring in his sleep from time to time, according to Neko. "He tricks me! I think he's waking up, but he just keeps sleeping," she informed Katsura, who was making his daily visit, one day. "He sure does sleep a lot! I wish he would wake up and play with me." Katsura thought about the day he had caught Reizo, Neko, and Kenshin coming inside from the rain, covered in mud and couldn't help but to grin.

So Kenshin slept the days away. Neko was looked after by the doctors, who made sure she was comfortable and her leg was healing properly. They would also take time to visit her, just to keep her company. Neko waited patiently for her angel to wake up, praying that he would awaken soon.

* * *

The first sound that came to his ears was that of laughter. Pure, genuine laughter. He hadn't listened to a laugh like that in so long. So full of happiness and joy, he had almost forgotten how peaceful it could be to hear a sound like that. It warmed him inside. Slowly opening his eyes, squinting against the harsh light that invaded them, he turned his head to see where that sound was coming from.

The sight that met his eyes was Neko sitting on a futon beside him, tears streaking down her face as she shrieked with laughter. Itsuo, the culprit of her giggles, was tickling her left leg. She was shaking her head back and forth and during one of those shakes she stopped, and whipped her head towards him. "Kenshin!" she said joyously. "You're awake!"


	27. – A Long Put Off Discussion –

A/N: Ack… so late. Sorry, I've been really busy lately. There was a vacation and I had a fun time home with the family. And with one chapter left after this I fear that too will be delayed. With midterms, this weekend I get to scare people in the Haunted Forest my campus is running. Heh, I got role of story teller. I get to lead people though the maze of the forest and tell them a story as we walk. "Well, you see there was this man Hiroko and he did weird experiments on people…" -sighs- I can see it now. Well after the forest my Aunt and I are leaving the state to watch another Breaking Benjamin concert. YAY BREAKING BENJAMIN! Then I'll be getting home just in time for Thanksgiving break. I'm really hoping to be a good author and post sometime in there… but I get sleepy and forget. -doges old fruit- I'LL DO MY BEST! STOP THAT! Beta reader is Nekotsuki!

Reviewers!

**lolo popoki** - I can't wait for this to be complete again either, I'm taking WAY too long reposting.

**WolfDaughter** - Keep reading to find out what happened to poor Reizo.

**Shadow Wolf of the Blue Moon** - Well… I would ask Reizo if he minded your comment. -pokes his body- But he can't respond at the moment. I can't tell if he's dead or horrified. -grin-

**droparmor** - Here you go, Kenshin! Eat up! -Uh… what is this?- Human! -O.ox-

**Hitokiri Musei** - Please don't through things at me. I try to update fast… when I remember too…

**AuburnMoonlight **- Yes, I'm hoping to have the second chapter of Violet Eyed Angel out the same day that I post the last chapter to this… depending on if my beta reader can get it looked over before then. She's been really busy so we'll have to see.

**aznpuffyhair** - You have to read the rest of the story to find that out!

* * *

Chapter 27 - I Am Who I Am; A Long Put Off Discussion

Kenshin's head pounded, but he gave a small smile for Neko. 'If Itsuo-sensei is here, then we must be at a safe house,' he concluded as he weakly attempted to sit up.

"Please, Himura-san, just rest. You lost a lot of blood," Itsuo said, reaching out as if he was ready to hold the teenager down if he wasn't going to listen.

Kenshin had no problem with the order. He gave up trying to sit up, and with a sigh closed his eyes, the dim light increasing his headache.

"Aw, he's going back to sleep," he heard Neko's voice whine.

"No I'm not." He reassured her by opening his eyes again to look over at Itsuo. "How long?"

"How long?" the doctor repeated, confused.

"How long was I out?"

"Oh. Well…" He began to count on his fingers. "I would say about four or five days, depending on how you want to count them. We were getting worried that we would have to force-feed you."

'Four or five days? And I still feel this weak?' Kenshin would be lying if he said he wasn't somewhat startled.

"And we don't want you getting out of bed for a while still." Itsuo practically glared at Kenshin. "So don't try to go wandering off." His face softened. "But if there is anything I can get you, you let me know."

"Water."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Itsuo stood and left the room

Kenshin waited until he couldn't hear Itsuo's footfalls, then he turned his head towards Neko, who sat staring at him, as if she couldn't believe he was alive. 'It must have been pretty horrible for her.' He felt a pang of guilt suddenly settle on his chest. "Neko?"

"Yes, Kenshin?" she answered quickly, scooting forward.

"Did those men hurt you?" She started to cry. 'They touched her,' Kenshin thought, assuming the worst. "Neko, what did they do?"

She started to shake as she tried to stop crying. "No, they didn't hurt me. They, they…" Kenshin waited for her to calm down so she could talk. "They just took me outside. They scared me and they kept making fun of you. Calling you bad names. Then, then, then you screamed." She broke down in tears again. "I was so scared. I didn't know what had ha-happened. Then Reizo came-"

'Reizo.' Kenshin had almost forgotten about him.

"-and, and he killed them." Neko began to shake again. "He killed them all," she whispered. "I saw him do it."

"Neko, Reizo did what he had to do." Neko gave a weak nod and started to wipe her eyes. She opened her mouth as if to go on, but a choked sob was all that came out. "You don't have to say anymore."

"Okay." She sighed, now rubbing her eyes. "Arigato." She stared at Kenshin for a few minutes, then took him by complete surprise by falling on him. "Oh Kenshin! I was so scared!" she cried into his stomach. "I thought you were dead! I didn't want you to die. I didn't--" She broke down into sobs that shook her whole body.

Kenshin was speechless. Besides Tomoe he never thought someone could care so much about his life. He didn't know what to do with the crying girl on his stomach. Weakly he brought his right arm out from under the blankets and put it on her head. "It's alright Neko, I'm okay." She quieted down a little. "You don't have to cry."

He heard her sniff a few times, and then she slowly and carefully sat up. She turned her head towards him and smiled, tears still running down the side of her face. She took his hand which still rested on her head and brought it down so it cradled her cheek. "I know." She shuddered slightly. "I know," she repeated softly. "I'm just so _happy_ you're okay." She turned her head towards his hand so that it covered one of her eyes. Softly she gave Kenshin's bloodstained hands a kiss. "I'm just so..." She didn't finish what she was going to say.

"It's alright," Kenshin said, not knowing what else to say. Her kiss had left him speechless. Slowly he moved his hand up by her ear and softly petted her hair with his thumb. "It's going to be alright now." She moved her head into his soft caresses and started to purr slightly. Kenshin's arm soon tired and he had to move it back under the blankets. Neko sat back and dried her eyes, as Itsuo finally returned carrying a cup of water.

He helped Kenshin to sit up and drink it; just as he lay back down, Yasuo entered the room. Kenshin figured that was why it had taken Itsuo so long to come back with the water. He had told at least Yasuo that he had woken up. "So you're finally awake. You're very lucky, but I'm sure you know that," the old doctor said as he sat down next to him. He picked up the blanket covering Kenshin. "Let's just check those stitches Takeo-san put in."

Kenshin ground his teeth as Yasuo, poked and prodded his side. Once he finished, Kenshin unlocked his jaw so he could speak. "If Katsura-san isn't busy, I need to speak with him."

Yasuo gave Kenshin the same glare that Itsuo had. "Now, if you think I'm going to let you out of this bed, you'd better think again," he threatened. "You need to rest, not be worried about what's going on outside of this room. I forbid you to think of anything that's happening past that door and these walls."

Kenshin sighed. "Let me talk to Katsura-san."

Yasuo snorted. "Fine, but he's not going to let you out of bed either."

Kenshin practically groaned. Even if he wanted to, he didn't think he was capable of getting up on his own. "I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"Good. Then I'll go get him." As Yasuo stood to leave, Kenshin could hear Neko giggling softly; she was finding this rather amusing.

As Yasuo left, Kenshin attempted to sit up. "Himura-san, please, lay down," Itsuo instructed, moving to push the youth back down.

"Iie," Kenshin said bluntly, pushing Itsuo's hands away. "I have to talk to Katsura-san, and I _won't_ do it lying down."

Itsuo let out an annoyed grunt. 'He's so stubborn.' Rising, he left the room. Kenshin was surprised when he returned quickly carrying what appeared to be a stack of cushions. Without a word the doctor helped Kenshin to sit up a little more, then set the cushions behind him. "Lean on that if you must sit up."

It all happened so fast that it left Kenshin a bit speechless. "Ar-arigato?" It came out as more of a question then an answer.

Yasuo soon entered with Katsura, who smiled at Kenshin when he saw he was awake. "Himura, you wanted to talk to me?" he asked, stepping into the room.

"Aa, I wanted to talk to you." His eyes scanned the room. "Alone."

"I understand." Katsura turned to Yasuo. "Yasuo-sensei, if you would excuse us." Yasuo gave a small nod and turned to leave.

As Itsuo moved to leave as well, Neko looked over to Kenshin. "Me too?" she asked him.

"Sorry, Neko. I need to talk to Katsura-san alone."

She let out a disappointed moan. "Alright," she said, a bit disheartened.

Itsuo chuckled as he picked her up. "Tell you what. I'll play with you while these two talk alright?"

"Okay!" Neko smiled and immediately brightened at the promise of being played with. "Bye-bye Kenshin!" she called as the two left the room, closing the door to give them privacy.

Katsura knelt down by Kenshin's side. "I'm sure you have plenty on your mind." Katsura said, after a few moments had gone by with no one speaking. "What is it you need to know?"

"Katsura-san, do you know what happened to Hiroko?"

He shook his head a bit sadly. "No, we've kept our eyes open for him, but I haven't been able to track him down."

Kenshin thought about that for a moment before speaking again. "What happened to Reizo?"

Katsura didn't answer right away. "He admitted to being a spy for the Shogun. There are penalties for spying. Execution or seppuku."

"Has either," Kenshin paused a moment. "Taken place yet?"

"No. Not yet, he's being held for the moment. I can't ignore the fact that it was because of him that you and Neko are here, but I can't overlook the fact that he is – was – a spy."

"I want to speak with him."

"Himura, you are in no condti-"

"I want to speak to him," Kenshin repeated stubbornly.

"When you're a bit better, then I'll make sure you see him."

Kenshin gave a small nod of his head to show his agreement. "Has anyone told Neko about her uncle yet?"

"No," Katsura took a moment to decided how much to tell Kenshin. "When Takeo-sensei found you, you looked as if you had already died. Apparently Neko thought you had indeed died and went into shock. She's fine now, but the doctors and I decided that it would be best not to tell her anything that would upset her until we were sure you were going to li-" Katsura stopped himself.

"I was that bad?" He really wasn't surprised; he felt so weak and dizzy just sitting up.

"Yes, you had us all very worried," Katsura answered quietly.

"Gomen," Kenshin apologized before moving on. "How's Neko? Is her leg alright? What about her fever? The shock didn't do anything permanent, did it?"

"She's fine, Himura. Her fever completely broke a couple days ago, from what I've been told her leg is just fine, and no, the shock didn't do anything permanent to her." Katsura waited to see if Kenshin had anything more to say. When he didn't speak, he went ahead and asked himself. "Is there anything else?"

"Actually, there is something you could pick up for me."

* * *

Katsura left Kenshin's room just as Itsuo came walking back with Neko in his arms. "See, they're done talking now. Now you can see Himura."

Neko waved at Katsura. "He didn't go back to sleep, did he?"

Katsura gave Neko a grin. "No, he's still awake."

"Now remember what I told you," Itsuo warned. "If he is sleepy, you let him sleep."

"I will." Neko sighed, with a slight roll of her eyes; she had heard that speech enough times already.

Itsuo brought Neko into the room, where she was overjoyed to see Kenshin again. Itsuo left them, having other things he needed to do. Neko didn't waste a beat telling just about everything that had happened while he had been asleep. "Then one night I had a dream and I was _flying!_" The words fell from her mouth; Kenshin was a bit surprised that she didn't pass out from forgetting to breath. The way she kept going reminded him of when he had first brought her back with him. Back then it had been slightly annoying, but now, he enjoyed every syllable that fell from her rapidly moving mouth.

* * *

A couple of days passed and Kenshin had started to regain some of his strength when a man stopped by his room. "Here, Himura-san," the man handed Kenshin a package. "Katsura-sama told me to give this to you."

"Arigato." Once Kenshin had his package, the man turned and left.

"What's that?" Neko asked curiously, nearly crawling into Kenshin's lap to get a better look.

"A book I asked Katsura-san to get me," he answered, opening it.

"Oh." Neko looked at the book. "You going to read it right now?"

"I'm going to teach you how to read with it," he answered.

"What?" Neko said speechless. "Why?"

"Because you need to learn how to read. Besides, we're both in bed, no better time to teach you than right now." He looked her in the eye. "Do you want to learn to read?"

"Yes!" she whispered, excited. "I do! I want to read!"

"Alright then," he flipped the book to the first page. "Let's get started."

Although Kenshin didn't really have any idea how to teach someone to read, he tried anyway. He pointed to letters and symbols in the book and pronounced them for Neko. At first Neko was excited to learn, then she would become frustrated, then she would listen intently to what Kenshin was trying to explain to her.

Whenever they weren't resting or eating, Kenshin practiced reading with Neko. In the beginning Kenshin didn't think he was getting through to her; Neko didn't seem to understand anything, but he kept with it, and eventually Neko was starting to catch on. Soon Neko was reading a few words out of the learning book Katsura had picked out. She grinned with accomplishment up at Kenshin with each new thing she learned. Teaching her how to read filled Kenshin with a sense of worth he hadn't felt since the garden he and Tomoe had planted and harvested together. It was a good feeling that he had forgotten existed.

Eventually Kenshin had regained enough strength to make the trip to the building Reizo was being held at. "Where are you going?" Neko asked when she saw him dressing the morning he planned to leave.

"Nowhere important," he said fixing his hair.

"Can I go?"

"Iie." He finished tying up his ponytail and moved on to straightening his gi.

"How come?"

"It's not a place for kids."

"Why?"

"Because there are a lot of mean people there."

"I thought you said you weren't going anywhere important."

"I'm not."

"But there are mean people, is Hiroko going to be there?" Now she sounded a bit panicked. "Are you going to die!"

"Neko!" He calmed his voice down before continuing. "No, I'm not going to die, and no, Hiroko isn't there. I'll be fine."

Neko sulked. "But there are mean people." Kenshin really regretted saying that. "I don't want you to go."

"Not everyone there is bad. I'm just going to go talk to someone."

"Who?"

"No one important. Don't worry." He headed towards the shoji.

"Why won't you tell me?" Neko shouted angrily as he slid the shoji open.

"Be a good girl while I'm gone," he called over his shoulder, shutting the door.

"_KENSHIN_!" He heard her annoyed whine as he made his way down the hall.

* * *

He met Katsura at the front door. "Ready to go?" Katsura asked when he got there. Kenshin gave a nod of his head and a _hai_. "Let's go then." Katsura led the way outside to a carriage that was waiting for them. Katsura had arranged the carriage; he had told Kenshin that he, himself, had not felt like making the long walk to where they were holding Reizo in the hot sun. In truth, he had arranged the carriage so Kenshin wouldn't strain himself too much. Yasuo was already upset over the fact that Kenshin was out of bed.

Kenshin climbed into the carriage; he hadn't ridden in many, preferring to walk. It was easier to defend yourself walking then it was in a closed carriage, but this is what Katsura wanted, so he got in. He took his katana and wakizashi and rested them by his side once he was inside. He had offered to walk beside the carriage, like he had done on many bodyguard duties in the past, but Katsura had insisted that he sit with him inside the carriage.

The ride there was uneventful; Katsura had filled Kenshin in on a few things, such as some of the recent Shinsengumi movements, and other information about the war. Kenshin was glad to get out of the carriage once they got there. It was too bumpy and closed off for his liking.

Katsura led the way through a building that Kenshin had never visited before. Katsura explained that this was where they kept most people they had to question or hold. To Kenshin, it was nothing more than the prison he had been locked in under the Shinsengumi. Katsura took them to an empty room and sat down on one of the three mats that were already prepared for them. He motioned for Kenshin to sit down on the one beside him.

It didn't take long before a couple of men brought Reizo in. His hands were tied together in front of him and he was a bit thinner than the last time Kenshin saw him. He sat down on the last mat in front of Katsura and Kenshin; he bowed low to each of them. When he sat up he kept his head bowed and didn't look either of them in the eye.

"Reizo."

"Hai, Katsura-sama," he answered still not meeting Katsura's eyes.

"I brought Himura here because he wanted to talk to you. Today I will also decide your fate."

"Hai, Katsura-sama." Reizo looked up to Kenshin and their eyes locked, briefly, before Reizo quickly lowered his head again. "You wanted to speak with me, Himura-san."

For some reason it felt awkward hearing Reizo add the honorific to his name. Reizo hadn't done that in some time. "I just have a few questions." He waited to see if Reizo was going to respond; he didn't. "I want to know why. Why did you try to hide Neko and myself on your own?"

Reizo nearly laughed. "Well, if I had told someone that you two should be hidden better, then I would have to tell them why. I was pretty sure someone would become suspicious of my 'inside knowledge' on Hiroko's movements. So I decided to do it on my own. Although I guess I made too many mistakes."

"What kind of mistakes?" Kenshin asked, figuring Hiroko finding out being the biggest one of all.

"I didn't want anyone to know it was me; that way I could keep things going as they had been, with Hiroko still thinking I was on his side, and with no one else figuring out I was a spy. I wanted to drug you in your sleep. That way even you wouldn't have known it was me, but you woke up and saw me. It took me too long to take Neko to the hiding spot I picked out, so I wasn't able to get the both of you out of there in one night. And of course, Hiroko figured out what was going on."

"If I hadn't woken up, what would you have done?"

"I would have left you two in the hiding spot, alone. Hiroko's potion he gave me was supposed to knock you out all day. I didn't think Neko could go very far with her leg, and didn't think she would want to leave your side anyway. After the attack I had planned on leaving a note for someone to find that would explain where you two were. Worst come to worst, I figured you would have woken up and come back in the end, if no one believed the letter. Or I could have even gone to get you, saying I had a funny feeling the note had been telling the truth."

"Why even bother?"

Reizo sat stunned for a few minutes. "Why even bother? Because you could have died! I cared about your life, that's why I bothered!"

"You should have left me. If you hadn't gone back for help you wouldn't be here now."

"I know that. I _know_ that. But if I hadn't done _something_ you would have died. I couldn't let you die because of me! I didn't care what happened to me; I just couldn't let you die."

"Just a couple more questions. When the Inn was attacked, you said that Neko broke away from you and ran back. Then you told me later that you couldn't find her. Were you lying? Did you really give her to Hiroko that day or were you telling me the truth?"

"I was telling you the truth. I had broken ties with Hiroko and all Shinsengumi long before the attack."

"When I got the letter, did you have any idea who it was from?"

"I guessed it was Hiroko. He would be the only low enough to send a kid to deliver a message. Or use a kid to get to someone for that matter…"

"Once you knew Neko and I went missing and were taken by Hiroko, did you know where either of us were?"

"No, I was a spy. I was only supposed to gather information, not receive it."

"That's all I wanted to know." Kenshin tried to look in Reizo's eyes, but he still would not look up at him. "Arigato, Reizo, for helping me and Neko." Reizo gave a small smile and mumbled something that sounded like a _you're welcome_.

"Reizo, I think I have finally come up with a decision," Katsura said softly, speaking for the first time since Kenshin's questioning.

"I understand your decision no matter what you choose, Katsura-sama." As Reizo said this, his shoulders slumped. He knew what the fate of a captured spy was.

"You are a spy and have given out information to the enemy; however, you risked your own life on more than one occasion to save Himura-san and Neko-chan. You've also helped the Ishin Shishi in more than one way. For this I cannot condemn you to death." For the first time, Reizo looked up at the two of them, his mouth opened slightly. "However, I cannot have you come back and work for me. You are to be released, but are to leave Kyoto for a few months, and I don't want to see you working for either side of this war, again."

"H-hai, Katsura-sama," Reizo said, stunned, bowing low to the floor.

Katsura rose to his feet and Kenshin stood up as well. "I thank you for your loyalty and all the help you've given us." He left the room, but Kenshin lingered a moment.

He looked down at Reizo; finally Reizo looked up at him. "Tell Neko good-bye for me, and tell her I'm sorry I couldn't tell her myself," Reizo said with a small smile.

"I will." Kenshin returned Reizo's smile with a small one of his own. Reizo let out a small chuckle. "What?"

"I made you smile." Kenshin quickly scowled, but a light blush appeared on his face, which made Reizo laugh even more. "And I made you go red in the face!" He laughed even harder, the realization that he was going to live finally fully sinking in. He was able to calm himself down after a moment. "I'm going to miss you, Himura."

Kenshin gave a nod of his head; after spending so much time with the man, Reizo knew that nod meant that he would miss him as well. "Sayonara, Reizo."

"Sayonara, Himura."

* * *

"Why'd he say good-bye?" Neko asked when Kenshin delivered his message.

"Because he has to go away, and he can't come back."

"But I didn't get to say good-bye!" she shouted, heartbroken. "I don't want Reizo to go away!"

Kenshin sighed; he was tired and the day's events had exhausted him more than he would like to admit. "He didn't want to go either, but sometimes, things happen that you can't help. He knows you will miss him."

"He does?" she asked, wiping away a tear from her eye.

"Of course he does." Kenshin lay down onto his pillow.

Neko followed Kenshin's example. "Do you think he will miss me?"

"Yes, I know he will miss you."

Kenshin closed his eyes; the last thing he heard that night was Neko whisper "Good-bye, Reizo."

* * *

Time passed slowly. Kenshin continued to teach Neko to read, and they both continued to heal. At long last, the day came when Neko could take off her splint.

"Now, you still have to take it easy." Yasuo instructed as he started to take it off. Kenshin, Yasuo and Neko were sitting on the back porch of the inn.

"I will!" Neko responded quickly, eager to walk normally again. With the splint on she hadn't been able to bend her knee, which made walking awkward.

"There you go. It's off!" Yasuo announced. Neko giggled with joy and jumped off the porch, but to her dismay, fell. Yasuo quickly bent over and picked her up. "I told you to take it easy." Neko looked up at him fearfully. The old doctor thought he had been too harsh. "It's all right, Neko. I know you're excited, but try to be careful." His words did nothing to comfort her.

"Ther-there's something wrong with my leg. It doesn't _feel _right." She looked up at him, panic in her eyes. "I thought you said it was better now."

"It's probably just stiff from being in the splint for so long. Right?" Kenshin said, and then looked to Yasuo for confirmation.

"It could be, but…" he lifted Neko in the air and set her on the porch again. "Let's take a good look at it."

Kenshin watched Yasuo's face carefully. The old doctor looked too nervous for Neko's leg to just be stiff from not being used enough. 'He's not telling us something.'

"Okay, now I want you to make your leg as straight as it can go. Tell me when it hurts." Neko gave a small _okay_ and slowly straightened her leg until her knee locked up. "Does it hurt anywhere?" Neko shook her head. "It feels stiff…" He reached down and rubbed his hand gently up and down on one of the scars that had been left behind. "…right here. Doesn't it? Like a string that's being held too tight, right?" Neko nodded her head again.

He moved her so that she was sitting more on her right hip then her bottom. "Now I want you to bend your leg under you, as far as you can go. Don't overdo it."

Neko nodded her head and started to, but only managed to bend just over halfway behind her. "It won't go," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't make it go. Why won't it go?" She looked up at Yasuo who had covered his eyes with one of his hands. "What's wrong with me?"

"Yasuo, what's happened? Did it heal wrong?" Now Kenshin was shouting, the doctor's silence was making him as nervous as Neko. "Is it because she walked on it while it was healing? What went wrong!"

"_Nothing went wrong!_" Yasuo snapped. "Nothing went wrong." He repeated to calm himself down. "I was hoping this wasn't going to happen…"

When it was obvious Yasuo wasn't going to continue, Kenshin prodded him further. "What? What happened?"

Yasuo rubbed his mouth. "Her muscles were too torn up. They healed, but… how can I explain this?" He rubbed his forehead as he thought. "When the dogs attacked, they ripped her leg apart." Neko shuddered at the memory. "We don't have the skills to fix something like that. Her body did it for her, but it had to compensate for the muscles that couldn't be fixed."

"So they healed too tightly?" Kenshin had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going.

"That's one way of putting it."

"What does compensate mean? Does it mean it will get better?" Neko asked, thoroughly confused, and not liking that Yasuo was speaking like she wasn't there.

"It means to make up for something." Kenshin answered Neko's question first before asking one of his own. "Neko's leg is never going to be the same, is it?"

Yasuo shook his head slowly. "**_What_**! What does that mean!" Neko was terrified. "My leg will get better! It doesn't hurt anymore, so that means it's better! I'll be able to run again! Right? Soon I can play and run and jump and-"

Yasuo cut Neko off. "Yes, your leg is better, and you'll be able to walk, but walking alone will be difficult. Running will be impossible."

"No." Neko moaned, tears welling up in her eyes. She turned to her angel, he always made things better. "He's lying right? Kenshin, Yasuo is lying right? My leg will be okay, right?" Kenshin lowered his head, bangs covering his eyes. "Kenshin! He's lying! Right! Tell me he's lying!" He wouldn't look up at her. "No!" she shrieked. "Kenshin, he's lying! He's lying! Kenshin," she grew quiet "_please_ tell me he's lying."

Finally he looked up at her. She was sitting there, starring at him with bloodshot eyes, tears streaming down her face. She started to hiccup slightly as she waited for his answer. "Neko, Yasuo-sensei is a doctor, he's not lying."

"No!" she shouted, stepping off the porch. "I'll show you!" She stood, stubbornly, and took a step. She leaned awkwardly to her left, but managed to take another step. She tried to go faster, but she kept stumbling. She took another step, but this time she fell to the ground. Kenshin and Yasuo watched as she started to pick herself up, until she slammed herself to the ground again with a yell. "I _can't_ do it! It's _not_ **_fair_**! It's not! It's not!" She pounded her fist into the ground until she tired herself out.

During her screaming, Yasuo had turned to Kenshin. "As a doctor, I can't do anything else for her." He looked over to the screaming child, trying to kill the ground. "I can't even comfort her." The old doctor got to his feet and started to walk inside. "Can't even comfort her," he repeated, looking straight at Kenshin before heading in.

Kenshin could take a hint; he hadn't needed Yasuo's prodding anyway. He picked himself off the porch and put his hand on Neko's shoulder just as she stopped hammering on the ground. Feeling his hand she looked up, her mouth moved a few times, but she said nothing. He knelt down beside her as her eyes welled up with tears. "Oh Kenshin!" she cried, falling into him, hugging him tightly. "I want my leg to work! Why won't it work? It's not fair! It's not fair!"

He sat quietly and let her vent her frustrations to him. He stroked her head, trying to comfort her. Eventually she calmed down; even after her tears had long stopped she clung tightly to him. He wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but gradually her grip around his waist had loosened, her breathing had become softer, and she let out a tired sigh. Gently he picked Neko up and carried her to her bed. He pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and made sure her doll was within arm's reach.

He sat back and watched her sleep for awhile. "I'm sorry Neko. Because you were around me, you were hurt. Because of me you'll never be able to run again, or even play like a normal kid." He watched as Neko's hand felt around for her doll. He pushed it closer and once her hand wrapped around it she settled down again. "You have a right to know why this happened to you." As he continued to watch the sleeping girl, Kenshin steeled himself in his resolve to explain everything to Neko.

* * *

Although he told himself that he would explain everything to Neko, he didn't do it right away. She had enough on her mind. Takeo had come in later that day and had given her a cane, explaining it would help her walk. Which she threw across the room, then insisted nothing was wrong with her.

It took a long talk by all three of the doctors before Neko would even _touch_ the cane. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and snorted at all the doctors prodding. She kept insisting that canes were for old people. "Old people like Yasuo," she said angrily. In the end they had turned to Kenshin, and he had been the one who managed to give it to her without it being hurled right back at him. Getting her to walk with it was even harder. She refused to even get out of bed for a couple days. Takeo came up with the idea that they should stop bringing food to her. She would have to walk to the dinning area like everyone else. Her stomach gave out at long last and one day she came limping in with her cane and sat down next to Kenshin. After eating she limped back out. It was easier to get her walking after that.

It was a few days later, after Neko became a bit more used to walking around with her cane, that Kenshin finally decided to talk to Neko. After breakfast he suggested they take a little walk together outside. "Where are we going?" she asked excitedly as she slipped her geta on her feet.

"Somewhere we can talk." Kenshin stepped outside the door and waited for Neko to follow him. She shut the door behind her and Kenshin started to head down the path.

"Kenshin?" He turned back towards her and saw Neko standing, holding her free hand out to him. Her eyes were pleading with him as she stood there looking at him, she tried to extend her hand farther to him. "Kenshin?" she repeated. When he continued to just stare at her, Neko sighed and began to lower her arm.

When he took her hand, it took her by complete surprise. "Ready now?" he asked, a small smile playing upon his face. She smiled brightly up at him and gave a quick nod of her head.

"Hai!" she whispered.

They walked through the city, hand in hand; Kenshin moved slowly enough that Neko could keep up with him without tiring. They stopped now and then as Neko stared wide-eyed at all the wares the vendors were selling.

At last they reached the place Kenshin had already picked out for their talk. Away from the bustling of people, he lead her off the path, following a slow moving river, until only the soft gurgling of the water could be heard.

When Kenshin stopped, Neko sat down on the grassy riverbank and kicked her geta off. She leaned back, propping herself up on her arms, locking up her elbows, staring up at the sunlight. It warmed her skin, giving her a nice sensation running throughout her body. She closed her eyes and basked in it.

"Neko." She opened her eyes and looked over at her angel. He was standing by the slow-moving water, staring intently into it. His red locks blowing softly in the gentle breeze, his hand resting on his sword's hilt… and yet, he looked so sad. "I didn't bring you here just to see the river."

Neko unlocked her arms and sat up. She twisted them a couple of times; they had become stiff from the way she had been sitting. "Then why are we here, Kenshin?"

"There's… there's something I need to tell you. To explain to you why Hiroko attacked you." He was quiet for a little while, trying to find a way to start. "Not many people call me Kenshin."

"I know!" Neko said brightly, feeling delighted that she knew the answer. "They call you Himura!"

"Not many people call me that either." He stared harder at the river.

"Oh." Suddenly she felt very cold. "Is it…" She paused "Battòsai?"

"You know?" He turned to look at her.

She pulled her knees up to her chin. "Kanai told me, but I didn't believe him at first."

"When did you believe him?"

"When…" She buried her face in her knees "When I saw you kill," she said softly. That's when she first started to believe, but she still hadn't wanted to admit it, even back then. Now, with even her angel himself telling her, she couldn't ignore it; he was the Battòsai. "Kanai use to tell me stories about the Batto- about you. He was just trying to scare me; he told me that you would kill women and children for the fun of it." She looked up at him and smiled. "But you saved me! So I don't believe him!" Her face fell for a moment. "I mean, you don't kill for fun, do you?"

"Iie." He turned away from the river and sat down beside Neko. "I don't want to kill," he said softly. "Neko, I will explain to you why you were hurt, if you want to listen."

"Yes," she whispered. "I want to know all about you."

'Where to begin?' he thought to himself. He had been planning this talk for days, and he still had no idea how he wanted to explain things to her. 'I've haven't talked to anyone like this since…'

"If you want, I won't tell anyone," Neko said softly, pulling Kenshin from his thoughts before they could go any farther.

He thought about that for a moment. "Yes, Neko, I would like that."

"Alright."

'Might as well start at the beginning.' Kenshin took a deep breath. "When I was younger, I saw people really close to me killed, right before my eyes."

Neko's eyes went wide. "Just like me?" she asked, amazed.

He smiled slightly. "Yes, I was just about your age as well."

"What happened! What did you do?" She leaned closer to him. Had an angel come and saved him as well?

"A man came and saved me before they could kill me. He took me in and raised me, he was also my Shishou."

"So you learned your swords from him."

"Yes I learned my _sword style_ from him," he corrected her.

"Then why aren't you with him right now? Or is Katsura your Shishou?"

"No, Katsura isn't my Shishou." Kenshin was slightly amused at the idea of Katsura being anything like Hiko. "My Shishou and I had a fight, and I left him to join the war. Katsura saw me practicing and thought that my skills with the sword could help him win this war. I became an assassin for him and I killed." He paused a moment, seeing how she would react. He was trying to put this in words she would understand. "After a while, I grew cold, I didn't care about anything."

"You didn't? Not even…" She thought a moment "…about me?"

"I didn't know you back then," Kenshin said with a flat voice.

"Oh yeah. Hm, then about Reizo?"

"I didn't care about anything; I was just waiting to die." Neko looked horrified. "Then, someone came and reminded me, that there are important things to care about in life."

"Who was it?" She was trying to think of someone it could be. Katsura maybe? Or was it Reizo? She'd never really seen anyone else talk to Kenshin.

"You've never met her." Kenshin quickly moved on. "After meeting her, I couldn't be an assassin anymore, killing from the shadows, attacking people before they even had a chance to defend themselves. So I moved from the shadows and became a bodyguard. I left a few people who fought me alive, word spread about me because of those people. Now that others knew who I was and what I looked like, they tried even harder to stop me."

"To kill you," Neko whispered.

"Yes, to kill me. They would use any means to stop me, and I guessed Hiroko thought that if he hurt you, he would hurt me." He plucked a blade of grass from the ground and twirled it in his fingers. "Everything that happened to you, it was all because of me. If you hadn't been associated with me, then nothing would have happened to you."

"It's not your fault," Neko said softly. "Kanai said it was Hiroko's and Muroi's fault, because they were the ones who hurt us in the first place. It's not your fault and it's not mine." They were quiet for a little while, both thinking over their own thoughts. "What happened to her?"

"Hm?" He was pulled from his thoughts so suddenly he missed what she had said.

"That lady who helped you, where is she?" Neko knew she had asked the wrong question when Kenshin's head drooped. His bangs fell in front of his eyes, hiding them from her sight. His hands clutched his hakama for a moment, and then loosened.

"She-she was murdered," he said quickly, turning his head away from Neko. He had forgotten how much it hurt to say it. Tomoe was dead, killed by his own two hands. Lost in his morbid thoughts, he jumped when he felt a weight against his side. Neko was leaning against him, burying her head in his side.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm sorry." Kenshin could feel his chest tighten up. "I'm sorry your friend died."

"Neko, don't you understand?" he yelled. Emotions he had tried to lock away were bombarding him. "I _kill_ people." His voice was rough and angry. "You should hate someone like me. I've killed a lot of people and-" He was cut short when Neko hugged him tightly to her.

"I _do_ understand! I do! Daddy! Daddy killed! I know he did! He would come home some nights, and he would be so sad! I _know_ he killed." She could feel Kenshin trembling in her grasp. "I don't hate you! Kenshin, you're my angel! I don't understand this war, but I know everyone kills! Even Reizo! I saw him! He killed too!"

"Reizo's nothing like me! I killed… I killed…" Kenshin pinched his eyes shut. 'I killed her. I killed Tomoe with my own hands. I killed her.'

Neko held him tighter. "Kenshin, please don't be sad. Kenshin, I _care_ about you! Please! Don't be sad." Kenshin could feel the side of his body start to get damp. He opened his eyes and looked down at Neko. "You mean so much to me. Right now, you, uncle, and Kanai are all I have left," she said softly as a few lingering tears rolled down her face.

Kenshin jerked suddenly. He had forgotten no one had told her about her uncle yet. "Neko, I have something else to tell you." She looked up at him and nodded. "I'm sorry Neko, but your uncle, he's dead."

He felt Neko's arms stiffen around him. "Nani?" She hardly managed to breath the word.

He said it bluntly, he knew, but he didn't know any other way to say it. "He died in battle Neko. He's dead."

For a while she was quiet, stunned; then she started to slowly shake her head from side to side. Tears started rolling down her face faster and faster. "No." She leaned her head against Kenshin. "Not Uncle, too." She began to sob. "Uncle…"

Kenshin turned and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry, Neko," he said softly, trying to comfort her.

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked, once she had control over her voice again. "Do I get to stay with you now!" She looked up hopefully to him, her bright green eyes praying that he'd say yes.

"You can't stay with me. You'll just get hurt again."

She was quiet for a little while; she was slowly starting to cry again. Her sniffling increased and tears started to fall from her eyes faster. Right before she broke into sobs she cried, "But I don't want to leave you!"

For a long time Kenshin sat quietly and let Neko cry on him. He didn't know how to comfort her, so he just sat with her and listened whenever she calmed down long enough to tell him a story about her uncle. Eventually she fell asleep, still lightly clutching him. Carefully he unwound her hands from around his waist. He tucked her cane underneath his arm and put her geta back onto her feet.

With effortless grace he hoisted her into the air without waking her. He headed back to the safe house, his mind buzzing with thoughts. He had told her, but her reaction had been the last thing he had expected. She still cared about him, she wasn't afraid of him; she had even tried to comfort _him_. He looked down at the sleeping child in his arms. Why wasn't she afraid of him? Why did she want to so badly stay with him?

Neko was still sleeping by the time he reached the safe house. He carried her to their room and laid her on her futon. As he was covering her up she stretched slightly and opened her eyes, blinking against the light. "Kenshin?" she said through a yawn. "Stay with me."

"I'm right here," he assured her and placed his hand on her forehead.

She rolled to her side, her eyes closing again. "I don't want you to go away," she murmured, drifting off to sleep again.

When Kenshin woke Neko later for dinner, she was unusually quiet. Her eyes held a faraway look as she nibbled on what had been set before her. Kenshin left her to her thoughts, allowing her to sort out everything she had learned that day.

When it came time for bed, she wasn't tired yet. She managed to talk Itsuo into telling her a story. "A story, what kind?" he asked as he made himself comfortable beside her.

"An exciting one! Full of action! With love in it!"

"Okay, let's see…" He thought a few moments before he finally thought of one. It was about a prince who ruled his lands fairly, and he was a very kind prince. His father passed away of natural causes and crowned that prince to be the new king because he was so kind and fair. His twin brother was very jealous of the good prince. The brother became even more jealous when the woman he had secretly been in love with married the good prince. Angry, the brother attacked the good prince and scarred his handsome face so that no one would recognize him. The brother sent the good prince far, far away, and the evil brother ruled in his place. Because they were twins, no one knew what had happened.

A couple years went by and the good prince worked hard and became skilled with a sword and hand to hand combat. During his training, however, the evil brother was ruining the kingdom, for he was greedy and everyone suffered under him. As soon as the good prince was strong enough he went back to claim the throne. He planned to kill his brother and take over as the rightful king once more. His wife found him roaming the halls looking for his evil brother, but when she saw his horrible scarred face she did not recognize him right away. He spoke to her, telling her how much he loved her. She knew it was him by his words and her love for him. She embraced him and told him she didn't care what he looked like, as long he was truly her husband.

Together the two of them stormed into the evil brother's bedroom to kill him. The brother fought back, but the good prince was a much better fighter than his brother and soon had his sword to his brother's throat. The good prince was ready to kill his brother, but he couldn't, for he was a good, kind-hearted man. Instead he scarred his brother's face like his own. "An eye for an eye," he told his brother as he sent him far, far away. The good prince took over as king and his people were happy. They all lived happily ever after.

"Wait," Neko said, confused at the end of the story. "Why didn't the good prince kill his evil brother? The brother was the bad guy. All bad guys die at the end."

"It was because the good prince was a kind man. He said 'an eye for an eye' which means he would only hurt his brother the same way he hurt him. So the bad guy only suffered what the good prince suffered." Itsuo answered awkwardly. It was just a story; he wasn't sure exactly how to explain it.

"Oh, I get it." She said with a smile. "An eye for an eye!"

"Yes, yes. Now time for bed," Itsuo said, pushing her down. After tucking the covers around her, the young doctor stood and said a quick goodnight to both Kenshin and Neko.

"I liked that story," Neko said, tilting her head towards Kenshin after Itsuo left.

"That's nice," he responded with a sigh, trying to go to sleep.

"Kenshin?"

"What?"

"I'm not sleepy yet."

"Oyasumi," Kenshin said gruffly, turning so his back was facing Neko.

Neko snorted and turned her back on him as well. She lay quietly, thinking about the story Itsuo had told her. She listened to Kenshin's gentle breathing as he fell asleep. His steady, quiet breathing became slightly hypnotic. Neko's eyes started to close and she fell asleep, to dream of the good prince as he battled his wicked brother.


	28. – The Strength To Say Goodbye –

A/N: So this is it… the last chapter. -cries- I'm going to miss all my reviewers! I want to take a moment to thank EVERYONE; reviewers and those of you who don't review, for coming here and checking out my fic. It really touched me how popular this story became! Thanks again! Everyone! Oh! And make sure to read my A/N at the end of this chapter as well!

Reviewers, you will be missed!

**the sacred night** - Thanks for all your reviews! As you can see Neko never did get rapped. Also when I updated this you had only read to chapter four, I'll try to email you the answers to any questions you may have… er, as you probably already know, seeing how I'll probably already be doing it before you read this. Hehe.

**lolo popoki** - I have plans for Reizo in the sequel, but I'll be dunking for cover from the sharp pointy things people will throw at me when he pops up.

**Tokichic **- I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**droparmor **- I guess the last chapter wouldn't have been a bad ending, but this chapter really makes it feel more complete. Although, I must admit, when I first posted this story about half people thought the last chapter really was the last chapter.

**FairyMage** - Keep having fun!

**aznpuffyhair** - When have I been nice to Neko and Kenshin in this fic?

**Hitokiri Musei** - Yay! I was quicker this time!

**Shadow Wolf of the Blue Moon** - I wouldn't worry about Reizo too much… -pokes him with a stick- I'd be more worried about what Kenshin will do if he finds out.

* * *

Chapter 28 - The Strength To Say Goodbye

A few days went by and Neko mourned the lost of her uncle. It was hard to believe that he and her parents had died over half a year ago. She still missed her parents every day, and now that it had been discovered that her uncle was gone as well, Neko wasn't sure what was going to happen to her.

She followed Kenshin around like a shadow still, but he had grown used to having the little girl not far behind him, and it no longer bothered him. Neko also roamed the halls on her own now and then, no longer afraid of the other men. She knew what to do if anyone gave her any trouble; remind them that she was with Himura.

Although Kenshin wouldn't admit it, he had grown fond of Neko. Even though, he wished that she wouldn't be so noisy sometimes. The little girl's curiosity and love for him touched him and now that she knew who he was, and still continued to love him, it touched him even more. He loved to play the games she came up with. He loved the way she laughed at the stories he would sometimes tell her.

"'I'll allow you to leave my mountain if you can beat in fight,' the arrogant master told his student," he told Neko once, when she had demanded a story.

"What did the student do?" she asked, nearly jumping up and down in anticipation.

"The master's back was turned, so the student bopped him on the head while he wasn't looking!" Neko roared out with laughter and rolled onto her side. She clutched her stomach which had started to hurt, tears running down her face. Kenshin let out a small laugh as he watched her. "It wasn't that funny."

"Yes it was!" she screeched.

They both wished that time would stop and wouldn't move forward. That they could stay together. Kenshin knew better, so when a day came that Katsura wished to speak with him, he already knew what his commander wanted to say.

"Himura, I've found a family that's willing to take care of Neko."

"Oh," he responded, eyes locking on the floor.

"They're a nice family, she'll be happy with them." Katsura knew this was going to be harder for the younger man than he would show.

"It's better for her to leave right away." He said it with hardly any emotion in his voice. He sounded neither sad nor pleased. He said it as it was a common order that Katsura gave and he carried out daily. "However," he started. "I think it would be best to have Neko visit these people a couple times before we leave her there. She gets really nervous around new people."

"Good idea," he agreed softly. "When do you want to make the first visit?"

"Right now." Kenshin's eyes were still locked on the floor. "The sooner Neko leaves here, the safer she'll be." He turned and left the room before Katsura had a chance to respond.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Neko asked innocently, as the two of them left the safe house.

"We're going to meet some people," Kenshin answered, turning in the direction they needed to go.

"Why? Who are they? Are they friends of yours?" she asked, hardly stopping to take a breath between each question as she walked beside him.

He thought about that for a little while. "Yes, they are friends of mine. It's a husband and his wife. I haven't seen them in a long time, and we are going to their house to visit them." He wasn't completely lying. Although he had never met these people before himself, Katsura had assured him that they were nice, and he trusted Katsura's judgment.

"What're their names?"

"Shimooki. Shimooki Mitsuo and his wife Akira."

"What are they like?"

"Uh, well, they are nice and…uh, kind." Having never met them before, Kenshin had no idea.

"What do they look like?" Neko asked, continuing her innocent questioning.

"Well, um, you'll have to see yourself when you met them."

"Why won't you just tell me?" He didn't respond right away. "Kenshin?" She looked up at him, expecting an answer.

"Because… because I'm not good at describing people. You'll just have to see them when you met them."

She sighed. "Alright." Kenshin let out a small sigh of his own, and hoped there would be no more questions he couldn't answer.

Shimooki Mitsuo turned out to be an average sized man. A bit taller and slightly more built than Kenshin was. His black hair was cut short around his somewhat oval shaped head. His chocolate eyes seemed to smile along with his mouth when he spotted Kenshin and Neko walking up to his door. "Konnichi wa!" he called out merrily to them, his voice loud and strong, but not in a frightening way. "Akira, they're here!" he called into his house.

A slender woman appeared in the doorway. Her red painted lips formed a sweet, kind smile. She called out a greeting to the two approaching; her long black hair tied in a long, slender pony tail, bounced behind her slightly. Her own chocolate-colored eyes seemed just as happy as her husband's. She followed behind her husband and the two of them walked towards Neko and Kenshin.

"Ah, you must be Himura-san," Mitsuo said with a bow.

Neko tugged on Kenshin's sleeve and he leaned down so she could whisper in his ear. "I thought you were his friend? Doesn't he remember you?"

"Ah, well, uh, it's been a long time and we didn't really get too acquainted back then. Don't worry about it," he whispered back to her. Leaning back up, he quickly remembered his manners and returned the bow to Mitsuo. "Aa, I'm Himura. You are Mitsuo-san?"

"Hai."

"And she must be Neko-chan," Akira said excitedly. "Konnichi wa, Neko." She waved to Neko, a smile on her face.

Neko slid behind Kenshin's legs slightly. "Konnichi wa," she said softly from her hiding spot.

Akira leaned over and whispered to her husband. "She's so sweet!" He chuckled at his wife's excitement at meeting Neko.

Neko moved further behind Kenshin and closer to his legs. She couldn't hear what those people were saying, but she just had this funny feeling they were talking about her.

Feeling Neko slowly creeping more and more behind him and pushing more and more into his legs, Kenshin began to worry that this wasn't going to work. 'She's afraid of them.' He tried to move to the side to force Neko to come out of hiding, but she only moved with him, staying behind him. "Neko," he whispered softly to her, so the Shimookis wouldn't hear him. "Stop hiding." She shook her head. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Remember, these are my friends."

"Not very good ones if they don't even remember you," she mumbled.

Mitsuo and Akira watched the two for a little while as Kenshin tried to coax Neko to stop hiding behind him. Akira recognized what was going on and spoke up. "I just made some ohagi if you two would like to come in and have some," she offered, heading inside.

"Yes! Come in, come in!" Mitsuo said, emphasizing what he said by waving his arms towards the house. "Let's sit down and have a little chat."

Kenshin started to follow Mitsuo inside, but stopped when Neko didn't move. He turned to her and saw her looking carefully at the house. "Come on Neko, don't you want some ohagi?" She nodded her head. "Then come inside." He started toward the house again, and this time Neko followed.

Sitting down at the table, Akira set the ohagi down for everyone to eat. Neko took one and started to nibble on it. After tasting it, a wide smile spread across her face. "This is good!" she exclaimed happily, gobbling the rest down.

Mitsuo and Akira both laughed. "Good, I'm glad you like my cooking!" Akira said as she sat down. Kenshin smiled a little and let out a small sigh; the ice had been broken.

* * *

The small group had chatted idly as they ate the ohagi. It turned out that the Shimookis had a son, but he had moved out of the house a few years ago. Mitsuo was a merchant who was doing fairly well in his business. Neko and Kenshin got a tour of the house; Kenshin was impressed with how they seemed to be winning Neko over. She grew a little less shy as the day wore on and more and more talkative.

Near the end of the day while Neko played with her doll out in the back yard, far enough away not to hear them, the three of them started to discuss Neko's future. "What do you think?" Mitsuo asked his wife.

"I love her. She's so adorable, but I feel so sorry for her. With her leg like that, the poor kid." Kenshin looked away from the couple when that was said, a wave of guilt washing over him. "And I think she is starting to like us."

"Aa," Kenshin agreed. "She's still shy, but she's doing a lot better than I thought she would." He admitted that freely. When she had first hidden behind him, he thought she was going to stay there the whole visit. "If it would be alright with you, I would like to bring her here and back a couple of times before I leave her here."

"That's fine," Mitsuo quickly replied. "She's a great kid, Himura-san."

"I know."

So every morning for the next few days, Kenshin and Neko would walk to the Shimooki's. As Neko grew more and more comfortable around them, the more Kenshin tried to plan out how he was going to break it to Neko that she was going to stay there. That issue came up sooner than expected when Katsura stopped by the safe house one night to speak with Kenshin.

"Himura, how are your injuries?" Katsura asked after Kenshin had knelt on the mat in front of him.

With that one question, Kenshin knew what Katsura wanted of him. "They're fine. Yasuo-sensei says I'm completely healed."

"How's it going between Shimooki and Neko?"

"Fine."

Katsura looked down at his hands. "Himura, there's been some rumors going around, and the Shinsengumi are getting antsy." Kenshin was silent. "I need you in Kyoto. I need your help again." He hated asking Kenshin to pick up his sword again, but he _needed_ him.

"I understand, Katsura-san," Kenshin said, rising to his feet. "Tomorrow night, I will be ready to join you in Kyoto."

"Arigato, Himura-san."

* * *

Neko watched curiously as Kenshin packed her clothes into a bag. "What are you doing?" she asked him after a few more minutes. When he didn't answer she asked another question. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Neko…" He paused. "Do you like the Shimooki's?"

"Hai." She answered without hesitation. "Akira-san makes yummy food and Mitsuo is funny!" she said, clapping her hands with innocent joy.

"You're going to be staying with them."

"How long are we going to be staying with them?"

Kenshin took in a slow breath of air, and just as slowly let it out. "I'm not staying with them, just you."

Neko continued to smile at him, and then suddenly she seemed stunned. "What? Wait! Wha-what do you mean!" She grabbed the bag in his hands as he put another one of her kimonos in it. "Kenshin! What do you mean!"

"Neko, it's time for you to leave. I told you that you can't stay with me. The Shim-"

"No," Neko said forcefully, glaring at him. Her hands tightened around the bag in his hands. "No," she repeated.

"Neko-"

"NO!" she screamed, ripping the bag from Kenshin's hands. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" She flung the bag to the other side of the room, it tipped over and a few of her clothes spilt out. "I don't _wanna_ live with them! I want to stay with you!" Without a word Kenshin stood up and retrieved the bag. He started to put the things that had spilled out back in. "Kenshin? I don't want to go! I won't go!" He came back and started to fill it again. "Kenshin!" Neko was mad, she grabbed the bag again. "I **won't** go!" Once more she ripped the bag from his hands and threw it across the room.

_-slap-_

It had happened so fast and suddenly, that Neko didn't even respond at first, her mouth hanging open slightly. After a couple of seconds she reached a shaking hand up to her face and rubbed her cheek. "Kenshin?" She said his name questionably, tears welling up in her eyes.

Without a word, Kenshin lowered his hand and stood to get the bag again. It wasn't until after he had knelt back down and started to fill it again that he spoke. "Neko, I hit you because your behavior was uncalled for." She was trying so hard not to cry as he continued. Her cheek really didn't hurt at all, but her heart was breaking. "I can understand you're mad, frustrated, and even scared, but that's **_no_** reason to act like you did."

Her lips trembled slightly. "You hit me…" Kenshin didn't respond to that, he kept packing her bag for her. "Don't you care about me? Do you _want_ me to leave?" Her tears broke free. "Well! I think you're-you're…oh, Kenshin, why?" She didn't give him a chance to answer, she turned her back on him and buried her head into her arms and cried.

"Neko," he called, but she only cried louder. He couldn't talk to her like that, so he finished packing for her. "Tomorrow morning Neko, I'm going to drop you off at the Shimooki's and then we'll have to say goodbye."

"I won't go," she mumbled stubbornly behind her arms.

"Yes, you will."

"You can't make me."

"Yes, I can."

"I _hate_ you…" She waited for him to say something, but he never responded. She picked up her head to look at him, but he was gone. "Kenshin?" She stood up. "Kenshin?" she called again. She grabbed her cane and set out to find him.

She searched the rooms, finally finding him outside, staring up at the night sky. He was leaning against one of the back porch's railings. "Kenshin?" She called out to him, but he didn't answer. She took a few steps closer to him, but as she did, he moved away from her. She watched as he moved a little way down the porch and sat down.

She felt like crying and her voice wavered as she spoke. "Kenshin, I'm sorry. I don't hate you." She took a couple of steps towards him. He kept staring up at the stars. "Kenshin, please I'm sorry." She moved closer. "I was mad, I didn't mean it." She reach out and touched his shoulder but he still ignored her. "Kenshin, please! Look at me!" She shook him slightly before falling to her knees and crying on his shoulder. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He stared hard at the dark sky. 'It's best if she hates me,' he told himself over and over. 'It will make the parting easier on her.' He was finding it difficult not to look at her.

"Kenshin! I'm sorry! Please don't make me go! Don't make me go, Kenshin! I want to be with you!" she screamed into his shoulder. "I don't want to go! Please Kenshin! **_Please_** don't make me go!" His silence and refusal to look at her was ripping her heart apart even more than the dogs had done to her leg. "Kenshin, look at me!" She went back to shaking him. "Look at me! Please! Kenshin! Look at me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't hate you! I don't hate you! I could _never_ hate you!" She slammed her head into his shoulder once more and just cried. "Why?" she moaned. "Do you hate _me_ now, Kenshin?"

He couldn't take it anymore. "Iie," he said softly. After all the effort Hiroko had put into trying to make the young hitokiri talk, a little seven year old girl had managed it, hardly laying a finger on him. "I don't hate you."

"Then why are you making me leave? I don't want to leave."

"I know you don't." He still hadn't looked at her, and he continued to speak in a soft voice. "I don't want you to leave either, but I told you I would keep you safe. This is the only way."

"But I feel safe when I'm around you. Please don't make me go." Her voice was breaking, once more on the verge of tears.

"You _feel_ safe, but you aren't. If something happened to you again, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He admitted.

"_Please_ don't make me go." He finally turned and looked at Neko. She didn't need to hear his answer when she saw his face. "But you're my angel."

He smiled a bitter smile. "I am a man Neko, nothing more. I'm not an angel."

She looked up at him, defiance in her eyes. "I don't care what you say. To me you're my angel, nothing will **_ever_** change that!" They were both quiet for a few minutes. An awkward silence fell upon them that Kenshin didn't know how to break, but Neko did. "Kenshin, will you hold me? Please?" She already started to move into position.

He didn't answer, but he didn't stop her from settling down in his lap. He held her as she cried. "I don't want to leave," she mumbled.

"I know."

* * *

Kenshin held Neko until she started to yawn and her eyes began to close. He ushered her off to bed. Once she was settled he leaned up against the wall, his katana propped up against his shoulder. He had started to sleep like that again once his injuries had healed. He bowed his head so his bangs covered his eyes and watched as Neko fell asleep.

For a while she watched him, as if debating if he was truly asleep or not. She held her doll close to her, often softly kissing it. Off and on tears would fall down her face and she would take a few moments to stop them. Not once did she turn away from Kenshin, but at last she became too tired to keep her eyes open and fell asleep.

Once he was sure Neko had fallen asleep, Kenshin stood up. Like the first night they had spent together he guessed he wasn't going to be getting much sleep that night. It was already late and he had a long walk ahead of him.

* * *

Mitsuo quickly made his way to the door, as quickly as someone who had just been awakened from a dead sleep could go. He was curious as to who would be knocking this late on his door, but seeing how it was so late, it had to be important. If it wasn't, then the knocker would feel his sleepy wrath. With a yawn, he slid open the door. "Who- Himura-san." He was surprised to see the red head standing on the other side of the door.

"Gomen for waking you Mitsuo-san, but I need to speak with you." Kenshin quickly bowed to the slightly stunned man. "It's about tomorrow."

"Come in, come in," Mitsuo said, waving him inside. "It's no problem, no problem at all. I was actually up anyway," he lied. "We're very excited about tomorrow. It's all Akira can talk about."

Hearing her name, Akira emerged from the bedroom. "Who's her- oh, Himura-san! It's you," she said excitedly. "I mean, what brings you here this late?"

"Gomen," he apologized again. "I know it's late, but I need to speak with you about tomorrow. I think this is going to be harder than we thought."

"She knows she coming to stay with us, doesn't she?" Akira asked, holding the robe she had thrown on closed.

"I just told her tonight."

"It didn't go well did it?" Mitsuo guessed. Kenshin didn't respond, so Mitsuo figured he guessed right. "Let's sit down so we can discuss this."

"Arigato," Kenshin said softly, with a slight bow of his head.

* * *

It wasn't long after Kenshin had entered the house that he left again. "I'm glad you told us about this ahead of time, Himura-san," Mitsuo said as he led the young man out.

"Sorry for waking you." Once more Kenshin bowed to Mitsuo, "See you tomorrow." He turned to leave but was stopped when Mitsuo called out to him.

"Are you sure you want to do it like this? What will Neko think?"

"I'm sure."

* * *

Quietly Kenshin slipped into the room that he and Neko shared for the last time. She was still asleep, so he silently moved across the room and sat down. Leaning against the wall once more, he let his head fall slightly and tried to sleep, but sleep would not come.

Morning came. Neko woke up rather early; together, she and Kenshin ate breakfast. "It's our last meal together," she informed Kenshin sadly. He didn't reply, just kept eating. "But you know it doesn't have to be. I could stay and we could eat together every-"

"Neko," he warned.

She gave a small sigh and set her bowl down. "I'm not hungry."

After Kenshin finished his breakfast they got ready to go. After collecting her things from their room, Neko took one last look at it, before turning her back on it with a sigh. The walk there was quiet, only broken now and then by Neko's desperate attempt to make Kenshin change his mind. Together they walked hand in hand for the last time.

Mitsuo and Akira were waiting for them when they came walking up. "Now, remember, we're going to have to distract her without her figuring out we knew Himura-san was planning on doing this," Mitsuo instructed.

"I know," Akira responded sadly. "it's just she's going to be so sad."

"She's going to be sad anyway when he leaves. If we have to hold her back as she watches him leave, she's going to resent us, and that will just make living with us horrible for her."

She let out a long, slow sigh. "I know."

He reached over and placed a loving kiss on her cheek. "We knew taking her in wasn't going to be easy, we'll take this one day at a time." He gave her a quick hug. "Let's go." He moved past her and raised his arm in greeting to the two walking up the path. "Himura-san! Neko-chan! Welcome!"

Neko abruptly stopped when she saw Mitsuo. Kenshin took a couple more steps before stopping and looking down at her. Neko looked back up at him with pure terror in her eyes. He knew she was upset, but this look of panic seemed to be caused by something different. "Kenshin," she said at last. "Do I have to call them mommy and daddy?"

He relaxed slightly. "Iie." He saw her visibly relax, and she continued forward again. As they drew closer, he could feel her tighten her grasp on his hand, as if she was afraid he was going to disappear right in front of her.

When they finally came to the house, both Mitsuo and Akira did their best to comfort Neko. "Well, Neko," Akira said with a smile. "Want to see your room?"

"Iie," she half-moaned, and practically hugged Kenshin's leg.

"How about we put your stuff inside?" Mitsuo offered.

"Iie," she answered quietly, turning her head into Kenshin's leg.

Akira bit her bottom lip in frustration. "Well, would the two of you like some lunch?"

"Hai," Kenshin said quickly before Neko could refuse. "That would be nice."

"Then come right in!" Mitsuo waved his arm toward the door and headed inside. Akira followed after him and Kenshin started to head in, but Neko stood right where she was.

Kenshin looked back at her. "Are you going to be rude and refuse Akira-san's offer?" She shrugged. "We have to go inside to eat. Come on, I'm going in." He let go of her hand and stepped into the house. "Are you coming in?" She gave a defeated sigh and a sad nod of her head, and followed him inside.

The four of them ate lunch together. Mitsuo tried to break the heavy silence that hung in the air a few times, but couldn't get more than a few words from Kenshin, and Neko simply wouldn't speak, only nodding or shaking her head, or shrugging to anything directed to her. After a while he simply gave up trying.

After the meal, Akira made the suggestion of putting Neko's bag in her room. At the suggestion Neko looked over to Kenshin, as if expecting him to answer for her. "I'll be here when you get back," he told her, sipping the tea he still had.

"But…" She said softly. "Don't you want to see my room?"

He thought for a moment before finally setting down his cup. "Alright." He stood up. "Let's see your room."

It was a nice room. It had once belonged to Mitsuo's and Akira's son. Mitsuo set Neko's bag in the far corner as Akira showed Neko her futon. "Well, do you like your room?" Akira asked after Neko had gotten a good look at it.

"It's nice," she said sadly. She turned to speak with Kenshin. "Do you like my- Kenshin?" She turned, but he wasn't in the doorway like he had been earlier. "Kenshin?" Akira and Mitsuo exchanged a knowing glance as Neko exited the room and looked up and down the hall.

"Kenshin?" she called again, panic starting to settle in her chest. She moved faster; her cane clacked on the wooden floor as she moved as fast as she could back to the room they had eaten lunch in. "Kenshin!" He wasn't there.

She hurried outside looking down the road, expecting to see him walking down the path. Fear gripped her. "**_Kenshin!_**" She screamed when she didn't see him. "Where are you! Kenshin! Please, Kenshin! Where are you!" She took off down the road, looking for her angel.

"Neko! Come back!" She could hear Mitsuo calling for her, but she didn't care, she had to find him. She screamed his name again. She looked for his silhouette just up ahead, she looked for his red hair waving the way it did behind him as he walked, she looked for his amber eyes, those eyes that filled her with a sense of safety.

"Kenshin! Come back! _Come back!_"

Mitsuo caught up to her easily enough, with her leg she didn't get very far. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment. She screamed for Kenshin, begging the man she couldn't find to come back to her. "He's gone Neko, he's not coming back," Mitsuo told her.

"He didn't say goodbye! He didn't say goodbye to me!" she yelled at him. "I have to find him! I have to say goodbye! I…I…I have to tell him thank you, for saving me."

When it was obvious that Neko wasn't going to walk back herself, Mitsuo picked her up and started to walk back. "No! Put me down!" she screamed. "I have to find him! I have to find him!" He brought her back inside and set her down in her room.

He held her shoulders and had her look him in the eyes. "Neko, Himura-san is gone. He's not going to come back and you're going to have to live here now."

"I know where he is! He's-he's back at that…place!" she said, stumbling on her words. "We just have to-"

"He's not there Neko. He's gone."

She started to cry. "But, but, but…" She broke down and covered her face with her hands. "Why? Why didn't he say goodbye?"

Akira bent down and tried to comfort her by rubbing her back. "Maybe, maybe he thought this was the best way for him to leave. It's his way to say goodbye."

Neko calmed down a little. "But I miss him. He saved my life and I didn't get to say goodbye to him or thank him. I didn't-" She started to cry again.

Mitsuo sighed and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to Neko. "Here, he wanted me to give this to you, after he left."

She took the letter carefully from Mitsuo, like it would fall apart if she handled it too roughly. She broke the seal and looked carefully at the message written inside it. After a few minutes at staring at the black symbols, she handed the note back towards Mitsuo, tears falling from her eyes. "Please, read this to me. I can't read it all."

He shook his head and pushed the letter back towards Neko. "He also told me not to read it for you. He wants you to keep studying so you can read it yourself."

She looked at the letter once more. She pointed to one of the words written there. "I know this word," she said softly. "This is my name." She moved her finger down a little more. "And this, this says…" She paused to regain control over her voice. "Kenshin." She bent over the letter and cried. Akira continued to rub her back.

'Kenshin,' she vowed silently to herself. 'I will stay here and be a good girl. This is what you want, but still, I won't stop looking. You're my angel and nothing will ever change that. Arigato, Kenshin. For all you've done. I'll be a big girl and I will be happy and someday I know I will see you again. Arigato, Kenshin, and goodbye.' She cried harder. It still hurt that he was gone.

* * *

Kenshin returned to the safe house long enough to pick up his stuff and was gone again. He didn't want to be there if Neko got the idea to run back there looking for him. It had been his idea to just vanish from her. Had he said goodbye face to face, she would have attempted to cling to him; then Mitsuo would have to hold her back. If he left while Mitsuo stopped her from following him, she would have been mad at him. They didn't need that tension between them.

His pack slung across his shoulder, Kenshin hit the road once more. Kyoto wasn't that far away, and Katsura needed him there. He came to the road and looked in both directions before picking his destination. To the left was the road that would take him to Kyoto, death, violence and more fighting. The right would take him back to Neko, a girl who loved him no matter what and called him _angel_. His head turned towards the right; he smiled slightly, then sighed. It would be nice to go back to her, but he was needed elsewhere. "Take care, Neko." With that said, he turned his back to the right and moved on towards Kyoto.

* * *

The weeks melted into months and Neko slowly became but a memory. A memory Kenshin would never forget. Some nights he would wake up and during that split second when dreams melted into the waking world he thought he saw a little girl, crying, asking to sleep with him because she had a bad dream.

It was only a few weeks before the legendary battle at Toba Fushimi that Kenshin happened to stop by a restaurant in Kyoto and ran into an old friend. He walked in, expecting to order a simple meal and maybe a bottle of sake, not to see the man sitting in the booth not too far from the door. By the expression shared by the man, he hadn't been expecting Kenshin either.

A small smile played across his lips; his hair wasn't in a top knot anymore, instead cut smoothly around his head, and he had put on a little weight since the last time Kenshin had seen him. He raised his hand in greeting. "Himura-san! Didn't expect to see you here!" he called out, waving him over to his booth.

Kenshin chuckled slightly. "I didn't expect to see you either, Reizo. I thought you weren't supposed to be in Kyoto anymore."

Reizo put up his hands and gave a weak laugh. "Katsura-sama said to stay away for a few months, and I have. Besides I'm only passing through. Please, sit down! Have a drink with me!" He called out for one of the waiters to bring the two of them a couple of bottles of sake as Kenshin sat down.

"So, Himura," Reizo began, pouring a drink for him. "How's Neko been?"

Kenshin gave a sad smile. "I haven't seen her in a while. I dropped her off at a home Katsura-san suggested. I haven't seen her since." He took a sip of the sake Reizo had poured for him.

Reizo was quiet as he poured himself a drink. "Well, she'll be safer with them," he said softly, taking a sip. "Were they nice people?"

"Hai." He took another sip as a bearable silence settled over them.

"Himura, did anything ever happen to Hiroko?" Reizo asked, setting his cup down.

"Iie," Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "We never got word about him again. I guess he got away with everything." Reizo started to chuckle slightly. At first Kenshin just watched him, confused. "What's so funny?"

"Not much really," he said with a smile, refilling his cup. "It's just I might have picked up a little information."

Kenshin's face fell. "Reizo… you're not supposed to be spying for either side. Remember?" he said flatly.

"No! No! These are just rumors I've heard!" He laughed slightly. "I wouldn't dare go against Katsura's word after he gave me my life back." He took a sip of his sake. "It's just I've heard a rumor about Hiroko." He grinned widely when he saw he had Kenshin's interest. "Remember, this is just on hearsay, but I heard that Saitou-san and some of the other captains are seriously pissed at Hiroko's actions." He leaned in closer to Kenshin. "It seems to get his grubby hands on you and Neko, he broke a lot of Shinsengumi rules. He brought a lot of shame to the name Shinsengumi."

"So ka," he muttered softly. "So have they killed him?" Kenshin asked, taking a sip of sake.

Reizo's face fell. "Iie. I heard that Hiroko got word of the Shinsengumi's growing hatred for him and ran away. He hasn't been seen since this whole thing got started."

"That would explain why no one's been able to find any information on him."

Reizo grinned again. "There's some good news in all this." He downed his cup and continued. "Turns out the Shinsengumi are so upset, they're erasing him from history. Anything that had to do with Hiroko is being destroyed. As far as the Shinsengumi are concerned, he never existed."

"Sometimes," Kenshin muttered, staring into his cup, "It's better not to be remembered."

"What was that?" Reizo asked, not being able to hear him.

"Nothing." He waved his hand slightly, telling Reizo to dismiss anything he might have heard. "Although, this is a lot of information for a civilian," he teased, eying Reizo carefully.

Reizo's face went red. "I haven't been spying!" he said, a bit too loud. "I haven't been spying," he said more quietly this time. "It's just that once you've developed good listening skills, you can't exactly tell your ears to stop hearing things." Kenshin smiled slightly and took a sip of his sake; that's when Reizo realized that he hadn't been serious.

Reizo and Kenshin shared a meal and finished off the sake together. Together, they stood to leave. "It was nice seeing you again, Himura. Much better environment than last time," Reizo commented with a smile. Kenshin agreed with a nod of his head. "I guess this is good-bye again."

"Aa." They both placed a few coins on the table and headed towards the door.

"Well Himura, I hope all goes well for you. I hope to see you again sometime," he said with a smile. "Right now, I still don't really know what I'm going to be doing with myself, but when I figure that out, I'll let you know," he said with a wink.

Kenshin smiled, and went to say something when Reizo broke out in laughter. Again Kenshin looked at the man with an utterly confused look. "What is it this time?"

"Oh, I'm just glad I can still make you smile." He got control over himself again. "I'll miss you Himura, glad we could see each other once more."

"It was nice to see you too. Thanks for all the information on Hiroko."

Reizo smiled sadly. "You're welcome. Take care Himura." He gave a slight bow of his head and turned to leave.

"You take care too." Kenshin smiled as he watched the man go; he really would miss him. "Sayonara," he whispered.

Kenshin turned and headed back towards the inn he was staying at. His mind turned a little as he thought about all the people touched by everything that had happened. Hiroko had gotten away, but it didn't sound like he was going to be much of a threat anymore. Neko was safe with her new family. Reizo didn't have to spy anymore, and he… he was back in Kyoto fighting again. "Soon, this war will be over," he said softly to the night. "Then peace will finally settle over Japan. Children like Neko won't lose their parents. Then I will finally be able to keep my promise to you."

* * *

_-Neko-_

_I know you won't understand why I left you, I don't expect you to. You have to be strong Neko, and be a good girl. I will always care about you and will never forget you. Someday we may meet again. Until that day, grow up strong._

_-Kenshin-

* * *

_

A/N: Well, that's it! We've come to the end…-cries- I didn't want it to end! Or does it end? -grins- Some of you have already heard this but! The sequel is already up and up to chapter 2 posted. Well, if I manage to get the second chapter up before you're done reading this. So, if you want to know the rest of the story go look for Violet Eyed Angel! Summery:

It's been ten years since Kenshin and Neko separated. After ten long years they finally find each other once more. Ten years can change a person in more ways then one. Can Neko accept the changes in her angel? What kind of changes has she made? What ever happened to Hiroko? And what will Kaoru think!

Also, jf you ever see an author alert for those of you who have me on their author alert list and you see that Amber Eyed Angel is updated. THIS IS TRUE. There were a couple little cutesy moments that I had planned for Kenshin and Neko that I cut out because I felt like I was taking so long to get to the more action filled parts of the story. Whenever I have the chance to write down some of these little one shots I will add them to this story as their own chapter called Extra Chapter. (Wow… I'm creative) There are only a couple, and I really have no idea when I will find the time to write them, but whenever I get the chance I hope you enjoy them!

As is tradition with the endings of my stories I have here a little information for anyone curious of the creation of characters and the idea of the story.

The idea: I came up with the idea originally for Trigun. I originally had Vash helping Wolfwood take care of an orphan. Although my idea with Vash was MUCH more comical. One day while watching some of my Kenshin DVDs I saw an episode with Ayame and Suzume playing with Kenshin. I don't know why but I started to think what it would have been like if Kenshin had met them when he was younger. That slowly evolved to what if a kid was dumped into Kenshin's lap and he had to take care of it? I really liked the idea and then my twisted mind thought of ways how that kid could be used against him and BOOM! A story was born.

**The name**: Amber Eyed Angel was just creative because… heh… I love Kenshin's eyes when he was Battòsai. In the anime Kaoru and everyone always seem somewhat afraid when they see the amber in his eyes, but even so, Kenshin's wasn't completely evil when he was Battòsai. I wanted to finally have someone who had NO fear in Kenshin's eyes when they were amber, Neko fulfilled this for me.

**Neko**: Well, her name should give away one of my inspirations for her. My kitty! So I gave her some characteristics of a cat and my cat's green eyes and named the girl Neko. I also based Neko off a few of the little girls in my TaeKwonDo class who are in the ages of 5-8. Then I also watched a few different animes to see how little kids Neko's age were mostly portrayed.

**Hiroko and Muroi**: For Hiroko I was just trying to make one of those villains you just love to hate. From some of your reactions I think I managed to do that. Muroi I was mostly trying to make into a giant pervert. Most villains that I come up with are mostly there to cause pain, I wanted to try a different kind of pain so that was Muroi's role.

**Reizo**: Reizo was originally suppose to be played by Iizuka the sleazy man who sold out Tomoe and Kenshin during the OVA and in the end killed by Shishio. That was my first problem right there, Iizuka was dead. I had wanted to have a spy so that after Kenshin escaped Hiroko once, someone would tell Hiroko where they were hiding and Hiroko would then be able to wreak havoc on everyone again. Also I was planning on Iizuka being the one to give Neko to Hiroko. Originally Muroi wasn't going to get such a big part as he did. As soon as my sense caught up with my creativity, I quickly changed the plot. I threw in a random name and the story got shorten immensely. Then I started to think: why not make Reizo a spy anyway? Then I could keep my plot the same! After all, so far most everyone who got close enough to Kenshin at this point in life were originally out to kill him anyway, so Reizo being a spy would fit that pattern. So I did, but then that wasn't creative enough for me and I changed it even a bit more to make Reizo a traitorous spy.

**Akina and Makoto**: These two I created to help Neko in her life. Both mostly there to show that during this time some people weren't even treated like humans. Makoto got too old so he was killed, Akina was abused and taken advantage of. These characters were meant to really help Neko open her eyes to the evils of the world.

**Kanai**: Neko's neighbor and best friend. I attempted to base him off a dog to be somewhat the opposite of Neko, although I didn't name him, dog, like I named Neko cat for the sole reason… I still for the life of me remember what the word is for dog. He's in the story to give help to Neko and to remind her the life isn't all bad.


End file.
